Tainted Blood
by Another Lone Ranger
Summary: AU--Song-fic--Kagome is in the city for one reason--revenge. But soon she finds herself falling deeply into a fake life. Friends, family, and forbidden love pepper her journey into adulthood and acheiving her destiny
1. Prologue: For a Mother’s Love

Dear Readers--It's your old pal, Jesse the Wolf Demon! I want to thank you if you have read my other Inuyasha fic, Surviving a City. I know I'm still in the middle of that story, but I find that if I focus on one too much, it doesn't come out as good as I want it to. So while I'm brainstorming just how to end SAC (I didn't plan that, the initials naturally came that way) I came up with the idea of a new story I have affectionately named, Tainted Blood. This is a duel meaning title, for which I will get into more later. I plan this to be a pretty long fic. The chapters will probably get shorter once I get into the meat of the plot, so don't expect them to stay this long, sorry! I'm doing it third person this time and where Surviving a City dealt with mostly Inuyasha, Tainted Blood focuses more on Kagome. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get the feedback I wanted from Chapter 10 of SAC so I just started writing this anyway. Hope you enjoy! Thanks again to my Beta for doing such a great job!   
  
Whyndancer sez:  
  
This was fun. Actually it was a lot more fun than my geography essay. Which I have only just finished. Inuyasha's so much more interesting than why the Amazon Basin is a formal region. Now I get to play catch-up with editing Jesse's stuff. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or American Hi-Fi, but I can dream, can't I?  
  
Prologue: For a Mother's Love  
  
"Mother!" Kagome screamed, dropping the plate of food she held in her hands and letting it shatter on the kitchen floor. Heedless of the pasta now covering the tile, she ran to the woman who had just entered the front door. Her mother, Sayaka Higurashi, had climbed in from the pouring rain outside. Her clothes were soaked through, but the rainwater had not been able to rinse away the darker liquid that marred the cloth.. A crimson liquid that stained the front of her once white kimono and flowed from a large wound across her abdomen. Kagome caught her mother before she could fall to the ground, easing her down slowly. "Mother, please, what happened?" Kagome asked frantically, looking over the woman's form for more injuries.  
  
"I was...caught unaware," her mother rasped, but then smiled. "Help me to my room Kagome." Her daughter didn't dare refuse. She helped her mother to her feet, wrapping the wounded woman's arm over her shoulders, and they (headed up the stairs to the master bedroom). At the top of the stairs, they were met by two small boys. Both pairs of eyes were wide with fear.  
  
"Mama! Mama what happened to you?" The taller of the two boys asked, tears growing in his eyes as he clutched at the arm of the woman.  
  
"Mama, you look so pale," cried the smaller boy, latching on to her leg. The woman smiled at both boys, but Kagome felt her leaning more heavily on her as they slowly made their way to the room at the end of the hall.  
  
"Souta, Shippou," Kagome said in a stern but gentle voice. "Go get my medical kit from the workroom please." The boys nodded, glancing at the wounded mother, and bounded down the stairs to do as their big sister requested.   
  
Kagome squared her shoulders, summoning her strength, and carried her mother into her bedroom down the hall. Sayaka collapsed on to the bed with a sigh and a hiss of pain. She was pale and Kagome didn't like the look of it. Her fingers brushed her mother's temples, checking for fever. Though the skin was definitely warm to the touch, the fever was obviously still quite low, and would not be difficult to control. Far more worrisome was the large stomach wound that still leaked blood. As long as her mother stayed conscious, then things would be better. While Waiting for the boy's return, Kagome propped her mother's head up with an extra pillow and grabbed more blankets from the linen closet in the hall. Souta and Shippou ran into the room as she was setting the blankets down. In Souta's arms was a large metal box with the red cross symbol of a First-Aid kit. Shippou toted a smaller black medical bag.  
  
" Thanks guys," Kagome said with a strained smile as she took both objects from her brothers. She set them down on the ground next to her mother's bed, then ushered the boys out. "I have to take care of Mom," she said when they protested, "And I don't want you two underfoot. I promise I'll call you when I'm finished, but right now the best thing you could do is go clean up the kitchen for me. Our dinner is on the floor." Both boys looked downcast, but they trudged off to do as she requested.  
  
Kagome went back to her mother's side, opening the First-Aid kit and the medical bag. "What happened Mama?" she asked, reverting to a child's plea. It had been years since Kagome referred to her mother in such a familiar way, but in this situation, she figured reassurance would be more appropriate then propriety.   
  
Sayaka sucked in a harsh breath as Kagome peeled back the soaked garments covering her wounded form. The largest of the gashes ran in an oblique? line from under her left breast to her right hip. It was deep, and it was still bleeding freely. There were also two smaller, shallower cuts. One above the largest one, and one below flanking it. They looked like claw marks. As if some great beast had run razor-sharp talons across the woman's belly to open her up. Kagome had seen wounds like this before during her years of training as a healer. It was her most stressed upon method during her years of training.   
  
"Mama...who did this to you?" she breathed, grabbing a small green jar from inside the black bag and a handful of long cotton swabs from her First-Aid kit. Sayaka didn't answer, and Kagome sighed. She opened the jar and the smell of strong herbs filled the air. The bitter smell made Sayaka cough slightly. Kagome was used to it by now. It was a smell that would clear even the most stuffed sinus. Kagome stuck the first swab into the jar and it emerged covered in a light green gel. Kagome then began to swab her mother's wound.  
  
Sayaka whimpered as the stinging gel coated her wounds. After a few seconds of intense burning, the wound started to feel cooler and the pain lessened. Kagome continued to swab out the bloody gashes, changing swabs every so often as she applied the homemade herbal remedy. This gel would clean and seal the wound. It also was laced with herbs to lessen pain and induce a healing sleep. Kagome knew her mother was becoming drowsy now. "Tell me Mama, was it one of the Inu family that did this?" Kagome kept her voice soft, but their was fire in her eyes.  
  
"No," Sayaka said with a sigh. "It was something older, something stronger."  
  
"You were following them again, weren't you?" Kagome had finished swabbing now. The cuts had finished healing, but the large gash was too deep to leave open, and would definitely need stitches. She put the jar back into the black bag and then pulled out a tiny needle and medical thread from her kit. She threaded the needled as she waited for her mother's answer.  
  
"Yes, I was. It has been three years now, and it's been too long since they last retaliated. They have to be planning something, Kagome." Sayaka stared at the ceiling blankly, hands fisting and un-fisting. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were the ones who told the demon to attack me." There was an ironic laugh and Kagome winced. "If I were still in my prime, I would have been able to kill the thing without injury. I'm getting old...no longer as fast as I used to be. It caught me off guard and I wasn't fast enough. I escaped with my life, as did the demon."  
  
"Do you know what kind of demon it was?" Kagome asked as she leaned over her mother's wound and began stitching. Sayaka winced and sucked in a few harsher breaths as Kagome sewed.   
  
"No," she whimpered. "It was too dark to see it clearly. It was strange because it seemed to be many demons in one. I have never seen anything like it before." Kagome looked up for an instant, then continued with the task at hand. Sayaka slowly, wearily sighed. "It was old, and evil to the very core of its being. I felt it when we fought."  
  
"Well, If it is in league with the Inu-demons, then I'll just have to kill it," Kagome said lightly. No one hurt her family, no one.  
  
"Don't get cocky Kagome," her mother said with a small laugh. "Although I'm sure you probably could kill it easier then I. You are a much stronger Miko then I am, my daughter." Kagome didn't reply. She finished stitching her mother's wound, then gently wiped away the blood with a small towel. She again reached into her black bag and pulled out a blue jar. This one was taller and not as wide as the last, and sealed with a cork. When she opened it, a faint scent that was almost like soap and pine trees filled the room. Kagome dabbed two fingers in the contents of the jar, a more softer gel concoction the color of blue ice, then spread it over her mother's wounds. This would begin the healing process much faster then any hospital antibiotic would. When she was finished with that, Kagome wrapped and bandaged the wounds snuggly. "You have the same look on your face as he did when healing somone," came her mother's voice. Kagome looked up.  
  
"Really?" She didn't need to ask who 'he' was. There was only one answer.   
  
"He would be so proud of you now, Kagome. You were always his pride and joy." Kagome blinked back the stinging in her eyes as she cleaned up her medical supplies, keeping out a few more bottles filled with powdered substances. She mixed a little of this and a pinch of that into a glass of water and made sure her mother drank every drop. "Damn, Kagome, what are you feeding me?" her mother gagged as she drank the liquid.  
  
"It's to keep you from getting a fever or passing out from blood loss, Mother," was the reply. Kagome knew very well what it tasted like. But like most things, what was best for you was most often the worst thing for your taste buds.  
  
"You sound like your grandmother," her mother complained as she finished. Kagome scoffed, but enjoyed that compliment as well. Being set in the same category as her grandmother, the wisest of her family, made her feel somewhat proud.  
  
"You should rest Mother," Kagome said, tucking the blanket's around Sayaka as if she were a small child. "You won't be on your feet for a few days with those wounds." Sayaka sighed, laying back and taking the scolding tone from her daughter.  
  
"My dear little Kagome, you're no longer so little are you?" Kagome looked at her mother with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"When have I ever been little? I'm the tallest girl in my class." There was a shared smile and Sayaka shook her head.   
  
"No, I mean that you have grown up." Something flickered in Sayaka's dark eyes. "I was never really there to see it, was I?" Kagome smiled sadly and shook her head.  
  
"You're busy Mother, you're a Miko. I know that, and it's alright."  
  
"No, it's really not all right. You're grown and you'll soon take my place as the High Miko of the Higurashi family." Kagome gulped, not liking the reminder. All her life she had been trained and groomed to become the High Miko of the Higurashi family, one of the strongest lines left in the world. Kagome was a direct descendant of that bloodline, as was her mother and grandmother. And when she married, her daughter would also be.   
  
"I'm only seventeen Mama, and you're still young." Sayaka shook her head and smiled a sad, dazed smile.  
  
"My powers are waning. Too many years have passed for me in the darkness. I can never be the Miko I was when your father was alive." Kagome flinched but kept eye-contact. "You're coming into your true power, now that your eighteenth birthday is nearing."  
  
"I know Mother. When a Higurashi female turns eighteen, her true powers are unlocked. That is when I have to take my place as the High Miko until my daughter replaces me." Sayaka nodded against her pillow.   
  
"When that happens, my quest will become your quest. My mission will be your mission." Kagome closed her eyes, readying herself for what her mother would say next. "I avenged your father's death, but there are still three more of the Inu line that must be killed. That was my mission, and I failed it. You will have to do this for me Kagome."   
  
There is was. Sayaka wanted her to kill three people...well, three demons. All for the sake of revenge, in the name of justice. Kagome hated them, the Inu family, hated them so much that she surprised herself at the depth of such a feeling. But she had never killed innocents before. She had killed demons in self-defense and to protect others. As far as she knew, the Inu family were guilty only of being the family of the one who murdered her father.  
  
"Please do this for me Kagome," her mother's voice came to her again. "Let your father's soul rest in peace. Then, maybe then, I can move on." Kagome let out a shaky breath and looked at her mother, really looked. Her short, dark hair was sticking to her sweating neck and forehead. Her beautiful face was wane and pale. She looked thin and worn, lines etched around the corners of her eyes and mouth. She looked small in the bed, no longer radiating the wonderful light that Kagome remembered from her childhood. But that had been before.  
  
"I will do what I have to Mama. I'll do this for you and for Papa." Sayaka smiled, reaching out her hand. Kagome took it and kneeled next to her mother's pillow, clutching at her hand like a small child.   
  
"If only he could see you now, the woman you've become, it would make him so happy." Kagome felt her eyes tear up again, but she blinked it back like before. She refused to cry, ever. She hadn't cried in many years. Not since the day her mother came home alone, broken and sobbing because she had just witness the death of her husband. It would be ten years in a month. Ten years on Kagome's eighteenth birthday. "He loved you so much Kagome."  
  
"I loved him too," she whispered brokenly. "And I will make the Inu family pay." With that she got up quickly, dropping her mother's hand. "Get some rest Mother. I've got a few things to do." She grabbed the kit and the medical bag and went to the door.  
  
"Kagome?" her mother called. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Kagome didn't turn around. "You said that the Inu family moved to the city where Grandma lives, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, that's why I there this weekend. But what are you planning, my daughter?" Kagome turned around, her eyes bright but hard.  
  
"I'm going to ask Grandma if I could stay with her for a while. I want to see the demons with my own two eyes." With that, Kagome walked out of the room, closing the door behind her so that her mother could rest. She marched into her workroom, the basement that she turned into her training room where she studied her Miko arts. There was a table covered in small planters where herbs grew for medicinal purposes. There was a rack of weapons on the wall and an open wooden-floored ring where she trained her fighting skills. There was also a large bookshelf covered in texts and scrolls about magic and legends and demons that she studied.   
  
Kagome placed her kit and medical bag down in their proper places, then collapsed into a large squishy leather chair. It had been her father's favorite. After he died, Kagome spirited it away to the workroom for herself. It still smelled of him, of wood fire and soft earth. Her hand snaked over the arm of the chair and grabbed the phone that Kagome herself had installed in the basement. Not that anyone ever called her. She really didn't have any friends apart from her cousin, Rin. She just liked having it down there so that in the event of a call, she didn't need to rush from the basement to grab the phone in the kitchen upstairs in time.  
  
She dialed her grandmother's phone number and placed the phone to her ear, waiting for the answer as she heard the ringing. Grandmother Kaede, the wisest of the Higurashis, but also the strangest. Kagome loved her grandmother very much, she was probably her favorite person in the world. Kaede was as kind as she was eccentric. Kagome had spent every summer of her life at her grandmother's dojo in the city, but she never trained with the actual students. She only trained one-on-one with her grandmother because it took quite some time to master her powers. Kagome remembered all the freak fires and accidentally broken weapons she had caused before she could master anything at all. But she had outgrown the tall, stringy girl who had little control since then. She was now a strong, well disciplined young woman who was a talented fighter and powerful Miko.   
  
Grandmother Kaede was also strange because she never used the name Higurashi as leverage. She had taken a different name for herself and her dojo so that no one knew of her ties to the bloodline. Isharugi Dojo was renowned, as was the master, but they had made their own name in the world. (Isharugi is Higurashi spelled backwards, minus the h, just in case anyone was wondering!)  
  
"Hello, Isharugi Dojo," came a familiar voice.  
  
"Hi Grandma, it's Kagome," Kagome said with a smile.   
  
"Kagome! How are you dear?" Kaede said happily, switching her tone from defensive trainer to warm old woman.  
  
"I'm ok. Mother was hurt today in a battle with a demon and she'll be in bed for a few days."  
  
"I keep telling Sayaka to calm down. But does she listen to her mother? Of course not, she'll only push more. Thank the Gods you were blessed with your father's sense," Kaede said grouchily. Kagome giggled.  
  
"Listen Grandma, I was wondering..." Kagome trailed off, having second thoughts about this decision. Memories of her father flashed through her mind and her mother's voice brought renewed resolve, but didn't calm the protest in her stomach.  
  
"What is it baby? You know whatever it is, I'll help you out as best I can." The kind tone from her grandmother renewed Kagome's floundering spirits.   
  
"Grandma, would it be ok if I came to stay with you in the city for a while, live in the dojo?"  
  
"Is something wrong Kagome? Did your mother do something--"  
  
"No!" she cut off her grandmother's words. "It's not Mother. I just...I turn eighteen next month and that means I'll become High Miko and all." She paused and sighed, but then smiled when she heard her grandmother's sigh as well. "I'm getting nervous," Kagome confided. "But the real reason is because Mother asked me to complete a mission for her. I need your help."  
  
"I would love to have you here honey," Kaede said. "But if you come out here, you'll have to go to school and all, no slacking."  
  
"I know, that's fine with me. Thank you so much Grandma!" Kagome said and she meant it. It would be easier to fulfill her mother's wish if her grandmother was there. Kagome had always been very close with Kaede. Kaede was her confidant and pillar of strength.  
  
"So I should expect you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. I have to pack some things and help the boys with Mother. But I'll be there tomorrow afternoon I guess. Bye, Grandma."  
  
"Goodbye honey." Kagome hung up the phone and sighed, heaving herself up and going back upstairs to have a talk with her little brothers. They wouldn't like her leaving, but it was for the best.  
  
She found them in the kitchen. Souta was sweeping up the broken plate and Shippou was washing the tomato sauce off the tile. "Souta, Shippou," Kagome called them as she walked in. "I need to talk to you."   
  
"Is Mama alright?" Souta asked, dropping the broom and racing over. Shippou dropped his sponge and followed suit, both boys clung to her body until she kneeled down and hugged them both.  
  
"Yes, Mother's going to be fine. You don't have to worry." Kagome took comfort in the warm bodies of her brothers. Souta, her eleven year old brother who was the picture of their father except that he had their mother's dark eyes. He was a talented fighter, even at such a young age, but was not very skilled in the mystical arts. He acted helpless sometimes, and was very easily frightened, but he had a strong heart and would do anything to protect the ones he loved. Then there was Shippou, who was not her brother by blood, but rather her brother by accident. Shippou was a fox demon, a harmless little humanoid creature who had been orphaned as an infant by a pair of evil demons and brought home by Sayaka eight years ago. But still, he was as dear as blood. His hair was puffy and reddish-brown, as was his tail, and bright demonic eyes. He was a small boy, but he had mastered limited demonic powers. Like Souta, courage was not his strongest suit, but loyalty was his best by far. Since her father's death, and her mother being consumed by the obsession for revenge, Kagome had been raising the boys. It would be very hard to say good bye, even for only a little while.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippou asked from his place hugging her left side.  
  
"You look sad," Souta added from his place on her right. Kagome sighed, standing up and walking towards the living room. She carried Shippou in her arms and held Souta's hand as they all sat on the couch. Shippou curled into a ball on her lap, needing physical comfort to sooth his fear. Souta snuggled in next to Kagome, leaning his head on her shoulders when she wrapped and arm around him.  
  
"I need to talk to you two about something very important," she began, thinking of the right words. "You know, my birthday is next month, right?" They both nodded, looking at her with dark and bright eyes. "Well, when I turn eighteen next month, I'm going to be like Mama is now. I'll be the High Miko." They nodded again. Both knew and understood this fact about their family. "Because Mother is hurt, she won't be able to continue on as the High Miko for a few weeks, by then I'll be taking her place anyway. You see, I'm going to begin my duty as the High Miko now instead of next month. Do you understand?"   
  
"You're going to take Mama's place?" Souta asked for confirmation. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Then that means you'll be out fighting demons all the time," Shippou whined. "Then we'll be alone all the time!"  
  
"No you won't, Mother will be here," Kagome explained. "You won't be alone. But you see, because I'm taking Mother's place, she asked me to complete a task in her place. Now that she has retired, she will no longer have the power to do it herself. I told her that I would do this task for her. But to do this task, I have to leave home for a little while." Both boys shot up and stared at her.  
  
"You're leaving?" Souta cried, looking hurt and outraged.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shippou cried, hugging her arm.  
  
"Can't we come with you?" Souta pleaded, hugging her again. Kagome's heart ached, but it would be dangerous if they were with her. It was best they not leave home. It was best they stay with their mother.  
  
"No, you can't come. You have to stay here with Mother, she needs you more than I do. I'll only be at Grandma Kaede's dojo in the city, it's not that far. And I'll only be away for a few months at the most." She heard their muffled cries for her to stay. Kagome sighed, wrapping her arms around them and pulling both boys on to her lap. "You'll have to come to Grandma's for my birthday next month, so it won't be that long." She rested her head on top of theirs, closing her eyes. "I'll call you every night, as long as you want." She cuddled them to her as a mother would, wanting to comfort them and take away their pain. Souta didn't remember their father, or how their mother had once been. Shippou didn't remember his real parents either. Sayaka was often absent and distant from them, but she loved all three of them deeply, they all knew that. But still, for most of their lives, all they had was each other.  
  
"Please don't go away Kagome," Shippou cried.  
  
"We need you here," Souta added. Kagome pulled them closer, feeling their warmth and extending comfort in return.  
  
"I'm so sorry guys," she whispered. "I have to do this for Mama, and I have to do this for me. I'll come home as soon as I can."  
  
"But what if you don't come home!" Souta yelled, jumping out of her embrace. He had his back to her, shoulders shaking and head down. His small fists were clenched, trying to force himself not to cry. Kagome eased Shippou on to the couch next to her and moved closer to Souta. "Mama leaves all the time and we never know if she'll come home or not! That's going to be the same for you when you become the High Miko! What if you go to the city and don't come back?" Kagome opened her mouth to reassure him but her voice died at his final statement. "What if you don't come back like Papa?"  
  
There was suddenly a huge gap between Kagome and her brothers. They didn't know about the Inu family, about their father's murder, about their mother's quest for vengeance. Sayaka had forbidden Kagome from telling them about it, not that she would have anyway. Kagome wanted to let them be little boys for as long as they could in this world full of dangers and demons, especially when they carrying the name Higurashi. They didn't know that Kagome was leaving them to go murder three innocents, all in some vain attempt to heal her mother's soul and put her father's ghost to rest. She didn't want them to know her shame in what she was going to do. Kagome didn't want to see their pain.  
  
Tears burned in her eyes, screaming to be shed, but she wouldn't let them. Blinking furiously and looking to the ceiling, she held them at bay. Somewhere in her mind she knew that the day that dam that held them back was broken, she would never stop crying. But for now, she would not do that to her brothers. She would spare them her weakness.  
  
"Souta," Kagome whispered, reaching out a shaking hand to his shoulder. He tried to shrug her off, but her grip tightened and she turned him around in front of her. She gripped his other shoulder as well, having him stand nose to nose with her, forcing him to meet her gaze. Souta could never quite hold his anger when he met his sister's eyes. Such strange eyes she had, eyes unlike anyone else he'd ever seen. Her right eye was deep brown, the same brown as his own, but her left eye was a brilliant leafy green. Two-toned eyes.   
  
"Please don't go," he whispered, tears overflowing from his own eyes. Kagome's face was expressionless as her eyes seemed to pierce to the very soul of anyone who looked into them.  
  
"Have I ever broken a promise to you before?" she asked him. He shook his head, still unable to tear his gaze away from her strange and beautiful eyes. "I promise you Souta, I will come back." Her voice was strong and sure, but it was whispered in the soothing tone she used to dry a child's tears. She had never lied to her brothers, and never would. Souta leaned forward, clasping his arms around her neck and crying on to her shoulder. Kagome brought her arms around him, rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort and love. She looked to her right, opening an arm to Shippou, who promptly jumped in to join the embrace.   
  
Kagome held her brothers for what seemed like hours, until they had cried themselves sleepy. She carried Shippou and let Souta lean on her as she took them upstairs to bed. They shared a room, twin beds parallel to one another. She tucked them both in with a kiss on the forehead, closing the door as she left. It was something a mother would do. Something a mother should do. Kagome stopped to look at her mother's door. When it came to parenting, Souta and Shippou had gotten the short end of the stick. But Kagome remembered her devoted mother, from before the Inu family had stolen her father's life and her mother's soul, all on the night of her eighth birthday.  
  
She walked into her own room, flicking on the light. Florescent light filled the small, mostly unadorned room. There was a bed, a dresser and closet for her clothing, and a desk in the corner for her school work. She'd have to remind her mother to call her school and tell them that she would be gone a few months. No one would miss her. She was a phantom in that school anyway, who would miss her?  
  
Kagome opened her closet and grabbed the duffel bag from the hook on the back of the door. She walked over to her dresser and emptied the first drawer, then the second, and then the third into the bag. The bag was still less than half full. What she had just packed was her undergarments, her pajamas, socks, and the clothes she wore when practicing martial arts. Next would be her normal clothes in the closet. Her bag was filled about a third of the way, and she thought about using another, but was unsure if it would fit on the back of her motorcycle.   
  
Kagome didn't own a large wardrobe. She wore was she felt comfortable in and to hell with what any one else thought. It just so happened that the majority of what she felt comfortable in was of denim and leather. She folded and stuffed her three favorite pairs of jeans in the bag, along with three short sheelved tee-shirts and three long sleeved shirts. Those were followed by the only skirt she owned, and the only dress she'd ever wear. Her black mesh duster went in as well, she'd be wearing the leather one on the ride down. The bag was just about full, with only enough room left for her boots. Sneakers were more comfortable on a long drive.  
  
"Clothing packed," she said aloud. "Time to get the other stuff." She grabbed her shoddy backpack from off the desk. It had seen better days. It had a bunch of patched up tears and holes, and duct tape was all that held one of the slings on. The only reasons she kept it was because it was lucky. Into the luck bag went her cd player, her case of music, a few books, her hair brush and a few ties, her toothbrush, her cosmetics bag, her wallet, and finally, her favorite stuffed animal. Her father had given it to her when she was a baby. It was a small white dog with pointed ears that she called 'Kitty' because it had taken her until the age of four to discover that it was a dog. Buy then it was too late to change his name without traumatizing the poor dear, so Kitty was his name.  
  
"I guess I'm all set," she said to herself with a sigh. The duffel bag and backpack were placed at the foot of her bed. The outfit she had chosen for tomorrow's trip was laid out on her desk. With a look at the clock, she saw that it was already past midnight. When had it gotten so late? With a few muttered curses about lack of sleep, Kagome set her alarm for six in the morning. She wanted to get an early start tomorrow. She then curled herself up into a ball beneath her covers and slipped into a black sleep.   
  
It seemed that she had only just closed her eyes when the voice of a very irritating DJ began blaring from the clock next to her. Vowing eternal pain and torment for all annoying morning DJ's, Kagome clicked off the voice and threw off her covers. She walked into the bathroom and showered first, then went back to her room to change into her clothes. It took her a full twenty minutes before she remembered that she didn't have school today, she had to drive to the city to see her grandmother.  
  
Kagome, now dressed in a pair of faded black jeans that were perfectly broken in and a white tee-shirt that had the name of one of her favorite bands emblazoned upon it, made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast. She was still barefoot of course, because she never cooked breakfast with shoes on. Once the eggs and toast and bacon were set on the table, Kagome trudged back upstairs to wake up the boys. It was now a little passed seven and they had school.  
  
"Souta, Shippou, breakfast is ready," she said, knocking on their door. It only took the mention of food to launch the pair from their beds and send them bounding down the stairs like a pair of rabid giraffes. She rolled her eyes, then went to check on her mother.  
  
Sayaka was still sound asleep, the night had restored a bit of color to her face. Kagome was heartened by it. She went back to her room, grabbing her bags, shoes, and duster, before heading back downstairs. She tossed it all on the couch en route back to the kitchen. Souta and Shippou were once again racing to see who could eat faster. Kagome rolled her eyes and waited for the winner to start choking. Today it was Shippou. She patted him on the back and he gagged on some bacon, but beamed victory. Kagome felt a pang of how much she'd miss them. They would probably choke without her. No, Sayaka was not a cook and the boys never raced with cereal. They'd be ok.  
  
She ate her own breakfast at the table, shooting them both looks to make sure they did nothing funny. It was like a normal morning, just the three of them. The only thing different about this morning was that when the boys got home today, Kagome wouldn't be waiting.  
  
"When are you leaving?" Shippou asked, taking his plate to the sink.   
  
"After I see you two on the bus," she replied. They nodded solemnly. Kagome made sure that Souta washed the dishes, and Shippou dried them. She put them away. Just like every morning. They talked among themselves, and laughed when Souta became covered in suds. But then she shooed them off to dress and get ready for the bus that would be there in a few minutes to take them to school.   
  
The bus came and honked at their front door, signaling it was time to go. Souta and Shippou walked downstairs as if it were a funeral march. Kagome waved at the bus so the driver knew they were coming. Then she walked the two boys out the door. At the curb of the driveway, they embraced their sister. "I'll call you tonight, promise," she told them as they got on the bus. They both looked depressed. Kagome watched the bus drive off and she waved. Then she went back inside.  
  
She made a small breakfast and put in on a tray with a glass of orange juice that was laced with her herbal concoctions once again. The juice would hide the flavor. Kagome took the food up to her mother's room and set it down. "Mother," she said , shaking her shoulder. Sayaka blinked and looked up at Kagome.  
  
"Good Morning dear," she said with a yawn.  
  
"'Morning," she replied, placing the tray on Sayaka's lap and helping her sit up. "I made you some breakfast. I want you to stay in bed for the rest of the day," Kagome went on. "The bandages should be changed before you go to sleep tonight, just ask Souta to do it. Then change it every day for one week, after that you should be able to leave it off. Don't try to get up for at least three days Mother, or your stitches will bleed." Sayaka nodded, impressed by her daughter's motherly manor. "Souta and Shippou will be home at about three, so expect them. I'll call tonight, once I get to Grandma's dojo. There is enough food in the house to last the week. By then. you'll be able to go to the store again. The boys knew where everything is, but don't expect much more then pasta and hotdogs, it's basically all they cook." Sayaka smiled and nodded again. Kagome thought for a moment. "I think that's it."  
  
"Kagome, go into that top drawer of my table over there," Sayaka pointed to a small nightstand across the room. Kagome did as she was told, opening the drawer. "Do you see the yellow envelop in there?" Kagome took the envelope and handed it to her mother. Sayaka opened it and took out a wad of rubber-banded money. She handed it to Kagome. "There is about a thousand in* there, give or take a bit. When you get to the dojo, go out and get anything you need." Kagome wanted to decline the money, but the look in her mother's eye told her not to argue.   
  
"I guess I could get some new clothes," she said with a half-shrug. Sayaka smiled.  
  
"You'll call tonight?" She nodded. "Alright then, be careful Kagome."  
  
"I will Mama," Kagome said, giving her mother and quick hug. Then she brought her a bottle of water from the kitchen. "In case you get thirsty during the day. But you should just rest." Sayaka nodded, then Kagome closed the door and left down the hall.   
  
Kagome went downstairs, wriggled into her shoes, and slung on her duster. She dug in the duster's pocket for her keys and locked the house door as she went to the garage with backpack and duffle bag over her shoulder. Souta and Shippou had a key to get in. It was more to protect her mother then to protect the house. Despite the on-hand cash and the rich name of Higurashi, Kagome's family wasn't very wealthy. They had money, yes, but they preferred not to use it often.  
  
Kagome opened the garage door and walked passed her mother's car to the motorcycle that was on a kickstand next to it. She slung the duffle bag on the back, tying it down with a bungee cord. Then she shrugged the backpack over her shoulder after digging out her cd player head phones. American Hi-Fi blaring in her ears, Kagome wheeled the motorcycle outside. She pulled the helmet over her head, the visor turning her world a yellow color. She had the sunglasses that she wore for all occasions in the pocket of her duster that held the keys. Her eyes made her stand out. The shades helped her blend in. Kagome straddled the motorcycle, inserted her key and was off with a skid of her back tire and the roar of her muffler. Gravel was spit behind her as she took off down the streets of her quiet suburban neighborhood at twenty miles over the speed limit.   
  
"She's on fire like a rocket  
  
Spinning out of control  
  
Try to stop her but you just don't know  
  
How to keep it inside  
  
Can you, keep on turning out  
  
I'll wait for my turn  
  
Same old story coz you never learn  
  
How to make it in time"  
  
Kagome made the jump to the freeway in half the time it would take a person going the normal speed limit in a car. She was a speed demon, that was for sure, and the motorcycle did nothing to encourage her to respect the rules of the road. She wove in and out of traffic, the music pumping in her head made her just grin wickedly and do it some more.  
  
"She don't know, what she does to me  
  
The girl got soul and rhythm in between  
  
I crash and burn like every other time  
  
She's my little rock-n-roll queen  
  
I got a girl like that  
  
My baby's built for speed  
  
Shoot to kill, built to spill  
  
Got a mind? Take your pills  
  
But you're never gonna get to  
  
What thrills, all of us inside  
  
Can you put the pedal to the metal  
  
This time? You gotta want it like I want it  
  
Alright, we gotta start tonight  
  
She's on fire like a rocket  
  
Spinning out of control  
  
Try to stop her but you just don't know  
  
How to keep it inside"  
  
Kagome was on her way to the city, but for some reason she felt like that was the one place she shouldn't be going. It was hard to explain, but a gut feeling was telling her to turn back. She ignored it, convinced that this was the right thing to do, this was the right path to take. She would complete her mother's mission. She would do whatever it took to heal her family, to make it like it was so long ago.   
  
There you go everyone! Behold the intro to my newest glory! I want to tell everyone that American Hi-Fi is my favorite band so I'm trying to incorporate at least one of their songs into every chapter, yay! (As well as songs from a few others too, I'm versatile...just don't expect rap or RMB, sorry! I'm a rocker) I'm a sick, sick fan...*cries* but I love their music. They are the shit! Woot! At least to me, so expect to hear a lot of Hi-Fi praise and usage. Yup, so anyway...I hope you like this story. I'm really excited about it! Oh, please, everyone remember to review! I love reviews more then Ramen, and that's saying a lot. So please remember to click the little button at the bottom of the screen. Until next time!  
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	2. Chapter 1: The Dojo

Readers--Quicky AN today. Just wishing you a likeable chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Whyndancer sez:  
  
Wow this was an easy chapter! I got it back it I think just about 24 hours! Go Jesse! Now you can send me the next of the next four chapters you have written. (See, it's my fault if this takes a while to get updated, not hers. All flames thissaway.)  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* They aren't mine, they have never been mine, they'll never be mine...it's all in my mind.  
  
Chapter 1: The Dojo  
  
Kagome stopped once on her journey to the city, at a small diner off the freeway where she grabbed a quick lunch and used the restroom. The second her helmet was removed from her head, she replaced the visor with sunglasses. This earned her a few weird glances from the waitresses and other customers in the diner. She guessed they didn't get many teenaged biker girls out this way. Kagome ate in silence, left a good tip, and then was back on the road after she changed her CD and raised the volume a little.   
  
She entered the city around mid-afternoon. She'd just be getting out of school if she were home. That meant that all the schools in the city were being let out as well. It mildly phased Kagome that she would probably walk into the dojo while her grandmother was in the middle of class, but she shrugged it off. Crashing was a fun hobby. Kagome grinned as she cut off a truck and whizzed through an orange light with only two seconds to spare. Yes, Kagome Higurashi was a force to be reckoned with, at least on the road.   
  
Once the dojo was in sight, Kagome grinned like a fool. This was her second home, and probably her favorite place in all the world. At grandmother Kaede's dojo, Kagome was free to train at her will, and that was quite frequently. Her grandmother let her sleep in late, eat whenever she wanted, and stay up late at night. When Kagome was at Kaede's she was just a teenaged girl. She wasn't a big sister who had to look after two little boys. She wasn't her mother's heir. She didn't even have to be a miko if she didn't want to. At Kaede's dojo, Kagome was just Kagome. And she loved that feeling.  
  
Kagome pulled into the small parking lot behind the dojo itself, parking in the far corner and leaping off gracefully, her duster flapping behind her. She pulled the helmet from her head and put it on under her arm. Sunglasses in place, she shouldered her duffel bag and headed around to the front door of the dojo.  
  
There were people moving around inside, she saw figures dashing about, but it didn't look like a big class. In fact, when Kagome opened the door, she saw only two people in the room. The first floor of the dojo was broken into three rooms. The front room, the one you walked into from the front door, was for hand-to-hand combat. The floor was bare and the space was open for freestyle training. The next room was for weapons training, also open spaced, but the walls were hung with weapons of all kinds. The third room in the back was Kaede's house--her kitchen/dinning room. There were also stairs in the back room that led to the second floor of the dojo. That contained smaller, more closed in training rooms. The third and final floor was the rest of the house area of the dojo, where Kaede lived and Kagome stayed while visiting.   
  
Kagome poked her head into the first room of the dojo and saw two people fighting ferociously over the entire floor. They were simply two blurs, one light colored and one dark. Kagome watched for a moment, waiting for her chance to get in and through to the second room without getting caught up in the battle. 'They must be Grandma's top students,' she thought with a touch of envy at the way they moved.   
  
Her chance came when the light colored blur threw the dark colored blur to the ground and stood over him. "I win," said a very smug male voice. Kagome raised an eyebrow at she looked at the combatants. The light colored blur was now a rather gorgeous teenaged boy around Kagome's age. He was dressed in rather traditional training clothes that were white and red. His silver hair was held up in a sloppy tail behind his head. She also noted two small ears on the top of his head, not that she cared. Demons were commonplace in this world. Most of them were harmless enough to live and mingle with humans. There were only your occasional murderous ones, or those born with a primitive mind knowing only how to survive. Those were taken care of by Mikos like herself. No, this boy was a civilized demon, or maybe even a half-breed. There was a smug smile on his face that matched his voice as he helped the other guy to his feet. The one on the floor was a teenaged boy of about the same age. He had short--and currently very messy--black hair and was wearing the same kind of clothes as the other boy, only his were black.   
  
"God you suck," the boy in black whined once we was on his feet again and able to dust himself off. "I trained to death and you still kick my ass without much effort."  
  
"I know, I'm amazing, aren't I?" the boy in white gloated. Kagome just couldn't contain the snort. She'd met some cocky guys in her life, but this guy totally stole the show. At the sound, both boys whirled to look at her. "Who the hell are you?" the cocky guy said rather impolitely. Kagome rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses, very happy that she bought the pair with mirrored lenses so no one saw her expression.   
  
She sighed and pushed open the door the rest of the way, walking into the room. Ignoring his question, she asked one of her own. "Do you know where I could find Kaede Isharugi?" Both guys blinked at her a few seconds, looking her up and down. Kagome rolled her eyes again and sighed once more. "Never mind, I'll find her myself." With that, she swept out of the room and into the next, leaving both guys standing dumfounded and still blinking.  
  
  
  
"Who do you think that was?" Miroku asked, tossing a glance at his best friend, then back to the door where the girl just disappeared.  
  
"No idea," was Inuyasha's reply. His gaze was also locked on the door. "Correct me if I'm wrong," he began slowly. "But we come here just about every day, right?"  
  
"Yep," Miroku said.  
  
"And we've never seen her before, right?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Maybe she's new?" was his conclusion.  
  
"If she was new, baka, don't you think she'd go to school before she looked into martial arts training?" was Miroku's reprimand. Then he turned back to Inuyasha. "But still, she was pretty hot." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha said indignantly. He never got caught checking out girls, it wasn't part of his character. He was above that. They were too much of a distraction. Sure, girls chased after him all the time, but he'd never chase after one of them. Even the insinuation of such a thing, as Miroku's perverted tone and look were evidence of, pissed him off. "Oh please, just because you haven't yet asked her to bear your child doesn't mean she was all that great! She's just new so that automatically qualifies her as 'hot' to you. I bet if you saw her every day you'd be sick of the sight of her in a week."  
  
"Geez Inuyasha, take it a little more seriously," Miroku said defensively. "I was simply commenting that the girl was pretty hot. I mean, come on, even you have eyes." Inuyasha shrugged. He'd never give his best friend the satisfaction of knowing that he had, in fact, checked her out. Just a little bit. Just enough to notice her ruffled jet black hair that fell around her shoulders, probably ruffled from being underneath the helmet she had under one arm. Just enough to notice that she was wearing a long black leather duster that trailed down to her mid-calves, hugging her upper body where it was clasped, but flaring open at her hips. Just enough to notice she had a backpack on and a duffel bag thrown over one shoulder. Inuyasha checked her out just enough to notice that she was wearing sunglasses with the one-way lenses so that no one could see her eyes.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha commented, scratching his left ear absently. It twitched in annoyance. Miroku sighed, rolling his eyes. Then he tip-toed over to the door that led into the next room, into which the girl had disappeared. He pressed his ear to the wood and strained to hear. It was Inuyasha's turn to roll his eyes. "Dumbass, just open the fucking door! Don't stand their groping it, it's not a girl!" Miroku gave him one of those you-are-too-funny looks and backed away as Inuyasha tugged the door open.  
  
They saw the biker-girl leaning against the far wall of the second room. Her duffel bag and backpack were resting next to her on the ground, her helmet on top. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her head was down. The sunglasses still blocked her eyes and she was chewing absently on a piece of her hair. Both boys peered at her intently through the crack in the door, Inuyasha hovering over Miroku's head. Suddenly she straightened, looking at them and smiling.  
  
"You don't have to stare," she said absently, still leaning casually against the wall. "I don't bite...much." Miroku took the initiative to open the door and he and Inuyasha promptly fell through the doorway, sprawling on the floor. She snorted at them, grinning broadly. "I thought you two were martial artists, is the dismount from the door too great for you?"   
  
Inuyasha got to his feet, glaring at her. She merely regarded him with a small smile, totally cool. That only made him angrier. He whirled on Miroku though, his usual victim. "What the hell man? Warn someone before you open the door." Miroku huddled into a fetal position on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry man, the voices told me to do it. It's all the voices..." The girl watched them and laughed. It was a light, refreshing sound. The kind of laugh that comes from a person who has a good singing voice. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound, swiveling towards her even though he was still towering over Miroku menacingly. She noticed this and smirked. Inuyasha watched her out of the corner of his amber eyes, wishing that he could see her eyes behind the glasses. For some reason, not being able to look someone in the eye made him nervous.  
  
"You guys are great," she commented, pushing off the wall and taking a few steps forward. "Classic comedy."   
  
"I'm so glad you're amused," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I am."   
  
"Wench," he said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" she said in a warning tone, arms crossing again. She leaned forward until she was entering his personal space. It surprised him that she was so tall. Inuyasha was easily six, one. Miroku a good six foot himself. This girl couldn't have been smaller then five, ten. It was a nice change from all the girls he knew, who were easily six inches shorter.  
  
"I called you a wench, got a problem?" he sarcastically replied, crossing his arms in a mirrored movement and leaning into her personal space. They were head to head, faces mere inches apart, stuck in a glaring match.   
  
"Yeah I got a problem, dipshit!" she said, voice raising. Inuyasha smirked despite himself. Apart from his close circle of friends, no one would ever talk back to him. Inuyasha was both feared and respected in his neighborhood. This girl was obviously new, and didn't know the rules, but once she heard his rep, she'd get quiet again.  
  
"You wanna try that again, bitch," he growled, eyes narrowing.  
  
'He has pretty eyes,' Kagome thought to herself. She enjoyed a good argument, and this guy was the perfect victim for her adrenaline-pumped nerves. "I guess it would take a bitch to know a bitch," she remarked offhandedly. Inuyasha seethed.  
  
"You are two seconds from pissing me off..."  
  
"Warn me when we get to one second so I can cower in fear."   
  
"Hey, hey!" Miroku intervene, pulling Inuyasha back a few feet. "Can't we all just get along?"  
  
"NO!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at him. Inuyasha shrugged him off and stalked forward, regaining the distance he'd lost and placing himself once again right in front of her and looking down his nose at her. Kagome looked up, the muscle in her jaw clenching.   
  
"Boys," a voice called from the back room. Inuyasha's anger vanished in a flash as he looked up, behind Kagome. Miroku was also looking behind her to the door. Kagome saw that it was slowly opening and she strode forward to hold it open further. A small, elderly woman strode into the room from the kitchen. Her gray hair was held back in a loose bun and her wrinkled face looked peeved. Her hands were on her hips as she looked them over haughtily. She was dressed in a traditional kimono of a dojo master. "I don't hear practicing, I hear slacking!" she barked at them.  
  
Kagome smiled. 'Grandma will never change.' Kaede never even noticed Kagome holding the door open as she marched towards the two boys that her grand daughter had just been assaulting. "I want you to march back into that room and train for another half hour! It was you two who begged me to enter the Isharugi Dojo in this year's National Tournament, was it not?" They both nodded, headed down in a submissive manner. "Well, I would hate to have to inform the other members of your team that you were too busy slacking to train when we lose!" She pointed a finger at the front room. "Hop to it!"  
  
"Yes Mistress Kaede," they both said in a monotone voice. Inuyasha looked at Kagome from under his bangs and scowled. She smiled sweetly and waved at him. God he wanted to strangle that girl!  
  
Miroku headed to the front room but stopped when he noticed Inuyasha wasn't moving. Kaede noticed this also. "It wasn't my fault," he said in a low voice. "She interrupted!" He pointed an incriminating finger at Kagome.  
  
"Who? Me?" she asked with feigned innocence. It was only then that Kaede turned around. Kaede's face broke into a huge smile and she straightened her posture. "Hey Grandma, what does a girl have to do to get a little service in this place?" Both Miroku and Inuyasha looked horrified. No one talked to Kaede in that way! Of course, they had no way of knowing that Kaede actually was her grandmother. They were even more horrified when Kaede laughed.  
  
"You're late," Kaede said, taking a few steps in her granddaughter's direction.  
  
"Traffic was a bitch," Kagome said with a shrug. Kaede shook her head.  
  
"At least you're still in one piece. Did you bring all your things?" Kagome grabbed her helmet and bags.  
  
"Yup. Mother gave me some extra cash to buy some new clothes for school and everything, so I'll be peachy. Same room as always?"  
  
"Of course honey." Kagome grinned and headed into the kitchen. "Oh, one more thing!" She stuck her head back in the room. "When you come back downstairs, please take off those sunglasses. You know I love to see your eyes, dear."  
  
"Awww, Grandma!" Kagome used the small-whiny-child voice, but she was grinning. "You're no fun." Then she disappeared into the other room. Kaede turned back to her students who looked completely dumfounded.  
  
"What are you slackers still standing here for? I thought I told you to train!"  
  
"But...but...who was that?" Miroku stammered. Kaede looked from the kitchen door back to them.   
  
"Her?" she asked, motioning behind her with her head. The boys nodded. "That's my granddaughter. She's come to stay with me for the next few months." Both their jaws dropped open in shock. Kaede...had a granddaughter??? That meant she had a child, and that meant that she was married once. It was a bit more that they wanted to contemplate. "What are you staring at?" she barked. They recovered quickly and headed back into the front training room.  
  
Kagome hopped back down the stairs, very pleased with herself. She could unpack tonight, right now she'd visit with her grandmother. Kaede was standing in the front room, watching the two boys spar at a slower speed than before.  
  
"No Miroku," she interrupted, shaking her head. "You still aren't following through with your left foot. You need to keep that balanced or you'll lose half the power of the blow and leave yourself open for counterstrike." The black-haired boy nodded as he faced his opponent once more, trying the same move. "Better!" Kaede praised. "Keep practicing with the follow-through. It's very important."  
  
"Yes Mistress," he said which faking to the left and trying to catch the other off guard. It didn't work though, the other guy was faster.  
  
"Very good Inuyasha, you're speed is picking up tremendously! But you still have to cover your right side. You put too much confidence in your accuracy and not enough attention on your defense." He nodded, eyes never leaving the Miroku boy.  
  
Kagome stood next to her grandmother. "They're very good," she said quietly.  
  
"They are among my top students. Of course, neither are as good as you my dear." Kagome laughed, covering her mouth with a hand so she wouldn't distract the fighters.  
  
"Me? Good? Surely you jest Grandma. I can't hold a candle to these two."  
  
"You'd be surprised how good you are when you're not thinking too much. Fighting is as much mental as it is physical. If your mind wanders, your body wanders. When you concentrate on that one thing, Kagome dear, you are unbeatable." Kagome blushed crimson. Kaede looked up at her. "Ah, thank you for taking off those glasses." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Anything for you Grandma." Then they went back to watching the combatants. "The one in white is dragging his left elbow, he needs to keep it even," Kagome commented.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately," Kaede replied. "Inuyasha is my best fighter, by far. He is very strong and unbelievably fast. He also has a great drive and intense concentration. However," and there was always a however. "His ego is the size of Greenland! And I'm sure he heard every word I just said so now his head will get even bigger." Kagome spied the ears of Inuyasha swivel in their direction and then away. A faint blush spread across his cheeks. Kagome giggled.  
  
"Aren't all the greatest fighters conceited?" she commented lightly and waited for his reaction. It came in the form of a glanced glare, but then he seemed to pause in mid-movement to look at her. She raised an eyebrow, then remembered that she was no longer wearing her sunglasses and she looked away. "I'm gonna grab something to eat, ok Grandma?" Kaede nodded and Kagome disappeared into the back room until she thought the coast as clear. When she did resurface, she saw that both boys were still standing in the front room talking with her grandmother, but they were changed into normal clothes now.  
  
"You two are improving very much, the extra practices we added on seem to be doing the trick," Kaede said happily.   
  
"Do you think we'll be ready for the Nationals, Mistress?" Inuyasha asked. "They're in three and a half weeks. Do you think we can get ready by then?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I believe in my students. If you keep focus and not lose sight of your goal, then you will succeed." Kaede sighed and smiled. Kagome leaned against the doorframe behind them and cleared her throat to announce her presence.  
  
"Motivational speaking should be your second job Gram," she joked with a smile. Kaede waved a hand at her dismissively.   
  
"I don't need any of your sarcasm young lady," was her gruff reply.   
  
"I blame the drugs I bought on the corner this morning," Kagome said with a sad sigh, shaking her head. "They just don't grow weed like they used to." Both the boys looked totally pale at her comments. Kaede rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't listen to her boys, she'll only infect you with her suburbanite cynicism." Kagome howled and hugged her grandmother.  
  
"Oh Grandma, why do you torment me so? I'm just trying to lighten things up." Then she turned to the boys. Miroku's eyes were wide and blank and Inuyasha looked repulsed. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I thought you were city boys," she taunted. "Haven't you ever heard drug humor before?" They didn't move. "Grams, why do you put up with these stiffs?"  
  
"No one in this city is like you, dear," her grandmother said with a half smile. "You're one of a kind. Besides, if I had a student as lively as you, I'd probably already be dead." They both laughed at that.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were thoroughly baffled. Kaede never acted this way around them normally. She was always strict and no nonsense, a true martial artist. But what was with that girl? She just seemed to appear and change Kaede totally. They had never seen her before, yet she knew her way around the dojo as if she'd been there all her life.  
  
Kaede turned back to them and frowned. "I never did introduce you boys properly did I?" They shook their heads. "Boy, this is my granddaughter, Kagome Isharugi." Kagome seemed to flinch a little at her last name, but she gave them both a friendly smile.  
  
"Sorry about before, I was a little pissed. I've been driving all morning to get here and you caught me at a bad time." She especially directed this comment at Inuyasha, holding out a hand and offering him her olive-branch smile. "Truce?"  
  
"For now," he commented, shaking her hand. Miroku then elbowed Inuyasha out of the way, grasping Kagome's hand in both of his.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I am filled with overwhelming happiness to know you'll be staying at the dojo for however long you plan on staying." He then kissed her hand. Kagome, for once, looked totally at a loss for words. She blinked at him, both eyes wide. It was only then that Miroku noticed her odd eye coloring. Kaede clicked her tongue to get his attention and shook her head menacingly when he looked at her. He quickly released her hand and stepped back. Inuyasha glared at him angrily.  
  
"Did he just call me a lady?" she asked her grandmother.   
  
"Don't mind him, that's Miroku Houshi. He is a self-proclaimed ladies man," her grandmother commented with a shrug. Miroku blushed dully. Kagome gave him a crooked smile.  
  
"Well you're looking at the wrong person if you want a lady," she told him happily. "I'm not much of a lady. I'm too foul mouthed, wear too much leather, and my motorcycle is the only thing that goes between my legs." She beamed and he blushed harder.  
  
"Kagome!" Kaede gasped in shock. "Would you please refrain from talking like that in my presence? That is something I'd rather not hear come out of the mouth of my little miko." Kagome blushed.  
  
"Sorry Grams, got a bit carried away. It won't happen again." She laughed lightly, running a hand through her shoulder length hair. Kaede sighed, muttering to herself.  
  
"Well, now that you have shared such information with Miroku, allow me to introduce my other student. Kagome, this is Inuyasha Inutoya." The second Kagome heard his name, her blood ran cold. Her playful smile was frozen to her face as all the color drained from it. Inutoya...That was them. The family of Dog demons she was in the city to kill. Inutoya...the family name of her father's murderer. And here he was, one of the sons of that monster. Right here, in her grandmother's dojo.   
  
'Oh God,' Kagome thought, still trying to function so that no one knew anything was wrong with her. She couldn't stop the narrowing of her eyes or the little bit of contempt that began to lace her smile. But it was fear that she felt most of all, cold undiluted fear that assaulted Inuyasha's senses. He blinked rapidly as he looked at her. Was it just him, or did she suddenly look sick?  
  
'What was it Mama said?' she thought quickly. 'Inutoya had two sons, although they were by different women. The older was a full-dog demon and the younger was a half-breed, half human. This must be the younger son. Yes, he has the essence of a half-demon now that I read him. And his mother is living, the human who married Inutoya.' So many times had her mother told her about the family that her brain began to fill with too many thoughts. 'Oh God, they'll know something's wrong. Come on Kagome, play it cool.'  
  
Kaede noticed the change in her immediately, and regretted the introduction. She had been a fool to think that Sayaka would try to keep Kagome out of her war. She had been a fool to think that Sayaka would not be as selfish as she had always been. But Sayaka obviously thought revenge was more important then her daughter. Yes, Kaede had been a fool, a hopeful fool. Kagome was already drawn into the war that should never have happened, a war that she should have no part in. It dawned on Kaede that this was probably the reason Kagome was here.   
  
"Kagome, dear, why don't you wait in the kitchen for me," Kaede said in a low voice. Kagome nodded stiffly, then turned and fled from the room. Inuyasha and Miroku watched her go, confused. Kaede sighed heavily. 'Such a shame,' she thought, watching her granddaughter flee. 'Such a shame that she is drawn into this ugly web.'  
  
Inuyasha had no idea, of course. He didn't know about Kaede being a Higurashi, or that Kagome was obviously one as well. He had no idea what had started the war between his family and hers years before he could even understand the concept. All he knew was to hate and fear the Higurashi family, which was why Kaede took him on as a student in the first place. All he knew was that three years ago, Sayaka Higurashi killed his father in an intense stand-off. But he knew nothing of Kagome apart from her last name. And Kagome knew nothing of Inuyasha apart from his.  
  
"You must excuse her," Kaede said hurriedly. "Kagome is...uncomfortable around people of your affiliations, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You mean she'd anti-demon?" he asked with sarcasm.  
  
"You might say that. Kagome has been raised a Miko, as have I. But her mother...is a very closed minded woman. You must give her a chance, she's trying hard to find her own place." Kaede wanted to end this war, before more lives were taken in the name of vengeance. She lost a son-in-law, and her daughter's soul. She also lost a dear friend in Inuyasha's father. Both families grieved heavily. She would not lose her favorite student to this, and may the Gods damn her, she would not lose her granddaughter.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, grabbing his backpack. "Whatever. If she keeps to herself, I'll keep to mine. See you tomorrow, Mistress Kaede." With that he left, Miroku trailing after him with a goodbye of his own. Kaede waved them off, then went to the kitchen.  
  
Kagome sat at the table, holding her head in her hands. Her raven hair fell around her, curtaining her face. But Kaede saw her trembling ever so slightly. "I made a fool of myself out there," she said quietly. Her voice was soft, unlike the high-flying girl who had been mouthing off just a few minutes ago.  
  
"Kagome," Kaede began, sitting next to her. "Why did you come here?" Kagome looked up and met her grandmother's dark eyes. Kagome's own two-tone looked empty and scared.   
  
"Mother was hurt. She won't be able to fulfill her duties as High Miko any longer. I'll be taking her place in a matter of weeks, so she asked me to do something for her. To fulfill one last mission of hers."  
  
"Kagome, are you here to kill the Inutoya family?" Kagome looked away, nodding her head slightly. Kaede laughed ironically from deep in her throat. "I knew Sayaka would unload this on you, that selfish girl." Kagome looked at her grandmother pleadingly.  
  
"It's not her fault Grandma! Mother hasn't been the same since...since...If I do this, she'll be able to put it behind her. She'll be able to move on. Mother will come back to us." Kaede looked at the desperate hope that clung inside her granddaughter's beautiful eyes. It was a sad sight indeed, that a child would go this far for a mother. Kaede knew the truth. No matter what Kagome did in her mother's name, no matter how many lives were taken in the name of justice for Sayaka's dead husband, she would never been the woman she was. Sayaka Higurashi died with her husband. All that was left now was a shell of anger and bitterness. And nothing could bring her back.  
  
But Kagome couldn't believe it. If she knew such a thing, it would break her. For ten years, she had taken over the role of mother to two small boys, and had truly taken the position of High Miko. When someone came to the Higurashi's for aid, it was to Kagome that they went. In the past ten years, she had lost the childhood innocence that all children deserved. For those ten years she had clung to the one hope that her mother could come back to her, because she had lost the father that she had adored more than anything. If that hope was taken, Kagome would have nothing to hold on to. Kaede knew that the granddaughter she cherished would not survive such a truth, not now.   
  
"You have met the youngest son of the Inutoya family today. Inuyasha. He lives with his human mother and half-brother. But I'm sure your mother told you that." Kagome nodded. She felt sick to her stomach. "Kagome, listen to me," Kaede pleaded, grabbing Kagome's hands. "You don't have to do this! Inuyasha and his family have done no wrong against your family. Your mother avenged your father three years ago, there is no need to kill them."  
  
Kagome pulled her hands away and stood up. "I'm going to bed now Grandma. I'm tried from my trip." Indeed, she looked tired. Her face was pale and her shoulders slumped. Kaede nodded, inwardly sighing. Maybe after some time here, if she got to know Inuyasha a little better, she'd understand that death was not the only solution. Kagome trudged up the stairs and curled up on her bed in defeat. So far, that was two people telling her that killing the Inutoya family was wrong. Kaede and herself. She pulled on her headphones to drown out that little voice in the back of her mind. Only, the song she was greeted with did nothing to sooth her,  
  
I don't ever try  
  
To keep the love alive  
  
I've found the frequency  
  
You sucked it out of me  
  
I'm not the only one  
  
To hold a smoking gun  
  
You felt the gravity  
  
You think you're finally free  
  
I don't even know  
  
Which way I ought to go  
  
Get out before you drown  
  
Before they bring us down  
  
It's all inside of me  
  
My only enemy  
  
You sucked it out of me  
  
You fucked it out of me  
  
Watch the world turn on  
  
My only enemy  
  
I want it all before you go  
  
I don't ever try  
  
To keep the love alive  
  
I've found the frequency  
  
You sucked it out of me  
  
My only enemy  
  
Well fuck you  
  
Disgusted with herself, she tugged off the headphone, blinking hard against her burning eyes and grabbed at the phone that was resting serenely on the nightstand. She punched in her home number and waited as the phone rang. "Hello?" answered a small voice on the other end.  
  
"Souta! Hi little dude," Kagome said, feeling better at hearing her brother's voice.  
  
"Kagome!" Souta cried happily. She heard scuffling in the background and knew that Shippou and Souta were fighting over who got to hold the phone.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" she heard Shippou's voice call into the phone.  
  
"Hi Shippou. Why don't you use my phone in the work room and let Souta have the kitchen phone? Then I can talk to you both." He quickly rushed off the phone and from downstairs. Both boys chattered happily to her about how their day went and how their mother was doing. After a while, the gnawing feeling in Kagome's stomach all but disappeared. She loved listening to the sounds of her brother's voices. They were her only comfort in the world, her reason for being. They talked for a while, until Kagome announced it was past their bedtime and said that they had to hang up. With a promise to call again tomorrow, she sent them off with a firm, "I love you." Then she curled up into a ball on her bed and drifted off.   
  
Okay, there you have it. Please remember to review, thanks ever so. Toodles for now!  
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	3. Chapter 2: Attack of Shopper's Block

Readers--This chapter took me a while to write. I was jotting down notes for it in my notebook all during school today, the little voice of my muse was nagging me, ack! Oh, and I decided what I want to be for halloween today, a ninja/pirate! Yay! *snickers* Even though I'm passed the trick-or-treat stage, I still go out. How can one resist free candy? Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or American Hi-Fi, but if I did, I'd be a happy wolf...  
  
Chapter 2: Attack of Shopper's Block  
  
Kagome woke the next morning still in her clothes. She stretched, showered, changed, and went downstairs to wreak havoc. The dark thoughts of last night were forgotten. But Kagome received a most pleasant surprise when she came into the kitchen to see her grandmother having a conversation another person over coffee.   
  
"Kagome!" the visitor squealed happily, coffee forgotten as she jumped to her feet and launched herself into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Rin! Oh my God! What are you doing here?" she cried happily, returning her cousin's hug. Kagome and Rin hadn't seen each other since the fourth of July, nearly four months ago.   
  
Rin and Kagome were roughly the same age, Kagome being four months older. Their father's had been brothers. And although Rin had no relation to Kaede or the Higurashi family, she was always a welcome person in the dojo. Rin, like Kagome, had raven black hair, but hers was longer and she always kept it plaited in double braids. It made her look younger than seventeen years old, but very cute. Her eyes were a very light brown, flecked with gold. Rin was the picture of innocence, happiness always in her eyes. Kagome had always taken comfort in her cousin's unwavering optimism and laughter. Rin was also a good six inches shorter then Kagome, only coming up to her shoulders.  
  
"Kaede called me this morning and said that you're staying with her for a few months. I'm so happy! You'll be going to my school and everything!" School! Kagome had forgotten that. Good thing today was Saturday, she'd get a fresh start on Monday morning. "I rushed over to see you as soon as I was off the phone, I'm so glad your here!"  
  
"Me too!" Kagome hugged her cousin again happily. She looked over Rin's head to her grandmother and mouthed a thank you. Kaede raised her coffee mug in a toast-like fashion and took a sip.  
  
"You're mother did give you money for clothes, didn't she Kagome? Perhaps Rin could take you to the mall or something, help you get familiar with everything." Both girls beamed.  
  
"Kaede, you read my mind!" Rin laughed. "I was going to ask Kagome to come to the mall with me anyway. I wanted to introduce her to a few of my friends from school." Kagome smiled happily.  
  
"I'd really appreciate knowing a few faces. It would make blending in so much easier."  
  
"Blending in?" Rin said in mock amazement. "But Kagome, darling, you were born to stand out!" Both girls giggled uncontrollably. Kaede rolled her eyes.   
  
"Oh get out of here already. I have a class at eleven and this much noise will distract me!" she scolded with a smile. Kagome and Rin ran up to her room to grab the money Sayaka had given Kagome. She also fitted her mirrored-sunglasses to her face and jumped down the stairs.  
  
They took Rin's car, a rather roomy old sedan, because they knew they would have a bunch of bags that would never fit on Kagome's motorcycle. They chattered all the way to the mall, the radio blaring a song that Kagome couldn't help but sing along to. The lure of American Hi-Fi is too great to resist, especially when Gold Rush is playing and there is a large wad of cash in your pocket.  
  
She caught the Gold Rush  
  
I could never get enough  
  
She's been in magazines  
  
What a little beauty queen  
  
She'll stick around a while  
  
With such a winning smile  
  
She could be in Black and White  
  
I'm colour blind, I'll make it right  
  
"You have such a pretty voice Kag, why don't you ever sing something besides rock music?" Rin complained laughingly.  
  
"Because rock follows the heartbeat, Rin my dear! How can I sing along to Cry-me-a-river boy? Answer me that! 'Til then, I'll be singing me songs!"   
  
Her head keeps spinning 'round  
  
I'm in over my head  
  
There's an art to falling down, down  
  
Hey, hey, I got a message for ya  
  
You're gonna blow it girl  
  
Stuck in your little world  
  
Fight, Fight, Till we get it right  
  
I've got you right where I want you  
  
"This is what I'd like to say to all the cheerleaders from my old school," Kagome sighed. Rin laughed. Kagome pantomimed punching someone at the word 'fight'.  
  
She caught the Gold Rush  
  
I must have lost my touch  
  
She's on the movie screen  
  
Acting like a Rocket Queen  
  
She'll go a long mile   
  
With such a winning smile  
  
Break it down forever now  
  
Coz I don't want her anyhow  
  
Her head keeps spinning round  
  
I'm in over my head  
  
There's an art to falling down  
  
Hey, hey, I've got a message for ya  
  
You're gonna blow it girl  
  
Stuck in your little world  
  
Fight, fight, Till we get it right  
  
I've got you right where I want you  
  
"You're so full of energy," Rin laughed, pulling in to a parking space in the mall parking lot. Kagome jumped out of the car, swinging her fists in the air.  
  
"Fight, fight," she sang. "Till we get it right!" They both laughed and then raced each other to see who could get to the door first. It earned then a bunch of stares from others in the parking lot, these two teenaged girls laughing a screaming at each other. Kagome hadn't had this much fun in years! She and Rin always had a ball together.  
  
"I told her to meet me by this entrance," Rin said as they walked in the door, still giggling unbearably. Once they were inside, Kagome heard a voice call Rin's name. Rin grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her toward the small pretzel store.   
  
"Hey Sango, this is my cousin Kagome," Rin said, pushing Kagome in front of her. Kagome came face to face with a girl about two inches shorter then her. Her hair was deep brown and tied back in a pony tail. Her chocolate brown eyes held a friendly smile, the same one that graced her lips.  
  
"Hey, I'm Sango," she said with a little wave, Kagome grabbed her hand, pumping it up and down.  
  
"I'm a pleasure Sango, I'm Kagome, Rin's cousin from suburbia." Sango laughed. "I take it you're the welcome wagon?" Sango blushed.  
  
"We're not that high on the socialite list I'm afraid. It's basically just me and Rin, and the boys of course. But they never get here on time."  
  
"That's ok, I'm not exactly the picture of popularity. I mostly just draw stares." All three laughed. "So we're meeting boys, huh?" She gave Rin and Sango a wicked grin, pulling her sunglasses up just enough to arch her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Sango looked a little surprised, then smiled.  
  
"Wow, you have such pretty eyes!"   
  
Kagome laughed. "Genetic defect. The glasses make it easier to avoid the stares."   
  
Sango nodded in understanding, then answered the privious question. "Yeah, we're meeting our two guy friends. In school they're really popular, but they hang with us anyway because we all go to the Isharugi dojo to learn martial arts."  
  
Kagome brightened. "You go to the dojo?" Kagome looked at Rin and she blushed.  
  
"Kaede always said if I wanted to learn I should go. When Sango begged me to come I decided to go. We've been going to classes three times a week since last spring."  
  
"You little fink!" Kagome yelled, chasing her cousin into the nearest clothing store. "You never told me that you were learning martial arts with Grams!"  
  
"Pardon?" Sango seemed confused.   
  
"My last name is Isharugi. Kaede is my grandmother. I just moved in with her, that's why I'm here," Kagome explained. Sango looked elated.  
  
"That's so cool! Now I know why you're familiar! I've seen your picture on the wall in Kaede's rooms. That's so neat though. You live at the dojo, that's gotta be cool. So you must know a lot of fighting moves huh?"  
  
"I've spent summers at the dojo my whole life. I'm pretty good, I guess. But not enough to get an ego over. But this is really nice that all of you come to the dojo. We could hang out some time." Sango smiled, as did Rin.  
  
"That would be awesome!"  
  
"What would be?" a voice asked from next to them. Kagome looked over and her smile faded. Miroku and Inuyasha were standing behind Sango.  
  
"There you are!" Rin said happily. "This is my cousin Kagome."  
  
"We've already met," Inuyasha said in a dismissive tone. Miroku smiled and offered a polite hello. Kagome returned it, glaring under her glasses at Inuyasha. "Why are you wearing the shades? There's no sun in here," he commented nonchalantly. Kagome flipped him off, with love of course, then put the sunglasses on top of her head.  
  
"Happy now?" she asked sarcastically with a sweet smile. He looked her in the eye and it made her breath hitch.  
  
"Very. What are we doing here anyway?" he asked, turning his attention now to Rin.  
  
"Shopping of course. Why the hell else would we come to a mall?" Sango said with dramatic sarcasm, trying to dodge Miroku and hiding behind Kagome. Kagome looked down at him with a warning glance of brown and green, mouthing the word 'no'.  
  
Inuyasha sighed heavily. He really hadn't expected to see Kagome again, at least outside the dojo. When Rin had called him the morning ,saying that they should hang out at the mall because she wanted to introduce her cousin, Inuyasha saw no reason to think that cousin was Kagome. But here she was, acting like she had in the beginning of yesterday. Maybe what Kaede said was right. He should give her a chance. She wasn't so bad really. She had a lot of attitude and a sense of humor. Not to mention those killer eyes of hers. He had never liked someone's eyes so much. He wouldn't care if Miroku walked into the mall in a pair of shades, or if Sango or Rin decided to prance about with them. But seeing Kagome with shades annoyed him. He found her eyes too beautiful to hide behind mirrored glasses. But he dismissed that train of thought immediately. This girl was a tool, a bitch, a miko. She was raised to hate and hunt demons. Why the hell did that bother him so much?  
  
Kagome sighed, bringing his thoughts back to the present. She was looking at him in a menacing way, though he doubted it was just his comment on her glasses that pissed her off that bad. She looked like she was itching to kick his ass in a major way. "What?" he asked in a defensive manner.  
  
"Nothing," she grumbled, turning to the others. She suddenly smiled shyly. "I hope you don't mind my being the fifth wheel. I mean, you're a set group of four and none of you know me apart from Rin..."  
  
"Don't sweat it," Sango assured her, tossing an arm casually over her shoulders. "Let us take you under our wing. Give me and Rin five minutes and we'll turn you into an anti-social delinquent to rock the ages!" Kagome laughed at that.  
  
"You're about ten years too late, Sango my dear." Everyone laughed at that, even Inuyasha. "You know," Kagome said, tossing an arm around both Rin and Sango. "This looks like the beginning to a beautiful friendship." That was when Kagome felt something warm and groping lingering around the back pockets of her jeans. She went ridged. Rin and Sango looked sympathetic, they knew the feeling all too well. What they didn't expect was Kagome's calm release of them, that the quick-flash back kick that sent Miroku flying into a rack of girly shirts.  
  
Kagome relaxed her stance, bringing her leg back to the ground and taking a few deep breaths. "Kag, you alright?" Rin asked worriedly. Sango patted her arm while glaring fiercely at a semi-conscious Miroku. He was muttering something about beautiful things being the most deadly. Inuyasha looked at him in disgust before pulling him off the ground.  
  
"Way to go pervert!" Sango yelled at him. "Now Kagome won't want to hang out with us anymore!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm good," Kagome assured them. "Just caught a little off guard there. Sorry Miroku," she said with a sheepish smile. "I didn't think I kicked you so hard." Miroku, who was still semi-conscious, shrugged it off.  
  
"So many women attack me, I think I'm becoming immune." Miroku and Kagome shared a smile. She could tell they would be friends.  
  
"Wow Kagome!" Rin said, drawing everyone back to the present. "You've got one wicked back kick!" Kagome blushed.  
  
"All those years of training with Grams have got to be good for something. Very handy for fending off an attacker!" Kagome explained dramatically. Then she dropped her sunglasses over her eyes again with flourish. "Ladies, shall we shop?" Rin, Sango, and Kagome marched out of the story as if they were off to battle, heads high, as Inuyasha carried Miroku after them, muttering nastily all the way.  
  
Six clothing stores, one electronics store, and a trip to the food court later, the five teenagers now congregated in an Old Navy. Kagome had dragged them all in there so she could poke fun at the fleece fashions. "Tell me," she demanded, dramatically clutching a sweater-vest to her chest. "Do you think the sheep miss their wool? They have to feel so...'naked'. Sheep have no rights! Farmers can just come and violate them!" Rin and Sango giggled helplessly, receiving quite a few stares from one of the sales girls. Kagome moved on to a rack of hats. She grabbed a nice looking khaki one and pulled it on to Inuyasha's head, over his ears. "Voila!" she announced, taking a step back. "We've taken a fashion don't and made him a fashion do!" She snapped her fingers for an added effect. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Would you mind," the red-eyed sales girl commented from her place at the check out. "Please restrain yourselves! Other people might like to shop in a 'quieter' atmosphere."  
  
"Actually," Kagome said, hustling over to the sales girl's check out counter and hopping up to sit on the counter as she studied her name tag. "Kagura, pretty name. Not that I'm trying to sweet talk you here." Kagome paused to clear her throat. Kagure did not look amused. The rest of the group snickered, waiting for Kagome's next crazy antic. "You see Kagura, I actually would mind being quiet. It's a sad story." Kagome looked suddenly sad. Kagura raised an eyebrow. "I was born without part of my vocal cords. I can't speak IN A LOWER VOLUME!" Kagura covered her ears, which Kagome only just noticed then as being pointed, and glared. She then turned to the others, ignoring Kagome.  
  
"The rest of you, collect the comedian and get out!" Rin and Sango each grabbed one of Kagome's arms and began to drag her out of the store. "Hey! Boy with the silver hair! The hat please!" Kagura snatched the hat off of Inuyasha's head as he passed by.   
  
"Be careful of the ears!" Kagome howled while being pulled out of the store. "He's the next Justin Timberlake!" Kagura snorted, making a mental note to kill her employer for making her get this third-rate job so that she would appear normal while observing the masses.  
  
Sango and Rin nearly dropped Kagome in their fits of laughter. Kagome had now jumped on to one of the benches that littered the interior of the mall and started preaching at the passing shoppers about Old Navy's injustice to the rights of sheep. She sounded like a street profit raving about angels raining from the sky. Inuyasha brooded next to the bench, adding the appearance of Kagome having a body guard, though he was really only thinking about why she would have called him the next Justin Timberlake. Miroku joined the girls as they howled with laughter, but ended up face-first on the ground for letting his hands wander too far south on Sango's anatomy and grabbing her ass. She was laughing to hard to even shout her battle cry of 'pervert' before decking him.  
  
"What did you mean by calling me the next Justin Timberlake?" Inuyasha inquired, pulling Kagome off the bench before the mall rent-a-cops came and arrested her. Kagome laughed, tweaking one of his ears in a playful manner.  
  
"Well, you look like a Justin Timberlake fan. I mean, the name brand clothes, the most expensive sneakers, you even have the gold chain around your neck. Plus, you're such a pretty boy." Inuyasha scowled, not knowing that coming from Kagome, that was a compliment.  
  
"Number 1," he growled. "I hate Justin Timberlake. Number 2, I don't, never have, and never will, want to 'be' Justin Timberlake. And Number 3, I am NOT a pretty boy." Kagome looked unphased, that crooked smile still playing across her face. This annoyed him, so he added in a 'bitch' for good measure. Then Kagome scowled.  
  
"Well just who do you like then?" she challenged. Inuyasha shrugged, losing intrest in the conversation. The other three, conscious and no longer laughing, watched on in silence. Rin knew Kagome's temper; Miroku and Sango knew Inuyasha's. It became apparent to all of them that these two had conflicting personalities a mile long. They were too much alike. It could go either way. "Well?" Kagome prodded.  
  
"I like rock music. You know, Finch, Good Charlotte, stuff like that."(I too enjoy rousing punk and Finch is responsible for my favorite song of all time: What it is to burn. I shall be including that song in this fic as well ^-^) Kagome nodded. She liked them too, but they were popular bands. A lot of people liked them. "But my favorite band is a lesser known group called American Hi-Fi, not that I expect you to have heard of them." Kagome froze, eyes widening in disbeleif. She lifted a slightly shaking hand to remove her sunglasses as she looked him square in the eye.  
  
"Did...you just say...American Hi-Fi?" she asked slowly. Surely her ears deceived her! How could this conceited jerk of a half-demon know the greatest band to every walk the earth?!  
  
"Yeah, I did, so what?" Inuyasha challenged. Rin spoke up.  
  
"Wow, what a coincidence! They're Kagome's favorite band too. You guys have something in common." Inuyasha stared at Kagome and Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Sango, Rin, and Miroku stared at them. Suddenly, at the exact same time, both of them turned their backs on each other.  
  
"Hmph," huffed Kagome.  
  
"Feh," huffed Inuyasha.   
  
The other three sweatdropped. Oh, this would be a *fun* few months indeed.  
  
"Come on Kag," Rin said, grabbing her cousin's arm. "You still have money to burn and you only bought a few things. Plus, there's a sale on shoes!" Kagome sighed, smiling.  
  
"Oh however did I manage to miss that? I'll never be a cheerleader at this rate! I must have shopper's block!" Kagome looked panicked for a minute, latching on to Rin's arm. "Lead the way Rin darling!" Sango and Rin laughed, leading the way with a continuous chant of 'shoes'. Miroku and Inuyasha trailed after them, grumbling to each other about how the hell they ever get roped into a shopping trip to the mall with a bunch of girls.  
  
By the time they left the mall, Kagome had succeeded in increasing her wardrobe by two pairs of jeans, an air-brushed shirt with a fire design, and a pair of strap-on high heeled shoes to match the slinky dress she bought while no one was looking. She also treated everyone to lunch--including Inuyasha--as well as bought Rin the leather jacket she had been drooling over for months.  
  
"Oh, it's so expensive Kag! You don't have to do that!" she protested.  
  
"Nonsense Rinny-kins," Kagome teased, tugging gently on one of Rin's braids. "Consider this an early Christmas present, alright? That way I can beat back the holiday rush with one less gift on my list." Rin gave Kagome her most adoring smile and Kagome knew how much she appreciated the gift.  
  
Rin dropped Kagome off at the dojo with a promise of seeing her at the high school, bright and early Monday morning. Sango had taken a ride with Miroku and Inuyasha since the three of them lived in the same neighborhood. Sango had already promised to meet Rin and Kagome on Monday before school to see if Kagome's schedule matched theirs. Kagome waved enthusiastically to her cousin as Rin drove off, leaving Kagome to carried all her bags up the two flights of stairs to her room. Of course, Kaede had demanded details of her day and Kagome was up late, drinking cocoa in the kitchen and talking with her grandmother. She called home, but only talked to the boys for a few minutes because it was late. She only wanted to make sure she kept her promise of calling every day. When she went to bed that night, all the anxiety about her presence in the city had vanished. It felt like she belonged.   
  
Here we are, the end to chapter 2. This story is getting wrapped out there! I'm really happy. For all those still waiting for the concluding chapters to Surviving a City, never fear! I'm almost done with the rough copies! I just have to retype and elaborate a bit more, after consulting Inuyasha of course. He's become my second, evil head. Please remember to review!  
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	4. Chapter 3: School Days

Readers--Hello again. Welcome to the next installment of Tainted Blood. This is gonna be a short note again, just stopping to say hi! I do hope you are enjoying my newest creation. I don't really know what possessed me to write this. I been feeling angsty I guess, restarting school and all. No matter the reason, the result is a pretty good story, if I do say so myself. Enjoy! ^-^ Stay tuned for shout-outs at the end!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or American Hi-Fi, I do own this story and I do own the American Hi-Fi cds, woot!  
  
Chapter 3: School Days  
  
Monday morning was rather dreary. Gray clouds hung in the air and the moisture that clung to the morning breeze was stick with the promise of rain. Kagome was up early and feeling refreshed. Kaede had made her breakfast, which was a huge treat for Kagome, who was usually responsible for all the meals made in her home. Sunday had been spent training all day, one on one, with Kaede. Her grandmother had been exceedingly pleased with her skills, which had improved since the summer due to Kagome's frequent practice.   
  
Kagome dressed casually for her first day of school, in a pair of baggy blue jeans, a tight fitting black tee-shirt with an air-brushed angel design, and her leather duster over the top. She also sported her mirrored shades, as usual, along with a pair of sneakers. For some reason, she had been tempted to wear the personalized golden locket that she hadn't even remembered bringing with her. When wearing the locket, it brought attention to the delicate curve of her neck. Kagome had also spent a few minutes braiding a dozen tiny braids that hung with her loose locks.  
  
"My, don't you look lovely," Kaede commented when Kagome came down the stairs. Kagome, even in leather and sneakers, looked striking. But nothing was more beautiful then her unique eyes, that were rimmed with black eyeliner. Kaede didn't understand why she did so when her eyes were always covered by those glasses. She sighed inwardly, knowing that her granddaughter had no idea how beautiful she really was.   
  
That was very true. Kagome had never felt 'pretty' before. She had seen some of the looks that boys from her old school sent her, but she had never returned them. She never really looked at boys before. Kagome's life had always been too hectic and busy to bother with such a trivial matter as a boyfriend. She was too preoccupied with training and taking care of her brothers. But she did take the time to make herself presentable, and the results were stunning to even the most aloof male.  
  
"Thanks Grams." Kaede gave Kagome her transfer papers from her old school, fixed to accustom her new identity and allow her to enter school during the middle of the semester, it was, after all, the beginning of November. Kagome had tucked the papers into her lucky backpack, preparing to take off to school so she could get there early and get set up before classes already started. "Damn it to hell!" she cursed, noticing the time when she finished eating. "I have to go Grams, or I'll be late!" She kissed Kaede on the cheek, then sprinted out of the dojo to her motorcycle.   
  
"Last call and now I'm outta time  
  
And I don't got no valentine"  
  
That lyric pumped in her head as she quickly started the bike and, throwing on her helmet, rocketed into the street to get to the high school. Kagome the speed demon was still as fast as ever, so the drive was quick. She didn't pay much attention to the cars she cut off, but she did notice a pair of rather disgruntled teenagers in a red sports car yelling at her as she wizzed past them. Kagome paid them no mind.  
  
She roared into the school parking lot, pulling into an empty space in the back of the parking lot. She felt out of the way was better, there'd be less confrontation them if she parked in some designated space. She also didn't find out until later that she was the only student in the school who actually drove a motorcycle, which singled her out in a big way. Kagome jumped off the bike, pulling out her sunglasses and putting her keys away in her duster pocket, but she left the helmet on. She was going for mysterious.  
  
Kagome was just about out of the parking lot when the same red sports car she had cut off a few minutes ago pulled in and stopped in front of her. A tinted window rolled down and Kagome's ears were assaulted by the sound of Linkin Park. (Sorry for all you Park-haters. I like them, some of there songs are good for a fight scene, tee-hee.) Suddenly a silver head appeared in front of her visor.  
  
"Jesus Christ, you fucking bastard! You could've killed us!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome inwardly smiled. It would have made her job so much easier if he had died in a traffic accident rather then getting her hands dirty. That was a thought...  
  
"Aren't you even going to apologize?" said another voice. The passenger of the car. Miroku. Kagome tilted her head to look at him. His hair was spiked and he looked good! Kagome could see now why he was such a popular pick with the ladies, even if he was a pervert. Somehow, through no fault of her own, Kagome's eyes were more drawn to the silver haired half-demon who was busy glaring at her.   
  
Kagome lifted a hand to pull off her helmet and shook out her hair. "Well excuse me for driving offensively," she said with a wicked grin, placing her sunglasses over her eyes as she stared at their startled expressions. "It's not a crime for a girl to want to go fast." Both boys simply blinked at her.  
  
"Uh...Hi Kagome," Miroku said with a small smile and a wave. "We um...didn't know it was you."  
  
"Apparently, otherwise dog-boy over there would have been a little more offensive and called me a bitch instead of a bastard." The 'dog-boy' in question quickly turned his look of surprise into a scowl.  
  
"Bitch," he muttered, pulling himself back into the driver's seat and pulling into the nearest space. Kagome waited for them to get out and catch up with her. She hefted her backpack a little higher on her shoulder and tucked her helmet under her arm.   
  
"How are you this morning Miroku?" she asked, suddenly glad she hadn't killed Inuyasha in a traffic accident because that would have meant Miroku as well. 'Oh well, I'll think of another way,' she thought sadly.   
  
"I'm just peachy," he replied with a grin. His violet eyes sparkled with mischief and Kagome quickly took a step out of his reach. He sighed, tucking his hands in his pockets, but the smile in his eyes never wavered.  
  
"Do you ever wear anything not made of cow?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, trudging along next to them. Kagome looked at him with mild disinterest.  
  
"Why? Does my clothing choice make you uncomfortable?"  
  
"No, it makes me hungry," he said casually. He suddenly flashed a grin at her and Kagome couldn't suppress a laugh. Leather...what a weirdo.  
  
"So," she said after a moment. "I was gonna meet Sango and Rin, but they aren't here this early. Come to think of it, why are you guys early?" She looked back and forth between Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know. Why is the sun blue? Why is the grass red? Why is the sky green?" Miroku said dramatically. Inuyasha whacked him in the back of the head and he began spewing the lines in the right way.   
  
"You have to jump start his brain sometimes. It's like an old car. It stalls." He grinned at her again and Kagome laughed.   
  
"Oh hey, could you guys take me to the main office?" she pleaded, clinging into Miroku in a dramatic way. "I need to go register for classes and stuff."  
  
"Sure," he said, coping a quick feel before she backhanded him. Then he began leading her through the halls of the surprisingly small high school. "It's small because our district in the city is the smallest," Miroku explained. Kagome's old high school had been three times the size that this one was. Presently, they came to a room marked 'Main Office'. "Here you are Kag," Miroku said, reverting o her nickname. Kagome felt fuzzy suddenly. This was the most anyone had referred to her in such a friendly matter in all her life.  
  
"Well, I guess this is where we part. Check ya later dudes!" she said, snapping off a salute as they heading back outside and Kagome walked into the office door.  
  
"Singled out, now I stand alone  
  
The underdog in a modern world"  
  
Two middle aged woman were running around the office, preparing for the day of classes and difficulties. Kagome walked up to the desk and rang the little bell, making them both aware of her presence. "Good morning," Kagome said with an innocent and shy smile. One of the woman quickly scuttled over to her. "I'm here to enroll for senior classes?"  
  
"Do you have transfer papers, dear?" the little woman asked her. Kagome dug them out of her pack and handed them to the woman. She scanned over the papers, making sure everything was in order. The woman smiled and looked up at her. "Well Miss Isharugi, welcome to Shrine High. I think you'll be very happy here. It says on your transcripts that you made very good grades at your old school." Kagome blushed. "Just follow me and we'll get you all set up."  
  
The office secretary, who never divulged her name to Kagome, took her around the school to get things in order. A guidance counselor got her a schedule quickly and she was assigned a locker, lucky number 428. She was taken to the library to get her books for classes, and had her picture taken for a student ID card. It was the only time she took of her sunglasses, using the old excuse of them being prescription. She was taken to the nurse to be weighed and measured. The nurse took down all the measurements that Kagome herself already knew.   
  
"We're going to assign you a student representative," the secretary explained. "They will show you around the school and then take you to your homeroom. Enjoy your day, dear," she said, scuttling away.  
  
Kagome was approached from behind by a boy the same height as she was. His hair was a dusty brown color, and it hung over his face and into his eyes. Eyes that were light brown and friendly. He had a sweet face, the face of an innocent boy. Totally naive was the conclusion Kagome drew from him, even after only just meeting him. He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Hello," he said, holding out hi hand. "I'm Hojo, the student representative."  
  
"Hey, I'm Kagome the new girl," she said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Yeah well, its obvious that you're new." Kagome crinkled her brow.  
  
"Really? Why? Is it the outfit?" She looked down at herself. Shirt was not tucked in, leaving a few centimeters of skin bare on her midriff, if she raised her arm too high it exposed her navel. Her pants were baggy, covering most of her sneakers, but they weren't ripped or stained. And the duster was conservative leather. Something she had saved up for for two years to buy.   
  
"No, not the outfit," Hojo assured her. Kagome watched out of the corner of her eye as Hojo looked her up and down. Most guys had a problem with tall women. The reactions she got most of the time was that she was good enough to fuck, but not to date. Somehow she didn't get that vibe from Hojo, but he still he put her off. "I know everyone in the school, but I've never seen a pretty face like yours."  
  
'Oh God, he's a flirt! I'm going to have my hands full today,' she thought. But she let Hojo take her hand and escort her around the school. She got the idea of everything through about half the tour, but her guide seemed to like the sound of his own voice too much. Kagome said her farewells, not knowing if he was even paying attention to her anymore, then headed off to her first period. It took Hojo five minutes to realize she was gone. He shrugged it off and went to his own first period.  
  
Kagome was delighted to see both Rin and Sango in her first period class as she entered. She pulled down the hem of her shirt, clasping the duster firmly together to her things, covering her entire upper body in the warm black leather. The sunglasses remained. She handed the pass to the teacher and he read it over quickly.  
  
"Okay class," he said in a monotone voice. "We have a new student. This is Kagome Isharugi. Kagome, you can have a seat over in the back next to Sango. Sango, please raise your hand." Sango waved, grinned, and then squeaked as Kagome plunked herself casually in the seat next to her, propping one foot on her desk and the other hanging widely over her chair. It made everyone in the class stare open-mouthed. Everyone except for the four seniors in the class who had every idea how this girl played it. The teacher shrugged and went back to teaching.  
  
"Suburbia is hot tonight,  
  
But nothing seems to feel alright,  
  
I don't want your sympathy,  
  
I just need a little therapy,  
  
At least that's what they say to me."  
  
"You're fearless," Sango whispered to her as Kagome readjusted herself to sit normally. All the students turned back to the teacher, except some of the boys who tossed her glances now and then. Kagome didn't notice.  
  
"I just don't care what they think," she said nonchalantly. "I mean, this is me. I couldn't give a fuck what they think. They want to know me, then they know me. If not, screw 'em. That's what I say." Rin, who sat just in front of Kagome, turned around and beamed at her cousin.  
  
"I love you Kag," she said happily.  
  
"I know, I'm just so amazing, aren't I?" She heard a snort from a few chairs over. She turned to see Inuyasha lounging back in hi chair, flicking a few glances her way. Miroku was sleeping on his open textbook, snoring slightly.  
  
"Jerk," she whispered at him.  
  
"Bitch," he whispered back. Inuyasha pulled down the skin under his left eye, sticking out his tongue. Kagome flipped him off while blowing him a kiss.  
  
"You shouldn't do that, you know," she whispered to him. "You're eye could get stuck that way. Then how would you whore yourself?" He choked, leaning forward too fast and waking his head on the desk.  
  
"FUCK!" he shouted, rubbing his head fiercely.   
  
"Mister Inutoya, please restrain your sexual urges until after my class," the teacher commented lightly. Everyone in the class snickered. Kagome hid her face in the open textbook, hoping he wouldn't see how much she enjoyed that. But then again...what did she care if he knew she hated him or not? For some reason...that thought depressed her.  
  
"Hey Ho, let's go,  
  
I'm gonna start a riot,   
  
you don't wannt fight it"  
  
Kagome followed Sango and Rin to their lunch table in the cafeteria. When they sat down, she noticed some of the other people look away and move to another place. "What up with them?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, don't mind that," Rin said with a shrug.  
  
"We were marked," Sango said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Marked?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's that when a gang or something points a finger at you. 'You're gonna get it missy!'" Rin and Sango laughed.  
  
"Something like that. But you see that table over there?" Rin asked, pointing to a table farther away. From her angle, all Kagome could see was a row of bleach-blonde heads, and a row of massive shoulders. Then she saw a flash of silver and saw Inuyasha sit down at the end of that table. Miroku was sitting there too, looking very bored. He noticed their looks and waved. Then one of the massive-shouldered boys glared at him and he dropped his hand.  
  
"What's up with them?" Kagome asked, temper rising.  
  
"Well, that's the popular table," Sang explained, not looking impressed at all. "They didn't like the fact that Inuyasha and Miroku used to sit with us. They are two of the most popular boys in school, by the way." Kagome looked back at her, flipping her hair and getting into a character.  
  
"Oh, you mean, like, they're, like, super cool, and junk?" Her voice was high pitched and kind of squeaky, making the other girls giggle. "Some in other words, every girl in the school wants to fuck them?" Sango and Rin nodded.  
  
"Pretty much," Rin confirmed. "But only the choice girls get a chance at them. The fact that we even breathe the same air as they do is a crime!" Kagome shook her head. It was the same at her school.  
  
"So why don't the boys rebel? Just sit with us, you know, viva la resistance!" Kagome jumped to her feet, shouting a French battle cry. Many eyes turned to her, but then quickly looked away.   
  
"Naw, it's better they stay there. As long as they're popular, they get good publicity for our martial arts team," Sango explained. "The more people respect you, the more people will come to see you fight."  
  
"You two are going to the nationals with the boys in a few weeks, right?" They nodded.  
  
"Yup, the first week of December."  
  
"Killer! I'll be in the front row, cheering you on!"  
  
"You should join the team Kag!" Rin said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, they way you kicked Miroku's ass, although that's not saying much, is proof that you have skill!" Sango agreed. "Say yes, please?"  
  
"Well, what would I do? You guys have a well rounded team. From what Grams told me, Inuyasha is your swords master. Miroku is a master with a staff. You are in the top women's sword fight Sango. And Rin, you've got killer aim when it comes to throwing stars and knives." Rin blushed.  
  
"But we need a hand-to-hand fighter," Sango rationalized. "You seem to have skill with that.  
  
"We also need a dancer," Rin added. "Someone who can perform the freestyle weapons routine to music and stuff. Come on Kag, I've seen you do it. You're graceful and skilled. We can't lose with you on our team!" Kagome blushed, twitching her nose subconsciously.  
  
"Okay, if Grams and the guys say it's ok." Rin and Sango cheered, hugging each other then running around the table to hug Kagome.   
  
"We'll win the Nationals for sure!" they both squealed in unison. Kagome squeezed out of their hold and got up, brushing herself off and pulling her duster open to expose her shirt underneath.  
  
"Better go ask the boys right now," she said casually, striding over to the table where Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting in silence.   
  
"One, Two, Fuck you,  
  
Don't tell me what to do,  
  
I don't wanna be like you"  
  
"Hey, Miroku, Jerk-off" she called, casually leaning over the edge of the table so she was face to face with both of them. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
""Who are you?" one of the blondes asked. Kagome blinked at her.  
  
"I'm Kagome, not that I was talking to you." Then she turned back to the boys. "You see, here's the thing--"  
  
"Pardon me," another of the girls sad. "But this is a private table. Please take yourself and, like, get lost."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Oh-no, now you've done it," Miroku said, quickly getting up and grabbing Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed her other side. "Don't do anything stupid Kag, you just got here!"  
  
"It's not like I'd resort to violence," she said indignantly, shaking off their hold. "That little thing is too short to pose any threat." The blonde gasped in surprise. She got to her feet, ringed by three of her bleached friends.  
  
"Excuse you," she chirped, poking a finger in Kagome's face. The girl was only five feet tall, even with Kagome's chest. Kagome looked down on her and scoffed right in her face.  
  
"No, I think you mean excuse you. I was talking to my guys here and it was very rude of you to interrupt. Now you're provoking my patients with your appendage in my facial space." The girl only looked at her haughtily. Kagome felt the urge to show her, she grabbed the girl's' finger from were it had been hovering below her nose faster then the girl could react, and bent it backwards, sending a shooting pain through her arm.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" the girl screamed, her free hand clawing at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, let her go right now!" Inuyasha barked. Kagome sent a glare at him, but dropped her hand.  
  
"No harm done, I didn't even break it." Kagome leaned back against the table as every eye in the lunchroom turned to stare.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?" screamed the girl with the painful finger.  
  
"Oh suck it up you little bitch," Kagome yelled. "It'll only hurt for two minutes. Next time you should know better then to try and tell me what to do." All the table glared at her, including the massive shouldered boys, who cracked their knuckles menacingly. Kagome got a little nervous, but she was well trained to handle such situations.  
  
With a sigh, she parted from the group surrounding her and marched back to the table where Rin and Sango were staring. Kagome grabbed her backpack, throwing them a smile, then turned and walked out of the cafeteria. She only fled so no one would see her fear and her anger, but Inuyasha smelled it, as had all the other demons in the room. Including one with blue eyes that followed her every move.  
  
"Can't you see, it's killing me,  
  
I'm my own worst enemy,  
  
Knock me down I'll keep on moving,  
  
That's the Art of Losing."  
  
After she stormed out, Kagome sat on the front steps of the school. When the bell rang, she'd go back in, to her next class. She just made a very big mistake. She let her pride and the adrenaline of the moment take over her sense. She was supposed to stay low-key, like she was at her own school. She was supposed to stay hidden in shadow, to observe Inuyasha and come up with the perfect time to kill him. Kill him and his family. Then she could run back to her family and hide the rest of her life. She was feeling guilty again. Even guiltier when a shadow fell over her. There was no need to ask who it was, somehow she just sensed his presence. She KNEW it was him.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha," she said quickly. "I know you're probably pissed." Inuyasha sat down on the steps next to her, leaning back casually.  
  
"That was a hell of a show," he said, not looking at her. Kagome snorted.  
  
"Yeah, I nearly broke the finger of a preppie. Rin and Sango warned me not to bother anything. I just couldn't leave it alone." She shook her head, ebony hair flying around her face. "God, I'm such an ass."  
  
"No you're not. She deserved it." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha in surprise. He looked back, amber eyes filled with sarcastic humor, but she saw the sincerity in them. "They've all been riding me since last year because Miroku and I hang with Rin and Sango. They aren't what they define as the 'In crowd'. I would have ditched them long ago, but they have influence. If I endure their bullshit, they give us good advertisement for the dojo. That's what matters."  
  
Kagome nodded. "That's what Sango and Rin told me. I dunno, something about people like that rubs me the wrong way. There's no reason to treat anyone differently just because they aren't' like you." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"And you're one to talk?" She looked up into his gorgeous amber eyes and saw contempt and a little disappointment. "You don't like to hang around me cuz I'm half-demon right? You're a miko. Mikos hate demons. It's cut and dry. They're rich, they hate anyone not rich. Same cut and dry."  
  
For a moment, Kagome was unable to form rational thought. Her...prejudice against demons? Such a thing was inconceivable! "I..I don't hate you..." Kagome said quietly, head down. "And even if I did, it wouldn't be because you're a half-demon. It's true that I'm a miko, and mikos don't always get along with all demons, but we don't hate them. Or at least, I don't hate them." He scoffed and Kagome shot him a reproachful glance. "I suppose you need proof?" she asked, an idea dawning on her. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Kagome lifted her sunglasses off of her face to look him in the eye, then her hand went to the collar of her shirt, then inside it. She felt around until she found what she was looking for and pulled it out. The gold locket. This must be why she had decided to wear it this morning.  
  
It was a pretty thing. Medium sized as lockets go, Inuyasha evaluated. It was in the shape of a heart and had her name carved down the side in script lettering. It smelled of real gold. It had to have been expensive. She seemed to notice his thoughts. "My father had this made for me, for my eight birthday," she explained, a sad look in her eyes. And he noticed her scent changed for a moment, somehow fluctuating in a way he couldn't explain. But she brushed it aside to open the locket. "Look here," she commanded, moving over to sit closer to him and showing him the interior of the pendant. Inside were two pictures, one on each side.  
  
The first one was a small boy with dark hair and dark eyes. He had a happy grin and two missing front teeth. The resemblance between him and Kagome was slight, but he could pick it up. "That one is my little brother Souta," she explained, pointing to the boy he had been looking at. His eyes switched to the other picture. This boy was smaller, younger. His hair was a reddish-brown color, and puffy on top of his head. His eyes were bright instead of dark and he had pointed ears. It was a demon child! A fox or some kind of small animal, but a demon anyway. "That is my other brother, Shippou," she said, smiling. "He's adopted. His parents were killed by two evil demons that my mother slew. She brought Shippou home with her and raised him as one of us. He's a fox demon." Inuyasha turned his head enough to meet her gaze. He only then realized how close they were sitting together. His breath caught in his throat. She pulled away, closing the locket and lowering the glasses back on to her eyes.  
  
"So you see," she explained. "It's not because you're a demon."  
  
"Then why do you hate me so much?" he asked, really wanting to know. From somewhere in him this question burned to be answered. Kagome opened her mouth, trying to think of a good lie, but was saved the trouble when the bed signaling the end of lunch rang.  
  
"Because you're a jerk," Kagome said as she walked inside. "That's all."   
  
"Fit the mould and do what your told,  
  
Get a job and start growing old,  
  
9 to 5 can make your dreams come true,  
  
But I don't wanna be like you"  
  
Kagome went the rest of her first day without incident. Evidently she had become one of the 'marked' since she was sent either evil glares from the popular girls and boys of the human and demon variety, or gazes of worship and idolization from the rest of the student population. Rin and Sango tried to behave as if nothing had happened. Kagome was grateful; her day had not gone as she had hoped it would, not at all. Miroku had made a few very bad jokes about the incident, but quieted after being attacked repeatedly by all three females. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had been shooting her thoughtful glances, as if trying to figure her out, or at least learn what she meant from that brief moment of peace between them on the stairs. It bothered him for unknown reasons that this girl felt malice toward him for a reason other then his demon heritage. What other reason could there be? No other girl had ever behaved this way around him. Inuyasha decided that she was one mystery that he would try to figure out, in his own subtle way.  
  
When the bell signaling the end of the day rang, Kagome walked silently to her locker to retrieve her helmet, then walked to the parking lot. Her senses were humming due to all the demon auras around her, but she tried not to pay any attention. She was used to the feeling of demon aura, but so much in one place was still a little unsettling. She spotted Rin and Sango sitting on the hood of Rin's car which was parked next to her bike, waiting for her. "Congregation party?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow. Rin beamed at her delightedly.  
  
"We were waiting for you so we can all drive over to the dojo. We've stepped up our practices for the martial arts team now that the nationals are so close."  
  
"Inuyasha and Miroku are meeting us there," Sango explained. "Do you need a ride?"  
  
Kagome grinned. "Nope," she replied, pointing her thumb at the motorcycle in the next parking space. "Do you need a ride?"  
  
Sango's eyes widened when she looked at the bike, then broke into a wicked grin. "You drive fast?" she asked. Kagome and Rin giggled, knowing the speed demon tendencies of the owner of the bike.  
  
"Is the Earth round?" (Actually, the Earth is oval, but I like that little phrase so I'll use it, tee-hee ^-^)  
  
"Hell's yeah, I'll take that ride!" Sango yelled, hopping off the hood to stand besides Kagome.  
  
"Here, you'll need this more then me," Kagome stated, shoving her helmet into Sango's hands. Kagome straddled the motorcycle, putting the kickstand up with the back of her heel. Sango hopped on behind her, arms wrapped around Kagome's waist. "We'll see you at the dojo Rin," Kagome called, as she backed out of the space, then pulled her legs up and took off out of the parking lot. Her speed was more controled with a passenger, but Kagome could not be denied a little speed.  
  
"Grams, I'm home!" she called as Sango followed her inside.  
  
"Hello Kagome, how was school?" she called from upstairs.   
  
"Oh, it was alright, you know." Kaede came down the stairs and spotted that Kagome was not alone.  
  
"Oh hello Sango dear, are you here for practice already?"  
  
"Kag gave me a lift over from school. I hope it's alright for us to hang out until the others get here for our class."   
  
"Of course it's alright!" Kaede assured her. "I'm happy to see that all of you are getting along so well with Kagome." Kaede busied herself and Sango took the opportunity to push Kagome forwards.   
  
"Ask her about joining the team," she hissed under her breath, tilting her head in Kaede's direction.   
  
"Alright, no need to be hasty," Kagome said with a sly grin, shimming up beside her grandmother. Kagome went the extra mile and removed her sunglasses. "Hey Grams, Rin and Sango asked me to join their martial arts team." Kaede looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. "Would that be okay?"  
  
"It's fine with me Kagome. The Isharugi Dojo could use your skills in the Nationals Tournament. However, are you sure this won't interfere with your reasons for being here?" Sango looked interested, but Kagome looked pensive--and more then a little darker then before.   
  
"No Grandma, it won't distract me from my goal. But it would help me with my training."  
  
"Then go ahead Kagome."  
  
"First I have to ask the boys, and I know they won't be too happy..."  
  
"I'm not cool and I'll never be,  
  
I break the rules and I guarantee,  
  
I don't want your sympathy,  
  
I just need a little therapy,  
  
At least that's what they say to me"  
  
Rin arrived shortly and Sango happily told her that Kagome was now an official member of the Isharugi Dojo Martial Arts team. All three girls jumped around the kitchen. "This is awesome!" Rin exclaimed.  
  
"What is?" asked a voice that Kagome knew to be Miroku's. He had a knack for questioning the obvious.  
  
"Miroku, Inuyasha!" Sango cried happily, running up to them. "Kagome's joining the team!"  
  
"What team?" questioned Inuyasha indignantly. "Not our team I hope!" Kagome smiled, remembering all the pent up anger she held in her heart for this boy and his family. 'Inutoya', she thought. The guilt and doubt that had been surrounding her since lunch all but evaporated.  
  
"Yeah, looks like we're stuck together dog-boy."  
  
"Whoop-de-doo," he said very sarcastically, flashing her an annoyed look before taking his duffel bag and huffing up the stairs to change.  
  
"Wow, this is really cool Kag!" Miroku said happily. "Yet another beauty to adorn our team." Kagome rolled her eyes, but smiled.   
  
"I'm going to go change into something a little more martial arts friendly," she commented, waving a hand at her jeans and duster. Then she ascended the stairs to her room.   
  
Sunday had also given Kagome the chance to unpack not only her clothes from home, but also the new ones that she bought. She pulled out a black sports bra, and a pair of sweat pants. Then she tied her hair up into a high ponytail, but left her eyes unobstructed. The delicate golden locket was taken off, but Kagome felt such a loss when it no longer rested warm against her skin. She was barefoot as she padded out of her room and walked into Inuyasha as he exited the bathroom in the same white training clothes he had worn the day they met. His silver hair was also tied out of the way, giving her a better view of his face.  
  
"'Scuse me," Kagome said, taking a step back. Kagome felt a small flutter in her stomach when he looked her up and down. Blushing furiously, she turned to anger as her defense. "Do you mind?" she asked, hands on her hips.  
  
"Naw, just surprised you aren't wearing leather," was his reply. Then he turned and walked down the hall, his right ear twitching nervously. What was she wearing?! She was practically naked from the waist up except for a small little bra-thingy. Didn't she have a scrap of decency? Obviously not because he heard her following him casually, her bare feet padding on the wooden floor.  
  
The other three had been sitting at the kitchen table talking lightly with Kaede when Inuyasha entered, closely followed by Kagome. Miroku nearly feel over when he saw Kagome, but Rin and Sango looked unaffected. Kaede smiled at them. "You two seem ready. Are the rest of you going to change?"  
  
"You can use my room Rin," Kagome said with a smile. The other three raced each other upstairs, their footsteps echoing in the dojo, as well as their laughs.  
  
"Well now, until they're ready, why don't you two warm up?" Kaede suggested. "When the five of you are present, we'll get today's lesson ready." Kagome nodded and Inuyasha bowed. "Kagome dear, you can use the weapon room. Inuyasha, you can use the front room, or the weapon room with Kagome."   
  
"Oh, Grams, is it there?" Kagome asked, eyes shimmering. Kaede laughed.  
  
"Yes Kagome, it's there." Kagome looked like she was about to burst into tears, but she didn't. She simply turned and dashed from the kitchen. Inuyasha watched her, ears twitching. "She's an unusual girl, I know," Kaede told him with a fond smile. Inuyasha turned back with a slight frown.  
  
"She doesn't act like Rin, aren't they cousins?"  
  
"Well, Rin was raised in a much different way from Kagome. My granddaughter was raised to be the heiress to a great lineage of mikos. Although she has a carefree attitude, she's truly very different then how she acts." Kaede patted his arm reassuringly. "I know that you two don't get along in perfect harmony. It's because you are very much alike. Once you get to know her better, you'll understand why Kagome is...the way she is. My granddaughter is a girl with many secrets."  
  
Inuyasha looked from the old woman's face to the door where Kagome had disappeared. He shrugged and left to train. When he stepped through the door and into the weapon room, he saw Kagome in the corner, holding a sword in her hands.  
  
"What's that wench?" he asked, walking toward her. Kagome flinched at his voice, making him regret his words. But then she looked up at him with her normal haughty smile. Her eyes, the two-toned eyes that she seemed so ashamed of, were shining with tears she wouldn't shed.  
  
"This is my father's sword," she said matter-of-factly. "Grams had it in a protected place for me." She looked away from him, back down to the sword. It didn't look to be that great of a thing in Inuyasha's eyes. It looked like an old-fashioned katana. The scabbard was nicked and dented in a few places, curving in a gentle line.   
  
"Doesn't look so great," Inuyasha commented with a shrug. Suddenly she glared at him, eyes so full of anger and rage that he took a step back. She was frightening in her malice.  
  
"Well what would you know!" she yelled, walking passed him with the sword in her hands. She stopped a few feet away and turned. "Oh Inuyasha," she called. Inuyasha froze, fearing the sugary sweet tone in her voice.  
  
"Yeah Kagome?" he asked, turning to her. Her smile was tinged with contempt as she held out her hand, palm up, two fingers pointing at him. She blew across her palm at him. "Sit."  
  
Suddenly a faint glow engulfed his body and before he could even react, he was head-first into the dojo floor. "Fucking miko spell," he growled, struggling to get up. That fucking hurt! That bitch! All he did was comment on a fucking sword and she had to making him fucking dive headfirst into the fucking ground?! What the fuck?  
  
Kagome ignored his muttered curses as she unsheathed the sword in a smooth motion, bunching her muscles in her shoulders, she moved with the blade in a serious of slow motion actions. The sword was like an extension of her arm as she moved her feet slowly and gracefully across the floor.  
  
"You call me a loser,  
  
You say I'm just a user,  
  
But I'll just keep on moving,  
  
Cause that's the Art of Losing"  
  
"Look at her move," Sango whispered to Rin. Rin nodded, smiling. They stood in the doorway of the weapons room, watching Kagome's sword warm-ups. Her eyes were closed. She was simply feeling her way with the sword, practicing moves she had drilled into her brain for years on end.   
  
Miroku joined them a few seconds later and was also taken in awe. Kagome, although aware of her audience, continued her drills at a faster pace now. The combinations of simple movements became more exotic, more complicated. She held all the grace of a fencer and all the strength of a warrior. Kagome commanded an air of true power, like a large cat on a hunt, graceful and deadly. Her feet moved lightly, barely touching the dojo floor. Her body lithely moving to a rhythm only she could hear.   
  
"Ah, there she goes," Kaede said in a soft voice. All three teenagers looked at her. "Kagome has been very tense today. She seems to be relaxing now."  
  
"She's very good," Sango said proudly. "I'm glad she's on our team."  
  
"Yes, Kagome is very skilled. She has great drive and passion for her training. She is not one to slack, unlike a pair of young men that are loafing as we speak." Kaede shot an angry glare at Miroku, then at Inuyasha, who had managed to crawl across the floor to the door where everyone else was standing.  
  
"Aw, come on Mistress! That bitch of a granddaughter of yours just used some kind of spell on me!"  
  
"A subduing spell," Kagome said from across the room. Her senses were locked on to every person in the house now that she was in tune with her body and training. Her eyes were still closed, but she could feel their auras. First rule of Miko Training: Your body and your mind are one when you concentrate, when you accomplish that you can never be caught off guard. And it didn't hurt that she could hear Inuyasha on the other side of the street, he was that loud. "You shouldn't make fun of a miko's sword," she said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Kaede glared at the half-demon crawling on her floor. "Never criticize a warrior's weapon, you lazy slacker! Now get off the floor and go to the front room this instant. I want to see a good spar with you and Miroku today, none of your usual hot-dogging." Inuyasha grunted as Miroku helped him up. Kagome had stopped her warm-up exercises, sheathing her sword once more.  
  
"Are we starting now Grams?"  
  
"Yes, come on girls. We'll get these two set up, and then I'll see to your training." They followed.  
  
"Kaede got it out for you, huh?" Rin whispered to Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, still as beautiful as I remembered." Kagome ran a hand down the sword's scabbard and smiled.  
  
"What's that?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"This is my father's sword," Kagome told her. "Tetsusaiga."  
  
Kaede, true to her word, made Miroku and Inuyasha spar hard that afternoon. She had set up Sango, Rin, and Kagome up in the weapon's room to train. Rin was practicing a few knife techniques in repetition. Sango had a sparring sword fight with Kagome. Kagome was good, very good, but Sango was better. After an intense fight, she was able to disarm the other girl. Kagome laughed, pulling a roundhouse kick to Sango's arm, making her drop her sword. "Now we're even," she laughed. In hand-to-hand, Kagome was unbeatable no matter what Sango tried.   
  
"I'm really glad you joined our team," Sango panted after a while. "You're fantastic!"  
  
"I do this a lot," Kagome laughed. "And I've been teaching hand-to-hand to my little brothers for years. I'm the queen of basic moves."  
  
"You have little brothers?" Sango asked, suddenly perking. "I have a little brother too! His name's Kohaku, he's fourteen." Kagome grinned.  
  
"I have two little brothers. Souta's eleven and Shippou's nine. Shippou's adopted though. His parents were killed by demons when he was a baby, so we took him in."  
  
"Aw, poor guy," Sango said sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah, he's a little baby. He's so affectionate, but kind of a coward. But he's still little, you can't expect a fox demon to have the heart of a lion at such an age." Sango looked at her funny for a moment. "What?"  
  
"You just said that he's a fox demon?" Kagome nodded, stretching out her legs. "But I thought you were, I dunno, kind of leery around demons. I mean, you and Inuyasha conflict like oil and water!"  
  
"That's because Inuyasha is a jerk. Shippou is an adorable little ball of fluff. He may not be mine with blood, but I practically raised him myself. I don't understand why everyone thinks I'm prejudice against demons just because I'm immune to Inuyasha's animal magnetism." Sango blushed. Those comments about her hating demons were hitting home hard with Kagome. Did she really give off the vibe of a demon hater? She didn't try to... But then she began swimming in memories she'd rather avoid.   
  
"I didn't mean it like that! " Kagome shrugged. Rin had come over to join them in a few cool-down stretches. "We have more practice tomorrow, after school," Sango explained.  
  
"Every day after school until the Nationals, two weeks from Saturday," Rin commented. Kagome twitched her nose.  
  
"I'll have to come up with a good routine for the weapons freestyle event. I know just the song too!" Kagome got that scheming look in her eye. Rin and Sango looked at each other, grinning. That's when Inuyasha and Miroku trudged into the room, looking beat.   
  
"I'm going to...kill you," Inuyasha threatened Kagome, holding his lower back painfully. "That little 'sit' of yours fucked up my back." Kagome walked up behind him and placed two fingers on his lower back. Inuyasha was about to whirl and yell at her when he felt a lot of pressure in that spot and a flash of pain. "FUCK!" he yelped, jumping a foot into the air, then turning around and advancing on her. "What the fuck is your problem bitch? It's not enough you fucking make me sit but now you have to rub it in? What the hell?"  
  
"Inuyasha," she said, regarding him calmly.  
  
"What?" he shouted.  
  
"Does your back still hurt?" she asked.  
  
"Of course my back still hurts you fucking bitch--" he stopped yelling because he realized then that his back didn't hurt anymore. She smiled at him triumphantly, then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"Two Three Four,  
  
Woahoahoah (It's the Art of Losing)  
  
Woahoahoah (It's the Art of Losing)  
  
We're the kids  
  
We're the kids  
  
We're the kids in America"  
  
Okay, here we are faithful readers! Chapter 3 wrapped up with a bow! Please remember to review! (I'll be chillin' wit da OCC) Shout outs!  
  
Pruningshears: I do not think you underprivaliged cuz you never heard of American Hi-Fi. They aren't really that famous, but I love them anyway! Well, I kind of look at Kagome as a reflection of myself in some ways. My talent in the kitchen is one of my traits that I have given to her that makes it easy to write her character. Yes, everyone really seems to like Kagome's attitude. I'm glad, I do too! I always thought Kag was a bad-ass, and there will be much kicking later on. She fights with Inuyasha later on, to let you know, and more then just their insult-foreplay, lol. Yes, the Old Navy thing is something that I actually do, hehe. And there will be a lot of subtle Justin Timberlake bashing in this fic because I seriously hate that guy. Enjoy this chappie!  
  
DespitefulSaint: I'm so glad you like it! Kag is bad-ass in this, I just love her that way! I try to add the right amount of humor to my stuff, but be warned that Chapter 4 is super angsty. But then I'll get fun-fun again. Remember to review and keep reading! Thanks again!   
  
Jaded Hanyou Girl: Hehe, everyone likes Kagome as a bad-ass. I'm so glad! I thought everyone would get mad at me for making her that way. But yeah, she's a reflection of a me in several ways, except a few obvious ones. But I really like writing her that way. Down with Timberlake! And I'm honored to be your favorite writer, I really am! *gets teary eyed*  
  
blooddorpkiss: I'm glad you decided to read my AU. I work really hard on my AUs and I'm really happy you like it. I'll get more out to you as soon as I can, enjoy chapter 3!  
  
Nite1: This chapter is for you! I hope you like it, I liked writing it. Inuyasha-abuse is my hobby, lol. I'll get ultra-angst chatper 4 up quick as I can, thanks for reading and reviewing. Please continue, lol.  
  
Dark Hikari The First: I'm glad you think it's pretty good. I think so too. It gets funnier and more serious and more action-packed later on. Right now I'm trying to make it more dramatic, setting it up before I introduce other things. But yeah, I'm sorry I didn't make it clear before, but despite the names and all, this takes place in America. No specific city, just a city and a school, in the middle of an alternate universe. Just because I know nothing of Japanese schools and too much about American schools, lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	5. Chapter 4: High School Blues

Readers--Short a/n today, just thanking everyone who read the last chapter. Encouraging reviews for this chapter, and warning that it's pretty angsty. Chapter 5 will get more into the funny ha-ha stuff. Enjoy!  
  
Whyndancer Sez:  
  
Okies! I got chapter 4 edited and chapter five is almost finished. And boy is it a doozy. Sorry for the wait.  
  
Chapter 4: High School Blues  
  
"I'm holding on waiting for your call,  
  
It's simple but I can't explain this,  
  
I'm sinking down I feel like I could die  
  
I'm falling off I don't know why"  
  
After the training session was over, Kagome had gone up to her room and had a lengthy conversation with her brothers about her first day of school. They were eager to listen, and she was eager to tell. Kagome, Souta, and Shippou were close enough to share everything with one another, including Kagome's anxiety over fitting in here.   
  
"Then you should come home Kagome!" Shippou begged, his voice sounding so forlorn.  
  
"Aw, Shippou, baby, I'll be home really soon, I promise! Oh! I have another surprise for you boys," Kagome said happily, clutching at the phone in her excitement. "I joined a martial arts team here at Grandma's dojo with Rin and her friends. We're going to a tournament in two weeks. Would you boys like to come root for me?"  
  
"I want to see you fight!" Souta shouted.  
  
"Me too! We wanna go!" Shippou cried. They began chattering at the same time happily and Kagome laughed, sighing, and flopping backwards over her bed. It was such a familiar noise, one that filled her with great warmth.  
  
"Well then, I'll have to ask Mother, but I'm sure you two will be allowed to spend the weekend here in the city with me and Grams. I'll return you safe and sound." The boys cheered until a loud female voice was heard in the background. Kagome heard Souta yelling at thier mother and then she heard her mother's voice.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hi Mother," Kagome said, straightening up. Even of her mother couldn't see her, Kagome slipped easily into the formal manner of a High Miko's daughter.   
  
"What is it that the boys are so worked up about?" she asked calmly. She heard Shippou also in the background now.  
  
"I was telling them that I joined a martial arts team at Grandmother's dojo. We're going to the Nationals Tournament in two weeks and I wanted the boys to come."  
  
"Kagome, I thought you were in the city for important reasons, not to join teams and go to tournaments," her mother scolded, bursting whatever hopeful fantasy that had been growing in the back of Kagome's mind.   
  
"I am Mother," Kagome said in a soft voice. She heard her mother telling Souta and Shippou to go get ready for bed, that she needed to talk to me alone. Kagome's heart went out to the boys, but she'd call them tomorrow night. "Mother?" Kagome asked, pretty sure the boys were now out of earshot.  
  
"Kagome, have you found the Inutoya's?" came her mother's pressing question. No small talk. No 'how is your new school Kagome?' Or 'are you and your grandmother doing alright?' No. Not from her mother. Sayaka Higurashi loved her daughter, but her mind only registered one thing. Revenge.  
  
"I have not yet gone to their home, Mother," Kagome said, feeling ashamed. She shouldn't judge her mother like that. It was Kagome who had gotten blinded from her mission by the thrill of having friends and feeling like she was a part of something. No, she couldn't do that. A Miko's life was lived alone, and only alone. She could not let herself dream of things that she could never have. And in a month, she would never again be a normal teenaged girl. She would be the High Miko of the Higurashi family, and her hands would be stained with the blood of the Inutoya family. Kagome's duty was to her mother.  
  
"Have you made any contact with them? Have you seen any of them?"  
  
"Yes Mother. The youngest son, Inuyasha, goes to my school. He is also on the martial arts team, which is part of my motivation for joining. I figured that if I stay close to him, I would get an easier path to his family."  
  
"Clever girl. You do that. Stay close to him as much as you can. Remember Kagome, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."  
  
"Yes Mother," Kagome said dully.   
  
"Now that you have told me the reason why you're on this team, I'll allow you to continue."  
  
Kagome felt hollow inside, the newfound happiness she had felt that day with Sango and Rin withered and rotted in her stomach. She felt like a worm. "And the boys?" she squeaked out. They were her happiness. Seeing them in two weeks would make all the scary, ugly reality go away.  
  
"What about the boys?" her mother asked, seeming to have forgotten what had drawn her to the phone. She was much too busy scheming all the ways that her daughter would end the lives of her enemies.   
  
"The team is having a tournament in two weeks. I want to have the boys stay with me for the weekend. Would that be alright? I'd pick them up and bring them home, it would be no trouble to you." She waited, holding her breath.  
  
"Alright then," her mother said. She sounded like she didn't really care. "Just don't get them involved in anything Kagome. They'll be your responsibility." Kagome almost laughed at the absurdity of that statement. When had her brothers NOT been her responsibility? But that would have been disrespectful.  
  
"Thank you mother," Kagome whispered. But the line had already gone dead. Not even a good-bye. Kagome hung up and hugged Kitty to her chest. She didn't feel like crying. The gnawing emptiness in her chest was a familiar one. But she missed the soft warmth that was her brothers when they would cuddle in with her whenever any of them had a bad day. She desperately wanted to cuddle Shippou to her, to hold Souta near her heart. A heart that beat only for them. The brothers she lived for. If it had not been for them, she would have died so long ago. It wasn't even scary to Kagome anymore, about how rationally she thought about her own death.  
  
"I still believe you when you say,  
  
It's another perfect day,  
  
Another perfect day"  
  
"Kagome!" Rin called out, snagging her cousin on the front steps of the school. Kagome turned to her with a smile, but it looked tired. "Are you ok? You look tired."  
  
"Rough night, that's all," Kagome said with a smile. Sango was at Rin's side.  
  
"What? Bad dreams?" she asked, her mind thinking of a few things that could keep a girl up all night.   
  
"More like bad reality," Kagome muttered to no one in particular.  
  
"What's that mean?" Sango asked. Rin looked concerned.  
  
"You talked to your mother, didn't you?" Kagome sighed, then gave them a crooked smile.  
  
"Yeah. She's doing a lot better now, but you know her Rin, same as always." Her cousin nodded solemnly. "But on a better note, I convinced her to let me stay on the martial arts team. And she said that I could kidnap my boys for the Nationals. So we'll have a set cheering section." Rin and Sango both smiled.  
  
"That's really cool! I'll have to introduce them to my brother," Sango explained, clasping her hands together in front of her eagerly. Her smile faded however when she felt something--or rather someone--fondle her butt. "PERVERT!" she screamed, whirling around to deck Miroku hard on the jaw. Sending him to meet the pavement face-to -face. (And we have Sango's battle cry!)   
  
"Hey Inuyasha, hi Miroku!" Rin chirped happily, bouncing up and down slightly, making her braids flop over her shoulders. "We have good news!"  
  
"What's that?" Inuyasha asked idly, chewing on one of his claws and examining it.  
  
Rin was undaunted. "Kagome's mom is letting her stay on the team! And her brothers are coming to watch the Nationals when we go." Inuyasha perked, looking at Kagome for confirmation. The said miko was rubbing her eyelids with her thumb and forefinger knuckle, glasses on her head. She blinked, looking up at the half-demon watching her. Her eyes were red, tired. There were circles under her eyes. Was practice that rough on her? Or was it something else?  
  
"Oh yes, she speaks the truth. I'm kidnapping away my bro-hans (for all thoughs who don't know, it means brothers!), so it looks like you'll get to meet the demon in my life dog-boy." She smiled, but it was forced. It didn't reach her eyes. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he knew she'd give him some half-ass excuse, or even just blow him off entirely. Kagome didn't trust him. He got the feeling that she didn't trust anyone.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll have to make him aware of what a bitch of an older sister he has," Inuyasha remark casually. The effect of his offhand remark was immediate and intense. Kagome's eyes burned now. Even though he was slightly afraid, it was nicer to see her angry then see her eyes so lifeless.  
  
"You'll do no such thing! My brothers aren't going to be tainted by the likes of you!" she jabbed a finger in his chest for emphasis. He was tempted to pull the same move that she had pulled on the girl from his lunch table the day before, but he kind of liked the attention. He smirked in her face.  
  
"Let's see you stop me," he said with a grin. Kagome's finger dropped to her side and pulling her glasses back over her eyes. Without a word to anyone, Kagome turned on her heel and walked inside. Inuyasha blinked after her, wondering what the hell just made her take off like that. He heard Rin stand beside him.  
  
Rin was tempted to follow Kagome, but she knew that nothing she did would help her cousin right now. 'Damn you Sayaka,' Rin thought, feeling tears sting the back of her eyes. Her heart wrenched for Kagome. Beautiful Kagome, who did everything for her mother but was always denied the family she had wanted so badly since the death of her father. Kagome, who always kept everyone around her happy, but never herself. The girl who raised two boys all alone for so many years. The girl who was barely raised herself.   
  
"Rin," Sango's voice came. "What happened?" Her best friend's arm was on her shoulder. Sango was also watching Kagome leave, confusion written on her face.  
  
"Kagome's mother happened," Rin said under her breath, but they all heard her. Even Miroku, who had pulled himself up off the pavement.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, voicing the question that had been on everyone's mind.  
  
"Kagome and her mother...they don't always see eye to eye. She must have really stuck it to Kagome last night about joining the team."  
  
"But why? What's so bad about the team?" Sango asked. They all looked at Rin for answers, but she squirmed under their gaze. Kagome had confided in Rin the reason why she was in the city. Though Rin was not at all happy about her cousin's mission, she was not fully convinced that Kagome could truly become a killer. Her own inner conflict might be nothing compared to that of her cousin, but she flinched in guilt for not telling Inuyasha that his family was potentially in danger. She had watched as her friend lost his father and grieved for these three years. But she had also experienced the grief of her uncle's death so many years ago, and had seen the bitterness that twisted in her cousin and aunt till this day.  
  
Rin sighed, struggling for the right words. Her friends saw this, and were patient. "Kagome's mother sent her to the city on a task, a last test you could call it, before Kagome becomes a full miko. She wants nothing to get in the way. No distractions."  
  
"Her mother sounds strict," Sango commented.  
  
Rin nodded. "She's very hard on Kagome, but my cousin is very strong. She loves her mother very much, and would do anything for her." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"It doesn't sound like her mother deserves such loyalty." Everyone shot Inuyasha evil eyes, but Rin's softened into thoughtful.   
  
"No, she really doesn't. But Kagome is so desperate to keep her family." There was really no other way to explain without giving away too much. Kagome would hate it if these people she barely knew found out about her past. Rin sighed, but smiled at her friends. "Let's go." They all gave her solemn nods and filed into the building.  
  
Kagome had fled from Inuyasha and the others. She knew it had been a cowardly act, one that left Rin the hard job of explanations. Kagome winced, guilt pouring into her like salt on an already open wound. Poor, sweet Rin. She was horrified when Kagome confided to her about her mother's request. She had broken into tears, begging Kagome not to kill her friend and his family. Rin had told her about Inuyasha's kind human mother, and his stoic, but equally kind brother. She would never forgive Kagome once this was done.  
  
She would lose Rin. She would kill Inuyasha. Kagome wasn't at all convinced she'd keep her sanity once this ordeal was over, but what did that matter now? She hadn't yet killed anyone. If she was lucky, maybe her mother could be discouraged from going through with this murder. The thought came to Kagome that when she became High Miko on her 18th birthday she could refuse her mother's request. But that only added more conflict to her already conflicted brain. But one thought was clear. One thing certain above all. Kagome completely and utterly hated herself.   
  
"So I might try to leave it all behind,  
  
I know tomorrows not so bright now,  
  
I'll say goodbye cause nothing good can last,  
  
You wear and figured no where fast"  
  
"Good morning Kagome," a voice said from beside her. Kagome looked up to see Hojo opening a locker three down from her own. She smiled her fake smile, he didn't notice.  
  
"Good morning Hojo. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, and you?"  
  
"I'm alright. Thank you for asking." They were polite strangers. It was funny how she could exchange such nice words with a boy like Hojo, but did nothing but argue with a boy like Inuyasha, with whom she would have much rather been talking to regardless of her mission.   
  
"Hey Kagome, are you alright after yesterday? I know some people are a little angry about what happened at lunch and all." He closed his locker and walked over to talk to her. Kagome shifted a little farther away from him as she tucked a book in her locker.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Hojo. I was out of line yesterday. I would apologize, but I don't think it would make much of a difference. But that's not really important, I won't be here that long anyway." She regretted her casual words when she saw the crestfallen expression on his face.  
  
"What do you mean? You just got here!" He looked panicked and Kagome was surprised.  
  
"Well, I just moved in with my grandmother for a few months while I take care of some business. I'm going back to live with my mother as soon as I'm done. It most likely won't take me longer then Christmas vacation to finish."  
  
"But that's only a month! Why can't you stay the rest of the year?"  
  
"Why should I?" she challenged, shutting her locker a little louder then she meant to. Her anger flared and Hojo was her unwitting target. She would regret it later on in class, but for right now, it was good to let loose on someone. "Why the fuck should I stay here? I've got responsibilities back home! I have a life to go back to! I came out here to do a job for my fucking mother and when I'm done I'm fucking going home!" With that she stormed passed the staring people in the hall and headed toward homeroom. Her eyes burned, but she wouldn't cry. Not over this.  
  
Inuyasha had witnessed the outburst. After what Rin had told him, he wanted to go and talk to Kagome. They'd argue of course, they always did, but he hoped to weasel some answers out of her like he had on the steps yesterday. He saw her at her locker, talking to some boy he recognized as being one of those goody-two-shoes teacher's pets. He growled under his breath as he saw the boy flirt with Kagome. Not that he was jealous. He just knew that a girl like Kagome would never go for a guy like that.  
  
Then he saw that the boy had said something to make Kagome go ridged with anger. He smelled it thick in the air. Frustration, rage, but above all, desperation. It mingled with her normally flowery scent and it made all the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Then he heard her let loose on the nearest victim.  
  
"Why should I? Why the fuck should I stay here? I've got responsibilities back home! I have a life ot go back to! I came out here to do a job for my fucking mother and when I'm done I'm going fucking home!" Inuyasha had been too stunned to move as he watched her stomp off. The boy stood in the same position as he had when she yelled. Inuyasha had only known Kagome a short time, but he knew that she was usually so composed. She never ripped into anyone, apart from him, so why did she now? Was her conversation with her mother really that upsetting? What the fuck did she have to do in the city that was so important?  
  
Inuyasha wanted answers. His ears twitched in his resolve. Oh yes, he wanted answers. And he'd be damned if he didn't get any. Even if that meant willingly putting himself beneath the razor edge of her tounge.  
  
"And today,  
  
I don't know how to keep it all inside,  
  
But I guess I'll let it slide"  
  
Kagome sat at her desk, arms folder over her book, face buried in her arms. Sango and Rin took their seat next to and in front of her. Inuyasha and Miroku took their seats nearby as well. Class started, but Kagome didn't hear it. She didn't hear anything, not the teacher's monotone voice, not Miroku's snoring, not even Rin and Sango's giggles as they whispered back and forth about Miroku drooling on his binder. She was too busy wallowing in misery and self-pity.  
  
Sayaka would be ashamed if she saw her like this. Kaede would be ashamed as well. Kagome was ashamed of herself. By second period, she had perked up immensely. And by lunch, she was back to her old self, much to the relief of Sango and Rin. The three girls sat at their table in the back, chatting about this and that. After a while, the conversation drifted into family. Kagome later suspected Sango of meaning it to be a round-about way of getting her to open up to them.  
  
"My mother died when I was little," Sango explained, drinking her Snapple thoughtfully. "It's just been me, Dad, and Kohaku for a long time. But we're happy. Kohaku is a sweetie. He's shy and doesn't like to be left alone, even though he tried to act brave and daring." Kagome laughed, knowing the way it was.  
  
"Souta is the same way. He's always trying to act tough, but he's a total marshmallow. Shippou is a little more aggressive. He's all bark and little bite, unless someone is threatening a person her cares about. Then he gets defensive."  
  
"Yes, little brothers are endearing sometimes," Sango and Kagome laughed. Rin sighed wistfully, being an only child.   
  
"I'm the only one with a 'normal' family," she had said, twirling one of her braids happily. "I live with both my parents, in the same apartment we've had all my life. We're very uneventful people for the most part, so much unlike you two!" They laughed. For Kagome, it felt really good to laugh.  
  
"What about your Dad Kagome?" Sango asked with interest, sipping on her drink. "He and Rin's dad are brother's right?"  
  
"Half-brothers actually," Rin clarified, feeling Kagome's tension. "They had different fathers, but the same mother. My father is the older of the two." Sango looked interested.  
  
"So tell me about him Kagome," Sango asked her with a smile. Kagome looked down at her lunch tray, appetite suddenly gone.   
  
"His name is Rei Yue," she said without emotion. (I love the name Rei, by the way. I'm naming my first born son Rei, lol!) Sango twitched, the name was familiar to her, but she couldn't place it.  
  
"Then why is your last name Isharugi?" she asked instead. She could see the subject was not Kagome's favorite.  
  
"It's common practice in my family for girls to take the family name, not their father's name. Because it's my mother's family that has the miko heritage that I am part of. My brothers are Yue, but I'm Isharugi."  
  
"That's so strange, to have a different name then your brothers." Kagome shrugged.   
  
"My family is weird."  
  
"So, where's your father now? What does he do? Does he live in the city, or with you and your family?" They were all innocent questions, but each struck Kagome like a blow to the chest.  
  
"He died when I was eight," Kagome mentioned quietly, poking at the Jell-O on her plate with a spoon.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sango said, suddenly horrified. "I didn't know...I mean, if you had told me I wouldn't have asked so much."  
  
"It's ok," Kagome told her quickly. "It was a long time ago. You didn't know, it's not your fault." Then Kagome sighed, getting to her feet. "I'm going to go to class early. I'll see you guys after school, ok?" They nodded as Kagome left.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me her father was dead? I just made her sadder!" Sango yelled in a hushed voice at Rin. Rin sighed and shrugged. It wouldn't have mattered. Kagome was off balance by more then just her mother. It was also the full moon tomorrow night. Her science teacher had informed the class that afternoon. It became obvious to Rin that Kagome had forgotten this detail and she cringed inwardly. Her cousin never caught a break.  
  
"Today I don't know why,  
  
I thought that it was real,  
  
But I guess it's no big deal,  
  
I don't know how,  
  
To let it slide"  
  
'Don't let this get to you Kag,' her mind yelled at her. 'It's just a harmless little thing. No biggie. Just keep it together.' Kagome sat at her desk in the back of her class, hugging her knees to her chest. She rocked back and forth slightly, glasses askew as she tried to keep herself together, to keep from going into a rage and destroying everything within reach. Her muscles trembled with the repressed violent urges.  
  
God, how she wanted to break something. She wanted to feel it splinter between her hands, feel it fall to the ground in pieces, like her life seemed to be doing. Kagome wanted to release the horrible feeling that had been living in her stomach and was creeping slowly up towards her heart.  
  
Suddenly, she had the intense urge to run back into the cafeteria and tell Sango everything she had told Rin. She had the urge to run and tell Inuyasha. To warn him and his family of what she might do. Of what she was capable of. Oh how she wanted her mother to call and tell her to come home. How she just wanted to bury herself in her bed, to hug her living security blankets named Souta and Shippou. How she just wanted to curl into a ball and die.  
  
Why was this hurting her so badly? She had killed demons before! She'd killed loads of demons when her mother had taken her out with her. Kagome had killed lower demons on her own when people came calling for the services of the Higurashi High Miko. She had killed before and it never hurt her this way. Not even the first life she took, which left her with a long scar on the back of her left leg, left her feeling only a fraction of the guilt and sorrow she felt now. Maybe it was because she'd be killing a human, Inuyasha's mother. Or maybe it was just because she didn't want to kill him. Inuyasha.   
  
'No,' she told herself quickly. 'I don't want to kill anyone at all!' But her mother's words rang in her head, and the hope that had been locked away in the heart of a child came rushing through her. 'Maybe, I'll finally be able to move on.'  
  
"You have to move on, Mother," Kagome whispered aloud to the empty classroom. "Once I do this for you, you can move on. You can come back to me, back to us." Her hand closed around the locket containing the pictures of her brothers. The locket her father had given to her on her eighth birthday. The locket he gave to her just an hour before he left and never came back.  
  
Kagome rocked back and forth in her seat, breathing deeply to keep the tears at bay. She had learned years ago how to master her emotions. But the roller-coaster that seemed to be life in the city was making her fragile shell crack and making her life hell. It had been a very long time since she had lost her control. By the time the bell rang and class began, Kagome was as normal as if nothing had ever happened at all.  
  
But Inuyasha knew otherwise. He had seen her leave the cafeteria and followed when the blonde bimbos were looking the other way. He had followed her light, calming scent to the room of their next class and pressed his fuzzy ear to the doorway. He heard her in the back of the room, talking to herself. The words were muffled, but it sounded as if she were on the verge of tears. But like yesterday, no salt-smell came. No tears. He peeked in the room and saw her sitting with her back to him, hunched into a ball in her seat, rocking herself slowly. The scene was so stunning and sad that he was frozen. For some perverse reason he couldn't look away from the sight of her all consuming misery. He saw her, bit by bit, rebuild the wall that kept her functioning. When class started, she was completely normal, and she had no idea that he knew what she'd been doing in the room. She had no idea that he had seen her in that one pathetic, broken moment.   
  
Kagome carried on the day, torturing Inuyasha unmercifully, but he seemed unwilling to play the game. He looked at her with sad, pitying eyes. What had Rin told him? Why was he looking at her like that? It was frightening her. This was Inuyasha, her mortal enemy! No, he was her mother's enemy. He was just...her cousin's friend. This was Inuyasha, the guy she ripped on. The guy she screwed around with. Why did he look at her as if he knew all her heart's secrets.  
  
'That's ridiculous,' she thought to herself. 'He has no idea who I am, or what I have to do.' Like before, the thought of ending his life was saddening. How could her mother expect her to end the life of this arrogant, conceited, sarcastic, gorgeous half-demon? But worse yet, how could she ever bring herself to do it? Her thoughts of mercy were squashed. No more would she teeter on the edge of resistance. She let the darker emotions that she had always kept locked away in her heart flow into her. The anger, the bitterness, the misery, the pain. The memories of her father. Her pity for Inuyasha faded. Kagome would not fall prey to the fuzzy feelings she harbored towards him. She would not lose sight of her mission. And damn it all, she would get her family back, if it cost her everything she had. But the only thing she had, was her soul.  
  
Kagome had no way of knowing, but her soul was exactly what one person wanted.  
  
"I still believe it when you say,  
  
It's another perfect day,  
  
Another perfect day."  
  
Okay, Chapter 4 is up and 5 is coming soon! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to everyone who are reading, but not reviewing. Either way, thanks! I really like this story and I have high hopes for it to become something really good in the future. Right now is angsty, yes, but it will get deeper later on. Scouts honor!...even though I'm not a scout. Anywho, remember to review!  
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon!~~ 


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets of the Full Moon

Readers--Okay, my Beta has informed me that I have forgotten to add the names of the songs from which I am borrowing lyrics. (Oh my!) So I'm going to run through that quickly--remembered that all of these songs are by American Hi-Fi.  
  
Chapter 1: Built for Speed  
  
Chapter 2: Gold Rush  
  
Chapter 3: The Art of Losing  
  
Chapter 4: Another Perfect Day  
  
Chapter 5: Don't wait for the Sun  
  
I think that's all I wanted to address. Oh, for all those who read Surviving a City, only two more chapters to go, so be prepared! Enjoy Chapter 5 and stay tuned for shout-outs at the end of the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, they are not mine....*sigh* but if they were, Inuyasha could do my food shopping!   
  
Whyndancer Sez:  
  
Get ready for a surprise. If anyone saw this coming I'll give them a cookie. I sure as heck didn't.   
  
Chapter 5: Secrets of the Full Moon  
  
"I don't need to know why,  
  
Cause tomorrow I'll be fine,  
  
I should learn to be still,  
  
If I close my eye I'll realize what I meant"  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning with a huge headache. She put on a cheerful face for Kaede and her friends at school. She still felt raw about what happened the day before. Although she wasn't really in the mood for salving wounds, she made it a point to apologize to Hojo first thing in the morning. Kagome hung around his locker until she saw him coming. She gave him a hesitant smile that he returned shyly.  
  
"Hi Hojo," she said quietly, not meeting his eyes.   
  
"Hi Kagome, how are you feeling?" he asked hesitantly.   
  
"I'm better." It was awkward silence between them for a few moments, then Kagome continued. "Listen Hojo, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I let off on you and I shouldn't have. It wasn't a good day for me, and I'm just sorry."  
  
Hojo beamed at her happily. "Oh, it's alright Kagome. Really! I kind of figured you weren't yourself because you're so much nicer then that." He blushed and Kagome smiled. "Listen Kagome, I was hoping that maybe, if you aren't doing anything on Saturday, maybe you'd like to go see a movie with me?"  
  
Kagome was shocked. Did he just ask her out on a date? No way! She was so shocked she could only stammer. "B-b-but H-h-Hojo! You d-don't even kn-know me!"  
  
"I'd like to, I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. But I'd really like you to!" He was still blushing, but he looked so sincere that Kagome didn't have the heart to refuse.  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
"Really?" His face broke into a beaming grin. "Okay, I'll pick you up at your place on Saturday at two, alright?"   
  
Kagome smiled shyly. "Okay."   
  
There was a mutual blush, then they shyly parted ways. Kagome shook her head at her stupidity. 'I can't believe I just got asked out! But at least it's by Hojo and not anyone else.' Somehow, somewhere, she was disappointed that her first date was with Hojo and not with the boy who she was feeling the first twinges of a crush on. 'I am such an idiot,' she thought, shaking those thoughts away.   
  
She ran shaking hands through her hair as she was flanked suddenly by Sango and Rin. "What was that all about?" Sango asked slyly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What was what?" Kagome asked defensively.   
  
"That little moment with you and Hojo," Rin said with a sinister smile. Kagome shrugged, a pretty blush staining her face.  
  
"He asked me to a movie, that's all." Both girls looked surprised.  
  
"You said yes?" Rin asked.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Kagome was a little uncomfortable now, squirming under both girls' stares. And things always go from bad to worse because it was just that moment that Inuyasha and Miroku chose to fall into step with them. Kagome groaned a little, really not wanting to deal with this today. Her head ached, and her body was starting to feel stiff.  
  
"Well, it's just that...I can't see you going out with him," Rin said to Kagome with a shrug.   
  
"Going out with who?" Miroku asked, always the nosey one.  
  
"Kagome's going on a date with Hojo," Sango filled in. Inuyasha raised both his eyebrows and looked at Kagome. The girl in question was walking with her head down, a blush staining her cheeks, and her sunglasses once more blocking her eyes from view.   
  
"Why would you wanna go out with Hojo?" he asked her suddenly. Kagome's gaze snapped up to him and she scowled.   
  
"There's nothing wrong with Hojo," she said with a frown. "He's a nice guy and I didn't have the heart to say no after the way I treated him yesterday." Her voice conveyed deep regret.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "So this is a mercy date," he said. Kagome glared at him and took a few faster steps, leaving him behind. Rin sped up to catch her cousin. Sango was too busy whacking Miroku's head against a locker because it was too early in the morning for him to be grabbing her ass.  
  
"Kag, wait up!" Rin called, falling into step with her. "Don't listen to Inuyasha, you know how he is."  
  
"No, I don't," Kagome said quietly. Rin looked up at her and felt her breath catch. Kagome had taken off her glasses and looked back at her cousin with sorrowful eyes that filled with tears. Tears Rin knew would never fall. Kagome was incapable of crying anymore, and the sight of her in such a state made Rin's own eyes burn. "I don't know anything about him really. I'm supposed to get close to him. I'm supposed to...to..." Kagome took a few deep breaths, trying desperately to control herself again. She pressed a hand to her forehead.  
  
"It's the full moon, isn't it?" Rin asked quietly, taking her cousin's arm and steering her into their homeroom. Rin sat her down at the desk and took Kagome's hands in her own. "It's ok. Try not to get upset, you know it only makes it worse."  
  
Kagome nodded, like a small child needing to be reminded. "I didn't have time to get an aspirin this morning," she said in a soft voice. "My head is pounding."   
  
"I have some in my bag," Sango said as she walked over to them. "Is that why you're upset? Do you have a headache?" Kagome and Rin both nodded and gratefully excepted the small white pills that would ease Kagome's throbbing head. Rin put an arm around Kagome until she felt better, thanking both girls and apologizing several times for falling to pieces the last two days.  
  
Rin was used to things like this. She knew all of Kagome's secrets, she was family after all. The effects that the full moon had on her cousin were nothing short of agony for the girl herself, so much that it was hard from Rin to even watch. This was Kagome, after all. The toughest, smartest, most spirited person Rin had ever known. Kagome was brave and beautiful and confident, everything Rin wished she could be. Everything Kagome told her that she was. In a lot of ways, Kagome was more like a sister to Rin then a cousin. Although she had Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha, Rin would never be closer to anyone than Kagome.   
  
"I'm okay Rin, really," Kagome told her as the bell rang and everyone else filed in. Kagome put the glasses back over her eyes and flashed a wan smile at Rin. "I'll be right as rain by tomorrow, you'll see." Rin nodded, but made the decision to stay by Kagome's side the rest of the day. Her monthly lunar effects seemed to take more of a toll on her now that she was getting older.   
  
Kagome was truly touched by Rin's concern. It was such a new feeling to have someone care about you. Sure she had Souta and Shippou, who both loved her madly, but they were so little. They needed to be taken care of. It was nice to have someone take care of her for a change. Not only was Rin looking after her, but also Kaede, and even Sango. Kagome liked the feeling of having friends, of having a new place. For once in her life, Kagome pushed aside the guilt that she was feeling and decided to be selfish this time. She would embrace this new life and all it had to offer. But then again, her human reason was giving way to freer instincts. Tonight, she would sell herself to the devil for a chance at freedom.  
  
"Don't wait for the sun,  
  
It could turn black any day"  
  
"Kagome dear, you look unwell," Kaede said when Kagome announced her arrival at home. Sango and Rin had opted to drive over, letting Kagome have some alone time to drive herself. She made the decision in the road to snub training until after sunset, when she was more relaxed.   
  
"I have a wicked headache Grams. I think I'll pass on training until after dark, ok?" Kaede pressed a cool hand to Kagome's forehead and felt the light tinglings of a fever. She nodded solemnly, taking Kagome's backpack and setting it next to the stairs. She then steered Kagome to a seat at the kitchen table, and brewed her some herbal tea. Kagome was suddenly feeling very hot, like her blood was on fire. She shed her warm leather duster, revealing the tight red tank top she wore underneath. She pulled her hair up from the back of her neck in a sloppy bun, stray locks falling around her face and sticking to her sweating body.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to lie down?" Kaede asked, handing her a steaming mug of herbal tea, laced with a few herbs to lessen pain and cool her blood. Like Rin, Kaede knew that her granddaughter's curse was getting worse on her the stronger her miko powers became. Once she became High Miko, what would happen?  
  
"No thanks Grandma," she said quickly, sipping the tea and relaxing her muscles. The herbs in the liquid eased the pressure in her head and quenched the heat, but she still felt weak and achy. It was like she had been in bed with the flu for a week, and was only just getting around once more. By simply looking at her, one could never tell she was healthy as a horse just the day before. Her face was pale and her hands shook. Her eyes were dull and her skin glistened with sweat.   
  
Sango and Rin entered through the kitchen exit and rushed to Kagome when they saw her.  
  
"Kag, are you alright?" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
"You look awful," Rin cried, patting her hands. Kagome smiled up at them.  
  
"You two are too much!" she laughed. "I'm just sick, I'll be fine! You still have to practice, but it doesn't look like I'll be able to do much until I'm feeling better."  
  
"Come on girls, give Kagome some air," Kaede said, shooing them upstairs to change while she refilled Kagome's tea. "You can rest in the kitchen or come into the dojo to watch the training if you want. Just try to take it easy until sunset, sweetheart," Kaede said with a smile, setting knuckles to Kagome's temples. Kagome moved toward the touch. Kaede inwardly sighed, knowing how little physical contact her granddaughter had received in her younger days. Kaede patted her cheek lovingly before heading into the dojo to prepare for her afternoon class.  
  
Kagome sipped her tea, squirming uncomfortably. She was not a girl who was sick often. In fact, Kagome never got sick apart from her monthly side effects. She was so engrossed in watching her tea swirl around in her mug that she didn't hear Miroku and Inuyasha enter the kitchen, arguing about something. They both stopped when they saw her.  
  
"Kagome?" Miroku said, moving toward her. All perverted thoughts forgotten at the sight of her sickly countenance. "Are you alright? You look sick!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Of course she was sick! But that's Miroku for you, the king of stating the obvious. Kagome really did look terrible though. She was hunched over in her chair and looked like she barely had the strength to stand.  
  
"Hey bitch," he said, but not unkindly. "You should be in bed or something. You look like you're about to fall over dead." Kagome turned her eyes to him and he froze for an instant. They looked distant, so unlike her normally. But then he shook his head. He barely even knew this girl! And he was off trying to figure her out, all because he saw her break down the day before. All because he saw her in such a sad state that he couldn't help but want to help her in some way. Here she was, the smart-mouthed girl who traded insults with him since the day they met, looking very small.  
  
Kagome broke into a smile when she looked up at Inuyasha. He was looking down at her with slight concern and that warmed her in a place long frozen. She couldn't stop herself from thinking he was cute like that, head cocked just a bit to the side, his ear twitching slightly. "I'm fine, just not up to practice today. Sorry dog-boy, looks like I can't make you sit." He snorted, looking away, but still shot glances her way from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Slackers!" Kaede called from the front room. "Get changed and get to the weapons room! I have a class in front today, Kagome will be leading your lesson. The girls should be down in a second." Kagome looked out to where her grandmother's voice was coming from. Had her foggy brain caught that right? Did she just say that she, Kagome, was instructing them?  
  
"Looks like I get to be drunk on power," Kagome mused, pushing back in her chair and getting up. She teetered slightly, but strong hands caught her by the shoulders before she could fall. Kagome looked up, startled to see that Inuyasha was the one holding her up.   
  
"You shouldn't do that if your sick. Falling head-first into the floor never helps anything," he commented, remembering the times when Kagome had pulled her little 'subduing spell' on him. And yet here he was, holding her up so she wouldn't fall. She smiled up at him in a dazed way. Inuyasha suddenly felt guilty for touching her so he directed her to the stairs just as Rin and Sango appeared. Kagome smiled weakly at her friends.  
  
"Rin, Sango, could you two help me to my room?" she asked the girls. They rushed forward, one to either side of her as they helped her up the stairs. Kaede's tea was helping, and when Kagome came back downstairs fifteen minutes later, she was fine to walk on her own. She still looked very unwell, but Kagome knew her limitations. She sat cross-legged on the floor in the weapon room and watched the others practice.  
  
Kagome reminded Rin to keep both her arms up when defending with her knives. She also got to her feet and showed Rin an easier stance for when she was throwing. The shift helped her to better adjust her aim, resutling in a marked increase in the accuracy of her throws.   
  
Sango needed little instruction. She was a born athlete, and had been training in martial arts for some time under the guidance of her father. They came from an old line of demon exterminators and a few of thier techniqueshad survived the test of time to be passed on to this day. Kagome only had to warn her about leaving her right side open, an easy target for a hand-to-hand attack even while weapons fighting. Sango graciously accepted the tip and tried harder to keep herself protected.  
  
Miroku had the habit of letting his eyes wander to the swordswoman across the room, letting Inuyasha take him down every time. Kagome didn't see how she could help with that, but she did give him a useful pointer on how to faint better to catch his shifty opponent off guard. After a few attempts, Miroku actually pulled one over on Inuyasha, and laid him out on the floor.  
  
Now for Inuyasha...Kagome watched him fighting closely. She watched his displays of strength and the way his muscles seemed to glide from one move to the next. His form was nearly perfect, but he added a few touches here and there to make the style his own. He had total concentration when he fought, nothing could distract him. But Kagome detected a small flaw in one of his routine forms, so she called a halt to his sparring match to walk over.  
  
"You shouldn't do that," he warned as she padded over. When in her room ,she had changed to sweatpants and ditched her boots. She was comfortable now, even in front of others. When it came to clothing, comfort always came first for Kagome. Even above modesty.  
  
"It's ok Mom," she said, pushing all thoughts of her mother from her mind. "I'm only trying to help you out. Grams told me to instruct, so I am." He scoffed and turned away from her, folding his arms.  
  
"Whatever you have to say, save it." Kagome walked right over to him, not saying a word. She bit her bottom lip for a second.   
  
"Miroku," she spoke suddenly. "Could you please take your beginning stance, facing Inuyasha's left?" Miroku did as she requested. Inuyasha tensed. Was she going to have him attack?   
  
"Inuyasha, please take you beginning stance as well." He grudgingly did as she asked, but only because she had said please first. Miroku and Inuyasha faced each other, waiting for Kagome to do or say something. She walked to Inuyasha's left and kicked him hard in the side. He fell over, clutching his ribcage.  
  
"What the fuck!" he yelled, breathing hard to regain balance as he leapt up. Sick or not, she was still a bitch. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"You always leave your left side wide open in your stances. Anyone could come along and attack you that way." She didn't look phased by his anger. In fact, she smiled slightly. "Here," she said, standing next to him. As she had with Rin, Kagome positioned Inuyasha's body in a new stance. She moved his left leg farther from his right, to give him greater balance, and brought his elbow out more, protecting the tender ribcage. Inuyasha was stiff as Kagome's hands traveled up and down his arm and leg. It was an awkward situation for him, but she was only instructing. It was all innocent...right?"  
  
"There you go!" she said, proud o herself. "Try using this stance more when you start off. It should prevent anyone from figuring out your left side is your blind spot." Then she went back to her seat against the wall, slumping a bit. Her head was feeling dizzy again. It was getting later. Soon the sun would set, and her pain would stop.  
  
"I lost my head in the clouds,  
  
When will the haze go away,  
  
I never wanted this,  
  
Now it's all I've got"  
  
Kagome called the session to an end when Kaede sent the last of the children from her class home. The four martial arts team members went upstairs to change and Kaede helped Kagome into the kitchen once more. "It's almost time, dear," Kaede said, glancing out the window at the red sky.   
  
"I know, I can feel it," Kagome replied. Her bones began humming when the sun set. Her blood pumped faster. It was beginning. Finally. "I'll go into the weapon room. If the others ask, say I went out for air or something." Kaede nodded.  
  
"I'll tell them to take the kitchen exit. And Rin?"  
  
"She'll know. If she wants to stay, then let her stay." Kagome shrugged it off, getting to her feet. Her balance was back and she was starting to feel her health returning. "Come and see me later Grams," she called, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Alright honey," Kaede called, sighing to herself. She busied herself with making a meal for them both when the martial arts team bounded down the stairs. Miroku was in the lead, running for his life and Sango chased after him. Inuyasha was laughing hysterically at Miroku's face, stained with three hand prints already. Rin looked amused, yet pensive. She walked over to the dojo master.  
  
"Where is she?" Rin asked quietly. Inuyasha's ears heard everything, but hopefully he was too preoccupied to notice.  
  
"In the other room. Or taking a walk," she added for good measure. One could never be too sure what Inuyasha might hear. "She needed some air." Rin nodded. "She said that if you wished to stay, you are welcome to. And you are, Rin dear." Rin smiled and nodded, taking a seat at the table.  
  
"That's it, I'm going home!" Miroku cried, running out the door. "See you tomorrow Inuyasha, Rin! And if you see Kag, tell her I said later!" But then Sango was kicking him out the door.   
  
"I'm going too. Tell Kagome I hope she feels better. Good night all." The sounds of slapping and laughter was heard in the kitchen until Miroku and Sango finally left the parking lot. Inuyasha shook his head, stuffing everything into his duffel bag.  
  
"Well, I should be off too. Don't want Mom to get worried ya know," he said casually. But as he swung the bag over his shoulder, he stopped, sniffing the air. His body tensed. Rin and Kaede were looking at him intensely.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Rin asked, getting to her feet. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Mistress Kaede," Inuyasha whispered to the old woman at his side. His head was in the air and he took a few deep sniffs. "There's a demon in the dojo, and I don't mean me."  
  
"Impossible. I would sense another demon in my own dojo," Kaede insisted. She looked a little worried though. Inuyasha could see it in the crinkles of her eyes. Rin also looked worried, but not about a demon. Rin was worried for Kagome.   
  
"I'm going to check it out. The scent is coming from the weapon room." Kaede looked like she wanted to stop him at first, but then let him go. There really was no way to stop Inuyasha. What he would find, he would find.   
  
The said half-demon crept into the weapon room, inhaling deeply. The scent of demon was in the air, but it was also mixed with a flowery scent, the scent of Kagome. She had been here recently...had she met the demon? Rin followed him closely, squeezing into the weapons room behind him and freezing at the sight before her.   
  
Inuyasha was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a figure on the far side of the room removing a sword from the wall. "Hey!" he called out. "What are you doing?" The figure turned slightly. It was a female demon, with bone-white hair that was brighter then his own that was held up in a messy bun. The ears on her head were similar to his, but longer and narrower, like that of a cat. (Think Youko Kurama from YuYu Hakusho, only as a girl with green eyes.) The girl demon clutched Kagome's prized sword in her hand.   
  
She didn't reply as she turned to face him fully. Her hands clutched tighter at the sword, her face passive. Inuyasha looked her over quickly, but his gaze settled on her eyes. They were a deep, leafy green. A strange color for a demon's eyes. It didn't look like he was going to get anything out of this demon, so he cracked his knuckles as he moved in closer. "I'll repeat the question. What the fuck are you doing, bitch?"  
  
The demon girl drew the sword from the sheath. This was not the sword that Kagome had practiced with. That was old and kind of beat up. This sword was long, polished, and looked eerily like a huge fang. There was a rim of fur at the edge of the sword, where the blade met the hilt, right above where the demon girl clutched at the hilt. She looked ready to strike if he took another step. Inuyasha was readying a blow himself.   
  
Suddenly, he was roughly pushed aside as a black and white blur rushed past him and planted herself spread eagle in from of the demon. Rin blocked the demon from Inuyasha's attacks with her own body, a smoldering look in her eye. "Rin, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Leave her alone Inuyasha," was Rin's reply. It was low with warning.  
  
"Why should I?" he said haughtily. "She broke into the dojo." The demoness behind Rin looked at them both strangely, sheathing her sword.  
  
"Christ Rin," she said in an oddly familiar voice. "Don't just leap in front of me like that. I could have cut you by accident!"  
  
"Sorry," Rin said apologetically, relaxing her human shield. The green-eyed demon turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"And as for you. You scared me to death Inuyasha!" she ranted. Suddenly Inuyasha's amber eyes widened incredulously.  
  
"Kagome?"   
  
Kagome sighed and then flashed him one of her signature smiles and Inuyasha was floored. But then her smile turned into a scowl as she stormed passed him and yelled "SIT!" Before he could react, Inuyasha was face first in the floor. He got up stuttering in rage.  
  
"Y-y-you....BITCH!"  
  
But Kagome was ignoring him completely now. She marched over to the old woman who had suddenly entered the room. "What the hell Grandma?!" she yelled.  
  
"Kagome, I ask you to watch your tone when you speak to me," Kaede warned. Kagome took a deep breath and bowed in apology.   
  
"Forgive me Grandmother, but why did you let them in?" Her voice was whining and she looked very annoyed.  
  
"There really is no stopping that boy," Kaede said with a wave of her hand. She beckoned to Rin who had been helping Inuyasha up from the ground.   
  
"If you've been scheming..." Kagome said with a glare. "If you think that by telling him about this will help anything, you've got another think coming Grams," Kagome growled in a low voice.  
  
"We'll see, Come Rin dear," she said, the other girl followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?!?" Kagome yelped.  
  
"You have explaining to do," Kaede said, slamming the door behind her. This left Kagome and Inuyasha in the weapon room together, alone. Kagome gripped the hilt of her father's sword as she turned to look at him. Inuyasha sat pensively on the floor.   
  
"Someone else is keeping time,  
  
I think I'm falling apart,  
  
If you were me would you do it like I do,  
  
So don't wait for the sun"  
  
Rin and Kaede left Kagome and Inuyasha to themselves. Rin took Kagome's abandoned seat at the kitchen table and took out her cell phone to call her mother, saying she'd be late. Kaede busied herself with the task of making dinner for four. It was assumed that Inuyasha would be staying for dinner.  
  
"Kaede," Rin said lightly after she hung up with home. "Why 'did' you let Inuyasha go into the room? I know you could have stopped him and you knew Kagome was in there in her transformed state."  
  
"Kagome needs someone like Inuyasha," Kaede said, holding out a cup of tea to Rin.  
  
"But surely you know why Kagome is in the city!" Rin objected. She was fearful for her friend's life, but even more so for her cousin's sanity."   
  
"Yes, I am well aware of Sayaka's objective for Kagome. But even if it had nothing to do with him, I would want Inuyasha and Kagome to bond." Rin was confused, but interested.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kaede was thoughtful, choosing her words carefully as she stirred a pot of Ramen. "Well, both Inuyasha and Kagome have had hard lives. Both of them have been wounded, and not only by this war. Kagome needs someone who can understand her feelings. As much as we love her, Rin dearest, we just aren't enough to keep her here."  
  
"And you think Inuyasha is?"  
  
"I know Inuyasha very well. I know that he is a strong young man who only needs acceptance and compassion. He could protect her and she needs that. Kagome needs to be weak sometimes, she needs to be a girl. She needs to cry." Rin looked down into her tea and sighed. Kaede sighed. "I believe that they can help one another, if they can put aside their differences."  
  
"But even with differences aside, Inuyasha doesn't know why Kagome's here or who she really is."  
  
"In time, I hope that changes. I can already tell that Kagome does not want to carry out her mother's mission. But the time she gets to know Inuyasha, and his family, I don't think she would be able to carry it out even if she wanted to." Rin was thoughtful. "As for who she really is...Rin, my dear, one's name and parentage really has no bearing over one's heart. Kagome is Kagome, regardless of her mother or her last name."  
  
Rin nodded and smiled. "So you letting Inuyasha into the weapon room was part of an elaborate plan?" Kaede smiled with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. It was all the answer Rin needed.  
  
"Don't wait for the sun,  
  
Don't wait for the sun"  
  
"Why are you a demon?" Inuyasha asked bluntly. Kagome sighed, sitting in an identical position across the room from him.  
  
"I guess you could call it my lingering gift." Inuyasha watched her with one amber eye as she let down her long mass of white hair and ran her clawed fingers through it. She looked put out, but not nearly as panicky as she had been when he first confronted her.  
  
"Gift of what? From whom?" he asked. Suddenly he was very interested. She seemed like she was going to actually start talking to him, actually giving him some answers.  
  
"From my father," she said nonchalantly. She stretched out her legs and leaned back on her elbows, looking up at the ceiling. "Papa was a hanyou, a half-demon, like you."  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped in shock. He had never suspected such a thing. She'd had no smell of demon on her at all, for as long as he'd known her. He felt a twinge of guilt and winced from the comments he had made about her being prejudice against demons. She was part demon herself! Inuyasha found himself looking at her in a new light. She smiled up at the ceiling, oblivious to him, lost in a memory.  
  
"Papa was a panther hanyou. He looked human, like you, but he had claws and cat-ears on his head. He had the fangs and the eyes of a cat." She laughed a little, remembering all the times in her childhood when she had sat upon her father's shoulders, playing with his ears for hours on end. But he found his revenge on the nights of the full moon, when she grew ears of her own.   
  
"A panther huh? He must have been strong," Inuyasha commented, not wanting to break this fragile truce that seemed to have descended upon them.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "Yes, Papa was a beautiful fighter. My grandfather, he was a full panther demon. He had this sword forged for my father when he married my mother. It only transforms when used in the defense of a human or the sword's master." Inuyasha thought back to when she had drawn the sword on him earlier, how it had suddenly changed.  
  
"Is that why it was so strange when you drew it before?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"You startled me. It's not like I've really had a chance to smell you properly, so all I got was a whiff of demon and I panicked, drawing the sword before I saw who was there. You see, the sword only transforms for me when I'm like this. It can only transform for stronger demon blood then I have in my human form."  
  
"How often do you change?" Inuyasha asked, moving so that he was now sitting beside her.  
  
"Once a month, on the full moon," she replied. "You know how hanyous loose their powers once a month?" She paused for confirmation, but he gave her more.  
  
"I become human on the nights of the new moon." Inuyasha shrugged. He was seeing her secret, she was telling him about it. Telling her his vulnerable night seemed the least he could do. Kagome rewarded him with another of her striking smiles.  
  
"I'm kind of the reverse. I'm human all of the time, except I become a hanyou every night of the full moon." She blinked her green eyes and laid back, propping her head under her hands. "Souta, my little brother, doesn't transform. My father thought that there was something in my miko powers that pushed my demon blood to the surface once a month." Kagome lapsed into silence for a while.  
  
"Is that why your eyes are two different colors normally?" Inuyasha inquired, thinking on her unique eyes. Usually, only one of them were green, the other was a deep brown. But now both of them were demonically green.   
  
"Yep. I have a lot of my father in me, or at least that's what Grams says." She smiled to herself, her eyes welling with tears that would never fall.  
  
"Is Rin...?"  
  
"No. Our fathers are half brother. They had different fathers, but shared a mother. The opposite of you and your brother."  
  
"You know about my brother?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.  
  
"Rin told me," Kagome said quickly, cursing herself for letting her guard down. Suddenly she looked at her companion and scowled. "Don't think that just because I told you about this, we're going to be all buddy-buddy now." Inuyasha shrugged. What had he expected? But to salvage his own pride he added, "Like I would want to be friends with a bitch like you."   
  
Kagome laughed. She actually had the audacity to laugh! "Thanks Inuyasha!" she said while catching her breath. He looked at her like she had lost her mind. "For a minute there, I almost forgot we were enemies." He scowled, getting up. That silenced her fast.  
  
"Why 'are' we enemies Kagome?" he asked her.  
  
"Cuz we can't get along," she replied, getting up too. Unexpectedly, Kagome tossed him her sword. Inuyasha caught it in one hand, looking down at it. "Unsheathe it," Kagome urged him, a bit of a dare in her voice. Inuyasha met her eyes as he began to pull the sword with his other hand, never breaking eye contact. As the sword exited the sheath slowly, a yellow light engulfed the blade. When Inuyasha extended it fully, the sword was completely transformed, as it had been when Kagome had drawn it before. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw this. She took a step back, mouth opened in her shock.  
  
"What's the big deal?" he whispered, but he was too in awe of the sword he was holding in his hand to make jokes.  
  
"Tetsusaiga," she breathed, making him shiver. "It only transforms for those it chooses. My father was the only person I've ever seen who was able to fully master the sword. I can only wield it on the full moon, when I'm hanyou. It's never transformed for anyone else before." Inuyasha could feel a great power surging from the sword and up his arm as it echoed through his body like a shock wave. It gave him a warm, determined, confidant feeling. As long as he held the sword, no one could defeat him. But this wasn't his sword, and no matter how much he would have liked to keep it, Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and handed it back to Kagome. She took to sword in her clawed hands, looking from it to Inuyasha.   
  
"Hey dog-boy?" she whispered.  
  
"What bitch?" His voice was just as soft. Kagome felt it run down her spine, leaving a tingling feeling in its wake.  
  
"Would you like to spar with me?" The offer was too tempting to Inuyasha. She stood fidgeting, obviously embarrassed by her question. Inuyasha saw the eager glint in her eye and knew he couldn't refuse.  
  
"I won't go easy on you, so don't expect it," he warned with a grin, taking a stance.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." They smiled at each other, and began.   
  
The fight was never decided because they had been interrupted by Rin announcing that dinner was ready. Inuyasha stayed, as if there had ever been any doubt that he would. The hanyou was never one to pass up free Ramen. Kagome ate in silence, but then retired herself to train more. On her hanyou nights, she never slept. She only paused to 'wish dog-boy a pleasant evening of howling at the moon' and to call her brothers. Most of her night was spent in memories of her father. But the last thing that entered her mind that morning as the change took her back to human, was the sight of Inuyasha's face when she confided to him. His beautiful amber eyes were gentle and his smile held the offer of comfort.  
  
"It could turn black any day,  
  
You're all that I wanted."  
  
Ah, Chapter 5 is complete! Yay! Surprised? Muhahaha! I want to address that I hope you all noted that I will now be incorperating the term 'hanyou' in this story. I won't add muhc more Japanese for the fact that I don't know a lot of Japanese, I only like this word because it relates good. But I'l sticking with the traditional word of demon cuz I like that better then youkai. I'll get 6 too ya soon, don't forget to review. Shout-out time!  
  
pruningshears: Ha! Now you know the secrets! Was it a surprise? I hope so, I kept that bit under wraps to blind-side the readers, muhahah! Thanks for the reviews, and remember that this story will be around a while!  
  
Jaded Hanyou Girl: I'm glad you like this sotry, and American Hi-Fi goes highly recommended by me! No, I hate Timberlake, he's such a little bitch. And yes, Avril is a weird girl. Have you ever noticed in her video of 'I'm with you' that she's belting about how cold it is, but she's wearing capri pants? I'll never understand...must be a Canadian thing. Oh, and would you mind if I stole that quote? It's really good, I think I'll put it in the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Sprout: Ha, I didn't go into detail in the spar during this chapter, but they do fight later on where I'll describe it more. I'm glad you love my fic. (So do I!) Keep reading!  
  
Lil-Moe: Sorry, didn't update quick enough for you (my beta was busy, sorry!) But I'm glad you think my fic rocks! You rock for thinking my fic rocks! yeah...lol. Thanks for reading!  
  
Death to Needless Angst!: Yes, this fic is sad. I was going for sad and angsty, because I've been feeling angsty...dunno why. But I'm really into this story, and I think it's really got potential. I read a lot of angst too, lol. I'm updating as soon as my beta can edit for me, lol. I'm a few chapters ahead of her. I want you to know that I'm a romantic, and I love--and need--a happy ending. Does that answer your question? But as I said in my Rurouni Kenshin fic, I quote Shakespear when I say, 'The course of true love never did run smooth' so expect a lot of bumps and turmoil along the way to happiness. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Rosemary: Thanks, I think it's good too. Yeah, I made it so everyone should feel sympathetic to Kagome. She's trying to do the wrong things for the right reasons though. Which is why I don't want anyone to pity her. She'll pull through, of course, because she's a bouncy character. And her mom--I know is not that bad because I love Mrs Higurashi!--but I needed to make her an ice-queen bitch in the beginning.  
  
Thanks again all! ~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	7. Chapter 6: Define Love

Readers--Here we are, chapter 6 of Tainted Blood. This is a fun chapter, hehe. I want to apologize for Hojo-lovers. Truth is, I like Hojo, he's so lovable! But I need him to be the annoying guy. Kouga will come in later, and in this fic he will be more conseited and loser-y. In other words, more like his good-old self, but not in a way that everyone will despise him. I'm using American Hi-Fi's 'Nothing Left To Lose' in this chapter. I'll try to get 7 out soon. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Me--Yash--Kag....nope, sadly. I own only the idea for this story, and the hopes that one day they will be mind. *lightning flashes* Oh yes, they will mine!  
  
Chapter 6: Define Love  
  
"Nothing Left To Lose,  
  
Except you and your baby blues,  
  
Microphone check this rhyme  
  
Pancho Villa was a friend of mine"  
  
The rest of the week passed without a second thought or second glance. No one was happier for Friday to come then Kagome. Well, maybe except for Hojo, who had been oh-do-subtly reminding Kagome about their oncoming date on Saturday. It wasn't as though she regretted accepting, except that she did. Hojo was a sweet, if overly-friendly, handsome boy who had asked her to go out with him. Kagome decided it was just nerves about being alone with a boy she didn't know. This fact was confided to her two best friends on the drive back to the dojo after school. Kagome had hitched a ride with Rin and Sango that morning as well.   
  
"If you don't want to go out with him Kag, then don't go," Sango said rationally. She was in the front seat with Rin, who was behind the wheel. Kagome stretched out across the back seat.   
  
"I just can't walk up to him and say 'Hojo, something suddenly came up!' This isn't an episode of the Brady Bunch Sango. No one is 'that' naive." Kagome chewed on a piece of her hair. "It's not that I don't like Hojo, I just don't think he's my type."  
  
"What is your type, Kagome?" Rin asked, adjusting her rearview mirror so she could catch a glimpse of her cousin. Kagome weighed her words carefully before speaking.  
  
"I need a guy who's brave and strong. A guy who can kick my ass, but not gloat about it. Someone who is sweet and devoted, steady and stable. Someone respectful and polite, well-mannered and romantic." Kagome racked her brain, but found herself thinking about every detail opposite of a certain hanyou who flashed in her mind. "A guy who will treat me like the princess I am." All three girls laughed.  
  
"Come off it Kag," Sango said, not unkindly.  
  
"Yeah, that's not what you need!" Rin agreed. "You need a guy who can keep up with you. You'd get bored really fast with a Hojo-type character."  
  
"She's right Kagome," Sango interrupted. "You go too fast for a normal guy. You need someone who can make you laugh and who lives as much on the edge as you do."  
  
"A guy who will be there for you when you need him, but know when not to crowd you," Rin added.   
  
"You need someone special to fall in love with."  
  
"Define love," Kagome said, with an uninterested tone.  
  
Sango thought for a moment, then began. "Love is when you find someone who you can share anything and everything with. Love is to want to be with someone despite their flaws, to love them even more 'because' of those flaws. Love is someone you can take care of who will take care of you."  
  
Rin pulled into the dojo parking lot and turned to face Kagome. "Love is trusting someone, wanting their happiness even at the cost of your own."  
  
"Love is breathing," Sango added. "Love is becoming a better person, helping others." Kagome was pensive.  
  
"You two put way too much thought into that answer. I was waiting for a simplistic answer, like something Inuyasha would say. 'Love is like Ramen, hot and good to the last drop.'" Sango and Rin laughed.  
  
"We're romantics, what can we say?" Kagome snorted and hopped out of the car.  
  
"Well, I know Sango's type of guy," she teased, knowing the secret crush her new best friend had on a certain perverted womanizer.  
  
Sango blushed. "Oh really?"  
  
Kagome nodded, smiling and taking off her glasses as they went inside. "Sango likes the sweet, romantic type. A lover, not a fighter, but a guy who will beat you down if you get in his face or bother his woman. She couldn't handle a wimp. A guy who gives her a lot of attention, good and bad. A gentleman of sorts, one of those rogues with an honor code."  
  
By this time, Sango had begun chasing Kagome around the kitchen, laughing. Rin giggled helplessly, drawing the attention of the other two girls. They rounded on her menacingly. "Ah, but Rin is different!" Sango declared with a smirk. "She likes the strong, silent type. The kind of guy who is cool and collected. A no-nonsense bookworm. Someone beautiful and thoughtful, with just a hint of danger. Rin's type of man is one whose heart she can soften." Sango burst into dramatics and Kagome raised a questioning brow.  
  
"Does my Rinny-kins have a secret crush she didn't tell me about?"  
  
"No! Sango just thinks I do," Rin was quick to deny. She was also blushing hotly.  
  
"She has the biggest crush on Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru," Sango explained. Kagome felt like she'd been punched in the chest, her smile now plastered on. Rin was in love with an Inutoya? When? Why? HOW?  
  
"Oh," Kagome said lamely.  
  
"I DO NOT!" Rin said hastily. "Really Kag, I don't." Kagome recovered quickly, hoping Sango wouldn't notice her sudden lapse. Sango had noticed her strange emotions, but chose not to comment as Kagome tried to joke it off.  
  
"Sure you don't," she said to Rin with a teasing grin. "Wow, Rin's in love with a demon and Sango's in love with a pervert. Who would've guessed?" Snickering to herself, Kagome headed upstairs to change for practice before either of the others could think of a retaliation.  
  
"We totally have to get her back," Sango muttered.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rin asked, smiling devilishly.  
  
"Does it involve a hammer?" Sango joked.  
  
"No, I'm thinking more along the lines of her date with Hojo."   
  
"I am so in," Sango cried. They grinned maniacally at each other. That was how Inuyasha and Miroku found them when the pair came into the dojo. It was almost frightening.  
  
"Ah, Sango? Rin?" Miroku asked, inching closer slowly. They were like two wild animals, there was no telling when they would attack.  
  
"Oh, hi guys!" Rin said cheerfully, tossing a braid over her shoulder.   
  
"What were you doing?" Inuyasha inquired, not really sure he wanted to know.  
  
"Just thinking of a way to get Kagome back after a little tiff we had," Sango clarified. There was an evil glint in her brown eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do?" both males asked, the scheming part of their brains already turning.  
  
"Should we tell them?" Rin asked Sango. Sango only smiled.  
  
"You guys want to go to the movies tomorrow?"  
  
"I get fucked up, Holla back ya'll,  
  
And I kick it like Jackie Chan,  
  
With my Kung Fu style,   
  
'I'll get rid of you in a while (yeah)"  
  
Kagome woke up late Saturday morning. She stretched and showered, then walked back into her room, just remembering that she had her first date. It may sound sad that this would be her first date, especially considering that her eighteenth birthday was in less then a month, but the truth was that no one had ever asked her before. She admitted to herself that she was excited, but couldn't stop a tiny bit of disappointment from settling in her stomach.   
  
Rin and Sango had been right after all. She would get bored with a boy like Hojo rather quickly. He was sweet and polite, good-looking but boring as hell. Sure, he'd be doting and affectionate. But he wouldn't get her riled up. He couldn't ruffle her feathers, make her blush easily. He couldn't make her heart beat faster when he flashed her a gorgeous smile, unlike a certain hanyou who was never far from her mind. Kagome tried to shake her thoughts away, feeling that even entertaining the thoughts of such a thing was a betrayal to her family.   
  
Kagome attempted to dress nicer then usual. She wore her long khaki skirt that fell to just above her ankles and a black turtle-neck sweater. Her make-up was conservative and she let her hair air-dry so it fell down her back in wavy tendrils. Sporting her new heels, she descended the stairs to talk with her grandmother.  
  
"Hey Grams, do these shoes make my ankles look fat?" she joked.  
  
"You're a vision, Kagome dear!" Kaede complimented, truly meaning it.  
  
"Thanks Grams, I'll take that as a no." Kagome blushed a little, looking at the clock. Hojo would be there soon. "I'll put in some extra practice after I get home."  
  
"Don't worry about that. You've been at it all week, dear. You deserve a day of rest. Just go and have a good time now, and be home before ten."  
  
"I highly doubt that I'll be out that late."  
  
"One never knows," Kaede said wisely. There was a knock at the door. "Have a good time dear heart."  
  
"Bye Grams," Kagome said, quickly hugging her before going to the door. With a self-conscious hand, Kagome pulled at her hair as she opened the door. "Hi Hojo," she greeted the star-struck teen. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah," he squeaked. "C'mon. I'll take you to my car." He composed himself quickly, offering her his arm. Kagome smiled and took it, waving as she closed the door.   
  
"(Hey Hey Hey) All the bitches in the back,  
  
C'mon C'mon, get up get up (whoa)  
  
I know you know it's never forever"  
  
The Isharugi Martial Arts Team (minus Kagome) staked out the movie theatre in the mall, waiting for their prey. They were already armed with a small arsenal of projectile candy, popcorn, and the loudest food capable of being consumed--nachos. Rin watched at the back exit while Sango stood at the front. They had the plan all figured out. They'd wait until they spotted Hojo and Kagome, follow them to see what movie they were going to see, then buy tickets for the same showing. After the two went inside the screen room, the conspirators would sit behind them and do everything in their power to ruin the date. (The nachos were Inuyasha's idea.)  
  
"They're coming!" Rin called from the back of the theatre. Miroku and Inuyasha ran over to her. She pointed to the parking lot. "Look, Hojo just pulled up." They saw as Hojo got out of his car and quickly ran around to open Kagome's door as well. Then he escorted her toward the theatre, opening the doors for her. "They'll be coming in any second, come on!"  
  
All four teenagers raced around to hide behind the ticket booth. They watched Kagome and Hojo walk in. Inuyasha was especially struck by how pretty Kagome looked without the sunglasses. He felt a little jealous that she'd discard the glasses for Hojo, but not for him. At the same time he was brooding, the close proximity was overcoming Miroku. His hand, with a mind of its own, raised to settle on Sango's butt. Sango froze, her eyes closed in silent rage. She wouldn't scream, or even smack him right now. It would give them away and ruin all of their careful planning.  
  
"Miroku," she whispered. "I'm two seconds from being on you like white on rice in a snowstorm. I suggest you remove that hand if you want to keep it." The hand was removed and Miroku muttered something about Sango's jeans being too tempting. "My Lee Dungarees are just fine, you're just a perv!" she hissed.  
  
"Damn you Buddy Lee," Miroku said in a dramatic whisper. (I love the Buddy Lee commercials!) Rin and Inuyasha watched and snickered silently, but their attention was drawn to the booth where Kagome and Hojo were deciding on what to see.  
  
"What would you like to see Kagome?" Hojo asked. "I've heard good things about Cabin Fever." Kagome gave him a smile that clearly said you-gotta-be-kidding-me.  
  
"Holy Shit! Hojo's going for the oldest guy-trick in the book!" Miroku hissed, stuck somewhere between shock and admiration. "Who would've though he was such a player."  
  
"What are you mumbling about?" Inuyasha whispered. "Maybe the dweeb just likes horror flicks."  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, you aren't that naive," Miroku scolded him. "You know a guy only takes a girl to a horror movie so that when a gory or scary part comes up she flinches away and he can take advantage when comforting her. It's a sacred practice of men." Sango and Rin stared at him.  
  
"You do that on purpose?" Sango hissed angrily.  
  
"Quiet!" Rin hushed them. "Kagome doesn't flinch at anything."  
  
"No thanks Hojo, I'm not a big fan of Cabin movies. What about 'Once upon a time in Mexico'?"  
  
"Um, that doesn't really seem like a date move," Hojo commented.  
  
"Cabin Fever is a date move?" Kagome asked with disbelief. He blushed harder. "Well, if you want to see a horror movie, what about Underworld?" Hojo brightened.  
  
"Okay!" He paid for both their tickets, then they headed to the snack bar before the show.  
  
"She walked right into that one," Miroku said as they passed by. The martial arts team jumped in line and bought tickets for Underworld.  
  
"Don't worry, Kag's been wanting to see this movie. She didn't think she'd get to because she can't take her brothers to see it," Rin said with a smile.   
  
"Plus, I hardly think that Kag will cower in fear with 'Hojo' to comfort her," Sango added. Miroku looked skeptical, not wanting to toss aside his theory. Inuyasha just brooded.   
  
They followed the couple into the dark theatre and took position in the seats just behind them in the center row. The four conspirators waited until the exact moment when the movie started to enact their plan.   
  
Kagome caught on to them five minutes into the film. She laughed silently to herself before turning around in her seat to throw a handful of popcorn at Inuyasha and Rin. "If you four want to leave the theatre will all your appendages working, I suggest you settle down and let me watch the movie."   
  
The four were a little disappointed at being caught so quickly, but they enjoyed the popcorn war the rest of the movie. Inuyasha would eat his nachos extra loud every time Hojo attempted to put his arm around Kagome. Kagome herself didn't seem to notice. Neither did she flinch at any of the gory scenes when Hojo wished she would.   
  
When the movie ended, Hojo and Kagome left the theatre together, the other four at their heels. "Um, Kagome?" Hojo whispered to her. "Why are your friends following us?"  
  
"I don't know," Kagome said with a faint smile. "I'll go ask, be back in a flash!" She smiled and winked at him, holding up one finger as she backed away toward her friends. Well, her friends and Inuyasha.   
  
"No shades?"  
  
"Hold your tongue dog-boy," Kagome snapped, hands on her hips. She turned on her cousin and best friend. "What are you doing here Rin?"  
  
"Revenge for yesterday," her cousin stated simply. Kagome groaned, but there was the trace of a smile on her face.  
  
"Looking hot Kagome," Sango said with a wink. Miroku nodded. Kagome flushed, then turned crimson.  
  
"I have to get back to my date. I'll meet up with you guys in East Meets West at four, ok?" she looked pleading. Sango and Rin agreed, grabbing Inuyasha and Miroku and leaving the theatre.   
  
"Will do," Rin chirped with a wave.  
  
"See ya later Kag," Miroku waved.  
  
"C'mon C'mon get up get up (whoa)  
  
You wanna hear I'm sorry, whatever!  
  
Now that your gone, I'm moving on  
  
There's nothing left to lose, Except for you"  
  
At four o'clock sharp, the martial arts team waited impatiently for their fifth member to join up with them. Rin and Sango were browsing through the jewelry of East Meets West. Miroku chuckled to himself as he read some of the slogans on the specialty made shirts. Inuyasha paced the floor, back and forth, stopping only long enough to scan his eyes over the doorway.  
  
"She's late," he said for the hundredth time.  
  
"Relax dude," Miroku told him while contemplating buying a shirt that read 'Not enough hours in the day for all the ladies on my tail'. "She'll get here when she gets here."  
  
It was just coincidence that at that very moment, Hojo and Kagome walked into the store. Hojo had his arm around her, looking triumphantly happy while Kagome looked rather uncomfortable. She shrugged at Rin and Sango, then smiled at Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha saw Hojo's arm tighten around her and felt a growl somewhere deep in his throat. He couldn't say why it bothered him so much, but seeing Hojo with his arm around Kagome bothered him a lot. Rin saw the look on Inuyasha's face and quickly jumped in to prevent disaster.  
  
"Kagome, how did you like the movie?" she asked. Kagome stepped out of Hojo's hold with a smile at him and went to talk to the girls.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered under her breath to her cousin.  
  
"He's a little too hands-on, huh?" Sango asked.  
  
"Not as bad as Miroku," Kagome shot back. "But you guys were right. I'm bored of him already. He's always trying to hold my hand or put his arm around me. He even tried to 'kiss' me when we were outside."  
  
"You didn't let him did you?" Rin asked, eyes huge.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Naw. I don't want my first kiss to be 'Hojo'. I mean, he's nice and all. He's always complimenting me on how pretty I am or how smart I am or how fearless I act, but he's just so...unexciting." Kagome sighed, then smiled. "Figures I'd catch me a great guy, and not be happy with him."  
  
Rin and Sango smiled. "Don't say that Kag. You just haven't found the right guy yet," Sango said, wrapping an arm around her. Kagome looked across the floor to see where her 'date' was busy talking to a slightly annoyed Miroku. Inuyasha had moved away, for risk of squeezing the little geek's head like a zit. Kagome met his amber eyes and smiled. Inuyasha smiled back. It seemed like they had a moment.   
  
'Maybe she has,' Rin thought to herself. Her scheming wheels began to turn once more. Thoughts of what Kaede had told her before and her own thoughts about Kagome and Inuyasha led her to one conclusion. The two were the perfect match. Well, except for that one little thing standing in their way. The fact that Kagome had to kill him.  
  
"Well, I should get home," Kagome said, turning away from Inuyasha's eyes. "Before Hojo annoys Inuyasha and Miroku into killing him." They laughed, then Kagome said she'd call them later. "Hojo," she called when she walked over. "I'm kind of tired, could we split?"  
  
"Sure Kagome," Hojo said with a smile. "Later guys."   
  
"Bye Miroku," she said with a wave. She winked at Inuyasha as she passed him by. "Later dog-boy." He snorted as he watched them go. Hojo wrapped his arm around her again and Kagome had to forceherself to relax.  
  
"Hell yeah!  
  
I get my teenage kicks, pulling down tricks like Rodman,  
  
All the lipstick chicks sing:  
  
NA, NA, NA, NA, NA,NA  
  
I get fucked up, Holla back ya'll,  
  
And I rock it like Jackson Browne"  
  
"Why Inuyasha!" Rin said with a sly smile. "I do believe that you were jealous!"  
  
"Me? Jealous?" he scoffed. "Jealous of what?"  
  
"The fact that your dream girl is dating another guy," Miroku added casually. All eyes were on him. The girls were delighted, but Inuyasha looked pissed. "Come off your high horse, 'Yash. You know you like her."  
  
"I do not!" he denied.  
  
"Come on! You were totally freaking when you saw his arm around her. You were like-like-...Sango darling, what's that phrase you use?"  
  
Sango cleared her throat. "Inuyasha, you were two seconds from being on him like a hobo on a ham sandwich." Rin and Miroku snickered; Inuyasha scowled.   
  
"I was not!" he said again. 'Was I?' he asked himself.   
  
'Of course you were!' That nagging little voice in his head yelled. 'Kagome is your dream girl, just like Miroku said!'  
  
'No she isn't! She's a snotty bitch who's always mouthing off, and messing around!'  
  
'Exactly! You don't want a girl who's tame and boring. You want someone with attitude, spunk. You want Kagome.'  
  
'No I don't! She's just a girl.'  
  
'An extremely hot, kickin', bad ass girl. A girl you love to make smile, or blush. A girl you can't help but want to piss off. A girl you've dreamt about every night since you met her. The dark hair, the soft skin, the eyes.'  
  
'She does have killer eyes...'  
  
'What'd I tell you? You're falling dude.'  
  
"Ack! Inner monologue is saying bad things!" Inuyasha cried, grabbing his head.  
  
"Don't think too hard, pal," Miroku said with a pat on the shoulder. "You'll just end up hurting yourself again." Inuyasha growled and Miroku had just enough time to dodge out of the store before Inuyasha attacked him.  
  
"The mall just isn't as much fun with only them around anymore," Sango said casually as they followed the two boys.  
  
"Yeah, we need Kagome to come and yell about Old Navy some more." They both laughed.  
  
"Let me tell you right now,  
  
I like strippers better anyhow (yeah)  
  
C'mon C'mon get up get up (whoa)  
  
I know you know it's never forever"  
  
They didn't know that at that moment Hojo was in his car, asking Kagome to go out with him again. Not knowing what else to say, Kagome said it would have to wait until after the Nationals. Practice would take up the rest of her time.  
  
"They aren't for another two weeks," Kagome said.  
  
"That's okay, I'll wait," Hojo said with a smile. Kagome smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes. She couldn't see herself dating Hojo. He just wasn't fun. He just wasn't like Inuyasha. Her eyes widened at this thought.  
  
'Oh God,' she panicked. 'Please don't let this be happening!' The horrible guilt took hold of her once more as she said goodnight to Hojo, avoiding his kiss and accepting only a peck on the cheek. She walked in, and although it was still early, she headed to her room for the night. She called her brothers and talked to them for a while. Then she called Rin and Sango and talked to them some as well. Then she went to sleep, but her dreams were haunted with visions of her mother and a pair of breath-taking amber eyes.  
  
"C'mon C'mon get up get up (whoa)  
  
You wanna hear I'm sorry, whatever!  
  
Now that you're gone, I'm moving on,  
  
You wrecked it all  
  
There's nothing left to lose except for you"  
  
Yay! Chapter 6 over and out. I'm so happy! I've done an outline of this fic, and so far I've got an estimated 24-25 chapters. Too much, you say? NEVER! I love....LOVE this story. And I hope to make it long, drawn out, and exciting. Shout out time!  
  
pruningshears: I do so very much hope you are enjoying this story. I live to please! I'm glad you are reviewing too. Chapter 5 was my masterpeice, lol. I wanted something to shock the readers. And believe me, there will be more surprises! Thanks a lot, review again!  
  
Virous: I'm sorry my story is really OOC. I just felt angsty and dramatic. Thanks for reading, and please continue to do so! So it's okay? Really? Thanks!   
  
Inuyasha's_son: Thanks for the tip! This must mean you have read all of my works...and yet, this is the only review...imagine that?  
  
Sakurapetalsntears: I LOVE YOU! Another Hi-Fi fan, my lucky day! Most of my friends either hate them, or not know who they are. I want to cry..they are the best!!! I am honored that you read and like my fic. *bows*  
  
Well, here we are. Please remember to review! I want to announce that I have ended my story Surviving a City and that the sequel will be coming out within the next few weeks. It's going to be called 'Surviving Life: A City Revisited'. Please remember to check out the original and the sequel. Also, I have begun my sequel to Renegade. It's called Wanderers, please check it out. Thanks!  
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	8. Chapter 7: Family Togetherness

Here we are, the long awaited chapter 7!!! Sorry for the delay, my beta was busy and in truth, so am I. Chapter 8 is with her already, so expect that in a few days. I'll get right on the next chapters. Be ready for the tournament starting in the next chapter! Stay tuned for shout-outs at the end of the chapter, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I wish I could claim them, but alas, I have no money to hire a laywer to sue. Until I have enough saved up for Johnny, I'll have to write these disclaimers.   
  
Chapter 7: Family Togetherness  
  
"I could hang around,  
  
You could let me down again,  
  
But it's killing me"  
  
Two weeks passed in the blink of an eye to the Isharugi martial arts team. Their lives consisted of training, school, training, hanging out on the weekends, studying, and more training. And after a lot of blood and sweat and work, after a lot of sore muscles and tired evenings, the day before the Nationals Tournament had arrived.   
  
The school bell rang, signaling the end of that week's classes. Kagome flew from her last class to her locker, then out to the parking lot. She took the front steps two at a time, sliding down the banister in her haste and joy. Sango, Rin, Miroku, and Inuyasha were already waiting in the parking lot for her.   
  
Over the past two weeks, Kagome had grown closer to both Rin and Sango. The three girls had gone from a pair of cousins and her cousin's friend, to three best friends. Kagome and Miroku had also entered into a polite comfort zone. Miroku knew that if he touched her, she'd fuck him up, and he was cool with that. But Kagome and Inuyasha had not yet moved from square one. They had their small intervals of peace, but over all they both knew one simple truth. They hated each other, and they loved every second of it. It was a process of theirs to try as hard as they could to make the other's life miserable.  
  
"Hi Kagome," Miroku and Rin waved in unison.   
  
"Hey Kag, all ready for tomorrow?" Sango greeted eagerly, her eyes shining with excitement.   
  
"Oh, I'm ready all right," Kagome said casually. She plucked the sunglasses from her eyes and lazily hooked them into her duster's pocket.   
  
"Hey Bitch," Inuyasha said. It was his formal greeting. Kagome wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
"Dog-boy! I didn't see you there!" Kagome smiled and gave him a customary wink. Even Inuyasha couldn't bring her down today. Kagome looked to her cousin, hopping from one foot to the other like a giddy school girl. "Can we go Rin? Can we?" Rin smiled and nodded. Both girls tossed their backpacks in the trunk of the car and Kagome slide into the driver's seat.   
  
"Where are you going?" Miroku asked, sticking his head through the open passenger side window. Kagome flashed him a huge, blinding smile.  
  
"We're going to pick up my brothers. They're spending the weekend at the dojo for the tournament tomorrow. It's a few hour drive, so we should get going." Kagome hit a switch on the door, causing the window to start rolling up.   
  
"Ah! Help!" Miroku yelped, trying to pull his head out of the window, but there wasn't enough room. Sango howled with laughter behind him as his body thrashed around. "Come on Kagome! Rin, please! My poor, poor head!"  
  
Laughingly, Kagome rolled down the window. "Okay, we'll see you guys later!"  
  
"Call me tonight Kag," Sango called as she backed out.  
  
"Got it!" Kagome and Rin waved. Then they pulled out and left the high school behind. "On the road again, oh on the road again," Kagome sang. Rin giggled.  
  
"You haven't been in such a good mood since you got here!" she exclaimed, grabbing Kagome's hand and lacing her fingers through her cousin's. "But the boys always did bring out the best in you."  
  
"Thanks for coming with me Rin, driving all the way there alone would have been so boring."  
  
"Yeah," Rin snorted. "Like I'd let you drive my baby without me here!" They both laughed again as they got on the freeway and took the fastest route to the suburbs.  
  
"I can't waste a sound again,  
  
You'll break me if you can,  
  
Drag me down again"  
  
It was nearing seven when Kagome pulled into the driveway of her house. She was out the door before the car had fully stopped. Rin was laughing as she followed. Kagome had been up late the night before, talking to her brothers about everything they needed to bring with them for the weekend in the city.   
  
"Anyone home?" Kagome called as she opened the front door. Rin was behind her. It did her soul good to see Kagome so happy. It did Kagome's soul good as well.  
  
"Kagome!" a pair of young voices yelled in unison as they bounded down the staircase. Kagome laughed, opening her arms to embrace the two boys as they launched themselves at her. Shippou hugged her around the neck tightly and Souta hugged her waist.   
  
"We've been waiting all day!" Shippou told her happily.  
  
"We weren't sure when you'd get here," Souta concurred.  
  
"Well, grab your bags and get you tails out to the car!" Kagome ordered in a stern voice. They both laughed, bounding up the stairs, tripping over each other as they went to their room.   
  
"Kagome? Is that you?" a voice came from the kitchen. Kagome looked up in time to see Sayaka Higurashi enter the room.   
  
Her mother was dressed in flowing white robes, the robes of the waning High Miko. 'So it begins', Rin thought, seeing her aunt. It was customary for the High Miko about to be replaced to dress accordingly to her station. Her powers were leaving her and would wait until the eve of her heir's 18th birthday before being passed on.   
  
"Mother," Kagome said, striding forward to embrace the woman. Sayaka's hug was stiff, but not uncaring. "I'll bring them back Sunday evening, don't fear."  
  
"I am not worried for Souta and Shippou," she confirmed. "Tell me, where are you on your mission?" Kagome looked crestfallen, but not surprised. There was little left of the wound to salt. Rin felt a surge of anger. Sayaka had not even acknowledged her!  
  
"Good evening Aunt Sayaka," Rin said formally, bowing her head to her aunt. Sayaka looked to Rin, just noticing her presence.  
  
"Why hello Rin dear, I didn't see you had come."  
  
"Yes, Kagome and I came together." It was most convenient that Kagome's brothers chose that exact moment to come hopping down the stairs at blinding speed, duffel bags and back packs in hand. They paused in their journey to hug Sayaka and follow Rin out to the car to deposit their belongings in the car's trunk and buckle in the back seat.  
  
"Tell me," Sayaka commanded.  
  
"I have made some progress Mother," Kagome said, wincing inwardly. She really hadn't made any progress at all. Well, not really. She did know Inuyasha's fighting style inside and out, and that was handy. But she hadn't yet met his family, or staked out any formal plan of assassination. She had been to his home twice, a large mansion on the rich side of the city, but she hadn't entered the house itself, only waited in the car out front. "But not enough to attack yet." It was the same thing she said every time her mother asked her. Sayaka was getting sick of it.  
  
"Well when are you going to attack Kagome?" she said angrily. "Please inform me if you are going to do it before Souta and Shippou get married! Or before I die of old age."  
  
Something in Kagome snapped. She'd never quite be sure what it was, but the tone of her mother's voice. The words she said that were tinged with bitterness and anger, they ate at her already fraying soul. "Dammit Mother! I'm cleaning up your mess as it is, leave me be! I'm sorry if I'm not doing it good enough for you, but I am doing everything I can! Deal with it."  
  
Kagome spun on her heel and stormed out of her house, slamming the door behind her. Rin stood a few feet away. She had been coming back inside to bail her cousin out of a tight spot, when she overheard all of it.  
  
"Oh Kag," she whispered, eyes welling with compassionate tears.  
  
"Don't," Kagome whispered, aware of the eyes watching them from the car. "Let's just go home Rin."  
  
Rin nodded, following Kagome back to the car. When Kagome got behind the wheel, she smiled and laughed and talked with her brothers all the way back to the city, but Rin saw what lay hidden behind her eyes. The fragile pain that she kept as a burden all to herself. Rin understood her cousin's pain. The pain of so many conflicted emotions and thoughts. It ate away at her, festering in wounds that never fully healed. All Rin wanted to do was comfort her cousin, but she couldn't. As much as Rin loved her, as much as she wanted to help and save her, it was not within her power to save Kagome from herself.  
  
"It's hard to be your scar,  
  
A frozen satellite,  
  
You never got that far,  
  
It's hard to be your scar"  
  
"Well, if it isn't my two favorite grandsons!" Kaede said happily, hugging both Souta and Shippou as they leapt from the car and into the dojo. Kagome and Rin took the bags from the car, laughing at the thrill of youth, and followed them inside.  
  
"Grandma, are we really going to see a bunch of people fighting tomorrow?" Souta asked eagerly.  
  
"Is Kagome going to be beating up a bunch of boys?" Shippou asked.   
  
"Hey," Kagome said sternly. "Look at what time it is?" Both boys groaned. "I don't want to hear it, it's late. Yes you'll see fighting at the tournament and yes I'll be fighting with boys if I can. Now, go up to your room and get ready for bed."  
  
"But Kagome--"  
  
"Souta," she said in a warning tone, giving him a look. "Go get ready for bed, I'll be upstairs in a minute."  
  
"Fine," he pouted, taking his bag from Kagome's arms and headed up the stairs. Rin helped Shippou, both yawning as they walked. Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she turned to her grandmother.  
  
"Thanks for letting them stay Grams," she said for the millionth time.  
  
"Kagome, I enjoy having them here as much as you do. It's no trouble and it will be good for them to see the tournament. They can finally see their big sister in action!" Kagome laughed and headed up the stairs, smiling idly.   
  
She met Rin at the top of the stairs. Her cousin had been waiting. "Kagome, I wanted to talk to you before I left." Kagome leaned against the wall, arms crossed, with an eyebrow raised. "I overheard what you and your mother were talking about." Kagome suspected as much. "Kagome, she has no right to ask you to do any of this. I know that everyone has been telling you to stop or to change your mind and that." Rin sighed, then swallowed. "I love you Kag, you're my cousin and my best friend. Whatever you decide, I'll be here for you. But the thing is...this is your decision, not Sayaka's. She can't make it for you. The blood will be on your hands, not hers." Rin embraced a stiff Kagome, then headed for the stairs. "I'm going home. I'll tell Sango you were busy. Call me before you and Kaede leave, okay?"  
  
"You got it Rin." Kagome's voice was hoarse with emotions. Rin left her standing in the hallway for quite some time. The sounds of her brothers arguing and laughing sent a calm over her, but the pit of her stomach still roiled with anger and sadness when she had seen her mother.   
  
Kagome went to her brothers, tucking them in and hugging them goodnight. A round of 'I love you' went between them, and Kagome retired to her own room for the night. She stared at the ceiling for hours, not knowing when exactly sleep claimed her, just knowing that she hated herself because no one else would. Kagome never lied to herself and she tried not to lie to anyone else. And the simple truth she knew. She was Higurashi.  
  
"Be cool like you,  
  
Every sorry lie,  
  
I can't live that down no,  
  
So you'll wait and see"  
  
Kagome woke up early, not sure why. Kaede was already awake, making breakfast for the boys and herself when Kagome padded barefoot into the kitchen. Kagome yawned loudly, rubbing her knuckles over her eyes.  
  
"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Kaede said with a smile. "I made your favorite, cheese omelet and soy sauce." Kagome's mouth watered.  
  
"You're a goddess Grams!" Kagome promptly flopped into a chair and scarffed down the food. "So when are we leaving?"  
  
"Both the boys are still asleep, and the tournament beginning ceremonies don't start until noon, so I'd say we can leave about eleven. Two hours or so." Kagome nodded, stretching out her arms and legs right in the middle of the kitchen. "You should go over to Inuyasha's house and tell him when we leave, that way he and Miroku can meet us there. I already called Rin and told her and Sango to meet us here at eleven themselves."  
  
Kagome froze. "You want me to go to Inuyasha's house Grams?"  
  
Kaede never faltered. "Why not? You're just telling him when the tournament starts." The grandmother shoved a pan full of eggs on to two separate plates. It seemed that the smell of food called to the two kids upstairs because there was suddenly a great commotion above them and then the echoing sounds of a pair of rabid giraffes were heard.  
  
"Yay Grandma made breakfast!" Shippou exclaimed happily, hopping into a chair to begin feasting. Souta didn't waste time with speech, he just ate.  
  
"Okay then," Kagome said, heading upstairs to change. Her clothing choice was simple. She already had her fighting kimono set out to change into before leaving for the tournament. Kagome yawned as she kissed both her brothers on the head and left the dojo to go to Inuyasha's. Although she had never been inside, she had seen the manor estate. It proved the fact that Inuyasha's family was quite well off and had no qualms about showing it.   
  
Kagome rode over there at a conservative speed, half eager and half hesitant. She really wanted to see Inuyasha's world from the inside, but she was scared that this would just be another step in her mother's master plan. It was only then that Kagome truly began to understand how much she didn't want to hurt him, or his family.  
  
With all the courage she could muster, she buzzed the small doorbell on the iron gate in front of Inuyasha's building. "Can we help you?" a voice said over a small intercom.  
  
"Yes," Kagome said back, pushing a tiny button. "I'm looking for Inuyasha? My name is Kagome Isharugi. I'm from the dojo."  
  
"Do you have an appointment to see Master Inuyasha?" the voice asked again.  
  
"No, but my Grandmother, Kaede Isharugi, told me to inform him of the tournament information."  
  
"Kaede! Why didn't you say so?" the voice said suddenly, and the iron gates swung open. "Come on in you young whipper-snapper." Kagome walked her bike inside the gate and felt even more uncomfortable when they swung closed behind her.  
  
The door of the estate opened and a small man stood before her. He bowed low before straightening and brushing off his tie. The man was bald except for a ring of fine gray hair around the base of his skull, and had huge black eyes. "I'm Myouga, the Inutoya family butler. Welcome miss Isharugi," he welcomed. Kagome smiled and walked past him into the huge house.  
  
"It's so beautiful!" Kagome marveled. The entire entrance room was white marble from the tile floor to the arching ceiling from which a crystal chandelier hung. A spiral staircase rose in front of her, leading to a second floor. There were two winged doorways on either side of the case that lead further into the house. Kagome felt extremely dirty and out of place in this sparking world. In truth, her family was just as rich and influential as the Inutoyas, but one would never know it just by looking.  
  
"Myouga, is someone here?" a woman's voice called. From the left wing, she emerged. Kagome was awestruck by her beauty. The woman didn't look much younger then her own mother, with long and straight black hair to her knees. The woman's skin was pale and flawless. There were only a few lines surrounding her mouth and mocha colored eyes. More evidence of laugh-lines then age wrinkles. She was dressed in expensive clothing and looked right at home in the splendor. Kagome knew at once that she was Inuyasha's mother. There was a common beauty in both their faces. Soft, shared features that were striking in a woman as they were gorgeous on her son. "Oh, hello," she said with a smile when she saw Kagome. "I'm Hime Inutoya. You must be Kagome, are you not?"  
  
Kagome blinked. "Yes, I'm Kagome Isharugi. If you don't mind my asking, how did you know my name?" Hime smiled at the bewildered teenaged girl.  
  
"My son tells me a lot about his friends. And since I know Sango and Rin, and know that you aren't either, then you must be the mysterious Kagome. You especially have been in his conversations as of late." Kagome's eyes widened even as she blushed. Inuyasha...talked about her? "And I must say, you're eyes are as lovely as he described." Kagome blinked some more. This woman said she had pretty eyes. This was just strange.  
  
"Thanks, I guess," she muttered in response. Then a wave of self-consciousness took hold of her as she patted at her helmet-tussled hair. "I'm here to tell Inuyasha about when we're leaving for the tournament," she clarified. Hime smiled and nodded, sensing her unease.  
  
"Inuyasha is in the first room at the top of the stairs dear. I wish you luck this afternoon."  
  
"You won't be attending?" Kagome asked, suddenly wishing the kind woman would.  
  
"I'm afraid not. My step son will be there, however. And, if I recall correctly, Inuyasha said you have two younger brothers?"  
  
"Yes, they'll be there. I just picked them up last night."  
  
Hime smiled again. "Then I wish you all the more luck, Kagome. Please excuse me for now. I do hope you'll come visit our house again. I know Inuyasha would like that." Kagome nodded mutely, trying desperately not to read into that.  
  
"I'm caught between the seam and me,  
  
You'll break me if you can"  
  
Kagome ascended the stairs slowly, feeling her heart constrict at the very thought of causing harm to that beautiful, kind woman. That was like how her mother had been, all those years ago. But everything was pushed out of her mind when she heard a high-pitched voice coming from the room Hime said belonged to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome tentatively pushed open the door. Inuyasha was in there alright. He lay across the bed, shirtless, with custom headphones on his dog ears and he was singing along to the words of Justin Timberlake's Cry me a River.  
  
"You were my sun, you were my earth,  
  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no,  
  
So you took a chance, And made other plans,  
  
But I bet you didn't think your thing would come crashing down, no,  
  
You don't have to say a word, what you did I already know,  
  
I found out from him, Now there's just no chance,  
  
For you and me, there'll never be,  
  
And don't it make you sad about it,  
  
You told me you loved me,  
  
Why did you leave me, all alone?  
  
Now you tell me you need me when you call me on the phone,  
  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused,  
  
With some other guy,  
  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
  
To cry, cry me a river, Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river, Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river, yeah yeah"  
  
Kagome just couldn't hold her laughter back any more. The song, the voice, it was too hilarious to resist. There he was, the man who had refuted any reference to the man known as Justin Timberlake, and here he was singing along. She laughed so hard she had to support herself on the doorframe or risk falling over. When she had first started laughing, Inuyasha had ripped off the earphones and stared wide-eyed at her. Kagome was here, in his house, at the door to his room, laughing in his face.  
  
"Oh my God!" she cried in between laughs. "I knew it! You are a total River-fan!"  
  
"I am not!" Inuyasha said hotly, crossing his arms over his bare chest and blushed deeply. "I just happen to think that it's a catchy song. That's all. I'm still a rocker." The last sentence was more of a grumbled, pouting, in case she had forgotten.  
  
When Kagome was able to control herself, she walked casually into the room and lounged across his bed next to him, like it was no big deal. Like she laid on a guy's bed every day, even the bed of a guy she hated. Inuyasha had to suppress a lot of rather dirty thoughts about her and his bed.  
  
"Hey, what gives you the right to simply walk into my room, bitch!" he growled.  
  
"Don't shoot the messenger, dog-boy," she laughed, half-eyeing him and half looking away. Dammit, Kagome couldn't control the blush that stained her cheeks. Why did she have to walk in on him without a shirt? Was God really that cruel? And even worse was that perverse part of her that rejoiced because of it. When Inuyasha shrugged and looked away, it gave her ample opportunity to gaze hungrily at the exposed skin. Athletic, toned, lean-muscled but undoubtedly hard and strong. His shoulders were broad and his abs were well defined. Kagome could have groaned at how perfect he was. Instead, she tore her eyes away and looked meaningfully away. She just propped her head under her elbow and watched as he pulled on a shirt that had been thrown across his chair.  
  
"You're certainly smug, walking in here and lounging around like you own the place," he grumbled.  
  
Kagome laughed and sat up. "Oh come now, you can't say that you aren't glad to see me! Oh, Inuyasha, I'm hurt!" He scoffed and she only laughed harder. "Anyway, what are you doing laying about? Aren't you getting ready for the tournament?"  
  
"I am," he clarified, giving her a disdainful look as if she were dense.   
  
"Pray tell, how are you preparing while laying around shirtless?" The last comment was emphasized a bit too heavily and Inuyasha smirked at her. Kagome looked away, disgusted with herself.  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely, I was relaxing. It's a well-known fact that the pros endorse rest before a fight. One might stretch and do some warm-ups, but relaxing the mind and lungs are important."  
  
"So the singing and the Timberlake?"  
  
"Was part of my training schedule."  
  
"And where did you get such a theory?" Kagome asked curiously. What he said made sense, it was a technique she had seen employed before, long ago by...  
  
"Rei Yue," he said with a grin. "The greatest hanyou martial artist there ever was." Inuyasha, with all the flurry of a little boy showing the girl he liked a freshly caught frog, ran to his door and closed it partially so that Kagome could see the poster hanging there.  
  
It was indeed a poster of Rei Yue. He was facing the camera, that good-natured smile on his face, like he had worn so many times before. From the waist up, he was wearing only a black wife-beater shirt, with his bare, muscular arms crossed casually over his broad, strong chest. His dark hair had been longer when that picture was taken, just past his shoulders, so he held it back in a tail. And on the very top of his head sat two sharply pointed, gray cat ears. His deep green eyes sparkled mischievously, confidently. Still a devastatingly handsome man, even though the photo could never do him justice. There was an autograph on the top right-hand corner.  
  
Kagome's throat tightened unbearably. She had the same poster at home, hanging on her own door. It was taken just after her father won the Martial Arts World championship for the first time, back when she was five years old. He had autographed her poster as well, but also drew little hearts all around the border. Rei Yue, the famous hanyou martial artist...but to Kagome, he had always been her Papa.  
  
Inuyasha beamed at the poster, then looked to Kagome. His smile faded at her expression. Her eyes were riveted to the poster, but her face had gone pale and she looked ready to wretch--or cry. "Kagome?" he asked, a little startled at her reaction. She snapped out of her trance at the sound of his voice, and smiled a half-smile.  
  
"Sorry, spaced out a second." Too many memories and emotions flooded her at the sight of her father hanging on this boy's wall. Kagome willed herself to snap out of it. "So, you were a Yue fan, huh?" Her tone was casual, but the pain in her stomach wouldn't go away. Did Inuyasha really not know that his own father had ended the life of his obvious hero?"  
  
"Definitely! He was the greatest fighter there was, plus he was a hanyou!" Inuyasha explained, the smile glued back to his features. "Sure, he wasn't a dog hanyou--I think he was a cat--but that can be overlooked." The little-boy admiration that shone in his eyes made Kagome feel better and more comfortable in his presence again. The respect given her father gave them a common bond. "My Dad used to take me to see his tournaments. And when I got this poster, and he autographed it for me, I told him that one day I was going to be a better fighter then even he was."  
  
Kagome laughed. "You'll never be better then Rei Yue." She got to her feet and leaned against the opposite side of the wall then he was, looking at the poster. "Inuyasha--Never give up the drive, keep fighting and maybe we'll meet in the ring someday. All the best--Rei" she read the words scrawled on the poster in her father's hand. "Who knows, maybe you would've met him," she mused.  
  
"Maybe, if he hadn't been murdered..." There was an equal moment of silence between them. "Hey Kagome, are you a fan of his too?" Inuyasha asked, desperately trying to recapture their conversation. It was a rare instance when they could have a decent conversation, and oddly enough, it was usually when they were alone.   
  
"Me? Hell yeah! I was the biggest Yue fan that ever lived!" Inuyasha gave her that oh-really look. Kagome smiled serenely, looking past him, looking at the poster. "Even though I was young, I went to every one of his matches, to cheer him on." She trailed her fingers over the defined features of her father's face on the poster, then curled the fingers into her palm and looked away. She hated looking at his face, and yet couldn't look away. Her beloved father, the one who had left her much too soon.  
  
"I didn't go to every one, but I went to a good number. My Dad was friends with him," Inuyasha spoke, watching her. The way she gazed at the poster made him feel momentarily jealous. The poster so captured her affections and attention. But then her head whipped around to him.  
  
"They were friends?" Inuyasha blinked and nodded. Kagome looked shocked, then pensive. "I never knew that." Kagome shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts that suddenly began screaming in her head. What was going on? Her mother had never told her that Inutoya and Rei had been friends. What did this mean? Why had no one told her this important information? Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach. Desperate to keep her cool, Kagome blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "Yue was married to a miko, did you know that?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her with a funny look and Kagome thought that he might suspect just what was between his idol and the girl in his bedroom. But then he shook his head. "I knew he was married, and had kids, but Dad never told me too much about his wife. He mostly told me about Yue himself, when he was a kid and how much I was like him. He also told me about how he had a daughter that was my age, but I never had a chance to meet her. After Rei was killed, Dad didn't have anything to do with the Yue family anymore. And then, my father was killed so..."  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. "Yeah, he was married to a miko. It was a very controversial thing in her family, but Yue proved himself to be a great force of good and he fought at her side as well as fought in the ring. He also had two children, a daughter and a son."  
  
"You're certainly well informed." His tone was dry.  
  
"I was the biggest fan he had." Hers was equally so.  
  
"Why are you here again?" Inuyasha suddenly asked. Kagome balked all of a second before remembering her mission from Kaede.  
  
"Grams told me to tell you that we're leaving for the tournament at eleven. You and Miroku have got to meet us by then. Rin, Sango, Grams, me and the boys are leaving from the dojo."  
  
"The boys?" he questioned. He opened the door again, then walked back over to sit on his bed, leaning back on his elbows with his legs open. It was a position that inspired many an inappropriate thought in Kagome's mind. A dull heat rose in her face as she looked away from the reclining hanyou.   
  
"My brothers," she clarified, leaning against the wall casually. "Guess you'll have the opportunity to corrupt them after all." There was the hint of a dare in her voice and he was eager to take it. But for now, he remained neutral. "Oh! And I want to give you something before the tournament, so get there early, okay?"  
  
Kagome was going to give him something? "Does it explode?" he asked warily.   
  
"No. It's only a loan, so don't expect to keep it or anything," she warned. Inuyasha nodded, but was intrigued none the less. "Okay, well, I'll get going. See you in a little while." Kagome pushed off the wall, making to leave, but paused a second. It seemed unfair in her mind that Inuyasha had paid so much adoration to her father--even if he didn't know that Yue was her father--that she wanted to return the favor. "You're mother is very nice," she whispered, but he heard her clearly. There was a hint of sorrow in her tone and Inuyasha remembered what Rin had told them about Kagome and her mother.  
  
"Yeah, my mom's a great woman." Kagome nodded, tossed him a sassy smile, then left the same way she came. As if she'd never been there at all. But the soft, floral scent of her hair still hung in the air around him, and he laid back on the bed where she had been to sniff at his sheets until the smell finally faded. He really was going soft.  
  
And it was just his luck that at that exact moment that his older brother chose to enter the room. Sesshomaru took one look at his brother, laying on his bed, sniffing his sheets and coughed. "I would ask what you're doing, but I don't really want to know," he commented dryly.   
  
Inuyasha sat bolt upright, coughing, then stared at his brother venomously. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru was easily a few inches taller then his brother as he stood unceremoniously in the doorway. The brother's shared a few features, the silver hair and amber-gold eyes that they had inherited from their father. But they were also different. Sesshomaru, being a full demon, had human-albeit pointed-ears and his face was stained with streaks and a half-moon, marking him of full demon blood. His was a majestic and very masculine beauty, one that lent itself very well to his grace and sophistication.   
  
"Only wondering when we're leaving. Wasn't that the reason that girl was here?" he asked in feigned innocence. In truth, he had been just down the hall and heard everything they had talked about, but he just wanted to see for himself what he already suspected. From the non-stop talk about this mysterious 'Kagome' girl for the past couple of weeks, Sesshomaru had thought a mere infatuation. But when he had heard them speaking, he thought it something more. Now seeing...the little scene he had happened upon, there was no refuting it. But Sesshomaru when to keep his opinions to himself. And just for the record--he didn't care.   
  
"I know you heard everything Sesshomaru, cut the shit. We're picking up Miroku at ten thirty, then go to the dojo, be ready in an hour."  
  
"Alright then, just don't make me regret my decision to come," was all Sesshomaru said as he yawned and walked away. Inuyasha fell backwards on to his bed. A dull blush rose to his face now that his brother was gone. Caught in the act... so humiliating. But then again, what did he care what Sesshomaru thought? With a labored sigh, Inuyasha hefted himself up to get ready to leave for the tournament. He couldn't lie to himself and say that he wasn't excited...or nervous... just a little scared. He wondered if Rei Yue was ever scared before a fight. But then he just concentrated on the objective at hand, getting to that arena on time.   
  
"I could hang around,  
  
You could let me down."  
  
Here we are, the end of chapter 7. Eight on the way, and nine and ten aren't too far behind. *shivers with anticipation....and cuz it's cold in the basement* Oooo, everyone go see The Matrix: Revolutions on Wednsday! I can't wait for that movie....YAY! I'm a HUGE fan....and I am such a nerd...oh well! Shout-outs!  
  
Dragons Maiden: Yes, it is turning out to be great, isn't it? Oh, and it will get better! Just wait until I start with the rest of the conflicts and stuff, oh we've barely scrapped the surface! Thanks for the review!  
  
pruning shears: Yes, Hojo is a clueless naive little worm, but he's cuddly. *shrug* Oh well, never mind. I know! Inuyasha, where art thou? It'll come back though, it always does, and hopefully with more new episodes! Yes, it'll be long because I need to draw out all of the story and it's just really deep. *hugs outline* I love this story! *cough* Anyway, thanks again for reviewing!   
  
Jaded Hanyou Girl: I'm sorry to hear about your misfortunes. *hands you some Ramen and pie--breakfast of champions* I love Buddy Lee, I use the hobo-ham-sandwich phrase almost every day, lol. Yes yes, if we all haven't figured it out yet, this is an Inuyasha-Kagome fic. But I had to add Hojo, and Kouga will be arriving shortly. I needed a light-hearted chapter since the next couple will be a lot of action and melo-drama. The sequel to SaC--which I have named Surviving Life: The City Revisited--won't be out for a few weeks. I'm delaying it because I really want to focus on this story, and my sequel to Renegade. Thanks for reviewing, and there is no rush. No need to even read all of my stuff-it's not that good anyway. Cheers!  
  
mirokus-grl: Thanks for loving my story, so sorry for such a long delay. It's all my beta's fault! *sniffle* And I'm happy that this story has caught your intrest. Tell a friend, share the love! I wanted so much for this story to get a little more of a following...*sigh* I guess my work isn't as good as the other high-school fics out there. I just wanted a story with a little more substance then Kag-Inu hate-love hijinx. I like this idea that I had and I think it's a good read. Here, no reason to do your homework. Read this! Thanks for reading!  
  
sweetangel: Thanks a bunch, I love you for loving my work! I will keep on writin' and here's my proof. More to come, be assured! Thanks again.  
  
Thats all for this chapter. Please remember to review! Chapter 8 is on the way and I think I'll even give a preview, cuz I feel bad for the wait.  
  
Chapter 8: Tournament Drama  
  
"You left them alone on purpose, didn't you?" Sango asked Miroku accusingly. She had backed him into a corner on the staircase that led to the upper-level stands.   
  
"Well, you and Rin are the conspirators!" he said defensively. "You keep telling me to give them time alone!"  
  
"But not ten minutes before the Nationals opening ceremony!" she yelled at him.   
  
"It's not like they're having sex in the warm-up room! It's more like they'll be trying to kill each other. You know they can't stand each other!"  
  
"Can't stand each other?! Are you blind, or just stupid?" Sango asked in disbelief. "I mean, can you even see them? They are so totally hooked on each other it's not even funny!"  
  
"We 'are' talking about Inuyasha and Kagome right? 'Our' Inuyasha and Kagome?"  
  
"Of course, who else?"   
  
Miroku just gave her one of his most disarming smiles. "I really wouldn't have a clue, but as long as you keep backing me into a wall, I'm more then happy to listen." It was only then that Sango fully realized her position. She had Miroku pinned to the cement wall with nothing in the way but her own body. She hastily took a step back, blushing furiously.  
  
"Ahem," came a soft voice from behind them. Both whirled around to see Rin, smiling slightly, but not commenting. "I don't mean to interrupt, but we should be getting back."  
  
Okay, review! And keep on reading!   
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	9. Chapter 8: Tournament Drama

Yay, here we are at chapter 8. Woot! This chapter features the song 'Beautiful Disaster' by none other than American Hi-Fi. Be on the look-out because different music will be incorporated into the next few chapters. Stay tuned for shout-outs at the end of the chapter. I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I beg forgiveness...I know I know. I'm writing slow because of school and everything. I hope to pick up the pace in December--let's see if my beta can keept up. Oh! For all you Wanderers Fans, I will get Chapter 6 posted by Thanksgiving, guaranteed!!!! Thanks a promise from Jesse the Wolf Demon! The only thing that could cause me to break it would be natrual disaster or technical difficulties... Anywho, chapter 7, Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Fairy Tales can come true, it could happen to you, if you have a blow torch…well, until then, Inuyasha and the gang are not yet mine. Curses!  
  
Chapter 8: Tournament Drama  
  
"I'll make you a five star enemy,  
  
I'm taking a fall would you like to see?"  
  
Inuyasha laid on the horn for the third time. "Hurry up Miroku!" he yelled out of the window, followed up by another round of honking. It was almost eleven, they had to get going if they wanted to get to the arena with enough time to meet up with the others.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Miroku called, appearing on the front steps of his large Victorian style house. "Bye Dad, I'll see you later!" He slammed the door and took off down the stairs three at a time, pausing at the trunk of Sesshomaru's white Trailblazer long enough to toss his duffel bag in the trunk before jumping into the back seat. "Hi 'Yash, hello Sesshomaru. I didn't know you were coming."  
  
Sesshomaru looked over from his seat in the passenger side and simply looked Miroku in the eye. "Whether or not that was a wise choice has yet to be seen, but right now I'm regretting it."  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "You'll regret it even more when you see the girls." Sesshomaru merely yawned and leaned back in his seat. Inuyasha turned on the radio where he had a cleverly hidden American Hi-Fi CD already inserted, pumping up the music as they sped off toward the arena where the Nationals tournament was being held.   
  
Although no amount of rushing could make the ride a short one, they did arrive at the arena in record time. nuyasha found a good parking spot and all three got out of the car, Inuyasha and Miroku pausing to grab their gear from the trunk before entering the arena with the other competitors. Sesshomaru went with them, saying he wanted to wish the female members of the team luck before retiring to his seat. There were no objections.  
  
It didn't take long for the three young men to find Kaede, already arguing with an official about the team's warm-up space. Sango and Kagome were no where to be found, but Rin was making placating gestures at her sensei to back off with whatever she was doing. Inuyasha and Miroku quickly came to their side.   
  
"Rin, what's going on?"   
  
Rin exasperatedly gave up her attempt to calm the infuriated Kaede and turned to her friends with a smile. "The Okami Dojo pushed into our spot because they have a larger team then we do. We were bumped into one of the second ranges and Kaede is fuming." Inuyasha and Miroku looked to where Kaede had begun chasing after the official, yelling at him at the top of her voice. They both chuckled. Rin sighed, then noticed Sesshomaru had come up behind both boys. Rin went slightly pink but smiled. "Hello Sesshomaru, Inuyasha didn't say you were coming to see us."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his head a little, the shadow of a smile playing across his face. Rin was the only girl he had ever known that could pull of being sweet and endearing while being so utterly taken with him. It was transparent, but it didn't bother him when it came to Rin, unlike when it was concerning another female. For some reason, her huge brown eyes and innocent pretty face framed by those twin braids made him feel strangely...human. "I wanted to wish you luck Rin," he told her with that ghost of a smile.  
  
Rin went very red and tugged on the end of one of her braids in a cute fashion. Sesshomaru was a second away from really smiling when they were interrupted. "Okay you two, quit flirting already," Inuyasha grumbled. Rin whacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Baka! We were 'not' flirting. Flirting is what you do with Kagome."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me!" The two were head to head, Miroku snickering off to the side. Sesshomaru looked amused as well, but only to those who knew what his amusement looked like.  
  
"Rin what are you doing?" a small voice asked from next to her.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking to strangers you know," another voice said, a younger voice. Both looked up to see Kagome walking toward them, a small boy in her arms and another now at Rin's side. Rin brightened, Inuyasha forgotten.  
  
"Hey, you show them to their seats?" Rin asked. Kagome sighed, but was smiling happily.  
  
"Yeah, but they're so wired from being at a tournament that they'll never sit still without someone else watching them besides Kohaku." It was just then that she noticed the other guys there. "Oh! I'm sorry guys. Shippou," she addressed the little fluffy boy in her arms. "This is Miroku and Inuyasha, and that must be Inuyasha's older brother, right?" she asked, eyeing Sesshomaru levelly.   
  
"I am, and you must be Kagome," he responded. Kagome offered him a cool smile and a respectful nod. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to smirk. This girl had spunk. And if he remembered correctly, she was Rin's cousin.  
  
"I'm Kagome, this is my brother Shippou and Souta is..." she trailed off, looking behind her. Souta had scurried off to greet Kohaku and Sango who had just appeared from the stands. "Souta and Kohaku have hit it off pretty good." Sango, Kohaku, and Souta greeted the circle. "Souta, mind your manners," Kagome said warningly. Souta bowed respectfully and looked at the others. "Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, this is my brother Souta."  
  
"Hi Souta and Shippou," Miroku said with a cheerful smile. Souta beamed him a smile, then turned back to Kohaku. The two were currently deep in conversation about a video game or something. Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey guys, Sesshomaru," she greeted. They said their piece. "Hey Kag, could you watch the brat while I go change into my gear? The opening ceremony starts in like twenty minutes and you and I still haven't gotten ready."  
  
"No problem," Kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha noticed a glow around her when she was with these children that she didn't have when she was normally around people. "Looks like Grams was victorious with the ref, if her grin means anything."  
  
And at that moment, Kaede strode up to them with a charming smile. "Well I'm glad the slackers arrived! We're set up in rest area 4, we can take our stuff, and our guests, over there until the opening ceremony begins." Every proceeded to the indicated area.   
  
Rin and Sango went into the back room to change into their gear, Miroku and Inuyasha took the other room. Kaede went about her business as the Dojo Master, which left Sesshomaru lounging on the side, and Kagome with the three young boys.  
  
"Well, what did I tell you?" Kagome told Souta and Shippou. "Isn't it like I described?"  
  
"Were Papa's tournaments like this too?" Souta asked.   
  
"Yes, they were always exciting and tense. It's a dream come true for me to be here," Kagome told them, sitting Indian style with Shippou in her lap. "You boys will cheer me on right?"  
  
"Of course!" both her brothers chorused.  
  
"What about you Kohaku?" she asked the other boy with a kind smile. "Will you be cheering Sango and the rest of us?" Kohaku smiled shyly and nodded, his cheeks slightly pink. Kagome couldn't resist the urge to tweak his nose with a good-natured grin. "Such a quiet one, you are, not like these monsters."  
  
"I resent that remark," Shippou said defiantly. In return, Kagome tickled him until he begged for mercy. All four were laughing when the rest of the team emerged. Sango and Rin were both dressed in traditional fighting kimonos with the Isharugi Dojo logo sewn into the back as well as their names. Miroku wore similar, but where the girls wore red and white, he wore black and violet, a color combination that did wonders to bring out his eyes. It also didn't escape Kagome that he had spiked his hair again. Rin's hair had stayed traditional, as always, in the twin braids. Sango's was swept into a high ponytail. They walked over to the small table in their room to retrieve their personal weapon-of-choice.   
  
Inuyasha was the last to emerge from the back room. He was dressed in a kimono, the same exact cut as the white one he wore in training, only solid red. The dojo's logo was imprinted on his back, along with his name and Team Captain in bold letters. And, like during all practices, his hair was bound at the nape of his neck.  
  
"Come on Kohaku," Sango said, holding out a free hand. "I'll take you to your seat. Souta, Shippou, are you coming?" Souta looked to Kagome for permission, which she promptly gave. Both boys were once more immersed in their talk of video games, making Sango groan as she led them to the stands.  
  
"You going to hang with me a little longer?" Kagome asked Shippou. He nodded.   
  
"So this is the fox, right?" Inuyasha asked, coming to stand closer. Kagome scowled at him for the comment.  
  
"His name is Shippou, dog-boy. Don't insult him because you're jealous." That earned a scoff from Inuyasha and a smug smile from Sesshomaru. The girl had a way with his brother. It was little wonder that he was so taken with her. Sesshomaru pushed off from the wall he was leaning on to walk toward the doorway.   
  
"I'll be going to my seat now. It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Isharugi." Kagome kept her response warm and friendly. The stoic demon turned to the rest of the group. "Good luck to you all," he said, but his eyes were on Rin. She went pink again and smiled. This exchange did not go unnoticed by Kagome, who felt that all-too familiar hole in the pit of her stomach. But Shippou was in her arms and she would not let it faze her--at least, Shippou 'was' in her arms. Now he was on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"You're a hanyou huh? The ears are a dead give-away. Kagome and Souta's Papa was a hanyou too," he chattered, patting Inuyasha's ear and looking between him and his sister. Kagome covered her grin with a hand. Inuyasha growled and pulled the small demon from his shoulder.  
  
"You got a problem, runt?"   
  
"No, you just look really strong. Kagome said you were strong, and that you were a good fighter. I think you'd be a good fighter." Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at this, and turned slightly to look at Kagome. Despite the blush creeping across her face, she simply shrugged and retrieved her brother from Inuyasha's grasp.  
  
"Okay Shippou, I gotta get my gear on. I'll see you in between the bouts, alright?" He nodded, giving her another hug. "Cheer for me," she said with a smile, ruffling his already puffy hair. "Rin, you mind?"  
  
"Not at all," her cousin said good naturedly, taking the small demon from her hands. "I'll be right back." Rin winked and left the warm-up area.  
  
"I think I'll see what Sango is up to," Miroku said with a sly smile. He snuck off, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.  
  
"I'm gonna get ready," Kagome said with a smile, turning to the back room, then she turned back. "Oh, don't go anywhere, okay? I still have that thing I want to give you."  
  
"Sure thing, I won't disappear." Kagome nodded, satisfied, then vanished.  
  
"Choke it down, what a sound,  
  
Run away from me,  
  
Keep on laughing, girl do you see me?"  
  
"You left them alone on purpose, didn't you?" Sango asked Miroku accusingly. She had backed him into a corner on the staircase that led to the upper-level stands.   
  
"Well, you and Rin are the conspirators!" he said defensively. "You keep telling me to give them time alone!"  
  
"But not ten minutes before the Nationals opening ceremony!" she yelled at him.   
  
"It's not like they're having sex in the warm-up room! It's more like they'll be trying to kill each other. You know they can't stand each other!"  
  
"Can't stand each other?! Are you blind, or just stupid?" Sango asked in disbelief. "I mean, can you even see them? They are so totally hooked on each other it's not even funny!"  
  
"We 'are' talking about Inuyasha and Kagome right? 'Our' Inuyasha and Kagome?"  
  
"Of course, who else?"   
  
Miroku just gave her one of his most disarming smiles. "I really wouldn't have a clue, but as long as you keep backing me into a wall, I'm more then happy to listen." It was only then that Sango fully realized her position. She had Miroku pinned to the cement wall with nothing in the way but her own body. She hastily took a step back, blushing furiously.  
  
"Ahem," came a soft voice from behind them. Both whirled around to see Rin, smiling slightly, but not commenting. "I don't mean to interrupt, but we should be getting back."  
  
"Yeah," Sango agreed.  
  
"Absolutely," Miroku agreed cheerfully, taking the opportunity to make a grab at Sango's ass. She ground her teeth together before whirling around and backhanding him across the face.   
  
"You'd get worse if I didn't have to conserve my energy!" she yelled, but all three knew she was lying.   
  
"Anyway, I couldn't help but overhear," Rin continued. "But I have to say that I don't think it's a good idea to push Inuyasha and Kagome together like that. I mean, they should do it on their own, if at all." She paused longer enough to think something up in her mind that left a wicked grin on her face. "But then again, it is fun to watch them fight. It's so obvious that they like each other."  
  
"At least on a sexual level," Miroku pointed out. Both girls looked at him. "What? You can not tell me that you don't notice that whenever those two are in a room together you can cut the tension with a knife! It's fact that if a guy and girl fight like cats and dogs, it's a sexual attraction. But since they fight like mikos and demons, I guess it's gotta be love."   
  
"What ever you say Miroku," Rin said with a smile. "But then again, love is in the air." With that comment said, she walked a few paces ahead of the other two. Sango glowered at the back of her head while Miroku beamed.  
  
"Exactly, love for a little smart-ass I know and a demon she's crushing on!" Sango snapped at her, then looked away pouting. Rin blushed, but was satisfied with herself for ruffling Sango's feathers, just a little bit.  
  
"Come now Sango dear," Miroku said casually. "Surely there must be some human love going around." He looked at her hopefully. Sango just looked away.  
  
"Nope, not at all," she said, arms crossed.  
  
"Damn, demons get all the love..."  
  
"Break it down now (what you want anyway?)  
  
Right about now (what you want anyway?)  
  
I'll fuck it up again (what you want anyway?)"  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the doorframe, watching the other competitors pass by the door. There were dojos from all over competing today, and they would have to go through them all to get to the top. Each member of the martial arts team was entered in one event. Inuyasha, as acting Team Captain, was required to battle in the most sought-after prize event--the kendo battle. It was held in the center ring; one member from each dojo competing. That was the event most of the fans had come to see, and Inuyasha had to admit that he was more then happy to give them a good showing.   
  
Kagome was entered in the other mandatory competing event, the weapons freestyle routine. She had been working in secret on this 'special routine' she had planned, and let no one see it until today. Inuyasha only hoped that it was good enough to blow away the competition. He needn't have worried, because Kagome had been perfecting her routine every night for two weeks, and it was flawless. Her weapon of choice was a set of two short-bladed katanas.   
  
Rin was entered in the Dagger event. It was a two-part series where the competitors had to prove their skills with throwing knives and then at battling. The first part was an event where all enter participants would have three chances to throw knives at 3 targets. Those with the best scoring moved on to the battle round. Having an innate ability to throw a perfect shot, Rin's only worry was the fighting portion of her event. But the tireless hours she had spent training with Kagome, Kaede, and Sango were bound to pay off when called upon.  
  
Sango had entered herself in the female weapons competitions. It was set up in the same system as the kendo battle royal. One member from each dojo--if that dojo had female members--would choose a single weapon and battle any number of opponents with the same or different weapons. Sango had originally wanted to enter using her family heirloom weapon, but it had been rejected by the tournament committee for being 'too brutal'. Therefore, Sango entered with a trusty sword.   
  
Miroku was also entered in an elimination event. The male weapons competition. It was the male version of Sango's event, only sword-fighting was prohibited. Kendo was for the battle royal only. But it was just their luck that Miroku hated swords, and chose to do his fighting with an expertly-crafted golden staff. It was an heirloom in his family, of monks with mystical abilities. Miroku even having the staff proved his worth in the mystical department of things. It would give him an edge in battle, especially against demon opponents.  
  
And thus the Isharugi martial arts team was spilt into five separate events. It was just their luck that only one event was held at a time. It was held in rounds, and would last well into the night due to the sheer number of competitors, but that didn't bother any of the fans--or fighters.  
  
All these thoughts ran in Inuyasha's mind so that he didn't notice Kagome exit the changing room. She whistled to herself, and that caught his attention. When he turned, Inuyasha had to blink at her. "What are you drooling at dog-boy?" she asked with a sassy smile. "Am I just that stunning?"  
  
Inuyasha scowled and she laughed, giving him that customary wink. There wasn't a pair of sunglasses in sight. He had taken a double take because Kagome was dressed in a Chinese style fighting outfit. The dark green material buttoned up to her neck, the same dark green as her left eye. The material clung to her form and showed her curves flatteringly. The Isharugi Dojo's logo was stamped broadly across the back of her shirt in bold white lettering, but he noticed that there was also a small symbol underneath it, the shape of a large cat with the letter 'Y' before it. He recognized the symbol as the logo that Rei Yue wore on his back in every competition.  
  
"Nice logo," he muttered, nodding toward her shirt. Kagome attempted to swivel her head, but smiled when she couldn't see it.  
  
"Yeah, well, I told you I was a fan." Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome sat on the small table that had all the weapons on it at one point--now there were only two swords--and tied up her hair. Unlike a normal ponytail, she had plaited it in two braids, similar to Rin. But unlike Rin, she had twisted the braids to form a small bun on either side of her head, just above her ears, and tied a green ribbon on them to keep it up. But despite her care, a few wispy strands of hair had fallen to frame her face. When she was done, she looked like a completely different girl. Smaller, somehow, then her five feet and ten inches, and that much prettier.   
  
"You had something to give me, right?" Inuyasha said, averting his eyes and looking at the large clock in the center arena. "Better do it now. The ceremony starts in five minutes."  
  
Kagome hopped from her seat and walked over to him. "Give me that sword," she said, pointing at the sword on his hip.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about bitch?"  
  
"Just give it to me," she said again, holding out her hands.  
  
"But I need it!"  
  
"Trust me," she said in exasperation. Inuyasha hesitated, but found that he didn't have a problem trusting her--at least to hand over his weapon. With a satisfied smile, Kagome trotted back to the table. Inuyasha followed her. "Alright, like I said, this is only a loan. I want it back after you win the kendo battle, got it?" she remarked calmly.  
  
"You think I can win?" he asked her in all seriousness. Kagome laughed and gave him a genuine smile.  
  
"I know you'll win, dog-boy." She grasped the sheath of a sword and held it out to him. "Here, take care of it." Inuyasha took the offered weapon, and looked down to see the Tetsusaiga in his claws.  
  
"I couldn't take this," he began, holding it back out.  
  
"I said it's only a loan," she repeated, pushing it back toward him. "You can wield Tetsusaiga's true power, I'm not transformed so I can't. As long as you have this sword, you can win. But you better take care of it. Even a nick in the blade and I'll kick your ass, got it?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned, pulling the sword from the scabbard. It didn't transform, but he wasn't in battle. Even in it's untransformed state, Inuyasha could feel the pulse of power in the hilt. Kagome watched his face with almost breathless anticipation. She had thought it over long and hard, but thought that it would be a smart move to let Inuyasha wield her father's sword, just for the tournament. The sword had already bonded to him, and the skill with which he used a blade would make the pair invincible in battle.   
  
Kagome clasped her hands together, looking all together giddy as she watched Inuyasha study the sword with a trained eye. "Thanks Kagome," he said, meeting her eyes and flashing a grin. "Now I think I can win."  
  
"But of course," she smirked.  
  
A thought struck Inuyasha out of the blue and he blinked under the sudden thought. "Hey...Kagome?"  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
"Rei Yue...didn't he have a sword named Tetsusaiga?" he asked. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, but he could smell the sudden realization coming from her.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"A demonic sword, one made from the fang of a demon. Just like this sword."  
  
"Yes," was her answer. It was all true, but she was careful not to give too much away.  
  
"I thought you said that this was your father's sword. Or is it just coincidence that his sword is the same kind and has the same name as the other?"  
  
"It was my father's sword," Kagome replied evenly. "He named it. He wielded it." She thought about it a second, fearing that he would put two-and-two together and realize that Rei Yue was her father. But then again, if he hadn't known that her father was married to a Higurashi...then maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to let him know that she was the daughter of his hero. Kagome opened her mouth to tell him this one truth, but she was silence before she could go further then his name.  
  
"Will all competitors please report to the arena foreground," an announcer said over the intercom. "I repeat, all competitors to the arena foreground. The Nationals Tournament is about to commence."  
  
'Saved by the bell,' she thought wryly. 'Better luck next time Kag.' "Well, we better get going!" she said with a smile, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and pulling him out the door and toward the gathering fighters. Along the way they met up with Rin, Sango, and Miroku. Kaede was already there, holding a place for her pupils.  
  
Each dojo being represented was required to stand a role call where they listed off each member and the event--or events--they were participating in. There were sixteen dojos in attendance that day, and the Isharugi dojo was the smallest. But that didn't bother anyone. There were rather leery about letting them compete when the officials noticed that Inuyasha was a hanyou. There were six all-demon dojos fighting, and eight mixed between humans and demons. One was all humans, and the last was the Isharugi dojo.   
  
Inuyasha, of course, heard the officials whispering about him being allowed to compete, especially as the Team Captain. What he didn't count on was Kagome hearing them as well. And he most certainly didn't count on her marching over to them and speaking in a low, but sweet voice, quoting passages from the tournament rulebook specifically stating that any being, be it demon or human, was allowed to compete in any event, under any pretense. Hanyous were human 'and' demon so therefore, it was not a breech of ethics. The officials nervously advanced to the next dojo, allowing all to continue. When Kagome came back over, everyone was staring at her. Rin and Kaede only beamed.  
  
"What? We need him to fight kendo," she said with a shrug, falling back into the ranks. Inuyasha watched her for a while, but she said nothing more.   
  
"We'll keep falling in love,  
  
What a Beautiful Disaster,  
  
What a Beautiful Disaster"  
  
The officials announced minutes after the role call was made that the first event was to be the Dagger competition--Rin's event. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Rin pale slightly. Shifting, she positioned herself next to Rin and took her cousin's hand. Rin squeezed her hand in response. Once the web chart of competitors flashed on the board, the dojos were released back to their resting sections.  
  
"Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick," Rin whispered fiercely to Kagome. Her cousin only grinned at her. They were back in the rest area now and Rin was pacing back and forth across the room. Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the floor in a corner, the Tetsusaiga on his lap, with his head down and his eyes closed. Meditation is a big part of tournament fighting; everyone knew not to bother him. Miroku stood in the opposite corner, talking under his breath with Kaede about his event, which had been announced to take place next. Sango had gone into the stands again to check on the boys.   
  
Kagome grabbed Rin as she walked by and turned her cousin to face her. Looking her in the face, Kagome smiled reassuringly. Rin felt better instantly because this smile lit up her cousin's eyes. "Rin, you have practiced so hard and you are awesome!" Kagome gave Rin a quick, hard hug. "You are a 'master of knives' and you are going to blow them away."  
  
"Really?" Rin asked shyly, really just needing the encouragement.   
  
"Am I one to mince words?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow. Both girls laughed. "You are gonna do great Rin, just do what you do best."  
  
"Thanks Kag," Rin said happily.  
  
"Will all participants of the Dagger Event please report to the arena, we are about to begin," the announcer called and repeated.  
  
"Come with me?" Rin begged. Kagome smiled and led Rin toward the arena sidelines. Rin's hands were shaking on her knives as she gripped them with white knuckles. Kagome was at a lost of comforting her nerves, all she could do was be there.  
  
The first portion of the event was the judging of the participant's talent with the blades. Each participant was given three daggers and one target. There were to throw one knife at 100 meters at a still target, 50 meters at a moving target, and 100 meters at a moving target. There were judged by the accuracy of each throw. The third name called Rin from the Isharugi Dojo.  
  
"It's just you and me Rin," Kagome whispered to her as she went to take her place. Rin looked back and Kagome winked with a thumbs up. "Just you and me throwing knives at the dojo." Rin smiled and turned to go. "Rin!" Kagome called. Her cousin turned with a raised eyebrow. "You're fabulous." Rin mouthed a 'thank you' as she took her position. (It may sound kind of weird, but it's a habit of mine to call someone 'fabulous' before something stressful. That word always gets a smile--for some reason...that and the word 'pie'. Go figure!)  
  
Rin took several deep breaths, trying to calm her renegade nerves. 'Just me and Kag,' she thought, gripping the hilt of the dagger in her hand as the first target was cleared. In the space of three breathes, Rin mastered herself completely. Rising above the sounds of the crowd, the arena faded away. All there was, all she saw or felt or heard, was the knife in her hand and the target 100 meters ahead. Her body moved fluidly, and her aim was perfect. The knife was embedded in the target dead on, and all the crowd cheered.   
  
Rin shifted the second knife into her hand and waited a few seconds for the first moving target to be readied. She took another position; knife poised, body tense. In the space of one breath, she loosed her second knife for another flawless shot. There was a contented smile on Rin's face as she took hold of the final knife for her third shot. She was becoming more confident in her abilities, more outgoing.   
  
Sango and Kaede joined Kagome at the arena sideline. The three of them took up the job as cheerleaders for Rin. The two boys were still in the rest area. Miroku said that they had enough faith in Rin's abilities, and that they would wait to congratulate her victory when she came back. There would be a pause between the accuracy and the battle portions of the Dagger Competition. In the space of that pause, Miroku's event would be held.   
  
The crowd went wild as Rin's last knife hit the center of the target as true as the preceding blades. She was the first so far to land all three a bull's eye, something all those after her would try to top. And she was a girl too! There would be no question about Rin's participation in the combat round of her event. When her target was taken away, Rin bowed to the officials, her double braids swinging around her face. Kagome and Sango were jumping up and down, babbling incoherently until Rin came over, then she joined them in their cheer.  
  
"I told you, you wouldn't get sick!" Kagome said to Rin with a laugh. "You really were fabulous!"  
  
"Totally!" Sango agreed. "Now we just have to wait for the losers to finish up, and then who your first victim will be once the next round starts."  
  
"You make it sound so easy!" Rin complained, but she was smiling.   
  
"We have faith in you, Rin dear," Kaede assured her.   
  
"My cousin, lose? Bah, that'll be the day!" Kagome exclaimed confidently before feigning a heart attack. "She's a winner, inside or out of the ring." Kaede nodded and Sango smiled. Kagome had to make a joke before it got too mushy between them, so she pinched Rin's cheek affectionately. "She's our wittle Winny-kins."  
  
Rin laughed, giving her a playful shove. "I take it this little show of happiness means that Rin passes to the second round?" Miroku asked from the doorway of the rest area. Still the king of stating the obvious, Kagome genuflected with a bow. But he didn't need to be told, their faces said it all. "Rin that's great!" He hugged Rin around the shoulders. "We're a shoe-in to win this entire bloody competition."  
  
"It was Kag's help that got me to do it. I was gonna choke, but she told me to remember that it was just her and me practicing at the dojo, and it calmed me down."  
  
"Don't give me any credit. That was all you Rin," Kagome said happily. The team lounged in their rest area, waiting for the next round to commence.  
  
"Connect my skull to the socket,  
  
Burn baby, burning like a rocket,  
  
Can't sell? Do tell, won't you buy it?  
  
Thick skin, now don't you wanna try it?"  
  
After the last of the competitors for the Dagger event had been gone and their scores had been tallied, they narrowed down the list. There had been 47 competitors to begin with, but only 20 were competing in the battle portion. The first round of the male weapons even would take place before they posted the list of the combat portion of Rin's event. Miroku was up.  
  
"Time to earn your keep," Kagome had joked with him as they walked to the arena. Sango and Rin were with them. Kaede had gotten into another shouting match with the Dojo Master of another team and Inuyasha said he'd catch up with them in a little while.   
  
"Isn't comic relief good enough?" Miroku asked, looking from the staff in his hands to the other competitors waiting to fight. He gulped, the picture of drama. Kagome wasn't fooled. She felt the anticipation of his nerves and the eagerness for battle that radiated from him. He was only putting on the show.  
  
"I had to go first. It's your turn now," Rin teased, poking him in the side. Miroku twinged, then collapsed to the ground.  
  
"I'm wounded!" he cried, clutching his side. "Rin, you broke my rib! That's it, I can't fight."  
  
"Get up," Sango said, kicking him lightly in the side. "Or I'll break your rib for real. You're the fifth bout, and we have to be up there to scope your competition."  
  
"Will I get a kiss for luck?" he asked hopefully, looking at Sango with hopeful violet eyes. She drained of all color and opened her mouth for a few choice words, but Rin clapped a hand over her mouth. Kagome did the talking.  
  
"Yes Miroku, before your fight you'll get a kiss from all three of us. Now will you get up?" He was up before she asked the question.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's be off." Then he jogged toward the ring. Sango pushed off Rin's hand.  
  
"What the fuck?!?" she cried with indignation. "I am 'not' kissing that freak!"  
  
"Oh, you know you want to," Kagome taunted.  
  
"Just a peck on the cheek then. We had to get him up Sango...what else is there to do but bribe him with the prospect of female affection?" Rin explained calmly, stepping away from her steaming friend.  
  
"How about threatening bodily harm!"  
  
"Be rational Sango," Kagome said with a shrug. "With Miroku, pain is not an issue." That was all agreed on. He was a glutton for punishment. Why else did he keep grabbing at Sango's backside? Even when he knew it earned him a good ass-kicking, he did it anyway. And always say it was worth the effort.  
  
"At least he's good for something," Sango muttered as they waited at the ring sidelines for the event to begin. "His entire event can be played out now, so Rin can grab a breather."  
  
"See?" Rin said. "Isn't it handy to have him around?"  
  
"I'll say," Kagome added. "Otherwise, all we'd have is Inuyasha. And that would be a travesty!"  
  
"Okay girls," Miroku said, striding up to them. "I just have to wait for my first match, and then advance. And then beat my next opponent and advance, and continue on until I win!"  
  
"Jumping the gun a little, aren't we?" Sango said dryly.  
  
"Confidence is not a sin!" he countered.  
  
"But pride is," Rin said with an affectionate smile. "Just don't get a head as big as Inuyasha. One conceited male is enough."  
  
"Preach on Sister," Kagome agreed. They laughed, but fell silent as the first match began.  
  
The first victory was quick. The victorious competitor overtook his opponent in a matter of seconds. There was barely a chance for him. The advancer was a demon who wielded a spear as a weapon. He was good looking, as demons go, but seemed a little too cocky for his own good.   
  
The winners of the second and third matches--both demons as well--took a little longer to defeat their human opposition. Both used nothing but their bare claws and raw strength. The fourth fight was long and drawn out. The victor was injured, but able to continue. If a victorious competitor was wounded in battle and unable to continue, he'd automatically forfeit. The fourth-match victor was human, the wielder of a large spear. Then it was time for the fifth match--Miroku's first battle.  
  
"Ah girls?" he said hesitantly, before he was called into the ring.  
  
"We know," Rin said with a smile. "Good luck Miroku." She kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Come here," Kag said with a wicked smile, giving him a light, chaste kiss on the lips. "Kick ass." Miroku grinned sheepishly as he turned to Sango.  
  
She did not look happy, but what else could she do? Sango grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down, giving him a fast, hard kiss on the mouth. "Now go, before I regret this any more," she said with a scowl, but an undeniable blush crept up her neck. Miroku grinned in a dazed way as he stepped into the ring, staff in hand.  
  
His opponent was a demon whose weapons of choice happened to be a pair of sais. He flashed them menacingly, and waved to the rest of his dojo where they huddled nearby. He took an offensive stance, making it clear that he would be the first to attack. Clearly, he thought Miroku was no competition at all. That was his first mistake. Miroku took a defensive stance to counter the impending attack, staff ready in his hands.   
  
"Connect my skull to the socket,  
  
Burn baby, burning like a rocket,  
  
Choke it down, what a sound, run away from me,  
  
Keep on laughing, girl do you see me?  
  
Break it down now, break it down now."  
  
I'll leave it off right here. I've been thinking...I dunno if I can finish the tournament in 2 chapters like I planned, so I might either have one uber-long chapter, or two medium sized ones...I don't know yet. Shout-out time: Everyone's favorite time of the year!  
  
Dragons Maiden: Thanks for the love of the preview, I thought it was spiffy! Thanks for reading, cha!  
  
False Reality: Unrequinted Love: Thanks for reading! It's always nice to hook a newbie! Yes, Kagome is sad *sniffles* She may be down, but believe me when I say that she is far from out! It's okay to be brain-dead. It gets to the best of us sometimes! Keep the happy, cha! Thanks for reading and the review!  
  
RedWolfDragon: Thanks for reading and the review. I sent you an e-mail a little while ago, how's that working out for you? Still in trouble? I'm always here to give a listen so holla' back dawg! *coughs* I'm too white for my own good.... Anyway, keep reading! I'm glad you like my stuff.  
  
Pruning shears: Ah, shears my dear, you's returned to review yet another chapter. Have I told you that you are my favorite? You really are! I'm happy you get such a kick out of my stuff! I try to keep them as much in character while fitting to my storyline as I can. It just so happens that in Tainted Blood, they can remain in character more then they did in Surviving a City. Yes, Rin is my pocket philosopher character. She says all the stuff that wouldn't sound right coming from an emotional damaged girl and a tomboy. Yes, Rei Yue plays a MAJOR role in this fic, even though he is no longer in this world. Kagome's birthday, I've made to be December 17, it's a two part span over chapters 12 and 13. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jaded Hanyou Girl: Yes, I had to do the Timberlake thing. It was a must. I hate him sooo much that i thought it would be classic to bust in on Inuyasha doing a sing-a-long bit. Sorry, I don't mean to make him out to be a poser, I just thought it was funny. You saw Revolutions?!?! I LOVED THAT MOVIE! It was so sad yet wonderful....I'm such a matrix geek. *cough* Anywho, about Kagome's heritage. Yes, she's one quarter demon--didn't you read chapter 5? And no, Souta and Shippou don't know anything about Rei's death. Sayaka and Kagome kept most of the details from them because Souta was so young and it was before they adopted Shippou. Yes well, I'll get more into the past as the story goes on. As for the music, I'm going to give the titles of the songs in the next chapter because I'm rushing to get this one out. Good luck with your fight against Kazaa, I hope Ramen and pie help you to victory!  
  
miroku's grl: Sorry it took so long. My beta was really bad with this chapter. I'm so happy to hear that you love my story though, I love you for it! Via la Resistance! *cough* Thanks for the review!  
  
kagome-chan1234567890: Thankies! You are sweet to say so. Thanks for reading and the review.  
  
Okay everyone, tune in next time for chapter 9! Same TB time, same TB channel! ~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	10. Chapter 9: The Beatings Go On

Well, beloved readers, here we are, Chapter 9! I've decided to stretch out the tournaments for another chapter just because I have an exciting scene planned out for chappie 10. A few intros in this chapter, I'm so excited! Oh, and before I forget, I want to give a HUGE shout-out thanks to my dear friend "Zaphod Strife" for all his help with correct terminology. I was floundering a little, and he helped me out. Zaph--you are the wind beneath my wings--for this chapter at least! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: "Hi, Jesse the Wolf Demon is not at the computer right now. She is not responsible for the ideas that such a story might implant in the minds of impressionable youths, this is an 'R'-rated fic after all. If you want to sue, press 1. If you want to leave a message of undying love, press 2. If you you're Johnny, calling about the money I put on the last Giants game, I'm working on it!!!!"--BEEP!

****

Chapter 9: The Beatings Go On

__

"I want it all, no matter what,

You thought you heard me say, no matter what"

Miroku raised his staff in perfect sync with his opponents attack. It was like a dance, both fighters' moves graceful and practiced. It was almost a forgotten fact that one slip up with such a weapon could kill an opponent. The outside prongs caught on the shaft of Miroku's staff with a ringing clash, like a bell striking a metal pole. For a moment they stood head-to-head, both pushing all of their weight on to the weapons. The audience held their breath, waiting for the next move. Anyone could see that it was Miroku's from the half-smile that grew on his face. Suddenly, before the other combatant could react, Miroku moved his staff with precision, disarming the demon of both his sais. 

The two weapons clattered to the ground and slide across the ring floor to stop a few feet in front of where Kagome, Rin and Sango were watching. The demon watched his weapons slide from his grasp, eyes huge with shock. They flickered from Miroku to the sais and back again. As if on cue, he dove for them, but a staff block his path. 

"Uh-uh-uh," Miroku chirped in a sing-song manner. He twirled the staff as if it were a flag on the color-guard team, grasping the shaft firmly with his right hand. The demon watched for a moment, spellbound by the hypnotic movements of the golden staff. He never saw the blow coming. The staff stopped in mid-spin, then flew forward to connect with the back of his neck, sending the opposing demon sprawling. Miroku stood over his unconscious quarry, looking very pleased with himself.

A cheer went up in the crowd. The other dojos could only watch as Miroku sauntered back over to where the girls were waiting to congratulate their teammate. "That was easier then I thought it would be," he said with a smirk. "Inuyasha is ten times harder to handle then that prick was."

"You won!" Sango cried in happy surprise. She had temporarily taken up the role of stating the obvious.

"Yes. Yes I did," Miroku said, nodding his head as if only just realizing this. Kagome and Rin were hopping up and down excitedly, hands clasped and the same giddy smile on both of their faces. Then they mauled Miroku with a hug. "Maybe I should win more often," he commented from his position of being squeezed between Rin and Kagome.

"Miroku, now you qualify for the next round!" Rin squeaked in happiness. "You're the second human to move on."

"Well, I'm just special, that's all," Miroku said with a shrug and a smile. 

"Yes. Yes you are," Kagome said, copying his earlier dialogue. He laughed at her with the others and Kagome only smiled. There were another twelve matches in the first round before they continued on to the second round. Miroku's next opponent would be posted on the plasma screen that hung in the stands once they were finished. All they could do now was wait until their time came up again and Miroku would take center stage in the ring. They could have returned to the rest area until the second round postings, but Miroku wanted to remain at the ringside so he could gauge the competitors. Rin went to inform Inuyasha of Miroku's first victory. Sango went to round up Kaede, who had chased after another official because they were denying her dojo 'proper refreshments'. Kagome remained at Miroku's side as they waited.

"You could go check on your brothers," Miroku said in an off-hand manner. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll check on them next round," she said with a smile. "Someone should stay with you in between, in case of foul play. Just say that I'm your muscle." She gave him a wink and then sat next to him on the bench where he was resting. Her shoulder was pressed against his, and Kagome could feel him shaking. It was not uncommon for a fighter to experience anxiety after a fight was already over. Someone like Miroku would make jokes and put on a brave face, even if he was terrified. Kagome knew the feeling well. She reached over and to his hand from where he had been trying to keep it from shaking. "You did good," she said without looking at him. "And you'll do good again."

"Thanks," he replied, squeezing her hand gently. And he really meant it. They spoke of this no more, and when Sango returned with Kaede, and Rin came back with a very put-out Inuyasha, they separated so that Miroku could prepare for his next fight.

__

"You know you can't escape today

Is there any other way?"

In the second round, the number of participants went from thirty-four to sixteen. One match had gone south and the victor was hurt too badly to continue. This round would cut the contenders to eight, then to four, then two. It was a methodical system that was practiced in every tournament. It would be used in Rin's event, in Inuyasha's event, and Sango's as well. Kagome's was the only event in the tournament that relied on one-time scores to determine the winner. 

Miroku's second battle was versus a human opponent who wielded a trident, a pitchfork-like weapon that had a long shaft and three prongs at the end. It had been a challenge for Miroku. Both of them were good fighters when it came to longer distance attacks. Closer distance was awkward with long weapons, but they danced and circle each other. Miroku felt out his opponent's weaknesses as easily as the other felt out his own. They feinted and dodged, attacked and blocked, over and over. For a while, it seemed a stale-mate, a match never to end. But the seasoned fans knew better. They knew that, although both were fit and young, one would soon be getting to tired to continue at such a pace. This was Miroku's opposition.

The devilishly handsome pervert was in better shape, leaner and had much more impressive stamina then the other fighter and this gave him the edge he needed to win the fight. With a carefully aimed 'sweeper' move, Miroku caught the other human behind the knees with his staff, knocking him down. (A sweeper move is when the handle of the staff, not the head, is used to knock an opponent off their feet by either hitting their knees or ankles.) And the opposition hit the floor hard, not to get up without the aid of his fellow dojo members. Miroku was once more victorious, and he was ready to fight in the third round.  
The Isharugi Dojo cheered and hollered and screamed as he came back over. Rin and Kagome smothered him with hugs again. Kaede made a comment about every slacker having his day. Inuyasha clasped Miroku's hand in a friendly display of affection. Even Sango congratulated him, in a halting way. Miroku was too busy glowing to even try and grope her, which surprised everyone.

Between rounds, Kagome went into the stands to check on her brothers. They had a great seats, center row and close to the ring. The arena had stadium seating, giving each spectator a good view of the proceeding events. Souta and Kohaku were decked out with traditional foam fingers, courtesy of Sango. They had written in permanent marker 'Isharugi is #1'. They had been so enthralled with the match that neither noticed Kagome's arrival. Shippou noticed however. He had been watching both the fight, and the other boys, whipping his gaze back and forth between the two until Kagome came up next to him.

"Having fun Shippou?" she whispered the inquiry in his ear. The small demon twisted around, then hopped into her arms again, cuddling against her.

"Yeah, we were watching your friend. He's really, really good!"

"I know. Do you think he'll win?"

"Yep," came the reply that only a small child could make with such confidence. Kagome hugged him, them poked Souta in the back of the head. He turned, ready to use some very inappropriate language until he discovered that the offending party was his sister.

"Hi!" he said with a grin.

"Hey kiddo," she said with a smile. "Having a good time?"

"This is the best!" Souta and Kohaku then launched into and explanation about how the everything about the tournament was cool. Kagome just smiled and tried her best to follow along. It wasn't easy, but she tried. Only once they became too involved in the next match to continue that she looked over to the adult next to them.

Sesshomaru had been watching Kagome from the corner of his eye. His demonic senses, always on alert, picked up the fact that she was a miko the moment she had come into his house the day before. Now that he had a better look at her, it was physically obvious that she was related to Old Woman Kaede. Their scents suggested close family, even without his knowledge of their relation. But he also scented something strange on her--faint demon blood. It wasn't dried blood, like what is left from a battle. No, the scent came from her own blood. The blood of a demon was in her veins as well as the blood of Mikos. A strange combination, for one so plainly a human. 

"Hello Sesshomaru," she said with a smile and a nod or recognition, it was as if she knew everything he was thinking about her. There were no hidden secrets in her eyes, no mortal innocence of the sort that shone bright in Rin's eyes. This girl, Kagome, was something else entirely. It was as if she could read him as easily as he could read her. This was impossible of course. He was a demon and she was not. But still, he had a sneaking suspicion that she was not as ignorant as the rest of her species. And he found himself drawn into giving her respect. This was an phenomenon that he found very strange indeed.

"Hello Miss Isharugi," he responded politely.

"Just Kagome is fine. I want to thank you for looking after my brothers. I know they can be a handful." She shifted the small demon in her arms to a more comfortable position, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to hold a demon cub like her own child.

"They are extremely well-behaved," he commented. In truth, they were. The two older ones chattered to each other mostly. The younger, the demon cub Shippou, had chatted with him earlier, but then had become entranced by the battles.

"I do hope so," she said, looking at the child in her arms. He only grinned and snuggled into her again. "But still, thank you. I'd watch them myself, but after this event and the conclusion to Rin's, is my own event. And Rin needs me on the floor when she goes up."

The mention of her cousin caused a brief flicker over his eyes. This caught Kagome off-guard. Could it be that this demon had feelings for Rin in return? It was a possibility, surely. And if that was true, that Rin and Sesshomaru had a secret love for one another, how could Kagome ever hope to destroy him? It would kill Rin. And Kagome could never hurt Rin. It was so confusing, and so tiring. She took a deep breath, smiled at Shippou, and vowed to think of it again later, when she wasn't surrounded by screaming fans.

"I should get back," she said, turning back to him. "Sango will be up before Rin's event. If they need anything, you know where I'll be." Sesshomaru nodded, level gold eyes watching her with speculation. He was trying to figure her out, but if there was one thing Kagome knew about herself, it was that she was too damn good at hiding in the open to be pinned down. Even by someone like Sesshomaru.

"Wish Miroku luck," Sesshomaru added as she placed Shippou back in his seat.

"I surely will." And with that, Kagome returned to the floor, massaging her temples and fighting with her stomach to stay settled. Tournament anxiety mixed with fear and self-loathing is a nauseating feeling.

__

"And so what, if you don't like me,

I don't give a fuck,

If you don't like me I could change my luck,"

Miroku's third bout was versus a very crafty demon. He was small in size, and very quick. His weapon of choice was a flail. A flail is a hand-weapon, a stick handle with a chain and metal bit at the end. It is usually swung around and used to strike at an opponent from short or long distances. Miroku knew he would have to take it slow with this one, steadier then the first two matches. If he beat this one, he'd be one of the final four competitors.

The rest of the Isharugi team was at the ringside. Sango and Rin were holding on to each other in their suspense. Kaede had her hands clasped in front of her, ready to shout a few choice words to that slacker if he botched this match. Inuyasha was tense and silent, trying to will a victory to Miroku by sheer force of mind. Kagome was the calmest of them all. Her faith in Miroku was well-founded in the short time she had known him. There was no doubt in her mind that he would win. But still, when the other demon made a swipe at him with the flail and managed to catch him in the knee, Kagome jumped and grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's sleeve from where he was standing next to her. 

Miroku rolled out of the way before his enemy could strike at him again. His knee hurt like hell, but he would live. The pain in his leg only reminded him to stay focused and not make a false move with this one. Taking a few deep breaths of concentration, everything but what was before him melted away. The focus of a true fighter is an incredible thing. Miroku struck out and the demon feinted to the left, coming up to swing at Miroku's exposed abdomen. But Miroku was faster, gripping the staff and swinging it around faster then the flail could be swung. The demon had no choice but to fall to his knees to avoid the blow. But he was too slow getting up, allowing Miroku the opportunity to attack.

The first blow was stopped by his flail, but Miroku was not completely dependant on his weapon. He managed a well-placed kick across the fallen fighter's chest, sending him sprawling. Then it was a series of missed hits as the demon rolled across the ring. Miroku would not allow him the time to get on his feet. And soon after, he became to dizzy to continue the needed pace. Then Miroku was upon him, and a victory was awarded.

"That was beautiful," Sango said when Miroku joined them again. "I was holding my breath and everything!" Rin nodded her agreement. 

Miroku only smiled and sat down, allowing Kagome to see to his knee. It was starting to swell and that was not a good sign. She went back to the rest area and returned with a pack of ice that she used to cover his knee, gently wrapping it on with a cloth bandage. "You still have two fights to go, if you win your next one that is," she said, scratching the beck of her head. "I won't lie, it doesn't look like that knee can hold you up more then another match, at most."

An official came over to their position and looked over at the first aid being administered. "Will the fighter be competing in the next round?"

"Hell yeah!" Miroku yelled, causing the official to scurry away in fear. Kagome sighed, poking his knee none-to-gently. "Ow!" he whined.

"There is an old saying," she told him with a level glare. "A true fighter knows when to withdraw." He met her gaze unflinchingly.

"I have enough in me for another fight, and if there is a second, then I'll fight it." There was a silent moment between them, then Kagome smiled.

"Then I wish you luck Miroku. Just don't put all your weight on the knee, or it might give out sooner then you'd like." 

Miroku nodded and flashed a smile. "Thanks Kagome." She flashed a smile and winked before getting up. After the medical diagnosis was made, idle chatter took up the time between matches. It seemed that there was only an eye blink before Miroku's next match. There were only two more, then the final fight to decide the winner of the Male Weapons Competition. The winner would give a high number of points to his dojo, bringing them closer to overall victory of the games. 

When it came down to it, Inuyasha had to help Miroku to his feet from the bench. His knee had stiffened because of the ice, but it had done its purpose by keeping the swelling down. Kagome took it away, but rewrapped the bandage on, saying it would act like a brace and would help him in the match. Then, staff in hand, Miroku took to the ring for this all-important match.

His opponent was human, the only other human who made it to the final round. He fought with two wooden batons. And unlike Miroku, had no injury to slow him down. Kagome seethed. If she had her medical bag with her from home, she could have done something more for Miroku's knee then simply wrapping it. But that couldn't be helped now. 

The fight began and they circled each other warily. It seemed that this human was smart enough not to let his guard down around Miroku, even with a wounded knee. But then again, maybe he wasn't smart enough. He charged Miroku, making for a strong frontal assault. Stupid. Miroku swung his staff once, that was all it took. The match was his, and his knee took nearly no punishment at all. But he still limped back over to his team, gloating in a very Miroku-like way. 

"Well no one can ever say you can't knock them off their feet," Inuyasha quipped.

"Har-har," Miroku laughed sarcastically as he lowered himself on to the bench again. Kagome busied herself with tending to him again, sending Rin off to fetch more ice and Sango off to get another roll of bandages. Kaede stood silently by, watching the proceedings with an air of pride.

"You got another match in you Miroku?" Kagome asked once she was done. "No one knows your body but you."

"I think I'll probably be in pain for a while, but thanks to all the past aches and pains I've gotten from my dearest Sango, this should be a walk in the park." Sango snorted, but there was a smug smile of her face and a look of pride in her eyes. 

"Well," Kaede said, finally speaking up. "Your final match will begin in a few minutes, and you should get ready for your fight Rin dear." 

"I want to wait and watch the last fight," Rin said sheepishly. And it was just then that the final fight was called to commence. Miroku hobbled to the ring, ready for his final match. Only those who didn't know him couldn't pick up on the set of his jaw and the perspiration that was breaking out on his forehead due to the pain in his knee. 

His opposition? A demon wielding a formidable axe as his weapon. He grinned maliciously at Miroku and advanced the moment the official rang the commencement bell. The demon was tall, having a good foot on Miroku and was extremely broad. He bared double rows of pointed yellow teeth in a huge grin and hefted the awe on to his shoulder leisurely. His hair was brown and past his waist. It was plaited and matted with dirt and grim. Despite a dirty appearance, he was hard-core, and Kagome became rather nervous.

"This is not good," Kagome muttered. Inuyasha overheard her and turned.

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes never left the ring when she answered. "Look at the opposition, dog-boy. His weapon is his power. Miroku would normally have the advantage of speed, but with that messed up knee he will be a sitting duck unless he comes up with a better strategy." 

This was all well and true. Miroku knew it well as the bohemian demon advanced upon him like a spider converging on a fly already caught in his web. He swayed back and forth, gripping his staff until his knuckles turned white. The first move was the oppositions, his would be the reaction. 

Miroku didn't have to wait long. The demon took a hard swipe with his axe, clearly meaning business. Miroku fell back easily, getting to his feet as fast as his knee would allow and just in time to block a second stroke with the axe. Metal scrapping metal filled his ears as he wrenched back, and attacked at his opponent's legs. The demon parried beautifully, completely blocking any shot meant to disable him. He was also smarter then most of the other demons from the pervious matches. He remained silent, not throwing insults or trying to mess with Miroku's concentration. It was clearly a battle of skill.

The axe crashed down on Miroku from above. He blocked it in a split second, but the impact made his wounded knee give out and he fell to one knee on the ring floor. The weight was tremendous and Miroku struggled to keep the deadly-sharp axe from falling on to his oh-so-adorable head. So he did the only thing he could think of. Miroku reached up and grabbed the axe handle, pulling his staff free and using it to prop himself back to his feet. The demon was definitely unprepared for such a tactic, flustered and almost dropping his weapon. Miroku was far stronger than he let on.

Surprise was quickly recovered, and the axe-wielder regained control of his weapon. Miroku released his hold and took a few steps back, hefting his staff up in a defensive position. This was going to be much harder then he thought it would be. 'Think Miroku,' he told himself. 'The axe keeps you from a frontal assault and you can't get anywhere near his legs. Where do you go now?'

The behemoth hefted his axe and swung at Miroku again. This time, his smaller--and much cuter--opponent noticed the length of time between strokes. It left his shoulder and upper arm exposed just long enough to get in a good attack. Miroku grinned darkly. He had to get under the swing and take out his arm. Without the strength of both arms on the humongous weapon, it would be too heavy to use effectively. 

Predictably, the awe came down when Miroku stood still for too long. The sly human slipped under the stroke of the weapon, right into the eye of the storm. The arc went wide when the demon realized what his opponent was doing, but it was too late to reverse the attack. Miroku used his staff like a baseball bat, hitting the demon fist across the elbow, causing him to loose his grip, then pushing it forward to slam into his throat. The demon fell to his back heavily, axe aside, clutching at his throat. The official declared Miroku the winner.

The Isharugi martial arts team jumped into the ring and ran to grab Miroku before he fell over. They practically pounced on him in their hysteria, but Kagome held them back, mindful of his injury. Inuyasha pulled an arm over his shoulders and helped Miroku from the ring and toward their rest area. Rin took his staff, chattering about his grand victory all the way. Sango had stars in her eyes and she trailed silently behind them. Kagome kept shooting worried glances at his swollen knee and muttering to herself. Kaede accepted the award on his behalf and the points of the event were award to their dojo. 

Once back at the rest area, Inuyasha helped Miroku into a seat and Kagome set to work on his knee again. Unlike when they were in public, Miroku was whimpering and crying about the pain. Kagome was sympathetic, being as gentle as she could, and then giving him a hug when she was done. "All better!" she said as if talking to one of her brothers. "I'd give you a lollypop, but I don't have any."

"Ack, you suck," Miroku whined, pouting. She laughed and kissed his cheek. "But I guess that's better then candy," he said with a smug smile. 

"Well pal, I guess all the times I kicked your ass came in handy," Inuyasha prodded. Miroku gave him a hearty 'har-har' before whining about his knee some more. Rin grabbed him a soda and some food from the stands, fawning over him. Sango remained silent, but took over the task of looking after him when Rin was called back to the ring for her battle. 

"Good luck Rin," Miroku called as she and Kagome left.

"Thanks!" she said with a smile.

"It seems I'm getting rotten to the core,

"Forget about tomorrow,

You and me, we're going down in sorrow,"

Rin's battles were a much smaller group. It was surprising that not many people passed the preliminary Dagger evaluation. There were only ten fighters who progressed. In the second round, that number would be cut in half. Same as Miroku's event, until there was only a victor. Rin held her daggers with shaky hands, taking deep breaths.

Kagome ran a hand over her arm and smiled down at her cousin when Rin looked up at her. "I don't know why you get so nervous," Kagome said with a smile. "You've already blown them away."

"But I'm not a fighter Kag," Rin said in a pleading voice. "I'm just someone who throws good."

Kagome laughed and hugged Rin firmly. "You are a fighter. You can do this. Just have a little faith in yourself kid, and you'll come out on top. I believe in you."

"Thanks Kagome."

"What's a cousin for?" They shared a smile, then it was time for Rin's first match. 

The match went quickly, a fury of attacks from Rin and her female demon opponent. They dodged, blocked, feigned, and retaliated. They were both blurs of slashes and movements. In the end, it was Rin who came out on top. She dove to the ground, tripping her opponent using her own body. The girl collapsed to the floor and flipped over, only to find Rin holding a dagger horizontally across her throat. Points were awarded to Rin and the dojo. 

When she walked back over to the side of the ring, Rin slumped on to the bench and let Kagome fan her off. Rin was shaking from head to toe, and she covered her pale face with her hands. It was no secret that Rin was a pacifist, but a girl could never be too careful in a world like this. 

"You did good Rin," Kagome said calmly.

"I think I might be sick," was her muffled reply, face still buried. "I've never been so scared before!"

"But you won, and it was a beautiful sight," Kaede said, joining them. Kagome looked up with a smile. "Inuyasha is looking after Miroku right now. Sango has gone to check on the boys."

"Thanks Grams," Kagome said with a smile.

"I thought I would tell you that your event is after Rin's, dear."

"Oh," was all Kagome said. "I guess I should run and hand in my CD then. So they have my music? Yes." Kagome nodded to herself, then turned. "I'll be back for your next fight Rin, don't worry."

Rin nodded, not lifting her head. Kaede sat next to her, trying to calm the trembling girl. After-battle anxiety was common in one like Rin, who was not used to battle. Kagome had been like that once, the first time her mother took her out demon-hunting. But that was a long time ago, and Kagome was used to it by now. 'Doesn't mean I like it,' she thought quickly. 'Just that I'm used to it. But that doesn't make me feel any better about it...'

__

"Station to station, Teenage Alien Nation,

The Teenage Alien Nation yeah,

It's all wrong,"

Kagome walked back to the rest area and saw that Miroku was reclining comfortably and Inuyasha was back to his corner, concentrating. 'Boys,' she thought, grabbing the CD out of her bag and heading toward the officials table to hand in her stuff. On the way, she accidentally bumped into someone while spacing out.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she said hurriedly, helping to right the man she had almost knocked over. He turned to face her and Kagome smiled apologetically. The man was taller then she was, and he couldn't have been older then twenty-five. His face was defined and his eyes were black. His hair, the same color as his eyes, was long and wavy, held back by a tie. When he drew himself up, he had an air of power similar to that of Sesshomaru. Only his was less reserve, more darkness. Kagome shivered a little, her miko senses quickly screaming 'demon' in her face. 

"You might try watching where you go next time," he said in a frosty voice. He took a sweep of her with his eyes, and the vibe of hostility all but vanished. Suddenly he smiled. "Though I must admit I was lucky to have been attacked by so lovely a girl."

Kagome blushed a little, unused to the attention. "Thanks," she stammered. "If you'll excuse me, I have to hand in my music for the next event."

He raised an eyebrow. "You are competing in the weapons free-style?" Kagome nodded, beginning to fidget. "May I ask for which Dojo you compete?"

"The Isharugi Dojo. My grandmother is the master."

"Really now? Isn't that interesting! Well then, I wish you luck Miss Isharugi." Kagome smiled and bowed, then hurried off to get her music in and get back to Rin.

The mysterious man watched her jog off with sparkling eyes. So that was Kagome Higurashi, all grown up. He must admit, she did turn out to be a beautiful girl, even more so then her mother. Although, there was the merest trace of the hanyou in her face, most of her was from her mother. He sighed to himself. Yes, he was right to do what he did. He had planned too much and waited too long for a girl with her power to come along. And soon, his wait would be over. Soon the Jewel and the girl would be his.

"Naraku?" a voice called from behind him. He turned and came face to face with two girls. One was taller, with dark hair and a closed fan tapping against her shoulder in an irritated rhythm. Her red eyes narrowed as she looked at him. The smaller girl had black eyes much like his own, but her hair was bone-white, along with her skin. She was small, looking no older then ten years old.

"Yes Kagura?" Naraku asked with as much annoyance in his voice as was in her eyes. 

"You wanted me to compete in the freestyle, did you not?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then I should be getting ready. Will you get along without me?"

"I think I'll manage." They both smiled sarcastically and parted ways. The smaller girl, Kanna, trailed after her sister without expression. Inwardly she sighed. Those two never could get along.

__

"I guess the summer must have come and gone,

I guess we kinda shoulda known it all along,"

Kagome had handed in her music and hurried back ringside to where Rin waited for her next match. For some reason, the Dagger fights were becoming more brutal. The two matches since Rin's had left both competitors two injured to compete further. There would only be three finalists in the second round. And a ruling from the officials pitted this as a three-person match rather then a one-on-one. It would be unfair to ask then to fight non-stop matches.

Rin gulped upon the ruling. She was shaking again, pale and small, but she looked more determined. They called the three finalists into the ring. Kagome smiled reassuringly at her cousin as the smaller girl ascended the stairs almost as if marching to her doom. But she wasn't. Rin knew this. She would not let the fear cloud her and make her let down her dojo. She had too much pride for that. 

"You are the final three," the official in the ring spoke. "You know the rules. I want a good fight here. Daggers only, nothing else of you will be disqualified." He looked over his shoulder at the ringside table and received a nod from another official. "Commence," he said, dropping his hand and scurrying off as the bell was rung.

Rin circled her opponents warily. They were both male, one human and one demon. The demon was much larger then herself, but the human she had a good chance of taking out. He was small and looked more nervous then she was. But battle rush now had Rin and she was twice as confident as ever before. The demon seemed to take the same direction she did, to eliminate the weakest of the three. Normally it would have been the female opponent who was ganged up on, but it was very clear that Rin was the stronger of the two humans.

The demon and the girl cornered their prey and thrashed him good, slashing so fast he could scarcely parry until finally he laid down his daggers and left the ring with dignity. Now it was only Rin and the demon. She dodged an almost unnoticed assault, but he was stronger and larger, and Rin could only run for so long.

It was clear very soon that he was far more skilled then Rin, but she wouldn't give up. She'd go in for the attack and get back out before he could counter. But Rin was tiring and couldn't keep up the pace needed to stay ahead. After twenty minutes of diving and running, Rin slipped and fell to the mat. She was on her feet quickly, but not quick enough. Before she had time to react, she was pinned by her demon foe, and a dagger was placed against her throat. The bell was sounded, but the demon on her still wouldn't move. In fact, he smiled and pressed his blade harder against her delicate throat. Rin felt it cut the skin as blood welled and trickled down her neck. She whimpered and struggled, but he was stronger.

"What are you doing?" she asked, breathless with fear.

"Human blood is so sweet," he replied, eyes on her cut. "Especially the blood of women. It's like syrup."

"Please," Rin whimpered again as the dagger bit deeper into her skin. "Let me go!"

"How sweet," the demon whispered, leaning down to lick the blood from her neck. But he never got that far because someone had pulled him off of Rin. Kagome. She was now kicking the demon offender in the ribs.

"How does that feel, you fucking bastard?" she yelled, landing a stomp with a cracking sound. She broke his nose and liquid the color of grass leaked from his face. "No one touches my cousin!" Kagome ranted, kicking him one more time for good measure in the balls, then she was at Rin's side. "Rin, are you okay?"

"Kagome," Rin said, looking at the curled ball that had once been her opponent. "He was going to suck my blood!" She looked up at Kagome with wide eyes. "Like a fucking vampire!"

"I don't think he'll want it now," Kagome said with a raised eyebrow and a half-smile. "Come on, I'll clean that cut on your neck. Oh Rin, you're neck." Kagome brushed back Rin's braid to look at the freely-flowing cut along her neck. It was shallow, but long and bleeding. She ran two fingers across the cut gingerly. Rin didn't complain.

The tournament officials finally came to their side, taking the offender into custody. He was disqualified, making Rin the winner of the event, but no one really cared about that. Kaede and Kagome helped Rin back to the rest area while the tournament was given ten minutes so the officials could sort out the mess with the dojos. Kaede explained to the boys what had happened as Kagome tended to Rin. Sango, the boys, and Sesshomaru appeared in the area not long after.

Kohaku first made sure that Rin was alright, then he went over to poke Miroku in the knee and watch him twitch. Shippou and Souta were quickly at Rin's side, saying incoherent babble about blood and pain and her trachea. Kagome shooed them away so that she could assess the wound. It didn't need stitches, luckily. It wasn't all that deep. She cleaned it and swabbed it as best she could, then bandaged it up with a fervent promise to do a better job that night. Sango held her hand tightly as Kagome did this, the pain of the alcohol burning in the wound stung like hell, but she didn't utter a sound. Sesshomaru was a phantom in the doorway, perfectly still and watching them with level eyes. Rin watched him as well, their eyes never leaving each other through the entire ordeal.

"There we go," Kagome said with a half-smile. "You'll be just fine Rin. I'm sorry I didn't get to him quicker."

"No Kag," Rin said quickly, her gaze blinking from the demon in the doorway to her cousin's face. "If it wasn't for you, he would have....licked me...euck..." Kagome chuckled and hugged Rin loosely around the shoulders.

"Glad I could help."

"Speaking of help," Kaede said, returning to the area. "I just settled everything with the officials. The dojo was thrown out and the victory was awarded to you Rin dear." Rin smiled.

"It was worth it!" she quipped with a beaming smile.

Kaede smiled back. "Well, you don't need to do anything else for the tournament. You can stay here with Miroku...on second thought, you should stay ringside with us."

"Hey!" Miroku bristled. "I'm injured too ya know!"

"But not enough to keep your hands to yourself," Sango added, backhanding him and stepping on the hand that had been on her thigh. There was a chuckle in the rest area until Kaede cleared her throat.

"Well Kagome dear, you'll be up next."

"Wicked!" Kagome said, hopping to her feet. "Rin, can you still help me out, or should Sango?"

"I'm not an invalid...or a pussy like Miroku!"

"Hey! I am still here you know!" he grumbled.

"Thanks, we'd better get out there then." Kagome flashed a sly smile at everyone, then grabbed the two short swords from the weapons table and carried them out. Sango had all three boys with her when she left to take them back to their seats. Inuyasha, curious in spite of himself, followed Kagome ringside with Kaede. Miroku remained, still grumbling. Rin followed after them, Sesshomaru at her side.

Kagome reached ringside and noticed Rin no where to be found. She asked Kaede and Inuyasha to hold her place as she went to grab the straggler, only she didn't find Rin straggling. She found Rin with Sesshomaru in the small, vacant stairwell that led to the stands. It was only a coincidence that it was the same place that Rin had caught Miroku and Sango only an hour before. Kagome quickly hid so no one saw her, but what she saw made her eyes widen.

Sesshomaru and Rin stood close together, his hand gently on her neck with his thumb trailing over the bandage. Rin looked up into his face unmoving. They were silent and still apart from the movement of his hand on her throat. For a moment, Kagome didn't know if he was comforting her, or trying to kill her. Then he spoke in that quiet, mellow tone of his.

"I was worried when I saw that he was not moving." His face remained expressionless, but Kagome saw that his eyes were conflicted. She empathized with him, on one level. It couldn't be easy for a full demon to admit feelings for a human, even if his own father had loved a human. But in the sense, it only made her job harder. "I would have killed him, but your cousin dispatched him quite efficiently."

Rin smiled slightly, her hand moving up to cover the larger one that was still on her neck. "Kagome is very useful to have around." Kagome nodded to herself at that, she was useful. "I was afraid," she whispered, breaking eye contact. "I couldn't protect myself. I had to be rescued."

Sesshomaru moved his hand from her neck to move her chin, making her eyes find his once more. "Everyone must be rescued sometimes."

"Even you?" she asked quietly.

"Even me," he confirmed. The announcer broke the moment by announcing the start of the event. "I should return, as should you. Your cousin is waiting." For a second, his eyes flashed in Kagome's direction and she was sure he saw her, but then he backed away from Rin and left. Perhaps he knew she was nearby, but not her exact position. Still had her nervous...weird demons.

Rin stood still for a moment, composing herself, then walked out of the stairwell. Kagome came up behind her a little ways on, not wanting her to know she had been watching. "I was looking for you."

Rin jumped, then smiled as she turned. "Sorry," she said, but offered no explanation for her tardiness. Kagome didn't ask. It was better that way. Soon they reached the others and all thoughts of Rin and Sesshomaru were pushed from Kagome's mind as she studied the line-up. She was seventh, after a girl named Kagura.

"Kagura, Kagura...why is that so familiar?" Kagome mused.

"That was the name of the Old Navy girl," Inuyasha commented.

"How do you remember that?" Sango asked in amazement, having just returned from the stands.

Inuyasha smirked, and tapped his head with his fist. "Like a steel trap."

Kagome mimicked his action by wrapping her knuckles against his skull and then pressing her ear against his head. "And I can hear an echo to boot! You're full of surprises, aren't you dog-boy?" He growled, but Kaede put an end to the argument before it could escalate. 

"Enough children. Kagome, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be Grams," Kagome said with a smile, handing her swords to Rin. "You know what to do."

"Right oh, mon capitan!" Rin said with a salute.

Then they turned to watch Kagome's competition. 

__

"We're never going anywhere,

And sometimes, you've gotta pick it up,"

By the fifth girl's performance, Kagome was getting nervous. She paced back and forth, doing little warm-ups to loosen her muscles for the millionth time. Then she began cracking her neck and her back and her knuckles. Physical activity always took her mind away from stress. As long as she kept moving, Kagome could forget the fact that she was about to perform in front of more people then she cared to count. Rin watched Kagome's ritual in amusement, keeping herself from the responding irony. Wasn't it Kagome who had told her to keep her cool only a little while ago? Still, Rin had to admit to herself that Kagome was in far better shape then she had been in. (meaning she wasn't as nervous as Rin had been, even though Kagome is nervous now)

Sango had gone to check on Miroku again, and Kaede had gone with her to make sure that Sango didn't kill Miroku with any spare weapons laying around. Rin sat on the bench, wiping down the two swords with an old cloth to keep busy. Every once in a while, she'd put her hand to her throat, but she never said anything. Inuyasha was getting annoyed with Kagome's antics, but remained silent in his sitting position, watching her with one eye.

When Kagura went on, Kagome stopped to watch. This was a woman--err, demon--who knew the weapons freestyle. She used two fans, her body movements flawless and perfectly in sync with the song she chose. It was actually a rousing song, where most of the competitors had chosen classical music or traditional Japanese songs. Kagura's choice was 'Smells the Teen Spirit' by Nirvana. Kagome had to give her props for good taste. But watching the dancer only made her spirits fall. It reminded her that no matter how many of her father's competitions she had seen, never before had she participated. She was going to make a fool of herself and let the dojo down.

"Hey, bitch, calm the fuck down! You're making 'me' nervous," Inuyasha barked, finally at the end of his rope. (No pun intended...okay, maybe there is a pun!)

Kagome glared at him but then sighed. "She's so good," she said calmly, nodding to where Kagura was just finishing her routine. "Her moves are flawless, perfect. I'm going to look like such a novice."

"So?" he asked in all seriousness. "We're all novices here. So maybe she's good. Big deal. Look at it though, it's all the same stuff over and over, just in different order to a different song. You are nonconformitive, a rebel if you will. So do what you do best bitch." 

Kagome looked to him in question, one eyebrow raised and a smile on her face. "And what would that be?"

"Screw with their minds." Kagome looked at him a minute, digesting this, then her face broke into a grin. She nodded slowly and laughed.

"Yeah, thanks dog-boy." She walked over and patted him softly on the head, just between his ears. He growled, looking up at her, but she just tweaked another ear in response as the announcer called her name. "Hup, time for me to go! Rin?"

"All set here!" her cousin assured her, holding up both swords. "Kick ass Kagome!"

Then the music began to play, the opening riffs to Linkin Park's 'Faint'. (I think this song is awesome for a fight scene!) Kagome went to the platform, signaling to the officials who she was and then making her way to the empty ring. The music pounded in her ears, filling her veins, and suddenly all nervousness left her. This was what her father had told her about. Fighter's nirvana, he said. When the rush of adrenaline kicks in and nothing matters but the thrill of the fight. It was what he had lived for, and now it was Kagome's turn.

But the second repetition, she was on the floor, doing a double combination back flip that landed into a round-house kick.

"I am

A little bit of loneliness

A little bit of disregard

A handful of complaints

But I can't help the fact 

That everyone can see these scars."

The first and second stanzas of the song were spent in simple martial arts combinations without a weapon. Kagome was waiting for the first play of the chorus. Rin was waiting ringside, the first sword poised in her hand to throw it over to Kagome when the signal was given.

__

"I am

What I want you to want

What I want you to feel

But its like

No matter what I do

I can't convince you

To just believe this is real

So I let go

Watching you

Turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be hear

'Cause you're all that I've got"

Then the chorus came and Kagome looked to Rin. She tossed the first sword through the air and Kagome caught it by the hilt, flawlessly flowing from hand-to-hand martial arts movements into simple kendo attacks while using the sword.

__

"I can't feel

I way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal

This damage anymore

Don't turn your back on my

I wouldn't be ignored,

I am 

A little bit insecure

A little unconfident

'Cause you don't understand

I do what I can

But sometimes I don't make sense

I am

What you never want to say

But I've never had a doubt

It's like no matter what you do

I can't convince you

For once just to hear me out

So I let go

Watching you

Turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here

'Cause you're all I got"

And then there was the second chorus, and the second sword was thrown from the side of the ring only to be caught effortlessly by Kagome, who easily alerted her routine yet again to fit in double sword combos. Anyone could see the judges were floored by her performance, not knowing what to make of it.

"Ah, that's my granddaughter," Kaede said from behind Inuyasha and Rin. They both jumped and looked behind her. But she wasn't looking at them, she was looking at Kagome. "She may look like her mother, but she moves like her father."

Rin smiled and nodded. "She's definitely Uncle Rei's daughter. No doubt about it."

"Uncle Rei?" Inuyasha asked, looking to Rin. The girl blinked at him innocently.

"You mean you didn't know whose daughter she is?" The confused hanyou merely shook his head, prompting her to tell him. "It's kinda obvious 'Yash, I mean she'd wearing his symbol on her back and everything. How dense are you?"

Inuyasha looked at her like she had just grown a second head. Rei Yue. Kagome was Rei Yue's daughter? No 'fucking' way! "There is no way in hell that bitch is related to Rei Yue," Inuyasha was quick to deny.

Rin shrugged. "Believe what you want, but you have to admit she fights like a Yue."

"And she acts like a Yue," Kaede added with a snort. "She captures the spotlight and the audiences' attention just like he did. All eyes are on her. Like I said, 'that' is my granddaughter."

__

"I can't feel

The way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal

This damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

No

Hear me out now

You're gonna listen to me

Like it or not

Right now

Hear me out now

You're gonna listen to me

Like it or not

Right now

I can't feel

The way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

I can't feel

The way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal

This damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored."

Kagome ended her routine, panting and sweating, but grinning ear to ear. Both her swords were held in an 'x' position in front of her, legs apart for balance, and head back to defy the world. It went perfectly, just like she practiced it. Just like she prayed it would be. She was still smiling as she left the ring, listening to the cheers from the crowd. She could swear that she heard her brothers screaming at the top of their lungs somewhere in the stands. Just for the heck of it, she turned in their general direction and waved. Then she rejoined her grandmother, cousin, and mortal enemy. And at that moment, he looked even more angry with her then usual.

__

"And roll the dice, no lookin' back,

And man you don't think twice about

Feeling lonely everyday."

Muhahaha, I'll be evil and leave it here. Chapter 10 is on the way folks, and I hope to get it out soon. It'll help me get motivated if I got a few more reviews though. Although I love this story a whole lot, it's just not getting as many reviews as I hoped it would, makes me discouraged. Oh well…for all those who are Wanderers Fans, Chapter 6 has been replaced, in case no one noticed. I'm putting 7 out this week so keep an eye open. Now, shout-out time!!!

NightstarAngel: Thank you! I love you for loving my story! Yeah, I love it when Kagome is outwardly as strong as she is emotionally. I've always thought she had the potential to be great, but I just set her in a different environment to see her thrive. Thanks for the compliment, I hope I do her justice. Thanks for reading and the review!

EternalDemon: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it. Well, death threats are great motivational tools… Oh well, hehe. *cough* Thanks for reading my story! I love you with the power of a ball of yarn (BUM Bum bum)!

SarahlovesDBZ: Thanks! I'm so happy that so many people like how I portrait Kag as a kicker of ass. I just love her as a strong character. She's one of my many heroes, one of the few female ones that is. I just think she has such potential. Thanks for reading Sarah!

pruning shears: Well, here is your more realistic fighting. The last chapter was only the surface. I like it to be realistic (but I still favor my guys, you know…I'm a sucker) LOL, hey, don't be callin' Kouga slow! Even if he is, I still love the sucker! He'll be in Chapter 10, look for him! Yes, feel loved. I want all my reviewers to feel loved because they are loved! I love you all!

False Reality: Unrequited Love: Sorry about that, I don't check the profiles, hehe. I'll do that. Again, sorry for the mix-up. Thanks for reading though!

Jaded Hanyou Girl: Ah, Izumi, I was wondering when you'd come bother me again, lol. I love you! You saw Revolutions too! God, that was such a fucking awesome movie! I am such a Matrix freak it's not even funny, but I loved that movie. It was just…wow! But I am also a HUGE Lord of the Rings fan (nickname of Hobbit cuz I'm little and cuz I read the entire book in one week *cough*) Anywho, don't gorge on too much pie, I want you healthy to read this chapter! LOL, it's okay, I forgive you for missing that chapter. Point is, you read it now, therefore you are up to speed with the rest of us. Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing. Pie and Peace!

Angel of Saturn1: Here's that chapter you wanted. I hope you liked it. It's pretty long and I do hope you continue to like my story. I do too, lol. Thanks for reading!

Okay everyone, thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next one out ASAP! Please remember to review though, it'll help motivate me. ~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~


	11. Chapter 10: A Cliché For Your Thoughts

Readers--Hiya all! Yes, I'm going to try and get my chapters done faster now because the story is taking place at around the same time it is now! I want all the Christmas stuff done before Christmas, which is quite a few chapters. Cross your fingers that I get it done. It shall be my Christmas Gift to all of you, my beautiful readers! *gives you all candy canes* Also, I am using American Hi-Fi's song _Rise_ in this chapter, and last chapter's song was _Teenage Alien Nation_. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And I didn't steal him either, honest! Wait, no! Don't go into the closet! STOP!

****

Chapter 10: A Cliché For Your Thoughts

__

"I don't know what I can take,

Can you feel the pressure break"

Kagome was a little nervous when she was attacked by both Rin and Kaede. They excitedly told her how spectacular and wonderful she had been in the ring. Kagome smiled and blushed, taking the praise with a grain of salt. Her mind was in other places, like wondering why her arch nemesis was staring at her like that. Something told her that Inuyasha should not be looking at her the way he was. When Inuyasha looked like that, it was never a good thing, and that was saying a lot. She made a mental note to check out just what was going on as soon as she checked her scores on the board.

Soon enough, the lights cleared to show Kagome's picture and the small table with the judges scores for her performance. Kagome was awarded a perfect mark on the originality of her routine, and excellent marks on her weapons handling and her use of both freestyle martial arts and kendo. That placed her in the second place category, just below Kagura. But even though she didn't win the event for her dojo, they were awarded enough points to keep them in first for the overall dojo total. 

Now was her chance. Rin and Kaede were heading back to the rest station to help Sango prepare for the female weapons competition. Inuyasha trailed after them and Kagome fell into step beside him.

"What's your beef dog-boy?" she asked, hands casually behind her back. Inuyasha turned a pair of molten gold eyes to her and simply walked away. What surprised Kagome the most was that it stung when he simply walked off that way. Their antics usually involved him throwing an insult her way before simply stalking off, but he suddenly didn't want to play their game. That worried Kagome. It worried her a great deal, but not in the way she should have been worried. Never once did it cross her mind that he might have discovered her secret. Instead, she was more worried that he would stop talking to her. If that happened, who would she annoy?

Inuyasha was fuming to the point where he couldn't trust himself to speak. First she lies to him, then she played him for a fool! Now she has the audacity to insult him when he's trying to be angry about it. What the hell was up with this girl? Oh, he had a few things in mind. When this tournament was over, he and Kagome were going to have words, but for the time being, he had to concentrate on the subject at hand. He still had an event to fight, and he had a whole mess of chumps to beat in the process. Kagome would have to wait, and that was that.

When he got back to the rest area, a peculiar sight met his eyes. Sango was actually sitting in a chair next to Miroku. There was no groping, no ritual war-cry of 'pervert', just calm. Miroku's leg was resting across Sango's lap as she rewrapped the bandage over it with a new bag of ice. Intent upon her work, she didn't notice the rest of the dojo had returned until Rin cleared her throat.

"How'd she do?" Miroku asked. Sango blinked and then shook her head. She blushed dully, finished her task, then stood off to the side with a look in her eyes clearly saying that any unnecessary comments would be rewarded with a slow and painful death. 

"Placed second," Kaede said with a hint of pride in her voice. "We're still in the lead. Now it's time for Sango to prepare."

"Oh joy," Sango muttered, fidgeting with the sword on her belt. It was a small katana, not as long or refined as Tetsusaiga was. She had been using the same sword through all of her training. It was a good luck charm. Sure, it sounded lame, but her family had always been superstitious. 

The announcer broke into Kaede's retort, the arena suddenly ringing with the shrill sound that comes from having a microphone too close to a speaker. Inuyasha cringed and covered his ears as best as he could, but he was still twitching from the noise.

"Attention participants, I'm afraid that we have a formality that needs to be taken care of. Due to legalities, our tournament only has a few hours left until we have to close down, and there is not enough time to do the last two major events one after the other. Therefore, it will be held as followed." There was a paused so the announcer could clear his throat. "It will be alternated, one round of the Female Weapons Competition followed by a round of the Kendo Competition. I know this is a little unprecedented, but it must be done in order to fill out time slots. Please bare with us, thank you."

As soon as his voice disappeared, the crowd let out a loud and resounding round of hisses and boos. The competitors heckled as well, but once an announcement was made, it was official. With a heavy sigh, Inuyasha hoisted himself up from his seat.

"Guess I should get ready too," he mumbled to no one in particular. Sango joined him when he left the rest area for ringside. The list of competitors for Sango's event were already listed, she would be up first. It was a dramatically limited event. Most of the dojos competing were all male, apart from a few females who only participated in the weapons freestyle. The event would only have three rounds, at most. Sango was in the first fight.

"Lucky me, huh," she said to Inuyasha with a smirk. "I get shucked into the first fight."

"At least you aren't the last one," he said, nudging her with his elbow. "So it could be worse."

"Freak, do you always have to be that way?" she whined.

"As bad as things are, they can always get worse," Inuyasha quipped.

"Oh God, that is the most horrible cliché," Rin commented, wrinkling her nose as she and Kaede caught up to them at ringside. Sango looked around.

"Where's Kagome?"

"She's taking care of Miroku until the last fight, then I'm gonna switch with her so she can cheer. She thinks that someone should look after that perv or he might die of boredom."

"Yeah, but she might get more trouble then it's worth," Sango said ominously. 

"Ah, Kagome can handle Miroku," Rin said with a smirk. "If he pulls anything, she'll just whack him, injured or not."

"That's cruel and unusual," Inuyasha commented from his seat, eye closed in concentration.

"Enough talk," Kaede hushed. "It's almost time for the first fight."

__

"I've been getting by on nothing,

How long? so long"

Sango dodged throwing star that had been aimed at her head. Her first opponent was a demon, one who was a master of the art of ninjitsu using throwing stars. Sango may have been smaller then this girl, she may have been less powerful, but Sango was faster. 

She did a cartwheel to avoid the first barrage of stars, and then a double back flip to avoid the stars' return to their master. Sango used her gymnastics moves to buy herself enough time to devise a plan of attack. Her opponent used weapons that traveled a distance, meaning that her weakness would be a short range attack. Sango knew that he chance of winning would be to get inside the perimeter of the stars' lobby, and attack her opponent before the return of the loosed weapons. A tricky feat indeed, but she was confident.

Sango moved in closer, little by little. When she was close enough to make her attack, she stopped her dodging tricks and decided to make a head-on charge. The demoness seemed to predict this strategy because she had a trio of stars tucked in her left hand to throw after Sango made her intentions known. 

The human girl was able to block the first two stars with her now-drawn sword, but the third flew past her shield of protection and grazed her arm, leaving a shallow, bleeding cut on her right arm, her sword arm. Sango dropped down to her knees to avoid the return of the stars, clutching at her bleeding arm. The warm blood trickled through her fingers, making the girl snarl in frustration. She would not be wounded again.

The demon lobbied her stars again, but Sango was prepared and was able to dodge all of them beautifully. Then she was inside the arc, and she was more then a little pissed. "You made me bleed," Sango said to the demon. Then she punched her opposition across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground. The stars returned once more, but Sango easily side stepped them as they stuck into the ring floor without a hand to catch them. With ease, Sango walked over and held the flat of her blade against the throat of her opponent. A victory was awarded.

Sango carried herself from the ring with all the confidence of a world champion, and all humility of a saint. She received a royal welcome from Rin and Kaede, both congratulating her happily and with jubilation. Inuyasha even opened one eye and voiced a brief congrats before going back into meditation. As predicted, there would only be two rounds in Sango's event, and she was already in the second.

"You should go back to the rest area and get Kagome to look at your arm," Kaede said with all seriousness. "It doesn't seem to be a deep wound, but the medical supplies are at the rest area and Kagome is still in training. Her healing skills are her greatest asset."

"Then I can't hold out on an opportunity for her to prod me," Sango laughed. "I'll go see if the doctor is in." Sango, still holding a hand over her bleeding arm, went back to the rest area while Inuyasha readied himself for his first round match.

__

"Feeling like I lost my vision,

"Transmission full of dead ambition"

"Miroku, stop bitching," Kagome warned, lounging back in her seat with her eyes closed. "Or I swear, I'll pull Sango out of her match to come and beat the shit outta you again."

"I was just wishing that Sango could have stayed with me a little longer." he said in a pathetically forlorn voice. "Aw Kag, why do you have to be that way?"

"Because I can," she said with a grin.

"That's cold," Miroku said, looking serious. "That's just cold."

"That's life babe, get used to it." Kagome stretched and got to her feet, pulling out her leg muscles. She felt taunt everywhere and she was getting fidgety.

"Why'd you stay here with me anyway?" Miroku asked suddenly, with a raised eyebrow. Violet eyes surveyed her movements with that uncanny ability to read into a person's feelings. Maybe it was a genetic thing, those generations-old monk powers he still had that came out every now and then. Miroku was always very good at reading the actions and feelings of people, plus he could always sense the difference between a human and a demon. _'Twas a gift_, his father always said.

"I was given the cold shoulder by everyone's favorite hanyou," Kagome replied with a shrug. "Normally I wouldn't care, but if he's pissed off at me, it'll only distract his performance in the ring if I'm out there."

"True," Miroku nodded, thinking it over. "I wonder what set him off."

"I don't really know," Kagome said, sitting down again. "We were same as usual when I went to do my routine, but when I came back he was steaming. And I'm talking more then usual, like _royally_ pissed off. I wonder if Grams or Rin said anything to him."

"You'll have to ask one of them when they get back," was his rational reply.

"I guess I will." She sighed, resting her chin on her knuckles and brooding some more.

"Well," Miroku interrupted. "Guess there's only one thing to say at a time like this."

"What's that?" Kagome asked.

"Pans ho," Miroku said, sitting up higher in his chair, as if reciting some ancient secret of life and death. 

"Beg your pardon?" Kagome asked with a startled look in his direction.

"Pans ho," he said again. Kagome was still clueless. "What's it spell backwards, without an E on ho?"

"P-A-N-S H-O...O-H S-N-A-P....Oh snap?"

"Correct," Miroku said with a satisfactory smile.

"Oh snap…" Kagome laughed, poking him in the shoulder. "You're so weird."

"Thanks, but it worked."

"What did?" Kagome asked curiously.

"The powers of Pans Ho got you to smile. You were brooding, and that's never good." Kagome laughed again. "Inuyasha is the brooder of our group, we don't need another one. He can brood enough for all five of us." Kagome giggled, something she was not used to doing, but Miroku was quite hard to resist. 

"Oh snap, you got me."

"So what do you want to do now?" Miroku asked her with a yawn. "We're both stuck here for a while it seems."

"I could think of a few things."

__

Kinda sorta gotta get it together,

I can wait forever"

"Hey Kagome!" Sango called, coming into the rest area. The sight she saw brought her to a stop. Kagome was kneeling on the floor over a chair. Miroku was still propped up on his chair, but he had twisted his body to lean over closer to Kagome. Spread across the chair was a pile of cards, and each of them had a few in their hands.

"Got any twos?" Kagome asked.

"Go look for a trout."

"God dammit," she laughed.

"Perhaps you shall grace me with your fives?"

"The flounder are calling you Miroku," Kagome said with the sweetest of smiles. He proceeded to grumble under his breath about a woman's uncanny ability to cheat. Kagome was laughing when she looked up and noticed Sango. "Hi Sango, what's up--" she paused upon seeing the girl's blood soaked sleeve. "Oh dear, you got hurt huh?"

"Yeah, well, comes with the territory," Sango said with a shrug.

"Come here," Kagome beckoned, having Sango sit on the card-covered chair.

"Hey! My fives!" Miroku cried. "Then again, they are under Sango. Fetching them only makes the game more fun…"

"Try it, and I'll remove your reason for wearing an athletic supporter," Sango said evenly, waiting for Kagome to return with the first-aid kit. "I may be bleeding, but I'm not defenseless yet."

"The key word is yet, my dear," Miroku said flirtatiously. Sango snorted. Kagome returned and shook her head.

"Oy, lovebirds, quit chirping and let me do my job please." Miroku smiled while Sango glowered. Kagome only grinned and set about her work. In a few minutes, Sango was as good as new. One would never have known that she was hurt at all if not for the drying blood on her sleeve and the bandage on her arm. "Ah, a masterpiece of the healing arts, if I do say so myself," Kagome gloated. "It would have been better if I had my medical bag from home, but one makes due with what one has."

Sango flexed her arm and smiled at the results. "Perfect!" With that said she hopped to her feet and stretched, trying to keep limber. "I should get back to the ring and check up on Inuyasha. Rin will get you before my final round."

"Great, tell dog-boy I said good luck, okay?"

Sang flashed a grin and disappeared back into the crowd, closing the door to the rest area behind her. "Well that was fun!" Miroku said cheerily. "But she kinda ruined our game."

"How about poker?" Kagome asked. "I'm feeling lucky." She grinned and collapsed into the seat next to him, but a knock at the rest area door sent her to her feet again. Kagome grumbled as she opened the door. "Did you forget something?" But when Kagome opened the door, she was met with a sight that was not one of her team mates at all!

There stood a boy in the doorway, a familiar one at that, but she couldn't place his name. He was taller than Kagome, with long black hair that was held back behind his head in a haphazard way. His sparkling blue eyes struck her as half hesitant, half cocky. The way he held himself was that of a skilled athlete and show-off. He kinda reminded Kagome of someone. (Now, who could ever be cocky and a show-off? I wonder…) She also noted a few other things about the boy, like how his ears were slightly pointed standing out against the brown headband that was the mark of his dojo. That, and the fact that all her miko senses were giving off that demon alert again from the aura he was giving off. Demon or not, he was still rather striking and Kagome found herself falling into 'auto-flirt' mode.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked, looking inquisitive, but not too interested.

"Hi," he replied smoothly. "I'm Kouga. I'm from the Faolan dojo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kagome said, shaking his offered hand. "I'm Kagome Isharugi."

"I know," he said. Kagome blinked, confused. "Oh, you probably don't know me, but we go to the same school."

Now Kagome knew where she had seen his from. Recognition must have flashed in her eyes because Kouga smiled, showing teeth a little sharper then usual. "Don't we have physics together?" she asked him, snapping her fingers. "You're the Friction wiz!"

Kouga laughed and smiled again. "Yeah well…" Kagome smiled and laughed too. "I just wanted to say that I saw your routine and I thought it was great. You're really talented." Kagome blushed prettily and found her hands suddenly very interesting. 

"Well, thanks ever so much Mr. Friction," she said after a moment, still blushing. 

"You're welcome." Kouga tossed a look behind him. "I should get going back to the ring. I'm in the kendo fight." Kagome raised an eyebrow in interest.

"I wish you luck," she said with a bow. "And remember, on the East Coast we ride." Kouga snorted and shook his head with a smile.

"We should go out sometime," he said with a grin and a wave. "See you around." Kagome waved him off and then closed the door when she went back inside. Miroku was perked up in his seat, looking interested.

"What's the word?" he asked.

"I think I was just asked out by Inuyasha's competition."

__

"Rise out of the atmosphere,

I gotta disappear"

Sango joined Rin and Kaede on the sidelines for Inuyasha's fight. He was set for the second fight, and the first was just drawing to a close now. He stood by them, totally calm and quiet. It unnerved Sango a little bit. Never in all the years she had known Inuyasha had she ever seen him so brooding. And it wasn't just the fight either. Anxiety for a battle never held Inuyasha down this far. Something in her gut told her there was another reason for her friend's silence and melancholy. That's when she remembered the message she had been entrusted to give him.

"Hey, Inuyasha." He turned to look at her, one eyebrow arched. "Kagome wanted me to tell you, good luck." Inuyasha scowled and turned away again. Ah, now it made sense to Sango. Something fishy was going on between the hanyou and his new flame. Sango made a mental not to pull Rin aside and get her to dish, but for now, Inuyasha's first fight was upon them.

He calmly took the ring, drawing out the strange old sword that he had been carrying. Sango hadn't seen him use that sword before, but Rin and Kaede recognized it instantly. "Kaede," Rin said in shock. "Why does Inuyasha have Tetsusaiga?"

"What's that?" Sango asked, confused.

"Kagome's sword," Kaede clarified. "It belonged to her father, the fighter Rei Yue." Rei Yue, again that name was familiar to Sango, but she just couldn't place it.

"That name is so familiar…" she said aloud. "Where have I heard it before?"

"From Inuyasha," Rin said under her breath. "The boy practically worshiped the ground uncle Rei walked on, him being a great hanyou martial artist and all." Sango's eyes went wide as she turned to confront the other two women.

"_THAT_ Rei Yue? The famous one? He was Kagome's _father_?"

"Yeah," Rin said. "My uncle Rei. But Sango, don't get all weird on Kagome, okay? Rei is a very touchy subject for her, and Kag really doesn't like people to know that he was this great fighter and all. It's not like she's ashamed, or trying to keep it from anyone, but a lot of people scorned him and she's very proud. The fame never was her thing. To her, he was just her Dad, okay?"

"Yeah, I gotcha, but still…wow! I mean, that makes Kagome, like, part demon, right?" 

Kaede chuckled, putting an arm around Sango's shoulders. "We have a lot to tell you sweetheart."

Now, Inuyasha had supersonic hearing even in the ring, so he heard all of this. Yeah, he was still sore at Kagome for making him feel like an idiot, going on and on about Yue when he was her own father. Point was, he could forgive her for it because he knew what it was like to be scorned for being a hanyou, and listening to people slander your fathers memory…he understood that too. At least, with a little piece of mind, he could focus on his match.

Since their were only thirteen dojos now in the running, the thirteen kendo participants had been broken into random, and odd-numbered battles. His first fight was between a human. Inuyasha was a good judge of skill, and he could tell this boy was not the captain of his dojo for nothing. His katana was also of good quality, an expensive model if Inuyasha could be a judge of such things. Yet, with Tetsusaiga in his hands, Inuyasha had no doubt that he would win. 

Inuyasha and his opponent bowed before one another, then faced each other. Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga up to the light, feeling the power echo through his bones. And with a flick of his wrist, the sword transformed from a mild-mannered katana, into a long and vicious-looking fang. At the sight of the newly-morphed weapon, Inuyasha's opponent became slightly nervous. One didn't need a hanyou's senses to see the slight tremor in his hand or hear how loud he gulped. The sound made Inuyasha feel all warm and fuzzy inside. (Well, not like that you gutter-minded perverts! Seriously, not even Miroku would have thought about it like that! God!) The hanyou had always taken intimidation in stride. He took an offensive stance before leaping into the attack. Inuyasha wielded Tetsusaiga beautifully, as if the sword had been in his hands all his life instead of only the second time in his life. But even with a good sword, the human's form was solid. He was able to block every one of Inuyasha's executed blows perfectly. 

There is an old saying that came to Inuyasha's mind during the fight. _One who is taught without flaw is helpless against change._ He smirked to himself, coming up with a plan. Perfect form was an achievement, but it did not protect against imperfect improvements, and Inuyasha always fought from the hip. 

The first thing he did was distract his opponent with a barrage of pointless attacks, a volley of easily-blocked slashes and thrusts. The assault began to push the human fighter further to the outer edge of the ring. After a while, the adversary thought he had figured out Inuyasha's attack strategy and began to move his position away from the edge. Along the way, he was too busy fending off the attacks that he didn't notice Inuyasha's foot in his path--until he was flat on his back. Inuyasha yawned and carelessly held Tetsusaiga an inch over the other boy's chest. Points were award to the dojo and Inuyasha returned to his teammates with a win under his belt, and qualification for the next round. 

"That was great 'Yash," Sango congratulated him. 

"You could say that you really swept him off his feet, eh?" Rin quipped, making the others groan. 

"Rin, do us all a favor," Inuyasha said with a shake of his head. "Don't try to make a joke."

"Spoil sport," she retorted, sticking out her tongue. Inuyasha only smirked and went back into his meditative position. 

"They'll be no living with him now," Kaede muttered with a sigh. "Might as well get ready for your next fight Sango, dear."

"Gotcha," was the response.

"Is your arm alright?"

"Yeah, Kagome's great!"

"She should be," Kaede said with a smile. "I taught her everything she knows."

__

"I, gotta get out of here,

You got the best of me"

"Can't we talk this over?" Sango asked, ducking another blow aimed for her head. "Watch the nunchaku please! I'm kind of attached to my head!"

Here was Sango, trapped in her second match. So far, her arm was holding up, good as ever, the match itself was another story. She was locked in the same attack pattern with her opponent as they had been in the last ten minutes. Her opponent was a small human girl, just over five feet tall, but she was deadly with the nunchaku in her hands. (A nunchaku is a larger version of the weapon used my Michelangelo of the Teen Age Mutant Ninja Turtles. If you want an example, Selphie uses them in Final Fantasy 8.) This girl handled her weapon as a pro, and Sango would expect no less. The real trouble was that both combatants used short-range weapons. Whenever either one moved in for an attack, the other's defenses were too strong to penetrate. If things didn't lighten up, the match would be decided by whoever dropped first. However, unlike the other events, the final two were being timed now. A victory needed to be announced by the end of a fifteen minute period. For some reason, Sango didn't see the match ending in five minutes.

"Well, quit your whining and fight me!" the girl called to Sango, whipping her weapon around for another attack. Sango deflected it off of her sword, then dodged to the left. 

"Hey, I can quip during battle if I want to!" Sango shot back. "There is no law against psychological warfare."

The girl snorted and rushed Sango. But she could not be taken so lightly, and Sango feinted to the left, disturbing her opponent's equilibrium. She faltered, but righted herself before Sango could really take advantage. The girl was skilled and Sango couldn't see a way to win this match.

The opposing girl attempted another head-on assault, but Sango was ready this time. She put her weight on her left side, and when the girl was in range, spun to her right, slashing out with her sword. There was a cry and a flash of metal. A second later, Sango and her opponent stood facing each other, the girl sporting a long, thin cut in her left cheek which was startling to bleed freely now. 

That was when the officials stepped in. "Due to the end of the allotted time for this match, and no sure winner was defined, points will be awarded to both dojos." Sango was satisfied that she did that, even if she was not able to win. "However, only Hikaru will be going to the next round since she was awarded the most number of hits."

At that, Kaede hopped into the ring and scurried over to successfully yell at the officials in an extraordinarily scary way. Sango felt like she was just slapped across the face. They gave her the points, but they wouldn't let her compete in the finals? She suddenly had the desire to ram her sword right down the official's throat, but Kaede seemed to be doing a pretty good job of that. Rin came up and helped Sango out of the ring, half comforting, half holding her back in case she got any homicidal ideas.

"I'm sorry Sango," Inuyasha said sympathetically as she sat down heavily beside him.

"I don't get it. I hit her good, even drew blood! Why can't I move on?"

"It's all in the system of points and hits," he said with a shrug. "You did get us points though."

"But not as many as I would have if I won!"

"True, but look at it this way," Rin said. "The two girls who are moving on are from dojos in last places. Either one of them wins, it doesn't help them much. We'll still be in the lead."

"Not unless I win," Inuyasha commented. "So if you'll excuse me, I'll get back to my breathing."

"You do that," Sango snapped. "I'm going to go bother Kagome and Miroku." 

"You do that," Inuyasha said, closing his eyes. 

__

"Rise, up and outta here

Into the stratosphere"

"So that's what happened," Sango said with a sigh, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of Kagome and Miroku in the rest area. She had just finished brining them up to speed with the situation. "So if Inuyasha wins all his matches, we'll take home the win. But that means he'll have to fight three more times."

"He'll do it," Miroku said confidently. "You just wait and see. 'Yash will maim and destroy, just like he's always wanted to. We will triumph!"

"Calm yourself Miroku, or I'll put you back in the box," Kagome threatened. Miroku immediately shut up, cowering in fear.

"What's the box?" Sango asked. Kagome gave her an evil grin.

"NO! Don't tell her about the box…it's too horrible!" 

Sango shrugged. "Whatever." 

Kagome sighed and got to her feet. "Well now, since we're both sitting this out, wanna go get some air with me?" she asked Sango. "We can see the boys after that."

"Sure," she agreed, getting up. "We'll catch you later Lech."

"Hey! Don't leave me here all alone! I'll get lonely…What if I get so starved for attention that I take my own life?"

"Just don't make a mess," Kagome said as they left, but she winked and blew him a kiss. "We'll be back in a flash." Then they were gone and Miroku whimpered all by his lonesome.

"So tell me," Sango began. "Why does Inuyasha have your sword?"

Kagome smiled and looked wistful. "Tetsusaiga doesn't work for me when I'm not in my hanyou form. And dog-boy wouldn't have a prayer without it." Sango gave her that tell-me-the-truth-or-else look. "I felt bad about not telling him about my father, since I know he's a fan. I thought, letting him use a little piece of Papa's legacy would give him the edge he needed to win."

"Aww, that's so cute," Sango laughed. "You're sweet on him."

Kagome bristled. "I am not. Though, you're a fine one to talk. Tell me, when are you and Miroku getting married cuz I'd love to keep that date open."

"Why you--!" Sango gave chase and Kagome took off through the crowd, laughing and dodging, though she didn't do a very good job when she knocked into the second person that night. Only this person wasn't a handsome older man, this was a teenaged girl. But not just any girl, Kagome realized after quickly looking her over, it was Kagura, the girl who beat Kagome in her event. Fan in her hands, Kagura looked at Kagome was a raised eyebrow.

"Well if it isn't the comedian," she said lightly. "Still pulling tricks, ne?"

"If it isn't the salesgirl!" Kagome said happily. "How's Old Navy?"

"Oh I don't know, it'll be better now that I'll have the trophy for winning my event. But wait, you were in that too, weren't you? So sorry that you weren't better." Kagome shrugged, ready to leave this conversation before it turned ugly. "Well, what do you expect from one who is less than a hanyou but more than a human. Especially one that wears the Yue symbol on her back." Kagome turned back quickly as Kagura made to leave. Her arm shot out and grabbed the demoness. 

"What the fuck did you just say?" Kagura sniffed haughtily and dislodged her arm.

"Simply that it's hard to mistake you, the daughter of a hanyou. But not just any hanyou, ne? The _Great _Rei Yue, the famous martial artist. I must admit that there isn't much of him in you, but I suppose that is for the best. Now if you'll pardon me, my Master awaits."

"Like hell!" Kagome seethed. "You take that back or I'll shove it back down your throat."

"Big words," Kagura taunted, smirking and fanning herself lightly with her free hand.

"Kagome," Sango said, grabbing the other girl's arm. Kagome shook her off.

"I'll show you big words…"

"Meet me in the parking lot and we'll see," Kagura invited. 

"Fine!" With that, Kagome let go of Kagura and stomped to the nearest exit with Sango trailing after her.

"Kagome, what are you doing!?" Kagome whirled on the other girl.

"Nobody talks about my Papa, nobody! This little bitch thinks she can get away with it…I'll put her in her place."

"But Kagome, she's a demon, and you're unarmed. Let me go get help-"

"No," Kagome refused. "You know that fighting outside the ring is against the rules. If the team gets involved, the dojo will be disqualified. You guys have worked too hard for that. No, this is my fight."

"What can I do?"

"You can go back inside and pretend you don't know me."

"Kagome!"

"I'm serious Sango! Go!" Sango was ready to indignantly protest, but that was when Kagura made her appearance from behind a car and called Kagome out. "Go," she said again, pushing Sango toward the door this time. Sango was not a fool, so she went inside and ran to the ring to look for Rin.

__

"I, gotta get out of here

You got the best of me"

Inuyasha dodged a flashing strike, barely evading the blade of his demon opponent. He rolled across the ring, getting to his feet as fast as he could, just in time to block another attack. With all the strength he had, Inuyasha pushed up with Tetsusaiga. The screeching sound of metal scraping metal rang in the air, making him wince, but he was able to throw off the other blade. Temporarily disoriented, the demon staggered. Inuyasha exploited this weakness and overpowered him. 

Inuyasha was victorious for the third time, now moving on to the final round of the Kendo Fight. (I skipped one of the fights because I'm running out of inspirational fight scenes…physics is poisoning my mind…) His arms were both sore now as he sat down once more on the bench with Kaede and Rin. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and set it down at his side, then he rubbed his arms off with a sigh. That was when Sango appeared.

"Rin!" she called, skidding to a halt, panting. 

"Sango, what's wrong?" Rin asked.

"Is something wrong with Miroku?" Kaede asked.

"No, he's fine…left him in the room. It's Kagome." Rin and Kaede were on their feet immediately.

"What happened?" Kaede asked, maneuvering Sango to sit next to Inuyasha. He was also listening intently.

"We were going to get some air, then check on the boys before the finals. There was this girl…the Old Navy girl, the one who beat Kagome in the free style? Kagome bumped into her and she said something about Kagome's dad."

"Uh-oh," Rin said, looking to Kaede fearfully.

"Yeah, Kagome got pissed," Sango clarified. "Now they're out in the parking lot! But this girl's a demon and Kagome doesn't even have a weapon!" Rin looked worried and Kaede was pensive.

"She sent you back here?" the old woman asked. Sango nodded. "Then we will respect her wishes."

"But what if something happens to her?" Sango asked, shocked.

"Kagome will be the next High Miko of our family. She has fought with many demons in her young life, and I'm sure that she would not appreciate our interference." None of them looked convinced. "I know my granddaughter," Kaede said with a sigh. "I'm sure she cares more about your winning this tournament then anything else."

Sango nodded. "She did say that was more important."

"You have all worked hard, and she will not try and take that from you. But neither will she tolerate the slightest slander of her father's name." Kaede sighed. "She is a most conflicted spirit."

"Screw this philosophy bullshit," Inuyasha snapped. "I'm going to go bail her out." He got up, grabbing the sword at hi side and stalking off toward the ext. Rin and Sango tackled him.

"If you leave now, you'll forfeit the match!" Rin reminded him.

"All our work down the drain just because you want to be the strapping hero? I think not, little boy." Sango hauled him to his feet and scowled, pointing to the ring. "Get your ass in there and kick!"

Inuyasha returned her scowl, but did as she ordered. He did so under protest, and while grumbling. Kaede shook her head and turned to the girls. "We'll go help Kagome," Rin said, grabbing Sango as they jogged off to the exit.

"Be careful," Kaede called, then turned to the ring as Inuyasha faced off against his final opponent. The other finalist was a demon, and a rather talented one from his other match record. His name was Kouga.

__

"I could never be that clever,

Even though it's now or never"

Kagome stood in the center of the parking lot facing Kagura, hands clenched at her side with nothing to hold in them. Oh how her fingers ached to be drawing back the string of a bow. Her palm itched as if a feather was brushed across it. But no, her bow was at home, waiting until her coronation in two weeks. This fight she would do so without that aid of a weapon, and it wasn't as though she could just kill this girl. Demon or not, annoying bitch or not, she was not marked or known as dangerous--yet.

"Well, we should get this started, ne?" Kagura taunted again. "How 'bout we play a little…catch?" With that, in a smooth motion, Kagura swept her fan closed and down, releasing a long wave of air at Kagome.

The young miko barely dodged from getting slammed in the chest by the attack. But no sooner was she on her feet, then Kagura was sending another wave of air blade attacks at her again. Kagome hid behind cars and dodged the attacks by any means necessary. So far, she was doing all right. But that was until Rin and Sango burst through the exit and into the line of fire.

"Shit!" Sango cried. Rin simply cringed, waiting for the blow. Kagome froze, eyes wide and frightened. There was no time to react. She ran as fast as she could and rammed into both girls, sending them sprawling to the floor, taking their place in the path of the blades.

"Kagome!" Rin screamed, a lot of good it did. Kagome was hit once in the arm and once across the thigh, sending her flying into the wall of the arena. Blood spurted from both gashes that materialized on her arm and leg, soaking into her clothes and flowing into a puddle on the ground. Kagome fell on all fours, gasping for breath.

"That was a stupid thing to do," Kagura commented. "Walking right into an attack like that."

"Fuck you," Kagome said raggedly, spitting a mouthful of blood on to the dark pavement. Then she drew herself to her feet and closed her eyes, hands folded before her.

"Is this some kind of miko trick?" Kagura asked, getting nervous from the feeling of power emanating from the human. Sango held Rin back from running to Kagome. She could feel the power coming from her friend just as much as the demon could. 

"A lot of good this will do you," Kagura yelled, pulling open her fan. "I'll cut you down before you can do anything." Then she pulled down her arm, slicing though the air. A barrage of blades screamed towards Kagome at frightening speed.

The strangest thing then happened, the blades connected with solid air and exploded about three feet in front of Kagome. An echo of green energy crackled around the young miko. That was when she opened her eyes--two dark green eyes. "I am not so easily cast aside," Kagome commented, holding her arm as if she was holding the body of a bow. The other hand was held back, like it had grasped the shaft of an arrow. "Believe me Kagura darling, this hurts me far more than it hurts you."

After saying that, Kagome let go. As soon as it passed through the barrier protecting her, a solid green arrow of energy surged forward toward Kagura. When it got closer, it split into a dozen of tiny arrows that pierced Kagura in several places. The demon screamed, a mixture of rage and pain. When the energy dissipated, Kagura was on her knees, clutching at her chest. Her dark red eyes were filled with malice.

"Our battle is finished for today," she said. "But I warn you, this isn't over." Kagome was about to retort, but Kagura reached behind her ear and pulled something out that looked like a feather. Then there was a flash and Kagura was gone.

"What the fuck?" Kagome said. "Where the hell'd she go?" But that was when blood loos caught up with her, and Kagome's eyes rolled back into her head and she was laying flat on her back in a pool of her own blood.

"Kagome!" Rin and Sango were at her side in an instant. "We have to get her back inside."

"Yeah, help me lift her. Come on." At being moved, Kagome was roused, groaning.

"Oh, my head…"

"That what you get for falling into pavement, love," Rin said, pulling on arm over her shoulders. Sango took the other side. "Thank you…for saving our lives."

"Yeah Kag, thanks a lot," Sango said with a smile.

"No problem," Kagome said with a dreamy smile. "No problem at all. Um, could we go inside now?"

"Yeah, we'll get Kaede to fix you up," Rin comforted. 

"Good," Kagome said. "Good."

__

"Counting down the seconds til it blows

4-3-2-1

Disappear without a trace

Could I be in outer space?"

Inuyasha and Kouga circled one another, swords at the ready, both smirking triumphantly as if they had already won. Inuyasha found in infuriating that his competition was cocky. Undoubtedly, Kouga felt the same. 

"Well mutt, are you going to attack or just stare at my pretty face?" Kouga asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Go fuck yourself wimp, I'm just getting a feel for the fight."

"Is that what you call it now?" Kouga laughed. Inuyasha growled, but knew better than to be drawn into a fight out of anger. He leapt at Kouga, slicing down with Tetsusaiga. Or…maybe he didn't know better. Suddenly the two were locked in a fierce battle of blows both physically and verbally. 

There was no one in the crowd that could deny it, they were both breathtaking fighters. The two young men were matched in skill and were at a level that none of the other competitors had yet attained. In addition, Kouga and Inuyasha were both inventive fighters. There was no doubt, this would be a battle of time. 

After twenty minutes of solid parrying, there came the first break in their system. Kouga's left arm was becoming sore and when Inuyasha brought a two-handed slash down on his head, he nearly lost control and had to fall down to one knee to support himself. Inuyasha smirked to himself--he'd found his way to victory. Tetsusaiga was a naturally heavy sword. If Inuyasha hacked away with downward assaults, sooner or later Kouga's blade would give out. 

So after another five minutes of mindless slashes--that looked a lot like Inuyasha trying to club Kouga to death--Kouga's katana snapped in two, leaving the demon virtually helpless. But a demon never gives up without a fight, so he continued to battle without a weapon. He wove in and out, and got a few hits in on Inuyasha, but like the old saying goes--_He who has the weapon gets the boar, he who uses his hands gets the chicken_. (In other words, Inuyasha fucked him up good, and laid his ass out!)

The victory was given and Inuyasha was made the champion of the Kendo fight. Overall, the Isharugi dojo took home the win for the Nationals competition, even though there were injuries sustained. Inuyasha had to help Miroku to the car, his knees was still swelling. Sango's bandage had to be changed because it bled through, and Kagome was too tired to walk so Rin and Kaede had to help her. She eventually fell asleep in the back seat of the car with her two brothers. It was a victory hard earned, but in the end, it was worth it on all accounts.

Woo! That was a long time writing. Okay, the next chapters are a two-part ongoing that centers around Kagome's Birthday. That's sure to be fun and interesting. Then there will be another (rather long) chapter that is just one of those fun ones, before we start getting to the real arch of the story. Ooo, I can hardly wait! But now, for the shout-outs!

SarahlovesDBZ: Dearest Sarah, thank you so much for reading this story. I'm glad you liked the fight scenes. I know this chapter wasn't the great but I was in a hurry to get it out. I really don't like how this chapter came out, but the next one will make up for it, promise! And there will be more action later on in the plot. Thanks for reading!

NightstarAngel: Sorry! I had to leave it off, that chapter was getting waaa~y to long. I had to cut it off, you know. I hope you like this chapter. Next one will be out shortly. I love you for your review!

pruning shears: Yay! Power to the man in the mini skirt. Come on, you have to give him props, it takes a real man to wear a skirt. And yes, he does kick ass! You all may think he's a loser(which he is) and that he's annoying(which he can be), but he comes through in a pinch! Yes, I cleverly introduced Naraku in the last chapter. His role in all of this will become more involved later, trust me. All will be revealed eventually. And yeah, I had to add Miroku action in there. You can't help but love him, he's just great! Faint just hit me, you know. I heard it on the radio and was like 'That is Kagome's fight music!' A lot of later used music is also just stumbled upon by yours truly, hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

Angel of Saturn1: I always mention my reviewers, you guys are my muses. Ah, I'm sure you could do it as well as I can, or at least express yourself in a different way. I'm only good with words on paper. Can't talk to save my live, but I'm a poet with a pencil. Ironic, ne? Thanks for reading though!

EternalDemoness: Ah! No yarn, noooooooo! Anyway, I'm glad you like this story so much that you would attack me for it. That makes me feel warm and fuzzy…I think. Thanks for the support and I will continue as fast as my little paws can type.

Demon angel: Wow, thanks for being such a cult follower that you downloaded music for it, lol. That's really what I'm trying to do. I'm using a lot of my favorite music so that others can experience the wonders of it too. I'm so smart! I'm really happy that you liked that scene, I worked hard on it. Thank you for reading, this update is dedicated to you! 

Mirokus-grl: Aww, don't cry! Miroku is fine, really! I write so I don't have to do my Physics homework so this is a mutually beneficial thing we have. Sorry about the cliffy, this chapter will finish off the Tournament series, so we can get back to the other part of the story. 

A stray child from the world: Honestly! You change pen names more often then I can update! I'm glad you liked that I used Faint, it's a great song. Later!

Julie: Yeah, I know. If you notice, the farther I go into the story, the less 'high-schoolish' I get. I only wrote the first few chapters that way because I had just started school and I was getting pissed with the system. Don't worry, I don't feel the need to go there anymore, so the story will just run true to the plot I have envisioned. And I made them crude because I am very crude myself, so I might have made Kagome and Inuyasha a little too much like myself. I'm trying to keep it in check. Plus, Kagome is just angry in general, she's got a lot of repressed feelings that will explode very soon. Thanks for your input, it helps me a lot. 

Moonlight-angel 2003: LOL, no need to be polite with me! I'm really glad you like my work, it's you guys, the reviewers, that make it all worth while. Originally yes, I was going to have Kagome in the hand-to-hand, but I cut her out in the last minute so I didn't drag the tournament into a fourth chapter. I think it was starting to wear on me and the other readers, and I really wanted to get back to the rest of the plot. And in closing, pixie sticks are good! SUGAR!

Thanks to all who reviewed! Please remember to do so on your way out! Remember people, that's what the button at the bottom of the page is for! Well, I'm out!!

~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~


	12. Chapter 11: Eve of the Ascension

Readers--Here is Chapter 11 for ya, ripe for the reading. This is one of my favorite chapters so far, it gets very angst-y. God I love angst, it's so dark and melodramatic. Anyway, Kagome has some major issues in this chapter, just a warning. I am also using American Hi-Fi's song "Save Me", which is one of my personal favorites. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or American Hi-Fi or any of the other bands from whom I'm borrowing lyrics off of. No, so stop calling me!

****

Chapter 11: Eve of the Ascension

__

"I've been so low,

Yeah, I've been strung out"

Within three days, Kagome was as good as new. Her demon blood made her heal faster than a normal human, not to mention the above average healing skills possessed by both herself and Kaede. Due to her injury, Rin took the boys home for her while she rested all of Sunday. Their cousin didn't mind in the least, but Kagome had wanted to apologize to her mother, and to give a real goodbye to her brothers. Yet, everything was set. Sayaka, Shippou, and Souta would be coming to the dojo for Kagome's eighteen birthday and her ascension to High Miko. 

As much as one can be trained, as much as a person can be prepared, there is a huge difference between seeing it lived and living it yourself. Kagome felt the phrase from the Matrix summed up her fears perfectly. There is a difference between knowing the path, and walking the path. For eighteen years, she had watched her mother be the High Miko, and she was awed and inspired. Now it was her turn, and it would be a heavy burden. Kagome would never live for herself alone again, not that she felt she ever had. She would be living for all the people of her family, and all who depended on the Higurashi Family to help them.

The week after the Nationals victory was hectic for the martial arts team, and the dojo. Kaede was swarmed with new students who wanted to train under her. Of course, she accepted only those who genuinely wanted to learn from her, and not just win. At the high school, no longer were Rin and Sango ostracized to the 'marked' table. Inuyasha and Miroku had openly moved to sit with them, and a few of their old table even came with them. The lines of school society were blending. Kagome watched it with a smile, but never sat with them. After her injures allowed her to go back to school, she preferred to simply observe. 

She and Inuyasha had not had time to talk privately that entire week. Though he had been dying to confront her about the information he learned about her father, Kagome had just been avoiding him. It made things easier to bare if she didn't have to look him in the face. Kagome Higurashi had always been a realist. She knew the way the world worked and she was not fool enough to think that fairy tales happened. But it took her long hours of meditation and denial to finally admit to herself that she was attracted to Inuyasha, and even longer to admit that she liked him. Now came the real test, seeing if she was strong enough to stand up to her mother and refuse the mission to kill the Inutoya family.

When the weekend rolled around, the martial arts team found themselves much less sore and a lot more rested than past weekends before the Nationals. Kagome went over to Rin's house Friday afternoon, just after school, bored and lonely. Kaede had classes all afternoon and she still didn't want Kagome training due to her injuries. Kagome hated a silent house, it drove her to thinking too much.

She pulled up in front of Rin's conservative home, pulling off her helmet, and knocking on the door. Both Rin's parents were still working, and would be until late. Rin was at the door in a second. She looked surprised to see Kagome, but flashed a smile.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be getting ready to go to Sango's?"

"I'm supposed to be going to Sango's?" Kagome asked. It was the first time she heard about this.

"Yeah, didn't she tell you? We're having the celebration party at her house tonight. You know, belated shindig for our grand victory." Now it made sense.

"Totally slipped my mind," Kagome said with a sheepish grin. "I've been a little out of it this week."

"Yeah, we've all noticed," Rin said with a small frown. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

"I'm fine, just a little nervous about next week." Rin nodded, understanding. Next week was Kagome's birthday, and then the ascension at midnight. She had been lucky enough to be invited to watch the ceremony for Kagome's initiation. Kaede had insisted.

"Then you need a night on the town," Rin said brightly. "Come on, we'll go together."

"If you say so," Kagome said, allowing her cousin to take her by the arm and drag her off. Rin drove her car and Kagome followed on her motorcycle. For some reason, Kagome just had the feeling that it would be a long night.

__

"Can you picture this?

I'll take you something,

It's better than nothing"

Sango's house was a mansion in Kagome's eyes. It wasn't as big as Inuyasha's house, but it was still quite spacious. Three stories built in the Greek revival style, all white marble and elegant design. Kagome was envious of the graceful air the building gave off, but it fit Sango perfectly. 

When Rin and Kagome got inside, they saw that they were late, Miroku and Inuyasha were already inside. Miroku waved them over and Rin collapsed into the seat next to him, between Miroku's hand and Sango. Kagome took a seat on the floor, reclining on her elbows. Inuyasha watched her with veiled amber eyes. She looked tired. Her two-toned eyes were both ringed with dark circles and she hunched a little more than normal. He wouldn't make trouble tonight, at least as long as she didn't start anything.

"I'm glad you decided to come Kagome," Sango said with a smile. "I know you've been resting a lot from your injuries."

"I'm not an invalid," Kagome retorted. "That would be Miroku."

"Hey!" he cried, hugging the crutch he carried to his chest. "Just because I'm more fragile, doesn't mean I'm less than you are, missy!"

"I'm sorry. I forgot how feminine you are," Sango laughed. "I wouldn't have encouraged her."

"So what should we do at our grand celebration," Inuyasha interjected. "We've still got two injured people, and I don't feel like going out tonight."

"Neither do I," Sango said. 

"So let's stay in," Rin said, as if stating the obvious. "We could watch something."

"Nothing on," Miroku commented.

"We could eat something," Sango offered. "Kohaku is at a friend's house for the night and Dad promises no disturbances."

"Nothing to eat," Miroku said. 

"We could play truth of dare," Kagome said with a smile. "I hear that's all the rage."

"Too gay," Miroku said. Sango smacked him.

"Will you shut up?! You have a comment for everything, don't you?"

"Pretty much," he replied with a grin. 

"Let's play truth or dare," Rin said. "At least that doesn't involve too much movement, and absolutely no skill."

"Kagome, you came up with it," Sango said. "You go first." Kagome smiled. She really hadn't thought they'd go along with the idea. Her little brothers played the game with her all the time, so it just popped into her head as a party game. Maybe it wasn't the most mature game ever invented, but like Rin said, it took no skill.

"Oi, dog-boy," Kagome said, looking to Inuyasha. "Truth or dare?"

Inuyasha looked pensive for a moment. "Truth," he said at last. Kagome knew the question she was going to ask. 

"Why'd you cop an attitude with me at the tournament?" It had made her curious all week, but she hadn't wanted to confront him about it. 

"You never told me that Rei Yue was your father." That was the last thing that Kagome expected. It hit her so hard her breath was taken. Her mouth opened, a thousand excuses on her tongue, but not one sounded logical in her own ears. Her eyes were wide and fearful. So Rin and her grandmother really had told him about her father. She was ashamed and humbled at the same time. Kagome closed her mouth and shook her head. She said the only thing that she had to offer. "I'm sorry." He shrugged and continued the game.

"Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Miroku said confidently. He looked over at Sango with a smirk. "I like to live dangerously." Sango raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Rin snickered and Kagome flashed a smile. Inuyasha leaned back, smirking confidently.

"Well, Mr. Bond, I dare you to show the girls the picture you have in the back slot of your wallet."

If it was possible, all the color drained from Miroku's face in the space of a heart beat. Her smirk vanished into a look of pure horror as he turned to Inuyasha. "What the hell man!" he yelled in a barely-controlled voice. "That was taken in the strictest of confidence!" 

"It's a game Miroku," Inuyasha explained. "If it's too much for you, quit." 

"Never!" Miroku said defiantly. 

"Then show them and suffer."

By now, all three girls were dying to see this mysterious picture. Miroku looked extremely pained as he reached into his back pocket and fished out the wallet. He was too slow for their taste in taking out the photo, so Rin grabbed the wallet and the girls huddled together on the floor, looking at the picture.

"I'm out!" Sango cried, throwing the wallet down and sitting back down.

"I think I'm scarred for life," Rin said without a tone, simply sitting back down and looking like one who has seen it all.

"I love it!" Kagome laughed. "You're so cute!" Kagome held up the picture. It was of Miroku when he was about eight years old, dressed in a costume. On the back of the pictures it said something about a school play. "You look good in green tights." 

"Ha ha," Miroku said, blushing redder than the couch he was sitting on. "I was Peter Pan."

"You were so adorable!" Kagome said, pinching his cheek. 

"I knew you would appreciate it Kag," Miroku said, with a rueful smile.

"Of course. It's not everyday I meet someone more pathetic than I am." That drew a hearty laugh from everyone. Miroku sulked, but he would have his revenge.

"Rin, truth or dare!" The smallest girl squeaked in surprise.

"Um, I think I'll take a truth." She seemed confident with that choice. Miroku paused, trying to think up a good truth question. His eyes flickered to Inuyasha, then triumph was in his face. He turned on Rin like a man possessed.

"Is it true that you have a crush on Sesshomaru?!" His voice was half accusation, half question. Rin's pretty brown eyes went wide and she went from very pale to blushing fiercely. Kagome's stomach knit in guilt and the accompanied feelings of self-loathing. She already knew the answer to that inquiry, and obviously so did Inuyasha. He simply rolled his eyes, like he had heard this a million times.

"Well…you see…"

"Yes or no, missy!" Miroku prodded.

"Yes, ok? I have a crush on Sesshomaru!" Rin said a little louder than she obviously intended. After the outburst, she grabbed a pillow from the couch and whacked Miroku. Still blushing, she turned to Sango. "Truth or dare?"

Sango smirked. "Dare." Then Miroku she said, "I like to live dangerously too." Rin looked so smug, even Kagome was shocked. The words came out of her were genius.

"I dare you to kiss Miroku, on the lips, for ten _full_ seconds." Sango paled. 

"Surely you aren't serious."

"Do it," was all Rin said. Miroku looked pleased. Inuyasha and Kagome covered their mouths to keep from laughing right in Sango's now-blushing face.

"I hate you Rin," she said as she went over to Miroku. "And if you breath a word of this to anyone, I'll publicly castrate you." Miroku only smiled.

"You know you love me." Sango scowled, but she did the dare. With a silent prayer to the heavens, and Rin timing them on the clock, Sango kissed Miroku.

"Four…Three…Two…One…Done!" Rin announced. Sango held on for a second too long, then launched herself backwards from Miroku. She landed on all fours on the ground, panting like a winded runner, and blushing crimson.

"Just to let you know, I hate you all," she said as the others of the group openly laughed and Miroku looked rather dazed. After situating herself again, and willing herself to stop blushing, the rest of them had stopped their laughter and waited for the rest of the game. "Kagome, truth or dare."

"'fraid I'm not as brave as you are Sango," Kagome said with a smile. "I'll take a truth."

"Why did you come to the city?" Sango asked. The rest of the team looked at her, all of them genuinely curious. It occurred to Kagome that she never did talk much about her past with her friends, and they were so dear as to not pry. Kagome felt her throat tighten a little. Rin looked sympathetic, but didn't interfere.

"It's hard to answer that," Kagome began. "And there are some parts that I can't explain, because I'm not allowed. I'm sure I mentioned that my family is a strong Miko family. My birthday is coming up soon, and when I turn eighteen, I will inherit my mother's position as the matriarch of our family." The group was thoughtful.

"Doesn't that mean you'll, like, be in charge?" Miroku asked.

"Yes," Kagome nodded.

"Cool! You'll get to order people around and stuff." 

Kagome smiled sadly and shook her head. "No, it means people will come to me if they need help. I will be asked for advise and aid in all matters concerning the family and people in our circle. I'll be the most powerful of my family and they will all look to me for leadership. It's a great honor, but also a great burden." She paused to collect her thoughts. "I came to the city because my mother asked me to do something for her. It's like a passage of rights I guess. She asked me to fulfill the mission that she no longer had the power to do."

"What mission is that?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up with a cocky smile.

"Only one question per turn, dog-boy. And I'm not at liberty to say what that is."

"So you have to do this mission for your mother to become this High Miko person," Sango stated, but it sounded more like a question.

"No, not really," Kagome confessed. "I could deny it and I would still ascend on my birthday, but it's a tradition…and it's very important to my mother." Kagome hugged her knees to her chest, looking decidedly sad.

"Once it's done, I really have no reason to stay. I'll probably go home after the holidays are over." 

The rest of the group fell silent after this declaration. Kagome smiled suddenly, and declared that they should finish the game. The rest of them perked up, but there was a sad air of regret still tangible, hanging in the air around them. As they went another round of truth or dare, they discovered Miroku's secret fear of monkeys and Rin's obsession for historical romance novels. Inuyasha was dared to let the girls braid his hair. Kagome was made to prank call someone on a dare, and she called Hojo to make sure his refrigerator was running. Sango took a truth and admitted to owning a dress. Thus ended their rounds of truth or dare. After that, a new game was suggested.

"Why not play 'I Never'?" Rin asked with a shy smile. "I hear it's all the rage, to coin the phrase."

"Copy cat," Kagome teased, tossing a pillow at her head.

"Actually, that's a good idea Rin," Sango commended, getting to her feet. "I'll go and get some drinks. Help me Kagome?"

"Why do I have to go?" she whined while getting to her feet.

"Because Inuyasha is sitting on them." 

"I am not sitting on anyone," Inuyasha retorted. "I'm laying on them."

"Wow, that's so much better," Kagome retorted as she followed Sango into the kitchen. They returned a minute later, each carrying three can's of coke. "We got two for you, dog-bog. We all know how thirsty you can be." He grumbled and grabbed at the offered can. Kagome laughed and handed her other can to Rin. When they were all situated, the game was ready to begin. "You thought of it, you start Rin."

"Hmm," Rin breathed, thinking of a good beginner. "I never…kissed on the first date." It was lame, but it got the game rolling. Miroku and Kagome both drank--a kiss on the cheek was still a kiss after all. "You go Miroku."

"I never…" he trailed off, looking deep in thought. "I never ate food after it hit the floor." 

"That's your great answer?" Sango snorted. "It took you three minutes to come up with food from the floor?"

"Did you, or did you not drink from the can?" was Miroku's reply. And indeed, everyone had sipped from the can but himself and Rin.

"My turn," Sango said, trying to stick one to Miroku. She thought a second, then a devious smile lit her face. "I've never had impure thoughts about a girl." Inuyasha and Miroku both blushed a dull red as they sipped from their cans, the girls mocking them for it.

"I get to go now," Inuyasha said with a grunt. "I've never…kissed Miroku." All the girls drank from their cans. Inuyasha paled as he watched them, but he rounded on Kagome. "Even _you've_ kissed the pervert?!"

Kagome shrugged and smiled at Miroku. "Ours is a forbidden love." Rin and Sango snickered. Miroku just looked happily ignorant as to what was happening. "Do I get to go now?" she asked suddenly, and they nodded. Kagome took the predictable question of embarrassment. "I've never had sex." No one drank from their cans. "Ah, so all of us are pure as the freshly fallen snow, eh?" Miroku fidgeted and Sango looked exceedingly smug. Kagome smiled into her drink.

The festivities continued until the can was gone, exposing many horrible childhood memories for all of them. Eventually, they lapsed once more into silence, until idle conversation picked up. It was getting late into the night, and none of them wanted to start a new game since they all had to be leaving soon.

"So Kagome, when is your birthday?" Sango asked.

"The 17th, Wednesday."

"Wow, you've gotta let us take you out!" Miroku declared. Kagome blushed slightly and looked away.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline," she said in a small voice. "My mother and brothers are coming to the dojo for my birthday and I can't go out."

"We could come to the dojo then," Inuyasha suggested, stretched out on the couch, his legs resting across Miroku and Rin's laps. 

"No, that's okay," Kagome said quickly, shaking her head. "It's more of a family thing, you know. Mother doesn't want anyone to be there who's not family."

"We could take you out next weekend then," Sango suggested. "Your mother can't object to that."

"That would be nice," Kagome said with a smile. 

"It's settled then."

"Hey, you guys all coming to my Christmas party?" Miroku asked. "Dad's throwing this huge gala at the house on Christmas Eve."

"Wouldn't miss it," Inuyasha said.

"You can count me in," Sango replied.

"Ditto," Rin complied.

"I'm not sure if I'll be here for Christmas, but I probably will be," Kagome said thoughtfully. "If I am, then I'll totally be there." So it was settled. Kagome chose that moment to take her leave, thanking Sango for a great evening and then waving her goodbyes to the group of teenagers who had become so important to her without her even realizing it. 

As Kagome walked to her motorcycle, she wondered just how she could go home and forget all that had happened in the last month. It didn't seem possible for a girl to go from being lonely and shy to being as content with her lot as Kagome was. Then the guilt, the horrible guilt, roiled in the pit of her stomach that reminded her just why she had come here in the first place. This was not a mission for herself. She had not come here to find friends and make a happy life. She had come here to kill a family in her mother and father's name. To enact revenge upon those who were guilty by association. Most of all, she was here to kill a boy who had found his way into her life despite her sincerest efforts, and she didn't want him to leave.

__

"Anything, that you've got to give,

I can't let you go"

There are times in life when time moves very fast, and there are other times in life when time moves very slow. Most of these instances, time moves in the opposite direction then what you want. For Kagome, time between that night with her friends and her upcoming birthday went faster then she thought she could stomach. Passing without a thought, it was the 16th. There was the rumor of snow, but as of yet there had been none. The temperature was still high enough to only allow rain. And all day long on the 16th of December, it poured.

School had been a welcome haven for Kagome. She had spent most of the day doing work or chatting with her friends. Her physics teacher had been absent, so she sat in the back of the classroom with Kouga and they played hangman all period. She was coming to enjoy his company a lot. Kouga had a great sense of humor, and he never minded a joke at his own expense. Kagome admired that. All too soon the period was over and she had to go home and await the arrival of her family.

For the first few hours, she tried to concentrate on her homework. Once that was finished, she called Rin on the phone and vented her anxieties, but even a cousin could only take so much. Rin had to leave to do her own homework and Kagome was left to herself. Never knowing how, Kagome found herself pacing around the kitchen while Kaede sat at the table sipping on some fresh tea.

Finally, her grandmother got fed up and forced her granddaughter into a chair, then a mug of tea into her hand. "Kagome," Kaede said with a kind smile. "You must relax. You're starting to make me worry."

"I'm sorry Grams," Kagome sighed, taking a long gulp of herbal tea. The rising steam calmed her nerves and the taste helped her mind to clear. "I'm just…There's just a lot on my head right now. Half of me is eager for Mother and the boys to get here, but another part of me is just dreading their arrival." Kaede was sympathetic, and that only succeeded in making Kagome's temper rise. She didn't want pity, she just wanted this to be over.

Already she could feel the changes coming over her. She felt the old power flowing in her veins. Her blood was singing for the power that awaited her tomorrow. Kagome had to admit that she was looking forward to it a little, but the majority of her was scared stiff. Her thoughts were interrupted by her family's arrival just after nine.

Souta and Shippou bust through the door, shucking off their wet coats and boots like the husk on an ear of corn. Then they launched themselves on to Kagome with a force that almost sent her to the floor. She laughed as they both began speaking at once, telling her how much she would love the birthday presents that they got for her. Sayaka followed them inside at a slower pace, removing her dripping coat and revealing the fresh pressed white robes she wore beneath. Sayaka smiled at her mother and bowed her head before moving forward to embrace her daughter. Kagome was quick to return her mother's rare show of affection.

"Kagome, you look well," Sayaka said with a smile. She stepped back, but her hands still rested on Kagome's shoulders. "The city agrees with you, I think."

"You look well too Mother," Kagome said politely. "Your wounds healed well I take it?"

"Very well. You are a most gifted healer after all." Kagome smiled and blushed from the praise. After a few more minutes of polite greeting and light conversation, Kagome led her mother to an empty chair and got her a cup of tea. Then, she took Souta and Shippou to their room upstairs. This gave Kaede her much needed chance to talk with her daughter.

"Sayaka, my dear, we must discuss a few things," Kaede began slowly, sipping on her now lukewarm tea.

"Whatever do we have to discuss Mother?" Sayaka asked. She didn't looked surprised, but good etiquette required that she keep up appearances. Kaede was as surprised by her daughter's cool demeanor as anyone. Sayaka had once been so full of life, as Kagome was. The death of a husband can be sobering, but she feared that it had taken far worse a toll on the woman before her.

"What do you want Kagome to do while she is staying with me?" There was no real sense beating around the bush. Kaede wanted it in the open and wanted an answer. Sayaka watched her mother with level brown eyes that gave nothing away. 

"I want her to do only what she is willing to do."

"Bullshit," Kaede swore, getting to her feet and spilling her tea in the process. "That is a load of tripe and you know it. You want that girl to murder three innocent people!"

"How dare you," Sayaka hissed, getting to her feet slowly. "You have no right to pass judgment on me or my daughter."

"I have every right!" Kaede declared. "She is my _granddaughter_ and you are my _daughter_."

"I ask her to do nothing that isn't justified or beyond her abilities. I gave her the decision of whether or not she would do this task for me. She can decide for herself her own course of action!"

"You selfish _child_," Kaede raged. "Is this how I raised you? Did I teach you to use your daughter in such a disdainful way?" Both women were so deep into their argument, neither noticed Kagome on the stairs, listening intently to the quarrel. "Kagome loves you! She will do anything you as her to do for the soul purpose of her love for you! You are all she has in this world Sayaka, you are everything she looks to." Sayaka turned away from her mother, hugging herself tightly against the frosty words.

"She is drowning Sayaka," Kaede pleaded. "Your daughter is still a child, she is scared and alone and needs you. Protect her. Help her!"

"Kagome is grown," Sayaka whispered, head bowed. "She has to learn how to save herself."

That was when Kaede spotted the small scar on the back of Sayaka's neck. It was a tiny silver mark that she had never seen before. It almost looked like it was glowing in the light of the kitchen, but then Sayaka's head snapped up and the scar was covered beneath her hair. It made Kaede guess if it was only a trick of the light or the result of poor eyesight. "You are her mother. You are dooming your own daughter."

Sayaka was seething as she turned on her mother, the white robes she wore clinging to her slight form. Kaede noticed how wane her daughter was becoming, and just how old she looked for a woman of only thirty-seven. "So be it," was all she said. That was the end of their talk.

Kagome had heard enough to know not to enter the room. So this was what it was all about? All her loneliness, all the years of feeling like she was never good enough, all of it was a test? All the hours she trained herself to exhaustion in the basement training room, all the hours diligently spent practicing her herb lore, all the blood and sweat that went into her hours of field time and all the times she risked her life to make her mother proud, all of it was worth absolutely nothing. It was all because Sayaka Higurashi wanted her to be the perfect miko, just being her daughter was never good enough.

For a few moments, she denied it in her mind. There was no way her mother could be so cold. Her mother loved her, she always had. It couldn't be the truth. But all the old scars began to bleed and all the self-doubt and loathing rose in her throat thick as bile. On her heel, Kagome ran silently back up the stairs to the second floor training rooms. She felt like a caged animal as she stalked into the nearest empty room. There was a radio; she lunged for it. Her fingers flew across the dial until she found a song she liked.

__

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes"

Kagome went to a small shelf that was full of books and scrolls of lore. In a moment of rash action, she pushed it over and scattered the material all over the floor. That wasn't enough. Her anger and hurt rose faster. She grabbed at the material, throwing it all the walls, tearing papers to shreds. She grabbed a staff from the corner of the room and just started beating on the pile of junk until she grew bored with that and tossed the stick aside.

__

"Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you

I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you"

Kagome went to the radio and turned the volume up even louder so that the song vibrated through the entire room. She was sure that by now she had lost her sanity. And what was more, she didn't care in the least. Instead, she grabbed a small trash can and threw it at the wall, satisfied with the sickening thud that made her sure it just cracked a hole in the wall. 

__

"Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is  
Another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste  
Is more than I can take"

By this time, everyone in the house heard her. Kaede and Sayaka came rushing from the kitchen and Souta--closely followed by Shippou--came bounding down from the third floor. Kagome just stood amid the mess, angry rock music flowing through her, with tears pouring from her eyes. It was the first time. The first time in ten years that she had dared to let herself cry. The rest of her family stood in the doorway watching her in horror. Kagome stood with her back to them. Suddenly, she turned, her head held high, and she ran past them. 

"Kagome," Sayaka called, giving chase. "Kagome what are you doing?"

She didn't even falter a step as she grabbed her keys from the table. Not even pausing for her helmet, Kagome rushed out into the pouring rain with only her duster for protection and leapt on to her motorcycle, jamming the key into the ignition, and accelerated fast enough to jet her out of the dojo parking lot so that her tired kicked up water. Sayaka ran out the door just in time to see her daughter speed off into the night. 

__

"And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you

I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you"

Kagome was grateful for the rain because it hid her tears. It was easy to say that the moisture on her face came only from the sky, even though she knew that most of it was falling from her eyes. Like she had known, now that she began to cry, she just couldn't find it in herself to stop. More than anything else, she didn't want to be alone, not right now. 

She couldn't go home. She couldn't face them. She couldn't go to Rin. Rin would tell her to go home and work it out, or worse, Rin would pity her. Kagome feared that she would break totally in the face of pity and might end up hurting herself or Rin in the process. No, she couldn't go to Rin. But she couldn't go to Sango or Miroku either. Neither of them would understand what was going on. Although they were friends dear as family to her now, she just couldn't bring herself to go to them for comfort. She preferred to remain the happy, psycho chick in their eyes. It was a façade that she had worked hard to maintain. Kagome needed to think that they saw her as something more than weepy and problematic.

Of all the places running through her mind, of all the people she thought to go see, she never meant to end up there. The tall wrought iron gates stood tall in the dim light, formidable and intimidating. The driveway was lit with small lanterns all the way up to the front door. There was no mistaking the place she had come to. The Inutoya Mansion. It was funny really, that she end up in the one place she should have stayed away from. 

The rain pelted her form, suddenly small compared to the grandeur before her. She shivered as the icy cold water trickled passed her collar and down the back of her neck. She turned the ignition of her motorcycle off and dismounted, walking slowly to the voice box.

"What do you want?" the meaningful voice of Myouga, the butler, assaulted her. Kagome flinched, knowing that she shouldn't be here. For a moment, she thought it best to just jump back on her bike and drive off before Inuyasha ever knew that she had come to his house at nearly ten on a school night. But the thoughts of what awaited her spurred Kagome forward.

She reached up and pressed the speaker button. "It's Kagome Isharugi." 

"Oh, come in," the butler said as the gate began to open. Kagome got back on her bike and drove through the gate and up to the door. When she parked, she wrapped her duster tightly around herself and walked slowly to the front door. Myouga opened it gracefully for her, but when he looked up, he looked rather shocked.

Kagome was sure she probably looked like a wet rat, hair limp and dripping all over the beautiful tile floor. Her coat and boots were soaking and she was shivering subconsciously. "I'm sorry-" she began.

"Myouga," a light, female voice called. "Who is here at this time of night?" And then Inuyasha'a mother appeared. She was dressed in a gold robe, her long hair left without plait or tie. The light of the chandelier overhead seemed to make the woman glow. Even as plainly adorned as she was, Kagome was awed by her beauty. "Kagome?"

The sound of her name coming from the woman spurred the teenager into action. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Inutoya," Kagome said lamely. "I know it's late and I know I must look a mess, but I really need to talk to Inuyasha, just for a minute."

"Mother," a voice called from the staircase. Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing there, leaning casually against the banister. He surveyed the scene in one quick glance. "I'll tell the twerp to make himself presentable." Then he was gone, back into the hallway.

"If you want me to go, then I'll go," Kagome said, pulling her duster tighter around herself subconsciously. 

"No," the older woman said firmly. "You must be freezing! Myouga, take her coat and fetch her a towel to dry off." The butler bowed, taking Kagome's dripping coat at an arm's length, he hurried off to do as he was ordered. "Do you need some dry clothes? I could loan you something, I'm sure."

"No, it's really alright," Kagome assured her, even though her own clothes were soaked and weighing her down with icy water.

"Honestly, I will not have you catching your death in my home." Kagome tried to smile, but it came out more like a wince. She bent over and removed her wet boots. "Follow me," Hime instructed. Kagome followed obediently, sorely unhappy at the wet footprints that were left in her wake. Hime assured her that Myouga would clean them up, and she should worry more about herself then water on the floor.

"I really am sorry about coming here so late," Kagome apologized for the sixth time as Hime led her into the master bedroom on the second floor.

"May I ask why you are here?" Hime asked as she went to her closet. Her back was to Kagome, therefore making the girl feel more at ease when speaking. Kagome linked her hands together.

"I just couldn't be in my house right now," Kagome said sadly. 

"Did you have a fight with your grandmother?" The question was innocent and asked only out of concern, but it still stung Kagome.

"No, I couldn't face my mother." The sentence was said in a whisper, and Kagome felt the tears well in her eyes again and she could stop a few from spilling over. The sight of her hands blurred as the tears fell. But suddenly, Kagome was caught in a light embrace that made her freeze in shock. Hime had placed her arms around Kagome's shoulders in a comforting gesture that made the girl's throat tighten unbearably.

"We all have moments when we aren't at our best," Hime offered softly. "I'm sure that whatever happened between the two of you will be put to rights."

Kagome couldn't find it in herself to speak, she only turned and hugged the other woman. There was an afterthought about Kagome getting the beautiful Hime as wet as she was, but right now, the need of comfort was far outweighing thoughts of mannerism. Hime rubbed her hand over Kagome's back in a soothing rhythm, quieting the girl's sobs. When Kagome had pulled herself together, she pulled back and smiled.

"I got you wet, I'm sorry." Hime smiled as well.

"Quite alright dear. Now, why don't we get you into some drier clothes?" Kagome nodded and took the offered items that Hime offered. Inuyasha's mother left the room so that Kagome could change. "I'm going back to the living room now. When you are changed, you can go see Inuyasha in his room."

Kagome stopped the door from closing with a hand on the door. "Thank you," was all she could say to express the feeling in her chest. Hime smiled and nodded. Then she disappeared.

__

"I don't want you to know,

I've been down so low,

Could you save me?"

Kagome stepped out of Hime's room with her wet clothing in her arms. Myouga was waiting in the hallway. He took the clothes, promised to have them dried in a little while, then left her to her own devise. The clothing that was loaned to her fit surprisingly well. It was a simple dress of pale blue that fell to her ankles, with long sleeves and a high neckline. Her bare feet only added to the feeling that she was like some wild maiden in an unknown land, about to meet the monster, or perhaps her prince. She wasn't sure which one the hanyou in the next room would turn out to be.

Her hair was still wet, hanging around her face and down her back in a heavy curtain. Kagome felt exceedingly self-conscious when she knocked on his door. There was an answer 'enter' from the other side and Kagome pushed the door open just enough to look inside. Inuyasha was sitting on his bed, facing the TV on his desk, playing a play station 2 video game and trying very hard to act like he didn't know who it was that just walked through the door. Kagome took one look at his ridged posture and the way he was watching her out of the corner of his eye, and she knew he didn't want her there. It took her all of a moment to realize why. 

It was the new moon. Caught in her own little world, Kagome had totally forgotten what night it was, and how freaked out Inuyasha would undoubtedly be because of her. Suddenly, more so then before, Kagome regretted coming here. 

"I'm sorry," Kagome blurted. It was not the first, and probably not the last time, she would be saying those words.

Inuyasha finally regarded her and he looked like he was ready to bolt beneath his covers. "It's okay. I just wasn't expecting visitors tonight."

"This was a sort of…unplanned visit," Kagome said lamely. She was still standing against the doorway, but suddenly she pushed herself forward and took a stiff seat beside him on the bed. 

"That's my mom's dress," he commented suddenly.

"It's raining," she explained.

"Ah," was his reply. Kagome turned her head slightly to look at him, and he looked back at her. It struck her how one person could look the same as always, even if his features change. His eyes were now a dark brown, so dark they were almost black, but they looked the same to Kagome. They held that same fragile ego that could only be described as Inuyasha. His hair was no longer silver-white, but was now as black as her own, and even longer. His ears, the cuddly little ears that once sat upon his head like two beacons, were round and human on either side of his head. Undoubtedly, his claws and fangs were gone. She knew the drill. But even though he was all human right now, sitting beside her, there was no one else it could be but Inuyasha. Even if he was in a crowd of people, she could pick him out just as soon as breathing. He had become that familiar to her. The planes of his face, the cocky half-smirk, the mischievous spark in his eyes, there was no mistaking it. Kagome wondered if she was as recognizable when she was a hanyou. Probably not.

He coughed and blushed a little. Kagome broke her stare and looked at her hands. She knew his question without him having to ask it. Why was she here? The strangest thing about that question was that she still didn't know the answer.

"Let me ask you something," Kagome said at last.

"What's that?"

"Is there something wrong with me?" The question took him off-guard. He looked at her suspiciously, wondering what she was all about. All he got from her was this fragile air that made him think if he said the wrong thing, she'd break into a million pieces. That scared him worse than anything else. It scared him worse than when Sesshomaru burst into his room and said that Kagome was in the house. 

It scared him worse then when she first came in and he could barely breath. Her hair was wet and clinging to her face and neck, her face pale and her eyes wide. She was even wearing his mother's dress, the one she hadn't worn since his father's murder because he had given it to her. In his eyes, never had anything looks as beautiful as Kagome in that one fleeting moment. Now, she was sitting with her back to him, and he could smell the salt in the air. She was crying! Never had he ever seen Kagome cry, even that time in school when he thought she would.

"There is nothing wrong with you," Inuyasha felt himself say. And to him, there wasn't. Kagome was lively, she had spirit and spunk. She could make him laugh one second, make him fume the next, and then finish with making him blush. He'd never met a girl like her before in his life.

"Then why is it that everything I do…it never matters to the one person it should…" Kagome put her hands to her face and then ran them through her damp hair. "That makes no sense."

"Kag, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, leaning closer to her.

"It's my birthday tomorrow," Kagome said in a shaky voice, drawing her knees to her chest. "Tomorrow, at midnight, I'll ascend to become the High Miko of my family, and I'll never get to live for myself again. Since I was eight years old, I've been trying to take care of my family. I've been trained and groomed for this life. Now, the day before I'm supposed to get it, I realize how much I don't want it." There was a shaky and ironic laugh that trailed into a half-sob. "I just wanted to make her proud of me."

There was no need for Inuyasha to ask who 'she' was. Her mother. He had an overwhelming urge to try and help her. Inuyasha reached out his hand, gently touching her shoulder. Kagome jerked away violently, lunging to her feet and back a few steps away. She faced him now, hugging herself tightly as tears poured from her eyes.

"I went through hell and back to try and keep my family together after Papa died. I tried _so hard_, just to keep her with us, to keep from losing both of them. I never got a chance to live my own life. Since I was a little girl, all I've been doing is taking care of them. Now I have to take care of an entire miko line, that is, if I even live through the ascension!"

Now the truth was out, and Inuyasha froze. "What do you mean?"

Kagome swiped at her eyes, angry at herself for showing weakness. "I'm part demon, I'm not a pure miko. There has never been a High Miko with demon blood before. I might not live through the ascension because of it, no one knows. So, all in all, I've never lived a real life, and it may end in twenty-four hours!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Kagome froze. Her hands were halfway between her face and her sides, one tear was making a slow trail from her green eye. She paled, all the blood draining from her face. It was like, just saying those words out loud condemned her to death. She began shivering, and her stomach heaved. She was going to throw up. She was going to die. Kagome wanted to die right then. What was she doing here? Why was she saying this to Inuyasha? What was wrong with her? "There really must be something wrong with me…"

"No Kagome, there is _nothing_ wrong with you," Inuyasha insisted, getting to his feet. 

"There has to be," Kagome cried, shaking her head. "There has to be or else…or else she wouldn't hate me."

Inuyasha didn't get to close, but he got closer than he was. He made sure that he caught her eyes, and that she was looking at him. "There is nothing wrong with you, do you hear me? _Nothing. _I'm sure that your mother knows this, she just can't see it yet." He spoke slow, to make sure she understood it all.

"But why can't she see it?" Kagome whispered.

"Why does anyone see anything? It's all a matter of whether or not she's ready to understand. If she can't see it, then that's her loss. I see you Kagome, and there is nothing wrong with you." She nodded, closing her eyes to block out the sight of him. It was too much for her to take it. 

"I'm going to hate myself for this tomorrow," she said at last, looking up at him. Inuyasha only blinked. Kagome closed the gap between herself and him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face to his shoulder. "I just can't handle this," her muffled voice said to him.

Inuyasha's arms came up around her almost on a natural reflex. He pulled away enough to look down at her. "Why'd you come here anyway?" There is was, the annoying question. 

"It's been said that the people who hate you often give you the most honest answers," Kagome said simply. Inuyasha smiled and shook his head.

"I don't hate you."

"I know, but you're the closest thing."

"Hardly," he insisted.

"Really now? I thought you couldn't stand me."

"I can't, but that's because you get under my skin too much for my liking." Kagome smiled brilliantly, her eyes lighting up and the tears drying from her skin. "I've never seen you cry before," he said quieting, running a finger down the track left on her cheek. Kagome shivered slightly. She was not used to much physical contact, but having Inuyasha touch her was enough to gain more than a shiver. She just wouldn't let him know how her heart was pounding and the hair on the back of her neck was standing on end.

"I haven't cried in ten years," she admitted. "Not since Papa's funeral. I promised myself that…I wouldn't be that weak, I guess."

"That's not weak," Inuyasha reassured her. "That's just showing that you care enough about something to cry over."

"I'd cry over you then," she said suddenly, not sure why. That wasn't supposed to come out loud. 

"I'd consider myself lucky," he teased. Kagome smiled again and rested her head against him again.

"You're weird."

"Coming from you, that's a compliment."

Kagome was about to retort when Inuyasha lowered his head, his mouth covering her own. Kagome was so shocked that her first thought was to pull away in shock, but the second, and louder of the two reactions, told her to stop standing there like a freak and kiss the boy back. So she closed her eyes and kissed him.

Now, in truth, this wasn't Kagome's first kiss. Miroku had been the first person she had ever kissed on the lips, but Inuyasha was the first person to kiss her. In her mind, she would always remember this as her first kiss. First and best. She leaned into his for support, and he gladly gave it, arms tightening around her trim form. 

Maybe he was kissing her because he felt sorry for her. Maybe he was only doing this to salvage an otherwise pointless evening. Maybe he was even hoping to get some from her at a later date. Kagome could live with that. She could because all her life she knew that what you got, you had to work to get. Nothing was given freely, not even a kiss. And she could deal with it because she needed to kiss him more than she ever needed to do anything in her life. She needed to feel the beat of his heart against her own, just a little too fast. She needed the taste of his lips on her own, just a little salty but so exotically enticing. She needed the feel of his arms around her, it made her feel safe and sheltered from a world she couldn't rejoin just yet. It was in that moment that she knew, even though every other moment of every day since he had walked into her life had said the very same thing, that she could never hurt this boy. Not if her life depended on it. 

__

"I'll fight my way, just to hear you say,

If I go up in flames,

Could you save me?"

She stayed there, in that house, in that room, for another hour before Hime came to say that it was midnight and Kagome should really be getting back home. By that time, Kagome had gotten her second kiss. And her third. And a long running list that she had lost count of. Kagome felt just a little drunk as she changed back into her clothes and made to leave. The rain had stopped, so there was no danger of a repeat shower in her future. 

As she wished Inuyasha a good night, and kissed him on the cheek, she noticed that his eyes were just a bit dazed and more open than she had ever seen them. It was a nice thing to know that she had just as much power over him as he seemed to have over her. 

When she reached the bottom floor, she wished Myouga a good evening and thanked him again for the drying of her clothes, which now held that dryer-fresh scent. Hime hugged her before she left, something that brought the suppressed tears right back to prickle at the back of her eyes. She even wished Sesshomaru a good night, seeing as how he was lurking near the kitchen for a midnight snack. He regarded her for a moment, gave a polite farewell, then disappeared again. 

Not even the thought of facing her mother again could bring down Kagome's good mood as she drove back to the dojo. At least if she died the next day, she'd had the pleasure of making out with Inuyasha beforehand. And that was good enough for her. At least until her high began to ebb, and reality flooded back in.

__

"The more you whisper, the words keep stinging in my ear,

We're never gonna be the same,

Sunshine fading and black sheets raining down on me,

They cover up everything,

Can you save me?"

And here we are, the end of chapter 11. I think this is my favorite chapter yet, that and chapter 6. Well, I'm going to be getting on 12 as soon as possible, wish me luck! Now, Reviewer Responses! *echoes out like a bad theme for an old TV show* 

Nightmares-Hell: Thanks for the review! Well, here is the update you were looking for. I'll have 12, which is already edited and ready to go, up in a few days. Thanks for reading and please, come again!

SarahlovesDBZ: This story gets more with the plot, back on track, weee! And yes, I made it kind of fluffy. I'm so proud! *sniffles* Yes, I noticed that the Tournament was dragging and I was getting bored. So I fast forwarded onward and back on to my exciting, super-dooper plot line! Thanks for reading, you are a most welcome fan!

NightStarAngel: Ah, thank you! I'm so happy to have nice, loving and loyal fans like yourself. Yes, I worked hard on the Kagome/Kagura fight scene and I wanted to describe it as best as I could. She only got a perfect in one category, there are three categories that she was graded on. Kagura got a better score in all three than she did. And as for Kaede, she is bound by no obligation for secrecy. She'll tell whoever she feels like telling because she hates the entire mission that Sayaka sent Kagome on. Kaede is really doing only what she feels is the best. Keep it real, peace out!

EternalDemoness: You live! Ah, that's not good. Be warm when you read my lovely fiction. Yes, yarn is pretty but swords are better. They are sharp and shiny and nice. *cuddles a sword* Here is your update, I hope the bow situation works out for you. Stay warm! Peace out…

Moonlight-angel2003:What were you confused about? Just let me know and I'd be more than happy to break it down for you. Lay off the caffeine girl, or I might just have to cut you off. You don't want me to do that, do you? Nope, didn't think so. Thanks for reading, I hope you get out of rehab soon, hehe. Peace out!

pruning shears: Mini Skirt man, you're my hero! Come on, what is more debonair than a guy killing things while proclaiming his love. Can you answer me that? Didn't think so. Ah, Sesshomaru is very feminine, but I still love him. He's like those guards at Buckingham palace--no matter what you do to them, they show no expression! Well, Inuyasha was in the zone so he didn't pick up on that right away. Don't worry, Kouga will be appearing here and there through the story, just because I love him, but he's not going to be an important fixture. This story evolves too much around Kagome and Inuyasha. Yes, here is an update. Next chapter will be out in a few days cuz it's ready to go. Thanks for reading!

Mirokus-grl: Yes, I'm glad you're happy. Happy, happy. Thanks for the review. Here is a chapter for you. Next one is coming. I'll be cruising your stuff when I get a chance. Thank ya! Peace out!

Well, I guess that's it. Thanks for reading. Next chapter is coming soon. P.S. Wanderers has been updated, for all those who have been wondering when I'd get off my ass and do so. It's there. Thanks for reading!

~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~


	13. Chapter 12: Destiny

Readers--Here we are, chapter 12, (it's a little shorter than normal, but I'll make up for it next chapter!) Kagome's birthday….bum Bum BUM! This is where the fic will hit a fevered pitch! We are, officially, half-way through this story. Hold on to your hats, everyone, cuz things are about to get pretty interesting. I am using American Hi-Fi's song _This is the Sound _for this chapter. It is another of my favorites, but my absolute favorite song, Wall of Sound, will be used in a chapter a little ways off yet. I do so hope you enjoy this chapter! (For all those who have noticed, I'm so proud of myself! I stopped being lazy and started saving my documents in html format.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or American Hi-Fi, but I worship them both so, hurray for me! 

****

Chapter 12: Destiny

__

"Empty hearts can fill an empty room, Because of you,

The sky above is clear and blue, it's nothing new"

Kaede and Sayaka had been waiting up in the kitchen, both too anxious to even think about sleep. The boys had fallen asleep over an hour ago, and had to be carried upstairs to bed. Everyone was worrying themselves sick. 

When the backdoor opened, both Kaede and Sayaka rushed to their feet. Kagome waked in, head down, key ring still hanging on her finger. She wouldn't make eye contact with either woman as she attempted to get passed them and up the stairs. 

"Kagome!" Sayaka yelled, blocking the teenager's escape. "What in the seven hells' is the matter with you?" The mother's dark eyes were bright with unshed tears as she glowered at her daughter. "You do not just go running off at all hours of the night!" Kagome remained silent, staring at something captivating on her boots.

Sayaka struck out, her hand whipping out before anyone could react and connecting with the side of Kagome's face with a loud slap. Kaede gasped, ready to pounce on either if a fight broke out, but Kagome made no move to fight back, or even defend herself. She kept her head still, her hair falling into her face and blocking the expression in her eyes. 

"You will answer me!" Sayaka cried, raising her hand again. Kaede grabbed her wrist in a firm grip.

"Sayaka, if I were you, I would not try that again." Sayaka yanked her arm free and rounded on her daughter again. 

"She will answer me. What were you thinking?" Still, Kagome didn't respond. "You insolent child!"

"Child?" Kagome spoke tentatively, almost in a whisper. "_Child_?" She looked up to glare at her mother, a lone tear trailing down her red-marked cheek. "I thought I was grown, Mother. I thought I could look after myself."

"Kagome-" Kaede began, stepping forward to meet the two opposing forces.

"No Grandma," Kagome said, holding out a hand to stop her grandmother's progression. Kagome shook her head sadly, looking away from her mother. "I am almost the High Miko and I will act accordingly. It is my duty to conduct myself as such." Kagome bowed before each woman, then made for the stairs once more.

"Just tell me where you went," Sayaka said in a small voice. Kagome turned slightly. Once more, her hair blocked her eyes from reading, but there was a little smile on her face.

"_Keep thy friends close, but keep thine enemies closer._" Then she left them with no further word.

"She was with Inuyasha," Kaede whispered, almost in awe. "I never thought that there would be a day dark enough to drive Kagome to look for help there."

"Inuyasha? One of the Inutoya boys?"

"The youngest," she confirmed. "It seems that Rei is once again proven right." Kaede paused to smile fondly and laugh a little. "That boy was never wrong."

"I won't allow it," Sayaka said, shaking her head. One of her hands flew to rub the back of her neck anxiously. "I forbid my daughter from consorting with such a creature as that! She was sent here to kill him, not date him!"

"I thought she was sent here to complete a task that she was _asked_ to perform, not what she was ordered to obey." Kaede folded her arms and looked at Sayaka with a knowing and sorrowful expression. It was a sad thing indeed to see what her daughter had become. Sayaka swore and was ready to have a few choice words with her mother, but Kaede spoke again. "May I remind you, Sayaka my love, that your own _husband_ was a hanyou." She was using that warning tone that her daughter knew all too well. "I would watch just who you call a creature, especially since you are breaking Rei's wishes to begin with."

"Rei was nothing like that boy," Sayaka insisted.

"Actually, I remember what Rei was as a boy. He was my student after all, same as that boy's father. They were both foul-mouthed and sorry-tempered." Kaede shook her head and walked over to the table. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe whatever did or did not happen between Rei and Tai should stay in the past? Why do you keep dragging Kagome into this crusade of yours? All she wants is a little bit of a normal life. If Inuyasha is part of that, let them be, Sayaka."

"_I will not allow it_," Sayaka repeated. But now she wasn't nearly as formidable as she had been before. Perspiration had broken out on her forehead and her face was white as a sheet. She swayed slightly where she stood, looking extremely ill as she clutched at her head.

"Sayaka," Kaede said, going to her daughter's side. "You look ill, are you well?" Sayaka stepped out of her mother's holding, taking hold of the banister near the stairs. Kaede sighed. "Why don't you go to bed and rest? Tomorrow is Kagome's birthday, and I don't want you two to be at odds. We'll jump off those bridges when we get to them."

Sayaka nodded and turned to go to her room. "You know as well as I do that Kagome hates her birthday more than any other day."

"Yes, but tomorrow is still an important day in her life."

"Tomorrow she will take my place," Sayaka said wearily, but there was something of a sinister light burning in her glassy eyes. "Tomorrow she will inherit the power of the Higurashi miko line." Sayaka turned and went slowly up the stairs, her robes trailing after her along the wooden steps.

Kaede watched her go, shaking her head sadly and cricking her back before sitting at the table. Things were changing in the family, and not for the better. She worried over her family's future, especially Kagome's. Kaede had always been very adept at seeing certain things to come. Rei also had a talent for future sight, but his gift had been much more advanced. That was one of the reasons she had taken him as one of her first pupils. But as good as Kaede was at seeing things, she just couldn't see through the mist that surrounded Kagome. Her future was truly a mystery. The only one who had ever known anything that was to come for that girl had been Rei, but his secrets had died with him.

Kaede poured herself some fresh herbal tea with a sigh. She held the cup aloft and smiled. "A toast to you Rei," she said to the empty kitchen. "Let's hope that whatever you saw was good, and that you can protect her from what is to come." Kaede swore she could almost hear him answer.

__

"Yes mistress."

"The radio keeps playing static of favorite songs,

Why does everyone keep bringing me back to you?"

When Kagome wasn't in school on the 17th, Inuyasha became a little worried. He had hoped to talk to her about last night. She had seemed so much better after she left his house, but still, he had no idea what passed between her and her mother when she got home. The others sensed his unease during the course of the day, but they didn't know what to do to lessen his tension.

Rin suspected that it had to do with Kagome. Since her cousin's arrival to the group, things had begun changing for the better in all of them. Their victory at the Nationals gained the martial arts team the respect they deserved and made life much more bearable at school. Inuyasha and Miroku were 'officially' able to hang out with her and Sango, which began to work wonders between the growing light romance between Sango and Miroku. Since Kagome threatened to beat him up if he kept touching girls, Miroku's levels of lechery had remained limited to only Sango. Sango had also begun to be more at ease around him. 

Rin had also marveled in the changes coming over Inuyasha. He didn't seem to be as angry at the world as he had once been. He wasn't feeling like he got the short end of the stick. When Kagome was around, she got him to laugh, blush, and yell more in one afternoon then the team could in an entire week. But, Rin thought with affection, Kagome was just like that. She had a calming presence that made everyone feel better just by talking to her. She was good for them. Rin just hoped that they were as good for her.

"Earth to Rin, are you still with us?" Sango said, waving a hand in front of the girl's face.

"Oh, sorry," Rin said with a grin.

"You spaced out on us," Miroku laughed. The four of them were in lunch, sitting at the far table, like always. 

"Yeah, I was thinking about Kagome."

"You think she's okay?" Inuyasha asked from his seat. It surprised them when he spoke, he'd mostly bee silent all day.

"I guess, why wouldn't she be?" 

He shrugged. "She's not in school."

"Well it is her birthday," Sango said with all reason. "Maybe she took off to hang with her family or something."

"Yeah," he said without tone. "That's probably it."

"'Yash, is there something you aren't telling us?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha had the good grace to look embarrassed, a light red tint staining his cheeks as he looked away from his friends.

"She…kinda came to my house last night." For a few minutes, there were no words from the others, then they all broke out speaking at the same moment."

"She did _what_?" they all chorused. Inuyasha flinched, nearly falling from his chair.

"Hey, it's not like I expected her to come or anything. I was _trying_ to play Final Fantasy 8 when all of a sudden, she was just there." He straightened himself defensively. It wasn't like he had anything to hide. Well, then again, maybe he didn't want them to know _everything_ that had happened last night. Rin looked at him pensively while Sango and Miroku openly stared and made comments and questions.

"She had a fight with her mother, didn't she?" Rin asked at last.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said slowly, looking at his friend. "She was really upset. She was even crying."

"She was crying?" Rin asked, eyes wide and shocked. "But Kagome doesn't cry!"

"Everybody cries Rin," Miroku said in confusion. "I know you seem to idolize Kagome as this picture of feminine strength but--"

"No, you pompous pervert," Rin snapped. "I don't mean it like that. Kagome hasn't cried since she was eight years old. That is a fact."

"You mean she really hasn't cried in ten years?" Inuyasha said in surprise. "I didn't think she was serious."

"She was serious all right." Rin just shook her head and scowled. "Kaede is right," was all she said before rising to her feet. "I'm taking off. Could you guys cover for me?"

"Sure," Sango said with a questioning glance. "Where are you going?"

"I need a few words with my aunt."

"Rin?" Inuyasha called after her. Rin looked back, a determined set to her face that made her suddenly look strikingly like Kagome. "Could you call me later? Just to let me know that everything's ok."

Rin smiled slightly. "Of course." Then she left the cafeteria and most probably the school in general. Rin was on a mission now, bound for the Isharugi Dojo. 

"Pardon me," someone spoke. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha turned to see Kouga leaning against their lunch table. Inuyasha scowled at his former competition. Since his loss at the Nationals, there had been bad blood between Kouga and Inuyasha. He was intruding on their territory, and from the look on his face, Kouga knew it as well.

"What do you want, wimp?" Inuyasha spat, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Not that it is any business of yours, mutt-face," Kouga said cheerily. "But I was looking for Kagome."

"She's not in school today," Sango said with a slight frown.

"Really?" Kouga asked, looking crestfallen. "Shit. She mentioned that today was her birthday, I wanted to give her something."

"I doubt she'd want whatever you have to give," Inuyasha scoffed. 

Kouga raised an eyebrow at him in distaste. "And what makes you think that your opinion matters?"

"The fact that I know Kagome better then you do," Inuyasha responded calmly, turning back in his seat in a dismissing gesture to Kouga. This only proved to offend the wolf demon to the point of provoking. 

"Oh, I see," Kouga said with a sigh. "Unrequited love, am I right?"

Inuyasha bristled, two seconds from turning and jamming the plastic spork in his hands right down Kouga's throat. Miroku rested a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think it's wise for you to be here Kouga," he said with a shake of his head. 

"All I wanted to know was where Kagome was," Kouga said innocently. 

"She's not here, so go away," Inuyasha hissed between clenched teeth.

"I'll go when I'm good and fucking ready," Kouga snapped. Geez, some people have no manner at all!" Kouga sounded appalled and that only seemed to enrage Inuyasha more. The wolf demon gave no notice to the hanyou. "Will you be seeing her today?"

Sango and Miroku shook their heads. Inuyasha didn't trust himself to answer. "She might be in school tomorrow," Sango offered. "But we're really not sure. Her birthday is a big thing in her family."

"Oh," Kouga sighed, feeling let down. He scratched his forehead, just under the brim of her headband. "I'm leaving for the week after school, and I was hoping that you, being her friends and all, might give it to her for me?"

Inuyasha dropped his head on to the lunch table with a dull thud. Everyone ignored him. Sango go up. "I would be more than happy to give it to her for you," she said politely.

Kouga grinned. "Thanks a lot. Please be sure to tell her that it's from me." He reached into his backpack and fished around for a minute, then triumphantly retrieved a small package wrapped in silver paper. He handed it to Sango like it was a precious treasure.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her," Sango reassured him.

Inuyasha snickered to himself. "Yeah, who else could it be from? It's probably tacky and dumb, something Kagome would hate but say she likes so as not to hurt your feelings."

Kouga growled. "No one asked your opinion, mutt-face, so keep your mouth shut."

Inuyasha couldn't explain it. If someone would have told him at the beginning of this year that he would get so irked by this one moron, he would have laughed in that person's face and called them retarded. He had always been, more or less, a passive aggressive person. Never one to start fights because he'd always finish them. And yet, here was this guy. A relatively popular, semi-attractive, medium wealthy guy that was vying for the attentions of the same girl who had invaded his house in the middle of the night, sopping wet and crying her eyes out. The self-same girl he had spent an hour comforting in the only way he knew how.

He was a simple person, really. His feelings came hard to him, and he never really found words to express them. Actions were always how he expressed himself. Most often, this was shown through fights, which was why he was sent to the Isharugi dojo by his mother in the first place. As he got older, he learned to control himself more, but no one was perfect. Sesshomaru was the stoic one; Inuyasha was the passionate of the pair. 

Here he was, in a position where it would have been easy to just tell Kouga to fuck off and be done with it, but it didn't happen like that. One minute, Inuyasha was sitting there, watching Sango take the present meant for Kagome, and the next moment he was slamming Kouga into the lunch table with all the strength he had.

"Inuyasha, what the fuck are you doing?!" Miroku yelled, trying to pull the hanyou from the wolf demon in his clutches, but it was too late. Kouga pushed back and freed himself, turning on Inuyasha and punching him in the stomach. Two of Kouga's friends had seen the beginnings of the brawl and raced over to help, both of them attacking Miroku from behind.

Of course Sango wouldn't take this sitting down. She leapt to Miroku's defense, taking on one of the offending wolves. The demon was extremely upset by the turn of events, however. Boys learn very early on not to hit girls, and only a few are gentlemen enough to abide that rule when a girl is kicking his ass. 

Miroku had thrown off his offender, trying to reason with him to stop the fight before they all get caught. The wolf would have none of it and attacked Miroku again. There was only one option left--take him on or get laid out. Miroku was one of those men who'd never say die. Therefore, for the sake of his honor, he would throw a smack-down on this wolf.

Kouga and Inuyasha scrappled like cats and dogs. Kouga was faster than Inuyasha, and without a weapon, he had to stand his ground. But just because he had no weapon, Inuyasha was by no means helpless. Kouga went in for an assault, and Inuyasha was ready to land him a good one, when administration finally intervened.

"Well, well, well," a snippy voice said. "Mister Inuytoya, fighting again are we?" 

And that is the story of how Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all got after school detention on that faithful afternoon.

__

"And this is the sound, of the broken down,

And this is the last train home, the home beyond your ground"

The pain was so horrible, she could barely open her eyes. Her skin was on fire and her temples throbbed. Every part of her ached and perspired. Kagome had never known such pain before, not in all the times she had ever transformed, not in any of the battles in which she had fought. Not all of them combined could surmount the pain that coursed in her veins. The pain was from pure power. The raw power of a thousand different generations over immeasurable time. Thus was her last task to complete before the ascension at midnight.

Souta and Shippou had come into her room early, waking her up by jumping on her bed. Kagome had swallowed the pain as best she could, putting on a brave face for their sakes. They awarded her with two hand-drawn birthday cards that she marveled over. In the course of only a few minutes, she had spent all of her energy.

Kaede had saved her by taking the boys from her room, saying that Kagome needed rest. Kaede knew the pain of the ascension well, and she knew it would be worse for Kagome. The demon in her was rejecting the miko blood, it was trying like hell to prevent her ascending. A war raged within the girl, a war that no one knew the outcome of.

So in bed was where Kagome remained all day, tossing and turning. She called out in feverish dreams, and cried herself from nightmares. There were moments when she was burning hot and couldn't stand the touch of anything to her skin. There were moments when she was so cold that all the blankets in the dojo could not keep her warm. For hours this went on. That was how Rin found her.

"Kagome," her cousin said quietly, sitting on her bedside. Rin reached out and smoothed back the hair from her forehead. In a second, she snatched her hand back. Kagome's skin was burning to the touch. 

"You don't need to worry," someone said from behind her. Rin whirled and saw Sayaka leaning against the wall near the doorway. She had a look of casual acceptance on her face, a mug of tea in her hands. "This is all part of her transition."

"Aunt Sayaka," Rin said without heat or malice. There was no point being angry, the woman was almost beyond all feeling. Rin simply bowed the best she could in a sitting position, then turned back to her cousin. "When will she could out of these dreams?" For indeed, Kagome was in and out of consciousness much of the afternoon, not really knowing the difference between her dreams and what went on around her.

"When the sun sets, and it grows closer to midnight. The power will recede for the most part, then it will return for the ceremony."

"May I speak candid with you, aunt?" Rin asked, her eyes not leaving Kagome.

"If you wish, Rin," Sayaka replied, sipping her tea and sighing slightly.

"What is Kagome to you?"

Sayaka lowered the mug from her lips and looked at Rin's back, a frown creasing her face. "I am not sure what you mean."

"Is Kagome your daughter? Or simply your heir? Clearly she means little but the next one to carry a burden is you can so easily cast her aside."

"You should be careful how you speak, Rin my dear," Sayaka said in a light but warning tone. "One might think that you intend to insult." 

Rin whirled again, ready to curse Sayaka. Oaths rolled up on her tongue, but the older woman had already turned to leave. Rin caught a glimpse of something silver flash on her aunt's neck as the woman departed, but it was only a flash. And then she was gone. Rin turned back to Kagome, taking her cousin's hand. Her skin was cooler now, and a tear rolled from the corner of her eye.

"I wish I knew what you were seeing," Rin whispered. "Than you wouldn't have to be alone. You wouldn't have to cry."

"Papa," Kagome said brokenly. "Don't……go…"

Silent tears rolled from Rin's eyes, a memorial to her lost uncle and sympathy to her beloved cousin. A birthday is a day that is supposed to be happy and special. A day to remember with jokes and cakes and fun, not pain. It was a day that you would look back on fondly, not a day to look back on in tears and with regret. For Kagome, her birthday was the most hated day of the year, a day that would always remind her of what was lost, and how many years grew between her and the memories that meant everything to her.

__

"And this is the fall, Don't catch me when I fall,

Just catch me when I fall, Back to the ground"

"This sucks," Inuyasha grumbled for the eighteenth time in the last ten minutes. He sat at the front desk, right near the teacher. His head was resting on his hand in a lazy way, his free hand tracing the design drawn into the desk face. The teacher who sat at the front desk had his feet resting on the top and was reading the newest issue of _Shonen Jump_. 

"Well, you should have thought about that before you started fighting," the teacher muttered, turning to the next page.

"The guy was bugging me," Inuyasha growled. "I'd do it again too."

"Then you'd still be here, wouldn't you?" The teacher never looked up from the pages. Inuyasha only sighed and let his head fall forward on to the desk. He looked to the clock, but saw there was still another half hour in his punishment. Then he could go home, and wait by his phone. Then he could go home and wait for Rin to call about Kagome. He couldn't explain why he was so worried. He just had a bad feeling, and a demon--even half of one--knew to trust his feelings.

Sango and Miroku sat in the back of the classroom. They had invited Inuyasha to sit with them, but he turned them down to sit closer to the door, unwittingly take the seat closest to the teacher as well. Kouga and his two friends had detention in another room, therefore no more fights could break out. 

"So," Miroku said to Sango. "What do you think is in the box?"

"What?" Sango asked in bewilderment. 

"What do you think Kouga got Kagome for her birthday?" Miroku said with a hint of a smile. "Has to be something good since 'Yash went postal over it."

Sango reached into her bag and pulled out the box. Then she shook it next to her ear. There was the slightest hint of a rustling sound. She smiled contently. "It's jewelry," Sango explained confidently.

"How do you know?"

"A girl always knows," she said with a smile. 

Miroku smiled and shook his head. "Your gender will never cease to amaze me." 

Sango nodded. "Women can always surprise men. It's just a fact of life."

"And you'll never cease to amaze me either," he added with a flirtatious smile. Sango shook her head now, blushing lightly and rolling her eyes.

"You're shameless, flirting in detention!" 

"Where else would you like me to?" he said defensively. "Between beatings, or maybe when you sleep so you'll have nothing blunt to strike me with."

Sango frowned. "If you talked with your mouth instead of your hands, then there would be no need for me to hit you with anything, now would there?"

"I can't help it," Miroku whined. "You're just so grope-able."

Sango blinked at him. "Should I be offended, or is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Miroku thought it over for a minute, looking like he was really thinking it over. "That's a compliment," he said at last. Sango opted to change the subject when Inuyasha announced, for the thirty-second time, that this sucked.

"What do you think it going on between him and Kagome?" she asked. 

"I think he's starting to realize that he's smitten," Miroku explained with a smile. "Poor Inuyasha, he never really did know when to be happy or sad. He spent so much time trying to stay impassive like his brother so his father would be proud of him, he never really understood that he wasn't supposed to _be_ that way."

"You think he knows now?" Sango asked. 

"I think he's learning," Miroku conceded with a smile at her. "Since Kagome's grand entrance, he's been falling all over himself trying to impress her."

Sango laughed. "That's certainly true. And Kagome needs a passionate guy, so it only makes sense that he try to be that way."

Miroku nodded. "Exactly my point. Our dear 'Yash is finally growing up."

Suddenly, a paper airplane flew in between the pair of them, making them jump. Neither realized that they had been steadily leaning closer to one another amidst their conversation. Sango jerked back, blushing. Miroku looked to the source of the paper and saw Inuyasha scowling at him.

"You are aware I can hear you, right?" the hanyou yelled at them. 

'_Damn ears!_' Miroku thought to himself with a sigh. If Inuyasha hadn't interfered, he might have had the opportunity to kiss Sango when she wouldn't be allowed to hit him for it. Oh well, Miroku was certain he'd get another chance. In fact, a plan came to mind.

"Sango," he said in a questioning tone. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You plan on coming to my Christmas party next week, correct?"

"Uh-huh," she said with a nod. "Why?"

"Would you consider coming early? Helping me decorate?" Sango blinked, then shrugged.

"Sure. I don't have anywhere else to be." Miroku smiled triumphantly.

"Thanks, I'm glad you'll be my date."

"Date? What the--"

"Okay you three, time to go," the teacher announced, closing his comic book. "I've got Christmas shopping to do. Let this be a lesson, fighting is bad."

Inuyasha was the first to dash from the room, skidding in the hallway so his sneakers squeaked loudly, then running for the parking lot. Miroku was on his heels. Sango was left standing in the hall, yelling after Miroku with some colorful language. "Why am I always so gullible?" she asked herself as she made for her Dad's car.

__

"Lightning crashes all around me now, I hear it's sound,

Broken wings can carry us to where people stare"

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, not trusting is this was another dream or not. The fire in her blood had receded, the pain was now a dull throb and an achy sensation running through her body. Rin's face swam in her eyes, just to the right of her. Kagome had to squint to bring her into focus.

"Rin?" she asked, doubting the vision.

"I'm here," said the familiar voice, and a squeeze on her hand.

"I'm not dreaming anymore?"

"No, you're awake," Rin assured her. "It's almost eleven at night."

"I've been asleep that long?" Kagome asked with displeasure. "It felt like I'd only been asleep a few hours."

"You've been in and out all day," Rin explained, standing up and arching her kinked back. "Kaede came in a few minutes ago. She put the boys to bed and said that you'd be away soon. She also brought you these clothes to change into, for the ceremony. Sayaka has been preparing the weapon's room all afternoon, when she wasn't watching you."

Kagome nodded, running the back of her hand over her eyes groggily. Things came back into focus slowly, but steadily. After a few minutes, she sat up and noticed a pile of clothes at the foot of her bed. The clock next to her read 11:07. It didn't give her all that much time to prepare. 

"I'll go down and tell them you're up," Rin said with a smile. "You should take a shower and get dressed. I'll be back in a little bit to help you with anything."

"Rin?" Kagome called as she made to leave. "Thank you." Rin smiled threaded her fingers in front of her in an embarrassed way.

"It's nothing Kag, just want to make sure that you're okay."

"I will be," Kagome said quietly as Rin left. "I will be."

Rin stopped on the second floor, slipping into one of the closed practice rooms and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Inuyasha's number and waited as it connected. On the second ring, he picked up. "Rin?"

"It's me," she said.

"And?" he prompted. It sounded like he really had been waiting for the call all day.

"She'll be fine. The ceremony is in about an hour. After that, she'll need plenty of rest, so Kaede says. The real test is still to come, but everyone seems confident enough."

"But no one knows for sure, do they?" he asked quietly, almost hesitantly. Like he dreaded the answer.

"No, they don't know for sure." There was silence for a moment and she heard him sigh in a worried, flighty way.

"Call me when the ceremony is over, ok? Please?"

"I will," she promised, then hung up and went to tell the women of Kagome's awakening.

__

"Fall asleep against the window pane,

Outside the rain covers everyone, Now we're never gonna see the sun"

Meanwhile, Kagome struggled out of bed and to the bathroom. Her stomach growled a little, but she didn't want anything in her stomach should the pain regroup on her. It would be a very messy scene to throw up during her own ceremony. The hot water on her skin relaxed taunt muscles and made her feel better than before.

When Kagome got back to her room, she changed into the clothes Kaede had given her. They were a traditional ascension garments, all the cloth was black with gold trim, but they made Kagome feel far older and much less worthy of the title she would receive that night. There was a short covering that went over her upper body, the sleeves reached to the elbow where they flared in wide cuffs that feel to her knees. The shirt itself only reached halfway down her midriff, leaving much skin open between her chest and hips. There was a long skirt that had two large slits on either side that reached all the way to the waistband. She was not permitted to wear anything on her feet or her hands. 

The outfit made her feel very cold, making her wish, not for the first time, that she had been born in July rather than December. But one can not change the date they were born, so she would just have to endure. Rin returned just as she was brushing her hair.

"You look nice," Rin said with a rueful smile. "Though you must be freezing."

"Mind over body," Kagome said, trying not to let her teeth chatter. "I'll just have to bare it until the ceremony is over. Then I will change into the warmest clothes I can find."

Rin smiled. "Want some help with your hair?"

"That would be appreciated. I only have ten more minutes before I have to go down."

Rin sat behind Kagome on the bed, brushing out her hair. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Something simple, yet elegant," Kagome said with a laugh. "Grams gave me a barrette that I'm supposed to wear along with the clothes, so just pull it into a knot and I'll clip it on."

Rin ran the brush for the last few strokes and pulled Kagome's hair up and then pulled it through, into the knot. "Barrette," she commanded. Kagome clicked her tongue and handed it over. Rin added the finishing touch. "There, now you're ready to become the High Miko."

Kagome turned and looked at her cousin. There was faith in Rin's eyes, a belief that Kagome could do what she was born to do. Kaede believed in her, Rin believed in her, and she knew that Souta and Shippou believed in her. What did she care if Sayaka thought she was worth anything or not? What did Sayaka's opinion matter? Kagome sighed, she knew that it mattered a great deal to her, what her mother thought. But this was the point in her life where Kagome had to stop thinking about pleasing her mother, and start thinking about what was best for everyone who would now depend on her. With all the courage she could muster, Kagome left her bedroom and went to the weapons room on the first floor of the dojo.

"Kagome," Kaede said when she saw her enter the kitchen, a small smile lighting her face. "You look lovely."

"Thank you Grams," Kagome replied with a wane smile of her own. "There isn't much time left, is there?"

"No," Kaede agreed. "You should go in, your mother is waiting."

"Aren't you coming?"

"Rin and I can observe, but the ceremony is only between you and her." Kagome nodded and pulled open the door to the room. 

The weapons room had been transformed. Candles littered the floor, in holders of various shapes and sizes, throwing the room a soft, warm glow. The light flittered over her mother's form, as she stood erect in the center of the room. Sayaka had made a circle in the center with a spread of flowers. A pathway of petals led Kagome through the maze of candles. Incense burned in holders, sending up tiny puffs of smoke. Kagome inhaled the rich scents of sandalwood and rosemary. 

When she reached her mother's side, Sayaka helped Kagome take a seat in the center of the circle, lighting a small white candle to hold in her hands later on. Kagome sat Indian style, hands resting lightly on her legs. Sayaka kneeled before her, the hem of her white robes brushing against Kagome's bare arms and exposed leg. The once High Miko picked up a small dish of lavender oil mixed with other herbal mixtures, it created an almost black paint that Sayaka dipped a small brush into and began drawing symbols on to Kagome's skin. As she painted, she spoke.

"On each wrist is placed the symbol for peace and prosperity, so that you may rule our family in good times." The brush moved deftly over her skin. "On each foot goes the symbol of surefooted luck, so that your steps never falter on the path you take. The throat is marked with the symbol for life so that this blood never spills." Sayaka diligently painted the symbols on to her daughter's skin, careful not to make any mistakes or else the symbols might read something different. 

"On the forehead, the symbol for wisdom, so that all the decisions made for our family are made with good conscious and without doubt. On the left cheek, the symbol for family and on the right, the symbol for love. May the family live under the same bond of love and devotion that has kept us so long, and that luck is found for when you begin the next generation."

Sayaka then bade Kagome to close her eyes, and the brush made tiny, intricate symbols over her closed eyelids. "The symbol for foresight, so that you may never be blind to what happens to our family, and that you may see clearly is a decision is needed. Thus so ends the gifts of the past." Sayaka placed the paint and brush to the side, and returned to her feet. Kagome remained on the floor, her hands resting on her knees.

Sayaka took up the white candle that she had lit before. "Rise, Kagome Yue Higurashi," Sayaka spoke in a serene and calm voice. Kagome obeyed without hesitation. "I pass to you, the light of my reign. May yours burn brighter and truer then mine. May it be a light for you in dark places. May it guide you on the path you must take in your lifetime." Kagome reached out her two hands and received the candle, cradling it in her palms.

"I accept the light of my mother's reign," Kagome spoke in long rehearsed words. "I with guard it, I will harbor it. I will look to the light when I need guidance and listen for the council it may offer. When the time comes, my light will be passed to my own daughter. As it has been, and how it will be, until the light is no longer needed in this world."

As she spoke, the color of the candle's wax slowly began to change from the pure white color, the same as Sayaka's robes, to the rich black color of Kagome's. Once the candle was completely turned, a wind began to blow inside the dojo itself. The candles flickered and slowly died, one by one, until the only light remaining was the one in Kagome's hands. Rin gasped from her view in the doorway. Kaede remained silent, intent on watching the events passing between Kagome and Sayaka.

The flower petals that had been strewn across the ground we caught up in the miniature whirlwind, blowing in a dome-like shape encircling only Kagome as Sayaka stepped back and away. The candle in Kagome's hands never flickered, never dimmed. The symbols that had been drawn into her skin faded, absorbed into Kagome herself as her body began to shimmer with a light green glow. Kagome closed her eyes, feeling the power wash over her. The mikos of the past, the present, and the future were testing her. They were seeing if one such as she was worthy of being the leader of the line. Kagome allowed them to see her, no shields, no restraints. 

The glow grew brighter, so bright that Rin, Kaede, and Sayaka all had to shield their eyes. Never had a test been so bright before. Kaede grew nervous when she couldn't see what was happening to Kagome through the haze of the dome. She would have moved forward had Sayaka not stopped her.

"It's not complete yet! If you interfere, Kagome will be killed!" 

"What if she already is?" Kaede yelled back, the howling winds filling their ears.

"Then at least we wouldn't be the cause of it. It was deemed so by the powers we live by."

"What's happening!?" Rin shrieked, pointing at the dome. Kaede and Sayaka turned to see Kagome, she stood in the very center of the orb surrounding her, the glow fading. The petals circled her once, and when they left, Kagome stood in her hanyou form. Her hair billowed out behind her, bone white, eyes glowing a dark green. Her cat-like ears stood tall on her head and her clawed fingers clutched at the precious candle. A chorus of voices whispered in the wind and Kagome's ears along could hear the melodic female voices.

"Bid farewell to this form," they sang to her. "What you will be, you can never change. Where you are going, there is no going back. Do you accept?"

"I accept!" Kagome yelled into the winds. The petals circled her once more and when they cleared for the second time, Kagome stood in her human form once more. Tears fell from her wide eyes, grieving for the loss of what was both her gift and her curse. 

"Your path is set," whispered a voice, curling around her shoulders.

"Your path is long," whispered another, weaving between her legs.

"Your path is hard," a third voice hissed as it brushed past her hip.

"Do you accept your path?" the three sang together.

"I accept," Kagome replied as confidently as she felt. Pain began to grow in her body again as the power started flooding back. Each voice faded into Kagome herself, each voice another miko from long ago. Each bringing a taste of long-lost power. They faded until there was only once voice left.

"You have been warned, daughter Kagome," the voice said in a low, female voice. "Yet you accept what will be a great burden."

"I accept," Kagome said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Things are in motion that can not be undone. You can not change the past," the voice said, reading something from deep within Kagome's wounded soul. "But you can change the future. Remember this always, Kagome, daughter of the Higurashi family. All you have to do, is believe." And then the final voice faded away into Kagome and her power was whole. The winds died, the petals fell, but the black candle in her hands remained burning bright. 

Kagome faltered and fell to her knees, panting hard. The pain was in her chest, spreading through her limps. It was warm, not burning, but warm and now it felt familiar. The chorus of voices sang in her sing, echoing to her very bones until all pain was reduced to nothingness and Kagome was now the High Miko.

Sayaka went to her, two weapons clutched in her hands. She went to Kagome side and offered her first the bow. It was wood, hand carved, and strung to Kagome's with. The new High Miko rose to her feet, the black candle placed safely on a holder where it burned between Sayaka and Kagome. She took the bow from her mother's hands and held it at her side, the soft green glow of her body softly covering the weapon. The other offered gift was a sword. It was not Tetsusaiga, which Kagome was yet to retrieve from Inuyasha, but another sword that was broad, and longer. Kagome grasped the hilt and held it aloft. With sword in one hand, and bow in the other, Kagome was almost complete.

It was Kaede's turned to move forward now. In her hands was held a small jeweled chain. When she reached Kagome, the High Miko lowered her head and Kaede placed the chain upon it. When she looked up, a green jewel shone from a silver pendant across her forehead. Thus Kagome Higurashi ascended. She passed the coronation to become the High Miko until death take her, or her own daughter ascended in her stead.

Rin watched from the background, her throat tight and blinking back tears. She was a mixture of happiness and sadness. This was the moment that Kagome had been raised her entire life for, it was her destiny to help people. But it was an injustice that the only person she couldn't save was herself. Now that she was High Miko, there was no chance of a rescue coming from the family. Now, all of Rin's hopes for her cousin rested on the unwitting shoulders of one unlikely anti-hero named Inuyasha Inutoya.

__

"If you wanted to stay, I'll have you any day,

And if you wanted to stay, I'll have you anyway,

And this is the sound, this is the sound"

The phone was ringing again. His brain registered it slowly since he had been on the brink of sleep for nearly a half an hour. But then his arm shot out and he grabbed it. Inuyasha put the phone to his ear. "Rin?"

"Yeah, it's me," came her tired, strained voice.

"What happened?" he asked, now wide awake.

"The ceremony went perfectly, just as Kaede said it would." A heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders then, one he hadn't even been sure he was holding. Kagome was ok. Kagome was going to be ok. It brought a smile to his face.

"Tell me what happened?" he begged.

"Her mother performed it," Rin explained. "A candle was passed and Kagome accepted the responsibility, and the power, of her entire family."

"Sounds like a heavy load," Inuyasha commented.

"It will be," Rin said quietly. "It will be."

"But we'll be here to help her." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He heard Rin's intake of breath and knew the coming question. "I have to go, Rin. I'll see you tomorrow." Then he hung up fast. 

He had said we! Why did he say that? Did he really expect Kagome to stick around? Now that she was High Miko, all she had to do was finish this task her mother had for her, then she's go home and he would likely never see her again. Unless she came to visit Kaede or Rin again, but it wasn't likely she'd want to see him. He was an idiot to think that a kiss could change anything, especially someone with a spirit like Kagome. She had her own mind, and she would settle for no one. Least of all someone like him. That brought him down again.

"No sense getting your hopes up over something that can never be yours." That had been his motto when he was a child. It was funny that a rich kid would feel deprived. Materially he had wanted for nothing, but emotionally was an entirely different level. He missed his father. Tai Inutoya was a demon who always knew what to do. Inuyasha needed some words of wisdom right about now.

What does one do when they find themselves falling? Especially falling for a girl like Kagome.

__

"And this is the fall, Don't catch me if I fall,

Just catch me when I fall,

Don't catch me when I fall."

Heh, at least he doesn't know she was supposed to kill him…yet. Muhaha, yep, I know I'm evil. Chapter 13 is coming, have no fear. Beware my friends, for there will be singing, oh yes, there will be singing! Time for reviewer response!

Nightstar Angel: Yes, I made them have their first kiss. I dunno, it seemed kinda rushed to me. Maybe I should've held off on the romantic stuff for a couple chapters. Oh well, too late now. This chapter had no romance at all, sadly, but next chapter will so never fear! I'm glad you understand now, if you ever have any questions, just ask and I'll answer. 

SarahlovesDBZ: Really? This was the best chapter? I thought so too, lol. I'm glad I got all positive responses for this chapter. I really thought it was too soon for them to get together, but then again, if I didn't do it soon, I knew everyone would hate me. Don't think the story ends here, oh no. Kagome may be the High Miko, but life for her will only get more difficult, not easier. I love this story!

pruningshears: My old friend! Yes, I too know people like that. When I was writing this chapter, I was thinking of them. Hey, it's an angst, I have to make the feelings correspond well or I wouldn't be doing my job as a writer. Her mother-issues are very complex, but all will be revealed in due course. Yes, all respect Kouga! Everyone has to admit that it takes a REAL man to wear a mini skirt, and pull it off so well! 

Blackdragonrider: I'm glad you liked the chapter, lol. I wanted it to be sad and dramatic and romantic. I'm glad you liked it, hehe.

moonlight-angel2003: Ack, I was sick over Christmas so I feel your pain. But at least I got a lot of writing done, right? I'm happy that you liked the chapter. Here is the update you wanted!

Sakura: I'm so happy you like it! I think I should change the category or the bio or something. It seems that everyone who reads this story likes it, but it might just be one of those cult underground stories that only a few people know and enjoy. So be it, as long as I have a few people who like it! *glows happily*

Mirokus-grl: I think you should calm it down a notch, lol. Yes well, I'm making Sayaka's character pretty unbearable for a reason. Read on and you will see!

Well that's all the reviews for last chapter, as for this one, I want more! Come on people! Review! You know you want to, I'll give you something shiny if you do! Yeah, bribery! *snickers evilly*

--Jesse the Wolf Demon


	14. Chapter 13: Karaoke Mayhem

Readers--Here we go! Chapter 13, the Christmas orientated episode of this most beloved story. I must say that I am really loving this story. It might be my favorite story that I've written, but that would be bias to my other stories, lol. Anyway, this chapter will be the last for a little while. I have to get working on my other stuff. This chapter uses American Hi-Fi's song _Safer on the Outside_. I will also be using a lot of other songs in this chapter, so I'll list them all at the end. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do use him as a mail-order bride for extra Christmas funds.

Whyndancer Sez:

Hi! You remember me? I'm Jesse's beta-reader. I just want to say how much Jesse has improved, so much so that I really have to work to do any editing. We should all give her a big round of applause. Go Jesse!

****

Chapter 13: Karaoke Mayhem

__

"I'm no good

I feel too small"

Kagome slept all day on Thursday. Her body and mind were both exhausted to the breaking point. Souta and Shippou curled up in bed with her during the day, both disappointed that they came all the way to see Kagome and she was either sick or sleeping. Sayaka would check on Kagome every now and then, but mostly she stayed away from everyone. Now that most of her powers were drained, she felt vulnerable and flighty. Kaede went about the dojo as if business was usual, but she's go upstairs to check on Kagome every hour or so. 

When Kagome finally rejoined the realm of the living, it was after sundown. Souta and Shippou had departed from her room for dinner, so Kagome followed the smell of food. She was surprised by how starving she was. Her mouth watered when she reached the kitchen.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried, leaping into her arms.

"You're awake," Souta exclaimed happily, leaving his chair and latching on to her waist. "You've been asleep all day!"

"I'm sorry boys," Kagome said with a smile, hugging Shippou with one arm and running her fingers through Souta's hair with her free hand. "But I'm awake now."

"Yes you are," Kaede exclaimed, steering her granddaughter to a chair. "And you are sitting down to have a good meal."

"You read my mind Grams," Kagome laughed as she filled her plate with food and cracked her knuckles before diving in.

"I've been taking messages for you all afternoon," Kaede commented, placing a heaping wad of mashed potatoes on Souta, Shippou, and Kagome's plates.

"Muzzahs froom hau" Kagome asked while chewing. The boys snickered to themselves when Kaede rounded on her.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," she said in the most grandmotherly way possible. "And let me see, Rin has been calling every hour to see how you are. Sango called three times. Miroku called twice. Even Inuyasha called about you, for which I was very surprised."

"Inuyasha called?" Shock much have registered on her face because Kaede smiled and nodded. 

"Just a little while ago actually. They are all rather worried." Kagome winced and rubbed her temples.

"I wish they wouldn't worry."

"But they do, which is what makes them good friends for you my dear." Kaede had a point and they all knew it. After Kagome finished eating, she played around with the boys until the phone rang. "Kagome, it's Rin."

"I'll be right back," she promised her brothers as she went to the phone. "Rin?"

"Kagome! You're awake, thank the lord!"

"Hi love, how are you?"

"How am _I_? How are you? Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine Rin, really. The ceremony was successful. I'm the High Miko now. Grams just said that I needed the rest because of all the new power." Kagome explained it all in a soothing voice. Truth be told, she was a little awed by her new power. "It'll take me a few days to get used to the new level of my power. I went my entire life with a certain limitation, and then, pow, now I'm this super human. It's cosmic really."

"Yeah, but you were born for this power," Rin said rationally.

"I know," Kagome laughed. "That's why the power is freakily familiar as well as overwhelming." After a pause for breath, Kagome came back with a slight whisper. "For a minute, I thought about running away."

"Running away from your mother?"

"From everything. From the ceremony, from being the High Miko, from mother…just running away."

"What stopped you?"

"Oddly enough, it was my mother." Rin was silent for a moment. Kagome knew what her cousin was thinking, and wanted to discredit it. This was not a revenge play. Kagome Higurashi was not a woman of spite, she was a being of honor. "I didn't do it to get back at her, if that's what you think."

"Then why did you?" her cousin asked in a small voice.

"Because I _wanted_ this," Kagome said slowly. She sighed a moment. "Listen Rin, the boys are waiting. I'm fine, I'll be in school tomorrow."

"That's great." Rin's voice conveyed her relief, but Kagome still heard a little apprehension. "We've all be worried about you."

"So I've heard, everyone's been calling. Grams is now officially my secretary." Rin giggled and Kagome smiled. Rin was always the person who could make her feel better. "Can you believe that Inuyasha called my house?"

"Well, you did crash his house the other day," Rin said slyly. Kagome paled.

"He told you?"

"He was really worried about you yesterday, that you weren't in school."

"Well you saw me. I was lost and delirious."

"Yeah, but when you show up on someone's front step in the middle of the night, they worry when you aren't around two days later."

"What did you tell him?" Kagome asked fiercely.

"Only that there ceremony took a lot out of you and you'd need to rest. Don't worry, I didn't say anything about your mother or what went on during the ceremony. It's against the rules."

"Rin, seriously--"

"Seriously, I didn't give him any specifics. He was really worried, so I gave him some info to keep him from having a panic attack." Kagome let out a breath of air, but wasn't sure if it was relief or guilt that made her stomach flip. "So tell me," Rin said with a smile. "Will you be able to go out tomorrow, after school?"

"Yeah," Kagome said slowly, suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, me and Sango and Miroku have come up with a birthday present for you."

"Oh lord, I can only imagine what this is."

"Kag, don't get dramatic." Kagome laughed and Rin smiled to herself, twinning one of her braids around her finger. "So can we steal you away for a few hours?"

"Sure, but not too long since Mother and the boys are here until Sunday."

"Of course," Rin said happily. There were mutual goodbyes, then Kagome went back to her room and her brothers. The next person to call was Inuyasha, and it was Kagome who picked up the phone. 

"'Lo?" Kagome greeted cheerily.

"Kagome?"

"Hi Inuyasha." There was a brief pause. "What can I do you for?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok," he said lamely. There was a little pause before he asked her, "_Are_ you ok?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm touched that you are so worried over my safety." She could almost feel Inuyasha's scowl and that made her smile.

"Well if you're just going to mock me--"

Kagome laughed. "Please, is there ever a time where I don't mock you?"

"Not really," he conceded.

"See? There you go."

"Will you be in school tomorrow?"

"Yep, then Rin, Sango, and Miroku are kidnapping me. You gonna come too?"

"You want me to come?" The question caught her off guard. What surprised her even more was the fact that the answer came unbidden and was a resounding yes. She wanted him to come. She wanted to see him.

"Yeah, come." 

"Then I'll be there."

"Good," Kagome said, suddenly out of things to talk about. She sat in her chair, twirling a piece of hair around her index finger nervously.

"Are things okay with you and your mom?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. Kagome nearly jumped at the heat in his voice. He really had been worried for her. Kagome expected the guilt to flow, expected to feel horrible and angry, but instead, she just felt warm and comforted. Inuyasha had such a strange effect on her.

"Pretty much," Kagome admitted. "Mother hasn't really talked to me since last night, but the ceremony took a lot from her as well." She paused a minute. "I was tempted to stay in bed last night."

"Duty called," he said rationally. Kagome let out a little breath and smiled. Of all people to understand her freakishly unorganized logic and mind, she knew Inuyasha would. "From what I hear, this Miko rituals are all voluntary on the official. Are you at liberty to say what exactly motivated you to accept this title? I mean, you told us you didn't want it."

"No, I really didn't," Kagome agreed with a sigh. "My entire life everyone told me that I had to be this one thing, I never really thought of having a different life. The older I got, the more I started fearing what exactly I was born to become. This won't be easy, I know that, but I chose to accept this burden on my own."

"I don't think I could have ever done that," Inuyasha said ruefully. 

"You don't work well with others," Kagome laughed. "You'd probably end up hanging yourself if you had this job."

"Will people really be bothering you a lot now?"

"They might," she said in all honesty. "There haven't been many problems lately within the family, so I think the beginning of my reign will go fairly smooth."

"It still blows my mind that for, like, a lot of years, people will have to listen to you," he laughed.

"Oh, fuck you dog-boy," she growled. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation here."

"With me?" he taunted. Kagome rolled her eyes at the phone. 

"Point taken." He started laughing and Kagome found herself quickly following suit. When their laughter died down, Kagome let out a little sigh, but was still smiling. "I'm glad that everything is over for right now."

"Me too," he agreed. "Now I don't have to beat on Kouga."

"What?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Long story, boring and stuff," he said quickly. "I'll tell you about it another time. Right now, tell me what it was like. What happened on your birthday, really?"

"I applaud you on your tactful switching of subjects," Kagome said dryly.

"I'm just a smooth talker, now tell me," he insisted eagerly. 

Kagome paused a minute, thinking of what exactly to tell him. "Like I said, I was seriously thinking of blowing out after I left your house, but I didn't. And all of my birthday I was in a sort of dream state, you know, not really awake but not really sleeping. So much power was surging in my body, it was just abnormal. But then I had this dream, and I just knew that I had to get through it. I had to go to that ceremony and I had to get it done."

"What dream?" Inuyasha asked, interested. He was even leaning forward in his chair eagerly, as if she was sitting in front of him rather than telling him over the phone.

"I saw my Dad," Kagome said with a smile. "He came through all these wild dreams, through fire and lightning, dressed in a white tunic." He voice took on a faraway tone and her eyes glazed over. "He was a vision, just like I remembered him to be. And once he came, all the fear and pain in me just sort of melted away. I felt safe and warm, just like I always did when Papa was around."

Inuyasha was silent as he listened. He would never tell her of the pain that began growing in his own chest, making it painful to breathe as he thought of his own father. The love and memory in her voice made him envious, and sympathetic at the same time. He had forgotten, in the midst of things, that they were both without fathers. And it was painfully clear that Kagome had loved her father as much as Inuyasha had loved his own, perhaps even a little more.

"And we just spoke for a while. Papa told me that I had to overcome my fear and my doubts. He said that my path was laid before my feet, and that it would be hard and long, but all the struggle would be worth it. He told me that this was my destiny and I had to face it. He said that I was strong and that I had to endure no matter what because others depended on me, and it might seem like a burden, but it was my gift. Papa told me that it was my nature to take care of people, and that all of this, it would only help me do that better. And you know what?"

"What?"

"He was right." Kagome smiled brilliantly, reaching up to brush away the tears that had suddenly fallen from her eyes. "I went through the ceremony, and I have all this power, and all I want to do is help. It took a dream to make me understand that I really did want this path, because I finally got the chance to chose it."

"That's weird…" Inuyasha said at last. Kagome laughed and sniffed.

"Yes, but we are talking about me."

"True, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Goodnight Inuyasha."

"'Night Kagome."

__

"Something's gonna burn

Sink on you"

The silver wrapping paper fell away from the small black box. It was smooth, not the velvety kind that rings come it. Kagome lifted the lid and emitted a small gasp. Laying on a velvet bed was a silver charm bracelet. There were five tiny silver charms already hanging on the chain and Kagome studied each one. Each were tiny astrology symbols. One was her sign, Sagittarius, another was a rabbit symbol, for the year she was born in. The other three were symbols for love, beauty, and intelligence. 

"Kouga gave me this?" she asked, looking up at Sango.

"Yeah, is it something good?" she replied, craning her neck to see the box.

"It's beautiful! I can't accept it though, it's...it's too much." Kagome ran her fingers over the cold piece of jewelry and shook her head sternly, placing it back in the box. Though, she couldn't bring herself to close the box.

"Aw, he wanted you to have it," Miroku said with a shrug. "He was very adamant about it. I think he likes you."

Kagome blushed and traced one of the charms with her fingers. "He's a really nice guy, and I like him too, I guess." Inuyasha grunted from his seat in the front seat, next to Rin, who was driving. Sango, Miroku and Kagome were sitting in the backseat. School had been over for hours now, and the martial arts team had kidnapped Kagome to take her to their surprise. 

"Put it on Kagome," Sango urged. Kagome shook her head, ready to close the box, but Sango stopped her. "Come on, it'll look great on you."

"Don't you think it's a little much?"

"Not at all." So Kagome took the chain from the box and placed it around her wrist, letting the charms fall just across her pulsing vein. Anyone could see that through her show of good manners, she really wanted the bracelet. "See, I told you it'd look great."

Kagome scoffed and shook her head, but she was smiling brilliantly. She was truly content. Her birthday had been kind of a gyp. Her mother hadn't bothered with a gift. The boys were still boys, and couldn't afford gifts. Kaede, bless her heart, didn't know what to give the teenager so cash was in no short supply for the eighteen-year-old. Rin had given her a couple new graphic novels, a series she had just started reading called _Chobits_. The others all said they'd give her combination Christmas/birthday, except for Inuyasha, who said nothing. 

"You are an astrology buff, Kag," Rin said from her seat. "Kouga asked me a few days ago what year you were born in, and if you liked silver or gold better. He'd been a little worried when you weren't in school, so I told him that you were recovering and all and we got to talking. He saw you reading an astrology guide and I said that you can't leave the house in the morning without checking your horoscope."

"You _talked_ to that reject?" Inuyasha cried in shock. "Rin! I thought better of you!" 

"Let it go 'Yash," Rin said, rolling her eyes. "He's a good guy, who likes my cousin. We had a few conversations and he asked my opinion of his present for Kagome."

"Rin," Kagome laughed. "You're such a funny girl."

Rin smiled happily. "I know. I knew you'd love it too."

"I do," Kagome admitted. "You have to remind me to give Kouga a huge thanks when I see him next."

"We'll remind you," Sango said with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows. Kagome laughed and elbowed her.

"We're here!" Rin announced, pulling into a parking space and hopping out of the car. Everyone piled out, but before Kagome could see where they were exactly, her eyes were covered and she knew exactly who it was from the smell of cheap cologne. 

"Miroku, what are you doing?" she asked in a bored tone.

"It's a surprise, right?" he questioned.

"Yes," Kagome sighed.

"Well, until Rin gives me the okay, you are to remain deaf and blind."

"There's a problem with that Miroku," Kagome laughed.

"What? There's nothing wrong with that plan!"

"I can still hear you, you numb-skull!"

"Oh," was all he said before snickers came from all the others. They led Kagome through a parking lot and then to the front of a building. She stumbled only once, but Miroku didn't let her fall.

"Ok Miroku, release the hostage!" Rin announced. The blindfold was lifted from Kagome's eyes and she blinked upon seeing a flashing neon sign hanging in the window of a rather shady looking place.

"A karaoke club?" Kagome said with a frown. "This is your big surprise?"

"What?" Sango said defensively. "It not good enough for you, miss High Miko?" Kagome stuck out her tongue. 

"Come on people," Inuyasha grumbled. "Let's get inside."

"Spoil sport," Kagome teased, following him inside the club, the other three trailing after them. 

The club was dimly lit and smelled of smoke and juice. It was a teen bar, so they didn't sell alcohol. There was a small stage in the back of the club with a microphone set up for those who would be singing. There were small wooden tables set up all over the club, and there was a juice bar on the side with stools. That was where the martial arts team headed, all of them sat in a row along the bar and ordered juice.

When they were served their drinks, Rin grabbed hers and lifted it in the air. "I propose a toast." Everyone looked up and smiled.

"I bet I know what this means," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Kagome, who heard him, snickered.

"Happy Birthday Kagome," Rin continued, just glaring at the offending hanyou. "May you grace us with your presence for a long time."

"And may you always bring with you the sunshine in your step," Miroku added before draining his glass. 

"And the power to slash anyone with that wicked tongue of yours," Sango said before sipping her juice and smiling.

"And may your path be bright," Inuyasha said in all seriousness as he drank. Kagome looked at him and smiled before raising her own glass and gulping down the sugary fruit juice. Once she was done, she reached into her pocket for a few bills to get another glass. Rin placed her hand on Kagome's elbow and smiled.

"Your tab is on me Kag," Rin said with a wink. "Happy Birthday." Kagome hugged her around the shoulders.

"Thanks Rinny-kins. You really are too good to me."

"I know," she laughed. "Now go sing something for me."

"I don't know…"

"Do it Kag," Sango urged, pushing her off the stool.

"Nope, I'll go second. Someone else has to go now," Kagome insisted. "I refuse to sacrifice myself on the alter of dignity until someone does it first. This is my birthday celebration after all."

"Oh, oh! I'll do it!" Miroku volunteered. Somehow, no one was surprised. Miroku lopped up to the stage and over to the small TV screen that flashed the lyrics. There was a box with CDs next to the TV and flipped through the music selection until he triumphantly held up the one he decided upon. Miroku inserted the CD into the player behind the stage and the music began to play. The lyrics appeared on the screen as Miroku grabbed the microphone.

__

"I heard your doing okay but I want you to know,

I'm a dick, 

I'm addicted to you,

I can't pretend I don't care when you don't think about me,

Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy but you left anyway,

I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you,

But I want it and I need it,

I'm addicted to you,

Now it's over,

Can't forget what you said and I never want to do this again,

Heartbreaker,

Since the day I met you and after all we've been through,

I'm still a dick,

I'm still addicted to you,

I think you know that it's true,

I'd run a thousand miles to get you,

Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy

I did all that I could just to keep you,

But you left anyway."

The words paused as the music break came over and Miroku hopped down from the stage to move amongst the crowd. Some of the people sitting at the tables were eyeing him weirdly, but there were some flirtatious glances given him by a few girls. The martial arts team were cheering, especially the girls.

"Shake what you Momma gave you Miroku!" Rin yelled.

"Sing, you perverted backstreet boy!" Kagome laughed, dancing along with the music.

As the lyrics picked up again, Miroku pointed over at Sango. She raised an eyebrow and flushed a little. Rin and Kagome 'ooo'ed and cackled when she glared. Miroku acted as though he never noticed, turning a few times and striking some out-dated but still classic dance moves.

__

"How long will I be waiting?

Until the end of time,

I don't know why I'm still waiting,

I can't make you mine,

Heartbreaker,

I'm addicted to you."

When the song ended, everyone leapt to their feet and cheered. The martial arts team cheered the hardest as Miroku rejoined their ranks looking pleased and flustered at the same time.

"Never let anyone tell you that singing in public is easy," he confided.

"But you make it look that way," Kagome teased. "I think I'm ready now."

"Go for it Kag," Sango said, pushing her toward the stage again. This time Kagome scampered up there and searched the music selection. She found one she liked and popped it in, turning to the microphone.

"This song," Kagome said into the microphone, "is dedicated to my friends. I love you guys." There was a loud 'aww' that came from the bar and Kagome laughed as the lyrics flashed on the screen.

__

"This is my life,

It's not what it was before,

All these feelings I've shared,

And these are my dreams,

That I've never lived before,

Somebody shake me cause I,

I must be sleeping,

Now that we're here, it's so far away,

All the struggle we thought was in vain,

And all the mistakes, one life contained,

They all finally start to go away,

And I feel like I can face the day,

And I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be,

The person that I am today.

__

These are my words,

That I've never said before,

I think I'm doing okay,

And this is the smile,

That I've never shown before,

Somebody shake me cause I,

I must be sleeping.

Now that we're here, it's so far away,

All the struggle we thought was in vain,

And all the mistakes, one life contained,

They all finally start to go away,

And now that we're here, it's so far away,

And I feel like I can face the day,

I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be,

The person that I am today.

I'm so afraid of waking,

Please don't shake me,

Afraid of waking,

Please don't shake me,

Now that we're here, it's so far away,

All the struggle we thought was in vain,

And all the mistakes, one life contained,

They all finally start to go away,

And I feel like I can face the day,

And I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be,

The person that I am today."

Once Kagome finished her heartwarming ballad, everyone in the club applauded. It wasn't the fun-filled cheering they gave to Miroku for his foolish display to Simple Plan. This was more an appreciation to a good song sung by a good voice. After all, Kagome was a good singer and the song she sang came from the heart for the friends who had come to mean so much to her.

"Wow, that was beautiful Kagome," Sango said with a smile. "You ever come here before?"

"Nope, this is my first time," Kagome confirmed. "I guess you could call me a karaoke virgin."

"Well, that just goes to show that the first time can be the best," Miroku said with a nod. "Unlike my own horror."

"You weren't a horror," Inuyasha said with a grin. "You were just acting like the gay freak you are."

"I resent that," Miroku said. "I thought what we had was special!"

Inuyasha balked on that. "I told you never to talk about that!" he yelled dramatically.

"Boys," Rin said with a smile. "Can your yaoi moment wait until _after_ Kagome's outing?"

Kagome grinned and hugged Miroku around the shoulders casually. "You were good when you were up there, Miroku, and don't let the dog-boy put you down. I wasn't even trying right there, my dear. You should hear me when I put a little effort into it." Kagome gave him a wink and took her seat again. "So who is our next victim?"

"I've got to try this," Sango volunteered bravely. "Any musical suggestions?"

"You need to pick something that you know, or at least have heard before," Rin said with a laugh. "Otherwise you'll be like those assholes on MTV."

Sango snickered and set off for the stage. "I think I know what I'll do." Once at the stage, Sango went a few minutes thumbing through the CDs until she found the one she had obviously been searching for. This bar had a remarkably good selection for such a hole in the wall place. Obviously it was populated by a lot of the High School underground. 

Sango popped in her disk and took a stance in front of the microphone, trying to find a comfortable place. When the music began flowing, she nodded her head along and then picked up with the words in a confident voice.

__

"Time does tell that even if they say so,

She'd be the one that would know,

That I did do what I've done,

And I, I wouldn't call it cheating,

I'd just say that I was leading her on,

Why walk when I run a-way?

You-you ask me what went wrong,

Me-I'll write you this last song,

Please-just tell me one way we can win,

One-more thing before I go,

Two-the one who loves me so,

Three-don't make me count to three again,

Happy endings,

Just what did you do, if you're a dream then come true,

Stop pretending,

That what you mean isn't what you say,

Hopeful dreaming,

Of times before the pain, wishing it was still the same,

Loving, leaving,

Round and round and round we go again

Sango danced around the stage, winking at patrons and really getting into the singer bit. The martial arts team howled and whistled, especially Miroku. For someone as usually laid back as Sango, she liked her little taste of spotlight.

__

Walks a-lone, have often lead to thinking,

My love for you is sinking to what seems an all time low,

Or high, the limits' never ending,

And don't you know I'm sending,

There's no venture I won't go,

For you,

She walks away, she talks away,

She walks away,

She walks away, she talks away,

Away, away…

You-you ask me what went wrong,

Me-I'll write you this last song,

Please-just tell me one way we can win,

One-more thing before I go,

Two-the one who loves me so,

Three-don't make me count to three again,

Happy endings,

Just what did you do, if you're a dream then come true,

Stop pretending,

That what you mean isn't what you say,

Hopeful dreaming,

Of times before the pain, wishing it was still the same,

Loving, leaving,

Round and round and round we go again."

Sango wasn't a soloist, and she wasn't vain enough to tell herself that she was, but she did enjoy it. When she sang, no glass shattered, no one covered their ears. Sure, she couldn't hit all the notes exactly perfect, but she wasn't horrible. When the song ended, applause was given and cheers went up among the martial arts team. She was blushing when she went back to them.

"Aw, Sango, why didn't you tell me you could sing that good?" Kagome teased. "You're making me look bad."

"Nuh-uh, Kag," Sango joked with a smile. "No one here is as good as you are." Kagome blushed and smiled. She elbowed Sango good-naturedly and they laughed together, getting another round of juice. 

"You did wonderfully, Sango my flower," Miroku remarked, falling to his knees dramatically and kissing the back of her hand gallantly. Sango raised an eyebrow two second before pushing him over. Everyone laughed and pointed, especially when a waiter passing by tripped over him and nearly caused him to drop a tray of juice on a pair of drinks at a table next to the bar. Kagome and Inuyasha grabbed the tray in time to avert disaster.

"I guess it's my turn now," Rin laughed when no other volunteered ventured to the stage to follow the last three acts.

"Go for it Rin," Kagome encouraged.

"Yeah, do it Rin," Inuyasha agreed.

"I think I will," she said with a cute smile and a flip of her braid over her shoulder. Rin skipped to the stage, thumbed through the disks and found one that pleased her. She popped it in and positioned herself just right, lowering the microphone to reach her smaller stature. With a slow rhythm, she got into the song.

__

"I tried to kill the pain, 

But only brought more,

I lay dying,

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal,

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming,

Am I too lost to be saved,

Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet,

Return to me salvation,

My God my tourniquet,

Return to me salvation,

Do you remember me,

Lost for so long,

Will you be on the other side,

Or will you forget me,

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming,

Am I too lost to be saved,

Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet,

Return to me salvation,

My God my tourniquet,

Return to me salvation,

My wounds cry for the grave,

My soul cries for deliverance,

Will I be denied, 

Christ,

Tourniquet

My suicide"

Rin had a pretty voice, one of those soft sounds that could always carry a melody but was better for lullabies then for rock/alternative. But still, she belted the song beautifully. The entire club roared when she was done and Rin was not a girl who wouldn't play to the crowd. She waved, she bowed, she flirted, but then she returned to her team and let them buy her a celebratory drink.

"Never let it be said that Rin is not a prima dona," Kagome commented to Sango and Miroku.

"I heard that," her cousin teased. Everyone laughed. 

"It looks like everyone has gone," Sango said with a sigh.

"Everyone but Inuyasha," Kagome said with a smile. "Come dog-boy, perform your stunning rendition of Cry Me A River for us!" Miroku almost choked on his juice.

"I will go," the hanyou replied, not biting at her insult. "But I have another song in mind."

And so he went forth to the stage, in all his brooding glory, and rummaged the music until he found something that made something of a dark smile light his face. When he began to play it, Kagome recognized the music immediately. It was her favorite song of all time. It wasn't by American Hi-Fi, even though they were her favorite band, but this was a song that she loved more than any other. And the one person to sing it had to be the one person she was trying not to fall in love _with_.

__

"Today is one fire,

The sky is bleeding above me, and I am blistered,

I walk these lines of blasphemy, everyday,

And still…

Like a bad star, 

I'm falling faster down to her,

She's the only one who knows, 

What it is to burn,

I feel diseased,

Is there no sympathy from the sun,

The sky still fire,

But I am safe in here, from the world outside,

So tell me,

What's the price to pay for glory,

Like a bad star, 

I'm falling faster down to her,

She's the only one who knows, 

What it is to burn,

Today is fire, and she burns,

Today is fire, and she burns,

She burns,

She burns,

She burns,

She burns,

She burns,

She burns,

Like a bad star, 

I'm falling faster down to her,

She's the only one who knows, 

What it is to burn."

Inuyasha was a raw singer, the kind that you looked for to front a band. He may not have had the years of experience and top-notch ability, but he song with emotion, from the heart. His voice was strong and clear, and he song that song as if it had been written for him alone. When he ended, people cheered. Applause and shouts and calls for an encore rang out, but Kagome was silent as she watched him, almost bewitched. Could this really be? Could the person her mother really wanted her to _kill_ be a person who was so much like herself? How was she ever supposed to end the life of a person who was so…beautiful…as Inuyasha? How could she even have ever considered the possibility? It didn't make any sense to her, not at all. 

When he joined the group again, he smiled at their pokes of fun and their compliments. What he did was go to Kagome. "Try," he said.

"What?" was her oh-so-intelligent reply.

"Try to top that," he challenged, a gleam in his eyes that made her heart beat faster. Oh yes, she would beat him.

"You've just doomed yourself," Kagome spoke softly, with a smile. Then she brushed passed him and to the stage once again. Some of the listens cheered at her reappearance. Kagome had been one of their favorite acts so far. This time, she aimed to kill. So the song she chose was more of a fun song, one she could dance to and walks amongst the crowd while singing. 

Before popping in the song, she removed her duster and tossed it across the single stool they had set up on the stage. She loosened her shoulder and cracked her neck, she ran her fingers through her hair, taking out of the braid it had been in and shaking it out around her shoulders, then she took the microphone from the holder and Kagome was ready to sing.

__

"No, don't just walk away,

Pretending everything's ok,

And you don't care about me,

And I know there's just no use,

When all your lies become your truths and I don't care."

Just as the chorus began, Kagome hopped from the stage and started her way through the crowd, mingling and greeting. She smiled, she winked, she even flirted a few times, stopping to sing a line or two to a specific person. All the time, she made her way closer to the bar, and to the martial arts team.

__

"Could you look me in the eye,

And tell me that you're happy now,

Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,

Are you happy now?

Are you happy now?

You took all there was to take,

And left me with an empty plate,

And you don't care about it,

And I've given up this game,

And I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care,

Could you look me in the eye,

And tell me that you're happy now,

Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,

Are you happy now?

Are you happy now?

The music slowed to a point where she was speaking the words in a sing-song voice, barely above a whisper. Kagome had reached the martial arts team, and each of the lines were sung to a member of her friends. The first was to Miroku.

"_Do you really have everything you want?_"

The next was to Sango.

"_You can never give somethin' you ain't got._"

The third line was for Rin, who was smiling happy. Kagome could really get into the moment, that was for sure.

"_You can't run away from yourself._"

The last line was for Inuyasha, and she spared him no courtesy. In fact, she made it a point to tease him the most, leaning into him and speaking so close that their noses almost touched.

"_Could you look me in the eye and tell me that you're happy now_?" Just when she got so close that the rest of the martial arts team gasped, Kagome spun, singing stronger now, and headed back to the stage as if nothing had happened at all. Inuyasha watched, wide-eyed at what had just happened while the other three smirked. Oh, she was good.

__

"Come on tell it to me face or have I been erased,

Are you happy now?

Are you happy now?

Would you look me in the eye?

Could you look me in the eye?

I've had all that I can take,

And I'm not about to break,

Cause I'm happy now,

Are you happy now?"

That was when the song ended, and everyone just went wild. Kagome smiled serenely and left the stage in a graceful display of nerves and breathlessness. Never, in all of her life, had she worked harder to impress a boy. But the satisfaction came when she noticed the look on his face. Her goal was accomplish, because he was awestricken. 

Her friends couldn't complement her enough when she rejoined them, and she became so embarrassed she blushed harder than ever. She tried, and that made all the difference in her performance. Just like she had told Miroku. Once they died down a little, a few new people got up to sing, and they quieted to listen. After a little while, someone tugged on Kagome's arm. She looked next to her to see Inuyasha motion for her to follow.

"I'm going to get some air," she whispered to Rin, who was watching the performer singing a Metallica song.

"Okay, don't be long though," she replied.

"No worries," Kagome quipped, then followed Inuyasha. He didn't speak to her as they wove their way toward the nearest exit. "So where are we going?" she asked once they were nearing their escape route.

"Just outside, so no one will interrupt," he answered, holding the door open for her.

"Interrupt what?" she said with suspicious. Inuyasha blushed crimson once she got a good look at him, and he fidgeted nervously. "Are you alright Inuyasha? You look like you're about to ask me to prom or something."

"Nothing that drastic," he assured her. "Just wanted to give you your present, but not where anyone could see. Those three would never let me live it down."

"You got me a present?" Kagome asked in shock. In truth, she hadn't expected one at all. 

"Well, Kouga got you one, and I didn't want to seem like I was some kind of asshole who'll kiss a girl and then not even get her a card for her birthday. I'm not that low."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like that," Kagome said apologetically, blushing a little. "I just, well you know, didn't think you'd get me something is all."

"Well I did," he said roughly, handing her a small, thin box with a ribbon on it, taken from the inside pocket of his jacket. "Happy Birthday."

Kagome smiled and eagerly opened the gift box. It must have been the year of jewelry because laying inside was another piece. This was a necklace, on a thin silver chain, but the charm was what drew her eyes. And Kagome had never seen anything as beautiful. It was a silver and gold engraved medallion with the insignia of Rei Yue on it.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed, running a finger over the medallion. "It's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it," he said, smiling shyly. "Put it on, I didn't buy it so you could stare at it." Kagome looked up at him, biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling, but she quickly pulled the necklace around her neck and clasped it. The medallion fell just below her throat. Kagome placed a hand over it and smiled. Maybe she didn't have her father's form anymore, but she could still surround herself with little bits of him. No finding words to say, Kagome just threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and hugged him gratefully. 

"Thank you."

When she pulled back, she saw Inuyasha was blushing brightly. "It's no problem you know," he said uncomfortably. She laughed at him. That's when the glare came back to his eye and he smirked. "You just had to upstage me inside, didn't you?" he accused, backing her up so she was pinned against the outside wall of the club.

"You just had to sing my favorite song, didn't you?" she shot back, a smug smile on her face.

"I asked you first," he retorted.

"You're easy to upstage," Kagome said softly.

"It's a good song," Inuyasha commented. She smiled lightly, and then he kissed her. It was something he had been dying to do all night – no, even longer than that – he'd wanted to kiss her since he saw her at school that morning. When he was finally sure that she was safe and unharmed. He hadn't really known just how worried he had been until that moment. And he showed her just how happy he was that she was safe. Kagome was more than willing to accept the affection, and to show her appreciation of his protectiveness. It was nice to have someone else worry, so she didn't have to. She also thanked him for his gift, an even rarer show of affection that she had not expected from him in the least. It just went to show that there was still a lot for her to know about Inuyasha, and she wanted to know it all.

Now, it may be in bad taste to go outside and kiss a boy when you're supposed to be enjoy an outing in your honor with a group of friends. This was why Rin went in search of Kagome when she didn't return after a few minutes. When the curious teen poked her head out the door to look for Kagome, and beheld the sight of Kagome and Inuyasha kissing like there was no tomorrow, she walked back inside looking as though she had just seen a ghost. She was pale and quiet, her body moving stiffly as she took a seat next to Sango and shook her head.

"Rin, are you ok?" Sango asked worriedly. Rin looked stunned and pale when she took her seat.

"I just saw something I never thought I'd see," she said in a small voice.

"What did you see?" Miroku asked, very interested now.

"Look for yourselves," was all she said. So they did, Miroku humming the _Mission: Impossible_ theme as they made their way outside, and returned to the bar in much the same state. No one could find words after that.

When Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the bar, the other three stared at them. Kagome smiled sheepishly, instantly knowing that they had seen, and pulled up the collar on her shirt so they wouldn't see the necklace. Inuyasha only shrugged. He never liked to hide anything, anyway.

"All I have to say," Miroku said after a while. "Is that you two better come to my party as a date, or I'll not let either of you in." So Inuyasha and Kagome arranged for their first date to be at Miroku's Christmas Party.

__

"Drunken Highways, 

Someone take the wheel"

In no time at all, it was Christmas Eve. Sayaka and the boys had returned home to spend Christmas, and Kagome had promised to go visit during her week off after the holiday itself. Instead of returning with them, she had opted for a Christmas in the city with Kaede, and to attend the fabulous Christmas party hosted by Miroku. Of course, she neglected to tell her mother about the party and who she was going with. Namely, Inuyasha.

She was really looking forward to the party, and the date. Since the karaoke club incident, she and Inuyasha had been talking a lot on the phone, and other times he'd come to the dojo and they'd hang out. Kaede was suspicious, but she liked that they were becoming closer. Kagome also tried to spend every minute she could with her friends, in between school and the visits from distant relatives and family friends. Since her ascension, many had come to pay homage to the new High Miko, and ask advice. The walk-ins took up much of Kagome's once-empty schedule. 

When Christmas had come, officially, Kagome told all those who were coming for her that she wished solitude for the holidays, and that they should seek her out afterwards unless it was an emergency. 

So, on Christmas Eve, Kagome was just finishing her decorating around the dojo for Christmas-garlands around the doors and banisters, ornaments hanging from lights and shelves, little festive touches that she loved to do while blaring some Christmas music-when Inuyasha arrived to pick her up for the party.

"What are you doing here?" she asked from her perch on the ladder, just finishing with the last garland. "The party isn't for another two hours. I'm not ready!"

"Yeah, but I have a Christmas present for you first," he said with a shy smile. It was one that Kagome liked. One would hardly think that Inuyasha would be shy, considering how pompous and confident he always acted, but he'd never had a girlfriend before and a lot of his experience was limited. Kagome thought he was endearing, because he was unsure of himself in certain situations. 

"A present, for me," she said dramatically, placing a hand to her chest. "You shouldn't have."

He chuckled. "Come on, it's getting dark and I want to get there before it's too late."

"Oh, now I'm intrigued," Kagome laughed, climbing down. 

"Wow," Inuyasha commented as he looked around. "You really made this place look festive."

"Christmas is my favorite holiday," she explained. "I guess because it's so close to my birthday. When I was little, my Dad and I used to go really gung-ho on all of our decorations, lights and ribbons and tinsel everywhere."

"That must have been nice," he said with a smile, leaning against the table. 

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "It was." With a sigh, she shook her head. "Before we go, I gotta grab some stuff. Hold on a second." Without further ado, she bounded up the stairs just as Kaede walked in from the front rooms.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha," she said with a smile. "Merry Christmas, dear."

"Merry Christmas, mistress," he said with a bow.

"I'm very happy that you and Kagome have been getting along better lately," she said after a brief moment. "I know the two of you got off to a rocky start."

"I think she kinda likes me now," he said with a half-smile.

"I know. She didn't want to get to know you at first, but now that she has, I think that she realizes that the two of you really aren't all that different." 

"We've got a lot in common, but she's different all right."

"But in a good way," Kaede laughed. "That is just Kagome. There will never be another like her."

Inuyasha nodded, and looked to the stairs as Kagome raced back down. She was now wearing a Santa hat, dressed all in red and white--except for the duster because it was her only coat--and carrying a bag of brightly wrapped presents. Inuyasha went to investigate, but she denied him. "Your gift isn't in there," she said with a smirk, just as she dropped a hat on to his head. 

"What the--?" It was green and pointed, an elf's hat, and it just about covered his ears, but not in an uncomfortable way. "How come you get to be Santa?"

"I bought them," she teased, sticking out her tongue. "I have one for everybody, along with a gift. So let's go party." Inuyasha nodded with a smile as he adjusted his hat. "Bye Grams," Kagome said, kissing her grandmother on the cheek. "I'll be back before midnight."

"Have fun you two," Kaede waved as they left.

"We will," Inuyasha replied as they made their way to his car.

__

"Faded in the blackout you left me in,

I'm safer on the outside"

"So you gonna tell me where we're going?" Kagome asked after they had been driving for a while.

"Nope, it's a surprise," Inuyasha said with a smile.

"You aren't going to blindfold me this time, are you?" she asked.

"No," he laughed. "But I might gag you."

"Jerk."

"Hey, it's our first date, it's not polite to call me a jerk," Inuyasha jokingly scolded.

"'Yash, we've already made-out in public, I think we can skip first date pleasantries," Kagome said sweetly. He rolled his eyes.

"We're almost there, just hold on." 

The sky was just about dark when they pulled into a parking lot. Kagome didn't recognize where they were, but it looked like some kind of park. There was a lake in front of them that was almost dark, and she couldn't make out anything else because they were so far from the lights of the street.

"Where are we?"

"The park," Inuyasha said with a smile. "My Dad used to take me here when I was little. We'd go fishing and stuff. Every Christmas, the park keepers decorate all the gazebos around the lake on a timer, and the lights go on at the same time every Christmas Eve." He looked at the clock on his car dashboard. It read 7:59. "Eight," he said as the number flashed. Suddenly there was a flash of white light as all the decorated gazebos that surrounded the lake went off in a domino effect, causing the surface of the nearly-frozen water to reflect the light with a diamond glow. Kagome gasped and smiled, getting out of the car to watch.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered. 

"I thought you'd like it," Inuyasha said, watching her reaction.

"Did you ask Rin?"

"Didn't have to," he said. Kagome looked over at him. "I know you enough by now. You like simple things, elegant and tasteful." Kagome blushed and smiled warmly.

"Truth to tell, my family is almost as rich as yours, but we never spend what we don't have to. Dad didn't grow up with a lot of money, he liked things pretty and simple. I do too," she explained, looking back to the water. Her breath hung in the air before her for a moment before disappearing into the night. "You don't need extravagance when you can have this."

Inuyasha was in perfect agreement, which was why his gift was not quite complete yet. He leaned back into the car and pushed the CD that had been half sticking out of his player all the way in. Then he turned the volume up as high as he dared before walking over to Kagome and taking her hand. The music played from the open doors as he led her into the gazebo only a few feet away.

"What are we doing now?" she asked.

"I thought I'd be romantic," he said with a grin. "It being Christmas and our first date."

"Okay, but I still don't know what we're doing," she laughed.

"Simple," he commented, taking her hand and placing it on his shoulder, then taking her other hand in his. "We will dance."

Kagome laughed, biting her bottom lip. "I'm not a very good dancer," she confided.

"Neither am I," he admitted. "But we'll get through it together." Kagome nodded, and as Fuel began their song. Inuyasha smiled reassuringly at her, placing both of her arms around his neck, and then wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. "Trust me." And Kagome did, so she went with the flow.

__

"You see me hanging round,  
Starting to swear about this black hole of a dark field,  
And silently within hands touching skin sharp,  
Breaks my disease and I can breath,  
  
And all of your ways,  
All you dream falls on me,  
It falls on me,   
And your beautiful sky,  
The light you breath,  
Falls on me,  
It falls on me ahha,  
  
I feel like a pain,  
It draws me in again,  
Squashes all my worst of me,  
Darkness in my veins,  
I never could explain,   
And I wonder if you have ever seen,  
And still believe,   
  
And all of your ways,   
And all that you dream,  
Falls on me,  
It falls on me,   
And your beautiful sky,  
The light you breath,  
Falls on me,   
It falls on me,

"One…two…three…" Inuyasha recited, looking down at his feet to make sure he didn't step on Kagome's foot. She laughed and made him look up at her.

"You can't hurt me, Inutoya," she grinned. "I'm invulnerable." Then she pulled her arms tighter and rested her head against his. And the song played on.

__

  
Am I that strong,   
To carry on,  
Have I changed your life,  
Have I changed my world,  
Could you save me ahhhhha,   
  
And all of your ways,  
All you dream,  
Falls on me,  
It falls on me,  
And you beautiful sky,  
The light you breath,  
Falls on me,  
It falls on me,  
  
And all of your ways,  
All you dream falls on me,  
It falls on me,  
And your beautiful sky,  
The light you breath,  
Falls on me,  
It falls on me,  
Ahhhhaha yea ahhhah yea."

Kagome decided right then, as the snow outside started to fall, and the lights on the icy water shimmered brightly, that she had never had a better Christmas then the one where Inuyasha danced with her. It was best present that anyone had ever given her. And that was the moment, just as the song died away and Inuyasha smiled his most perfect half-smile while still wearing the stupid elf hat she had bought him, that was the true moment where Kagome Higurashi knew that she had fallen in love. 

Okay, because I wanted to get this done, the Christmas Party and the after will be in the next chapter. And I know I promised that I'd name the songs, but if anyone could give me the list of all the songs I used in this chapter (song title and artist that is) I will give you a special prize! Yes, I will! I even named some of the bands already. Give me band and title of the song, it's really not that hard. Please? Review and guess! A few shout outs...

pruning shears: My old friend! 1.) I LOVE Final Fantasy 8, it's my favorite video game of all time next to Kingdom Hearts and right there with Spryo the Dragon. (who can resist a cute purple quadruped?) 2.) I have a subscription to Shonen Jump so I was reading my new issue while writing. It's great, I just love that manga book, hehe. As you read in this chapter, Kagome made the choice to remain rather than run. It would have been a twist if she had refused, but the point I was trying to make was that Kagome is destined for this mission by more than just her mother's say so. She knows that this is what she wants to do. You'll see just what she has to do in the next chapter a little more. Thanks for the review!

Demon angel: Thanks a lot for the review, I'm glad you like my story. Yes, it is a little sad that Kagome had to lose her demon part, but it was a trade, power for power. Kagome is beginning to learn that she doesn't need something tangible to remember her father. 

SarahlovesDBZ: Yay, I'm happy you approve of my chapter, lol. Inuyasha doesn't find out for another two of three chapters yet. I have to string Kagome's stress and her inner turmoil. It's all pure angst, my friend. And angst sells! I have so much still planned for this story, it's going to be at least 20 chapters--but probably more. Thanks for the encouragement. 

NightstarAngel: I wanted to make the ascension chapter more of a moving piece than a violent or sarcastic chapter. I may be getting too philosophical here, but I wanted it to show the real transition between child and adult. Oh, so you've noticed the scar on Sayaka's neck! I'm proud of you! Tell your brother and sister they'll have to wait another three chapters before they find out the truth about Sayaka. I'm happy that I hooked you and your siblings on to my stuff! Keep on reading and I'll type….type type type!

Moonlight-angel2003: I have midterms next week so I'm trying to get this and the next chapter out before it's too late! Thanks for the review, you're encouragement helps a lot! Keep the love alive and survive!

Mirokus-grl: Maybe you should take a sedative? I'm glad you like the updates--sorry they come when you're sick. Keep strong and I'll one day update when you are well!

PurpleOboe: I love your name! It reminds me of the talking crow from Violinist of Hameln. I'm so happy that you like my writing! I have dial-up too so I feel your pain there, lol. Here is the next installment for you. Thanks for reading and come again! (P.S. Do you want fries with that?)

Sakura: Why don't you sign on? Oh well, a review is a review so I won't nit-pick, lol. Keep your voice down, we don't know who could be listening to you. Talk of cults only when there are no witnesses….and if there are? Silence them, muhaha! Poison jell-o!

Jaded Hanyou Girl: I've been missing your sparkling reviews! Everyone hates her mom, I know this. I feel bad, making her mom out to be such a monster, but I had to do it. Drama! Yes, Kagome is now the High Miko. In the next chapter, you'll start seeing some stuff, hehe! Review, and I'll slip you some pocky, ok?


	15. Chapter 14: The Dangers of Mistletoe

Here we are, chapter 14. We're moving right along with this story, aren't we? Yes, I do think we are! For the record, only Jaded Hanyou Girl got the songs from last chapter right, so yay her! *throws a party and invites everyone* So sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up and out. I had a hellish encounter with writer's block and a load of personal issues. I worked pretty hard on this chapter. Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or American Hi-Fi, but I still wish I did because then I could legally rape them. All the sexual-abuse charges would go away if they were mine. 

****

Chapter 14: The Dangers of Mistletoe 

__

Got nothing to lose this time

And I'm bored with the same old lines

"I'd say we did a damn good job," Miroku said, cracking his back as he admired the decorations.

"What do you mean _we_?" Sango snapped, sliding down the ladder and whacking him over the head with a hollow cardboard wrapping paper roll. She had just finished taping the paper around the archway into the spacious entry room. It was the last room the had to work on. "I'm the one who did most of the work."

"Only because I enjoy watching you," Miroku said with a sparkle in his eye and a smile on his face. Sango's cheeks flooded red as she glared at him. _Why does he have to make everything into a sexual thing? Is it so hard for a normal conversation these days?_

"God, you suck, you know that?" Sango raged, throwing the roll at him. Miroku ducked easily and came up laughing.

"That's only because I know how much women love when I'm like that. If I was any other way, I wouldn't get nearly as much attention."

Sango rolled her eyes and sighed while rubbing her temples. Why had she agreed to come here? Sango was not a glutton for punishment. She didn't enjoy being humiliated and embarrassed. She hated being seen as some kind of a weakling. Yet it seemed that every time she was around Miroku, that's all she became. A weak, embarrassed little girl who craved punishment if it meant Miroku would smile at her with that cute, easy-going smile of his. The one that always left her a little breathless. 

One look at him and she knew why she was there, and why she always would be there if he asked her. Damn her stupid heart!

"Sango?" Miroku asked, moving about her. "Earth to Sango….woo-hoo, are you still with me?" He waved a hand in front of her face. Sango batted it away.

"Yes, you freak, I'm still here."

"Good!" he announced before falling over to lay spread eagle on the floor. "I'll say it again, the place looks stunning."

Sango looked down at him, her hands on her hips. "I'm so glad you approve." 

Miroku smiled lazily at her. "I appreciate beauty when it's in front of me." Sango blinked, taking a second to understand what he meant and then recollect her equilibrium. Miroku always set her so off balance, it wasn't fair! Her only defense was physical abuse. So she kicked him once and then grabbed a folding chair, turned it backwards, and straddled the seat to join him in a moment of reflection.

The house really did turn out wonderful. Miroku's house was fairly large. The entry room was festive, covered in wrapping paper and large red bows with ornaments hanging from the ceiling. Mistletoe also hung over every doorway in the house--Miroku's one must-have decoration. When a person passed through the entry hall, it seemed like they were passing into another world. 

The long hall was covered in small elves and mini Santa's. The entire house smelled like pine due to the wall hangings and the huge Christmas tree in the back room--where the party was being held. Ribbons covered all the banisters and columns. Every window was covered with a window painting or fake snow. It seemed that just about every inch of the house was covered in…_Christmas_. Just looking at it made Sango giddy. And how could she forget the shopping bag full of gifts she had brought with her for all her friends.

"Tell me," Miroku said suddenly. Sango looked down at him in question. He looked up at her upside down. "Do you think Kagome will like it?"

Sango blinked her large brown eyes in confusion. "Well, I know she loves Christmas. I don't she how she could _not _love it. Why?" 

Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment before voicing his worries aloud. "Do you remember at your house, at the victory party?"

"Yeah?"

"Kagome said that she had to complete something before she became the High Miko, right?"

"I think so," Sango replied, thinking back and trying to recall her exact words.

"Well…she's the High Miko…isn't she?"

Sango finally started getting his drift and she frowned. "You think she's leaving soon?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. She said it herself that there really isn't much point of her sticking around once it was done. She has all this responsibility and stuff now."

"But that doesn't mean she's going to up and leave!" Sango protested. "Kagome's _happy_ here. Why would she want to go back home if she has so many problems with her mother?"

Miroku only shrugged and sat up, an arm slung over his knee, and a pensive expression gracing his features. "It is a mystery," he said at last. "But you must consider something important." Sango leaned forward on her chair, balancing it on two legs, intent on his words. "Family is sacred, especially to someone like Kagome, so it's a matter of loyalty over desire."

Sango nodded, her head down. She laced her fingers together and sighed slightly. "I don't want Kagome to leave," she said quietly. "It's been really great with her here, you know? She makes Rin so happy, and everything seems more fun when she's around. Maybe we haven't known her that long…but it feels like she's been around forever." She paused in her monologue to shake her head and laugh a little. "I sound ridiculous, don't I?"

"Not at all," Miroku reassured her. "I know exactly what you mean."

Sango sighed and chewed reflexively on a piece of her hair. Miroku watched her with a mischievous glint in his eye and suddenly hopped to his feet. "I think I'll put on a little mood music," he said cheerfully, going over to the large stereo set up in the corner.

"Let me guess," Sango said with a grin. "Jingle bells?"

"You slay me with your words," Miroku retorted, popping in a Christmas CD and then taking off his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked, watching him untie each lace and set the shoes perfectly symmetrical next to each other on the floor. He looked back at her with his signature smile, then took a running start before sliding across the room on his socks. His landing was an oh-so-graceful collision with the far wall. By that time, Sango had fallen out of her chair from laughter.

"Come on," he said when he got up, rubbed his nose from falling face-first into the wall, and skated over to her. "Slide with me, Sango dear."

"Sorry," she giggled. "I still have a little dignity."

"No you don't," he said with a sly smile. "You're hanging out with me, alone. There is no dignity in that." She rolled her eyes but stayed firm in her resolve to keep two shoed feet on the ground. That was until Miroku suddenly grabbed her around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder.

"What the hell…?" she raged, wriggling and demanding to be set down. 

"Oh no," he laughed evilly. "You are now my captive. At least until Inuyasha and Kagome get here."

"You suck!" Sango shrieked when Miroku deposited her on a sofa without flourish. Before she could recover herself, Miroku was untying her shoelaces. "What are you _doing_?" she queried. 

"Helping you relax," he said, tossing the first of her sneakers over his shoulder. "You need to have a little fun too, Sango."

"Miroku," she said warningly. But it was too late. Miroku had released her second foot and was pulling her to her feet from the couch. "What now?"

"Why, we skate," he said dramatically, shuffling backwards on the wooden floor and pulling her with him. Sango squeaked when she almost fell over, but she kept her balance as she glided ahead of him. Miroku slid faster than her across the floor on his knees. "Move faster," he laughed. 

"Faster?" she taunted, picking up her pace and kicking him as she passed him by in the hallway, stopping in the doorway of the next room. "I am the cheetah and you are my prey."

"Cheetah?" he laughed, climbing to his feet and skating leisurely past her a few feet.

"If I want to use a cat-like analogy, I will," Sango said haughtily, sticking her tongue out at him. 

"Oh, very polite," he snorted. 

"I'm a lady, after all," she reminded him with a smile. Miroku tilted his head as he looked at her, his face suddenly taking on a serious expression. "What?" she asked, suddenly nervous. The way he was looking at her was making heat rise slowly up her neck.

Ever so slowly, Miroku raised his hand and extended his pointer finger to indicate something above her head. Sango, with a puzzled expression, looked up and her face drained of color. There, seemingly innocent while tied with a bright red bow, hung an ordinary piece of mistletoe. Sango gulped, eyes wide.

"Oh, I'm never going to live this down," she said with a sigh. 

"It's tradition," he taunted.

"Does it have to be?" she whined, looking at him with a pleading expression. 

"If you don't want Santa to give you coal in your stocking," he laughed, circling her as she spoke.

"Santa will give me a play station if he knows what's good for him," she retorted, shivering slightly when he moved closer to her.

"Come on, you trust me, don't you Sango?" Miroku asked suddenly, stopping in front of her. Sango had to look up to meet his eyes. She hated that he was taller--it gave him an advantage. It was then that she registered what he had asked her.

"Do I trust you?" she parroted. "What kind of question is that?"

"If it's so easy, why don't you answer?" he gently pushed, his eyes unreadable.

Sango opened her mouth for another smart-ass reply, but shut it slowly. That's not what he needed, not what he was asking. Did she trust him? 

There was a time when Sango would have laughed in the face of anyone who asked her that. Miroku was just some idiot that hung around with Inuyasha for comic relief. He joked, he quipped, and he groped anything with breasts. That was what made her start beating him up and, ironically, make her start to like him. It was through beatings that she started to get to know him and in doing so, her feelings for him had grown. Did she trust him? Such a simple question that invoked so much fear in her. Sango did not easily trust. 

Her mother had left her family when Sango was a child and Kohaku was just a baby. Her father had raised both children as best as any working father could. There had been a period of time when Sango was so hurt by this betrayal that she shunned everyone but her father and brother. It was Rin who had broken through her reserves, back in middle school. In befriending Rin, she had met Inuyasha and Miroku. She healed, a little every day. The question was, in this moment, did she trust him?

The answer was simple, yet profound. Resounding, but quiet. She trusted Rin and now Kagome like sisters; she trusted Inuyasha like a brother. Kohaku and her father, they were her most trusted companions in all things and would never betray her. She trusted Miroku, in a different way, like she felt for Miroku in a different way. 

Sango suddenly found herself unable to meet his eyes. It wasn't shame that made her freeze. She was frightened, but she would always be too proud to admit it. Miroku sighed and ran a hand through his hair--unglued today. Sure, perversion was his hobby, but he would have thought by now that Sango would have seen there was more too him. He had hoped that by now, she could see that he had loved her since the first time she decked him.

His first reaction was to be angry, but Miroku was not a man who held much stock in anger. He felt that it resolved nothing. He was more disappointed, maybe a little hurt, and suddenly quite shy. 

"It's not that I don't _trust_ you Miroku," Sango said in a rush. "Because I do. It's just that when it comes to things like that, you know, it's really weird for me. "

"Understandable," he muttered.

"It's not a reflection on you," she denied quickly. "It's just…I dunno. I'm afraid of commitment or something. My brother was reading this thing out of a woman's magazine--don't ask me why he was reading Cosmo though--and he did this quiz for me and it said I was noncommittal or some--"

Sango was cut off on her dialogue of run on when Miroku swiftly bent down the few inches between them and kissed her. It was unexpected for Sango, but not unwelcome. It was a chaste kiss, not unlike those she bestowed upon him at the Nationals Tournament, and to appease the group during Truth or Dare at her party, but for some reason, without a command or a dare, this kiss was the best of all. 

Miroku pulled back quickly, blushing a little, but still smiling that self-same smile that made Sango go weak in the knees. As she looked at him, the conflicted feelings in her rose. She was not the kind of girl who thought any man was better than her. She was the kind of girl who prided herself on her strength. When around Miroku, she felt stronger, but at the same time, she felt like that kind of girl who would play the pity card to gain a man's affections. 

One wouldn't think Sango was an expressive girl. She kept most of her feelings to herself, using anger and aggression to mask her vulnerability. To Miroku, she was as easy to read as an open book. Her facial expressions gave away most of her internal thoughts and feelings, but it was her eyes that betrayed her. Right now, he could tell she was a little scared, almost like a deer waiting to bolt at the first sign of trouble, but he also saw that burning determination he so admired in her. 

He was a pervert, granted, but no one could say that he did not know women. Or at least, the three women in his life. He had known from the beginning that if he ever wanted to make an attempt at courting Sango, it would have to be a slow and careful dance. He accepted those terms because he knew in his gut that she was worth it. That was just the kind of girl she was. He was about to continue his newest approach, his lips a breath from her own, when the doorbell rang.

__

"I never know what to do or what to say to you,

One look and you'll knock me out,

You'll put me on the floor for the ten count"

It had been hard to tear herself away from her Christmas present, but Kagome insisted that they had a party to go to. Inuyasha grumbled about it the entire way there, but she saw the gleam in his golden eyes. Kagome had never thought it possible really, that she could fall in love. She had always been such a wallflower, such a quiet and introverted person. When she came to this city, she suddenly found herself loud and obnoxious, laughing almost as much as she drew breath. For the first time in her life, Kagome really understood how the loss of such a thing could drive a person to the brink. 

"Come on Kag," Inuyasha prodded, drawing her from grim thoughts as he pulled her up the front steps to Miroku's house. He rang the doorbell and then stood impatiently waiting for the pervert in question to open the door. Kagome held her bag in front of her casually, fixing the Santa hat that she sat on her brow. 

When Miroku opened the door, Kagome saw immediately that something had been going on--and was interrupted. There is always an air about people who have unfinished business. Miroku's hair was ruffled and his voice was pinched, but there was color high in his cheeks and this look in his eyes that reminded her strongly of guilt. Yup, it had something to do with Sango. The girl in question was standing a few feet back, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. 

Kagome opened her mouth to comment, but Inuyasha spoke first, grabbing Miroku's elbow and steering him toward the kitchen. He yelled back to Kagome that they were inspecting the food, and she should run along to make herself pretty. She shook her head and sighed. Sometimes men were just dumb. 

She turned her focus back to Sango. "So," she said subtlety. "He's that good of a kisser, eh?" Her friend blushed and looked away miserably. "Don't worry," Kagome said with a smile, wrapping a free arm around Sango's shoulders casually. "I won't tell Inuyasha."

Sango snorted. "That's just what I need," she commented. "The pervert and the ass talking about me." Kagome snickered and the two of them made to follow their boys. That was when Rin burst through the door. The smallest girl was panting, her face flushed, and looking desperately around until she zeroed in on them. 

"Thank Heaven I found you two before them," she cried, slamming the door and leaping across the threshold. "I need your help. I'm desperate!"

"I'll say," Sango laughed. 

"Haven't seen a girl run that fast since the Christmas Eve sale at Macy's," Kagome commented. Rin glared at them both, but then switched back to pleading.

"Please you guys. I really need your help!"

"With what, pray tell?" Sango inquired, crossing her arms and eyeing the backpack dangling from Rin's arms. The other girl suddenly blushed fiercely and hide the backpack behind her back with a squeak. 

"Spill it Rinny-kins," Kagome demanded, a smile starting on her face already. She leaned closer to Sango and whispered, "Twenty to one, it's about a guy."

"No doubt," she whispered back. Rin scowled at them both.

"Ok, so you're right," she conceded. "It is about a guy."

"Namely Sesshomaru," Sango narrated.

"And it also has to do with the party tonight," Rin continued as if there had been no interruption.

"Namely the party he will be attending." 

"Oh stop rubbing it in!" Rin cried, her knees folding underneath her and falling hard to the ground. "I'm such a fan girl," she whispered, looking down at her hands. "I am a preppy, Mama's girl who could never get a guy like that to notice me! I'm innocent and…and…"

"I really don't think self-loathing will win the heart of your demon fair," Kagome said, kneeling next to her. Her cousin pushed one of Rin's braids behind her shoulder. "You want us to help you look fabulous for tonight's festivity?" 

"If you'd be so kind," she said tonelessly. Kagome looked up to Sango and the two shared a mutual grin before each grabbing on of Rin's arms. Together in a fluid motion, they hoisted the smaller girl to her feet and the three raced up the stairs.

Sango looked at Kagome out of the corner of her eye. There was something more at ease about the High Miko then when she had first arrived. There was no denying she had changed, and for the better. Yes, Kagome was happy here and no matter what, she wouldn't be leaving them. 

__

"I don't wanna make a scene I gotta make you see,

That I've been waiting for a girl like you"

The first thing out of Miroku's mouth was simply, "Nice hat."

"If you comment on it again," Inuyasha warned. "I won't tell you anything." Miroku nodded, pantomiming locking his mouth and throwing away the key. And so Inuyasha told it all, from start to finish.

"Wow, that was heavy," Miroku said finally, leaning across the table in exasperated silence. "And I always thought I was the romantic one!"

Inuyasha casually leaned on the island in the center of the kitchen with a smug expression. "I can be romantic if properly motivated."

"You really fell hard, didn't you?" Miroku asked, suddenly serious.

Inuyasha was quiet a moment, levelly thinking over the statement. "Yeah," he breathed at last, looking up at the ceiling. "I really did." 

"Aw, that's so cute!" Miroku laughed, falling from his position and cackling hysterically. 

"Oh, go to hell," Inuyasha snarled, haughtily turning away. "Like you've gotten any further with Sango than her kissing you on a bet." That shut up the cackling boy without delay. 

"Fuck you," he said abruptly, leaping to his feet. The two stared down the other for a tense moment before both turning away. Arms crossed, back to back, both of them stood stock still.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

"Tell me," Inuyasha said nonchalantly. "How are things with you and Sango?"

"They would be better if you and Kagome had been late," he grumbled. Inuyasha grinned wolfishly but didn't comment. 

"So…" Miroku said, searching for an ice breaker. "You got Sesshomaru to leave the house long enough to come to the fiesta tonight?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, stretching out his back. "All I had to do was say Rin was going to be there, and he's drawn like a moth to the flame."

"He's another one who's got it bad," Miroku observed. 

"Yeah," the hanyou agreed with a sad expression. "But I don't see how well that can turn out."

"Hey, what about a hanyou and the High Miko?" Miroku said with a smile, elbowing Inuyasha in the side. The other boy smiled as well.

"Her dad was a hanyou and her mom was the High Miko, so it's not forbidden or anything," he said quickly.

"Oh, good defense," his friend approved. 

"Shut up."

"Nazi."

__

"And I know there's nothing I can do

Don't wanna make you hurt"

"Step one," Kagome began. She stood in front of Sango and Rin, both seated on the end of Miroku's bed and looking on attentively. Kagome whacked a hairbrush on her open palm as she paced and spoke. "We must deviate from the norm."

Sango nodded, eyeing Rin. Rin just gulped and looked back and forth between them. "What does that mean?" she squeaked, inching away.

"It means we'll be riding you of these," Sango said, tugging on the end of one of Rin's braids. Rin back lashed quickly.

"You're not cutting them off Sango!"

"No one said cut," Kagome said rationally. "We're talking about taking them _out _of the braids."

"Oh," was all her cousin could say. That was when Sango shifted her position enough to take the ties from the ends of Rin's braids, and let out her silky black hair. It fell across her shoulders languidly, but there was jut enough of a wave crimped in the strands to make her look like she had spent hundreds at a salon.

"Wow, that looks stunning," Sango said, genuinely awestruck. Rin blushed and hunched a little.

"Ah-ah-ah," Kagome rebuked her. "No hunching, love. You came to us for help. We'll give it, but you have to trust us in _all _things." Kagome kneeled down, resting her elbows on Rin's knees and gazing up at her. "Can you do that?"

"Of course," she said without hesitation. Kagome grinned brilliantly, then straightened, handing her brush to Sango.

"Lieutenant Sango, you are in charge of the subjects hair and nails." Sango straightened and saluted with the brush.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll do clothes and make-up," Kagome said as an after thought. "Just relax Rin."

"Okay," she said with an ironic smile. "I guess I asked for it."

"Yep," Sango said pleasantly, running the brush through Rin's iridescent locks. 

"You have your clothes in the bag?" Kagome asked, unzipping the backpack.

"Among other things," Rin said as she watched her cousin dump the contents of her pack all over the bed. In it was various cosmetics, a pair of shoes, and a dress folded neatly--sealed inside a vacuum bag so as not to wrinkle. 

"Well, we should get you dressed before we do anything else," Kagome said with a nod. She and Sango exited for an allotted amount of time, giving Rin time to change, then they resumed their work. The dress itself was lovely, an off white material that fit her form perfectly to her hips, where the material flared to fall just passed her mid calves. It looked good on her, making her dark eyes even darker and her raven hair striking. 

"Well, when did you get this little number?" Sango asked, eyeing the dress. Rin smiled serenely. 

"You like it?" she asked, eyes alight.

"Very much," Kagome said with admiration. "It suits you so well."

"Kagome, do you remember great Aunt Nyamh? She came the day after your coronation."

Kagome thought for a second, then laughed. "How could anyone forget great Aunt Nyamh! She's the one who designed my robes for the ceremony." Then she paused and looked at Rin with a smile. "Sly Rin, very sly."

"Am I missing something?" Sango asked with her head cocked to one side in confusion.

"Family thing," Kagome said, waving her hand. "Rin's and my great Aunt is a clothing designer. In her day, anyone who is part demon--or has demon in the family--they were often segregated from the rest of society. So she was never famous, but her designs are legendary in our family."

"She's always trying to get the family to wear the things she makes," Rin explained with a smile. "So when she came in last week to wish Kagome well, I asked her if she might have something I could wear. Of course she was flattered beyond all call, whisking me away to her house and having me pick something out. I liked this dress so much so she fixed all the hemming to fit me and voila!" 

"Awesome," Sango laughed. "You guys have people who do everything in your family." 

"Pretty much," the cousins said in unison before laughing aloud.

Once more, the two girls went about readying Rin for a grand début. Sango searched though the cosmetics Kagome had emptied on the bed and came up with a bottle of white nail polish. She quickly went to work on Rin's nails with flourish, entertaining both girls with anecdotes of how she used to dress Kohaku like a girl when he was younger.

Kagome, who was adding frost eye shadow to Rin's eyes, also talked about her torture of Souta and Shippou. Rin was able to back her up on some of the claims when she had witnessed--and assisted--in several occasions. Once the nails were dry, and the lipstick was applied, and the fawn-colored boots were put on, Sango and Kagome sat back to admire their work. 

Rin sat back, looking at both of them with a satisfied smile. She could see herself in the mirror on the other side of the room and was more than happy with the work achieved by the other two girls. "I look good," she said at last, a touch of wistfulness in her voice.

"Something's still missing," Kagome said, her brow furrowed. "But what?"

"You're scheming Kagome," Sango pointed out. 

Suddenly, Kagome sprang forward and grabbed her nearly forgotten bag. Digging through the bright packages, she zeroed in on the desired object. Pulling it forth from the bottom of the bag, Kagome checked it over before presenting it to the other two girls, who were both watching her quizzically. 

"Almost forgot this," she said at last. "My _other_ present for you Rinny-kins, after the jacket." In her hands, Kagome held a white and green wreath. It was a woven circle of white fern leaves and holly. The tiny jeweled snowflakes that decorated the leaves sparkled in the light and made the wreath glow like a halo. Kagome placed the circle on Rin's head, over her dark hair, and it rested like a crown on her brow. "Now you're perfect."

"Kagome…" Rin breathed. "It's beautiful." Her eyes involuntarily filled with tears.

"Ah! No crying," Kagome mock-scolded. "Not after I just did your make-up." Rin laughed and hugged her cousin. 

"Oh, you guys!" Sango cried, throwing her arms around them both in a group hug. A second later, all three of them burst out laughing. After another minute, they pulled apart. Rin sat on the edge of the bed again, adjusting her wreath.

"Before I forget," Kagome said with a pointed finger. She reached into her bag and pulled out another hat. This one was a Santa hat similar to her own, but there were tiny candy canes embroidered into the red felt. She handed it over to Sango. "Merry Christmas, love," she laughed. Sango happily adorned the hat and posed.

"I feel so festive." They all giggled.

"Well, I gave Rin her presents, now I should give Sango hers!" Kagome announced, pulling out a brightly wrapped package. "I'll give Miroku his once we go downstairs." She handed the box to her friend.

Sango grinned merrily before crawling to the other side of the bed and pulling out another bag filled with boxes. From there she pulled out two packages, handing one to Rin and one to Kagome. "Merry Christmas, y'all." 

There was an eager glint in all their eyes as the girls tore into presents. Ribbons were discarded, metallic paper covered with trees and snowmen was shredded and left in a pile on the floor. Sango got hers open first and let out a squeal of happiness. In her hands was a pewter picture frame carved with several cats--Sango loved cats, especially those like her own cat, Kirara--and holding a picture of the Martial Arts Team, dressed in their finest, taken just before the Nationals victory. Also in the frame was a cut out newspaper article about their triumph and a strip of pictures that came from a photo booth in the mall--just the three girls one bored afternoon. 

"I thought you'd like that," Kagome said with a smile. When she was at Sango's house, Kagome noticed it was nearly void of pictures. 

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, leaning over and hugging Kagome. "You are my hero."

"See, she's gained more of a fan base," Rin laughed, finishing unwrapping her own gift from Sango. "Sango!" she exclaimed. "This is gorgeous!" And indeed Rin lifted a necklace from her box. On the thin silver chain was an intricate snowflake charm made of thin silver. 

"Wow San, that's…wow," Kagome stammered, looking at the necklace in Rin's hands, then clutching at her own Yue charm. 

Sango smiled and took the necklace from Rin, leaning over her shoulder to clasp it around Rin's neck. "I'm happy I thought this one would suit you best, it goes great with the dress." It was a widely known fact that although Rin was never one to ask for expensive or luxurious things, she was fond of pretty things, especially jewelry. She had next to none because of her family's middle class income compared to her friends' worth, ranging from rich to super rich. 

"Thank you," Rin whispered, biting her lip to prevent tears as she nearly tackled Sango in a hug. Kagome was laughing so hard she could barely breathe because of Sango's startled face. 

"Now now Rin, don't get all mushy on me," she said sweetly. Rin nodded and leaned back again, now toying with the charm and smiling brilliantly. 

Now it was Kagome's turn. She was always slow with unwrapping gifts because she wanted to savor the moment. As the last of the paper fell away, Kagome smiled down at her present. Delicately laid inside of an unmarked box was an American Hi-Fi sweatshirt.

"I know you're into leather," Sango said shyly. "But everyone needs a hoodie." 

Kagome only grinned, then tossed an arm around Sango's shoulder. "Thanks pal." She was rewarded with a smile.

"Well, the other party goers should be arriving in the next half hour or so," Rin commented, looking at a nearby clock. "Perhaps we should award our boys with their gifts before then?"

"Capital idea," Sango said in a horribly British accent. Then she grabbed her bag. "Last one to the kitchen has to drive Inuyasha home after he gets smashed on egg nog." Kagome looked to Rin with a confused smile.

"Tradition," her cousin said, wrinkling her nose. Kagome only laughed and made ready to follow Sango--who had already bounded out the door. Rin grabbed her elbow to hold her back. "Here," she said, handing Kagome a long, flat wrapped package about the size of a calendar. "Merry Christmas, cuz."

Kagome grinned, pulling off the paper quicker now, to catch up with the others. As the binding fell away, Kagome was left staring at something that took her breath away. In her hands was a small canvas painting of her own likeness, in what had been her hanyou form. Her expression was that of someone lost, the dark green eyes holding a haunting look. A few strands of bone white hair fell across the face, adding the to the feeling of desertion. 

"Did," she had to stop and swallow the lump in her throat. "Did you do this?"

Rin nodded. "I had a picture that Kaede took, from last summer, when we were all sitting on the roof, watching the fourth of July fireworks. I kinda blew most of my allowance on everyone and I couldn't figure out what to get you…but I know how you always tell me that money isn't important and…do you like it?"

Kagome couldn't find words. She felt that if she opened her mouth, she'd end up crying. She hugged her cousin instead, pulling Rin tightly into her embrace. When she had mastered herself enough to speak, she said the only words she could. "Thank you."

Rin hugged her back, but then used her own words against her. "No crying," she smiled. "It's Christmas." 

Kagome nodded, whipping a tear from the corner of her eye. Rin smiled and walked from the door, waiting for her on the landing. Kagome was about to follow, but stopped. She placed the painting carefully on the bed before pulling on the hoodie Sango had given her. Then she picked up the painting and followed Rin downstairs. 

__

"Don't wanna make you feel,

Like the world ain't on your side

Like you're never gonna get it right"

When Sango came bolting into the kitchen with a bag in her arms, laughing hysterically, Miroku and Inuyasha knew that Rin was there. Only when the three girls got together was there ever something that could make Sango laugh that hard. They also noticed her hat.

"Hey Sango," Miroku called over. "What's with the head gear?"

"I wouldn't make fun," Inuyasha warned, tugging on his own elf hat. "I'm sure Kagome has a hat in her miracle bag for you too."

"Oh goody," Miroku said under his breath. That was when Kagome made her entrance, hood up over her head, but still wearing the Santa hat on top.

"Oh Miroku!" she called in an innocent sing-song voice. "Here is a gift for you!" Suddenly, she whipped a headband out of her bag and jammed it on to his head. Ornamenting the band was a pair of fuzzy brown reindeer antlers. 

"What the hell…?" Miroku inquired, trying to look at the top of his head. Kagome covered her mouth to stop from laughing. Inuyasha didn't bother, he pointed and howled. Sango came over, giggling hopelessly, but flicked one and said, "I think you look cute." That's why the antlers stayed.

After a healthy round of everyone's favorite game, 'Torture Miroku', Rin walked in and the boys' jaws dropped. "Rin?" they both questioned in unison. She blushed horribly and hung her head.

"Do I look that ridiculous?"

Sango stepped on Miroku's foot while Kagome elbowed Inuyasha in the gut. "No!" they both cried. 

"You look great Rin," Miroku said.

"Barely recognized you, that's all," Inuyasha added. 

"See?" Kagome said with an encouraging smile. "You're still fabulous." Rin smiled back with renewed vigor. "Now," she said happily. "Time for the giving of gifts!" Without any other flourish, she presented Miroku with a small package. 

He gleefully tore into it like a six-year-old boy. When the paper had fallen away, he held a box of professional sutra paper in his hands. The boy grinned at his friend. "Thanks Kag."

"But of course, my friend," she said with a smile. "For practice." They shared a smile for a minute before the rest of the gift exchange took place. Rin and Sango each presented Miroku and Inuyasha with their gifts. Kagome was on standby, sweeping up the discarded paper. 

In the end, Rin was presented with a new dagger set from Miroku and Inuyasha with mahogany handles carved with her initials. Sango was graced with a gift certificate to her favorite clothing store and cold, hard cash. Both boys shrugged and blushingly said they couldn't think of what to get her. Kagome was awarded with a small stuffed dog from Miroku, a joking gift to make fun of Inuyasha. Kagome loved it. Inuyasha was given an official _Finch_ shirt from Rin, and Sango got him _Final Fantasy X-2_. Miroku was given a gift card to _Victoria Secrets _from Rin, something that made him very happy. Sango gave him the complete first season of _South Park _on DVD. The boys didn't exchange presents, at least not in front of the girls.

By the time the first guest arrived, Rin had gone back upstairs to clean up Miroku's room, Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the couch in that back room admiring Rin's painting, and Sango was adjusting some of the appetizers while Miroku tried to eat them.

__

"No I can't fight I can't sleep at night,

Just thinking about you girl,

I'm a fool for you"

The entire room was chanting 'chug'. It was hardly the scene one would predict for a Christmas party atmosphere. There were adults, dressed in their holiday finest, circled about the room chanting along with the younger crowd. Inuyasha sat in the center. There was a small tower of empty eggnog glasses turned upside-down beside him, and a fresh tray of filled glasses on the other side. 

"He's going for a new record!" squealed one of the women dressed in crushed red and green velvet. The man next to her held up a handful of twenties and shouted, "I have $60 saying he'll never make it passed twenty-five!"

"You've got a bet, Mr. Campbell," Miroku chuckled, taking the money with a smirk. He was working the room, taking bets on how much eggnog his best friend could consume in one sitting.

Several people had explained to Kagome that Inuyasha usually performed this particular trick at least twice during the party. She hadn't stayed to watch the result of the first attempt. Instead, she had wandered from the crowded room and went in search of Rin.

The last time she had seen her cousin, Rin had run upstairs for a third time to escape the pursuit of some young, rich debutante. Kagome had to smile to herself. There was only one rich, young debutante that her cousin had her eye on, and so far he hadn't arrived yet. Sango was hiding out in the kitchen, but she popped out every now and then to yell at Miroku and Inuyasha for scamming people. Kagome found the party to be a very happy occasion that everyone seemed to look forward to. It reminded her of Christmas when her father had been alive. It was always such a happy time.

Upon further inspection of the upstairs hallway, Kagome discovered that Rin was no where to be found. It left her puzzled and a little worried. So she headed back downstairs to continue her search, but stopped when she reached the steps. In fact, she threw herself around the corner and prayed that no one had seen her. 

On the plus side, Kagome had found her cousin. On the minus side, Rin had stolen away from the party to have a few minutes of alone time with her beau. Kagome desperately wanted to give them that time, but two drunken party-goers had locked the doors that would have provided an unseen escape. The only other option was the stairs, leading her right into where she didn't want to go. Kagome had no choice but to wait until Rin and Sesshomaru left before making her get away. 

_How do I always get myself these things? _she thought to herself in dismay. That was when the voices from below came to her ears, ever echoed by the howling laughter and chanting that originated in the other rooms.

"You look lovely tonight, Rin," Kagome heard Sesshomaru comment. She couldn't be sure, but it sounded like there might have been a hint of affection in his voice.

"Thank you," Rin said proudly, but still shyly. "You don't look so bad yourself." Kagome peeked around the corner and saw that Sesshomaru did look rather strapping in white. Conservative, as always, but casual to fit the party setting.

"I hope this has nothing to do with my presence, but you seem a little out of character tonight," he said lightly, as if trying not to hurt her feelings. 

"Oh," was all Rin said. Kagome felt for her cousin, who she knew was blushing and hanging her head. Sesshomaru seemed to press on though. Kagome didn't know if it was because he was indifferent to Rin's disappointment or because what he was saying really had to be said. She assumed the latter.

"If it does have to do with my being here, I think you should know that you are lovely every time I see you." This took both girls a little by surprise. Kagome sighed--not in a bad way, but in that both men in the Inutoya family are romantics way. Sesshomaru wasn't trying to be flirtatious or seductive, he was just stating a fact that he thought was true. It only made his statement more endearing. Kagome smiled.

"I…just wanted to impress you," Rin said softly. So softly in fact that Kagome could barely hear it. Still, it made her wince a little at the note of painful shyness in it. Rin was a strong girl, stronger than she knew, but her shyness often made her too timid to seize what she really wanted. Tonight was a big step for her. 

"You wasted you time," Sesshomaru informed her. "Nothing could impress me more than when I first met you."

"I was six," Rin laughed.

"So?" he asked. Kagome bit into her bottom lip to keep from squealing at the utter cuteness. She was one step from sugar-shock. When no further conversation rose to her, she peeked out from her hiding place again to see if they had left. Instead, she saw them lip-locked on the bottom step. Quickly she whipped around back behind the wall, but she was certain neither had seen her. They were too deep in their own world. 

_Ah, love_, she thought to herself with a dreamy smile. Kagome was genuinely happy that the love of her cousin's life was working out for her. She loved Rin as a friend, a cousin, and a sister; she deserved to be happy. Kagome would not interfere with that. But that didn't mean she wouldn't have a little sport with her tomorrow.

"Come on." Sesshomaru's voice came to her ears suddenly and jerked her out of her menacing thoughts. She looked around the corner again to see him leading Rin toward the rest of the party. "We have to see the spectacle my brother makes at every public gathering."

Rin giggled. "He is the life of the party."

Kagome clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing herself. Once she was sure they were out of sight, she descended the stairs and reentered the throng congregating around Inuyasha, betting on what he would do next. Kagome only shook her head.

__

"Yes I am,

You've been on my mind,

Since I saw you walking by"

After a while, Inuyasha ran out of stupid party tricks and the buzz wound down. As the last of the guests left, the martial arts team made ready to take their leave as well. Miroku's father had gone to bed for the night, trusting it to Miroku to take care of all the party clean-up that couldn't wait until the morning. 

Rin needed to be home before curfew, so she took up Sesshomaru when he offered her a ride. Kagome gave her a wink and a thumbs up on her way out, something that left her cousin red in the face. Kagome laughed a little. Sango had been roped into staying with Miroku to help him clean up. From the looks that were passing between them, Kagome had a pretty good feeling more would happen that evening then the refrigeration of left-over deviled eggs. 

Finally, it was up to her to return her dazed and confused hanyou hottie to his home before the national guard was called out to search for him in the wee hours of the night. Kagome wished a good evening to her friends, but not before stealing a kiss from Miroku under the mistletoe. She hugged Sango goodbye, telling her once again how much she loved the hoodie, and telling her to keep her nose clean. Her exact words were 'Mayonnaise is not that answer'. 

Inuyasha sat in the passenger seat, sobering up slowly as Kagome drove his car, humming to herself as she drummed her fingers along the steering wheel. Tomorrow was Christmas day, then only two more days before she went to go visit her family for the week before New Year's. She was, in fact, planning to stay until school started up again. She had already relayed these plans to her cohorts and they all wished her a good trip. 

"Tell me," Inuyasha was quietly, startling her out of her thoughts. 

"Hm?" she questioned, glancing over at him before turning back to the road.

"How much eggnog did I actually drink tonight?" 

Kagome laughed a little. "Miroku said anywhere between three or four gallons." He groaned, curling into as much of a ball as he could on the seat. Kagome reached over a free hand and patted him on the head lightly, brushing the bangs from his face. It was a gesture she often used on her brothers, to comfort and offer security. It didn't occur to her right away what she was doing, it just felt like the natural thing. When she did realize, she coughed a little and returned the hand to the wheel. 

"Are we almost home?" he asked in a little voice. Kagome was unnerved by how young he sounded, how different from the cocky boy she knew and, for the most part, loved. He sounded almost…helpless. But the key word was almost. She knew about hanyous and demons, and knew that even injured and in pain, they were deadly to the unwary.

"Almost," she replied in a soothing tone. "I'll take you inside."

"Ok," he sighed. 

It took them another ten minutes before they got to the Inutoya mansion. Kagome saw the car that Sesshomaru had been driving was still in the driveway, so Rin must be home safe and sound. She parked out front and went around to the passenger side. Helping Inuyasha out of the car, she let him lean on her all the way up the steps and inside. Myoga was there to take him up to bed.

"'Night Inuyasha," she said when he was being led away. "I'll come see you tomorrow, so sober up."

"Later," was all he said. That was when Hime entered the room, dressed as she did the night Kagome had intruded in their home the day before her birthday. 

"I was just on my way out," Kagome assured her. "He needed a little help."

Hime looked at her son and simply shook her head. "He's done that every Christmas since his father was killed," she commented lightly. "No matter what I tell him." Kagome inwardly winced, but she pressed on as if nothing was bothering her.

"Mrs. Inutoya, I was wondering," she began, trying to be polite. Hime smiled and looked expectant. "I know tomorrow is Christmas and everything, but do you mind if I come by for a little bit? I just want to give Inuyasha his present."

She smiled. "Of course. You are always welcome here Kagome." Kagome smiled and then took her leave, but even though still, a small feeling of guilt began to grow steadily worse in the pit of her stomach. Hime's words echoed in her brain. _Every year since his father was killed. _

His father was killed by Kagome's own mother. It was such a twisted web, a horrible twisting forest of tentacles and deceit. Soon she began to ask herself questions about her own father, about her mother and her own motives. She wondered about how her new position might affect her life, the old one _and_ the new one. 

By the time she got home, Kagome was in tears. Kaede had gone to bed, but left her a note wishing her a Merry Christmas. That only made her cry harder as she stumbled up the dark stairs and into her room. That was when she lunged for the telephone and quickly dialed Rin's number, even in the dark. It took a moment before her cousin could answer the phone, but when she did, her voice was groggy.

"Hello?"

"Rin," Kagome said, with a small hitch in her voice. "I'm sorry I called so late."

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Her cousin was alert in an instant.

"I…I don't know," Kagome suddenly sobbed, clamping a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. "Everything is just so wrong."

"What do you mean? Did something happen with Inuyasha?" That spawned a whole list of answers in Kagome's mind, some practical, some moral, some illegal. "Kagome?"

"Yes," she choked out. She decided to take it in the literal text of the question. Something had happened between her and the hanyou, something that left her conscious riddled with guilt and her heart crippled in pain.

"What?" Rin asked, hushed but frantic. "Are you going to hurt him?"

"No," Kagome said. She sniffed deeply and tried to reclaim her breathing. "I'm in love with him." After the words came out she started to cry all over again.

__

"I knew I had to know you better you were everything,

But I didn't know what to say,

So you just walked away"

Eventually, after a lot of tears and a hour's worth of heart-to-heart, Kagome calmed down enough to slip into an uneasy sleep. She woke often, and when it was finally morning, she rose and showered with that dull ease that came when someone has just enough energy to function. Kaede didn't comment, but it seemed to Kagome that she had probably overheard some of her midnight conversation. Still, the grandmother and granddaughter wished each other a Merry Christmas. Kaede presented Kagome with a few new and exciting presents--the ones from her brothers and mother would be given when she saw them--and Kagome also gave her own. Once that feat was accomplished, they each set about their chores to prepare for a quiet Christmas dinner at home.

By midmorning, Kagome felt more energized, and by early afternoon, she felt herself ready to face Inuyasha. She did still have to give him his Christmas present after all. With a promise to Kaede to come back within the hour, Kagome hopped on to her bike and drove to Inuyasha's mansion to have a few words with the hanyou in residence.

Myoga, upon answering the door, was dressed in a bathrobe with a stocking cap on his bald head. He greeted her politely, but then went back to his seat by the fire where he was talking with Hime. Kagome waved in at her and the woman smiled in reply. Sesshomaru was no where to be seen, so Kagome was a little disappointed as she would not get to wish him a happy holiday. With a light shrug, she took the stairs to Inuyasha's room two at a time. 

Lightly wrapping at his chamber door, Kagome just heard the rustle of a comforter. She let herself in casually and plunked down beside him. 

As suspected, the teenager in question was still abed, with the blankets drawn up over his head. Kagome leaned over, poking at him several hundred times before he threw the sheets off. "What?" he growled. His face changed when he saw it was Kagome and she grinned happily at him.

"Merry Christmas sunshine!" she said cheerfully, leaning over enough to kiss him on the tip of his nose. "I said I was going to come visit you today, didn't I?"

"I didn't think you were serious!" Inuyasha said a little heatedly, but then he fell back on to his pillow and flung an arm across his face. The classic picture of a hung-over teen.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said sincerely. "I won't stay long, just wanted to give you your present."

"I thought the hat was my present," Inuyasha grumbled as he attempted to cover himself once more with his blankets. Kagome reached up and pulled them back a down. Inuyasha found himself looking up into a green-brown gaze that was getting rather annoyed.

"I'll be gone in a minute, stop sulking!" she scolded. "You shouldn't have gotten hammered last night, you ass."

"I don't need a lecture from my girlfriend," he muttered unhappily, sitting up with great effort.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him in question. "Since when am I your girlfriend?"

He blushed a dull red and lifted on shoulder eloquently. "Present," was all he said. Kagome snorted, but got up and eagerly went in search of her gift. "Your present is in my room?" he questioned, confused.

"Ha!" Kagome said triumphantly. She quickly produced a bow from her back pocket. A little crushed maybe, but it still stuck effectively as she turned around and collapsed back down on the bed. With a sigh, she handed Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha.

"What's this?" he asked, looking from the bow on the sword's hilt and back to Kagome. "I was going to get it back to you, I swear--"

"Don't bother," Kagome said with a small smile. "I'm giving it to you. Merry Christmas."

"Kagome, I can't…this was your father's!"

"Yeah, but I can't use it anymore." He looked at her puzzled and she only smiled again. "I won't be a hanyou anymore, not now that I'm High Miko. Papa's sword was created so that a fighter could use it, not so it could sit on a shelf and collect dust. You can use it," she said with a bittersweet note in her voice. "This sword should go to someone who will treasure it, and use it."

"But…you father…" he stuttered. Kagome leaned her forehead against his and looked into his amber eyes. 

"Yes, it is Papa's sword. But I don't need a rusty piece of demonic craft to make me remember how much I loved him." He looked doubtful but Kagome pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before getting up. "Keep it. I want you to have it Inuyasha. I know that you will care for the sword as much as I did."

"Thank you," he said in a wistful voice, clutching the sword tightly in his hands. "I'll guard it with my life." Kagome leaned forward to pat him on the head. 

"Good boy." He growled and she laughed. "I'll head out now. You, sleep and rest, ok?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, and pick me up at 3 tomorrow."

"Why?" 

Kagome sighed. "We're going to the mall, idiot. Since I'm going home for the rest of the vacation day after tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," he yawned, curling back up with the sword propped on the pillow beside his head. "I'll pick you up at 3."

Kagome closed the door behind her and headed back to her motorcycle. "He'll forget," she laughed to herself, but smiled brightly. It was truly a beautiful day for Christmas. 

__

"I couldn't believe what a fool I was to let you go,

Cause that I've been waiting for a girl like you,

And I know there's nothing I can do (Yeah)"

As predicted, Inuyasha forgot to pick her up. Kagome took it in stride, getting a ride from Rin instead. Upon meeting up with them at the mall, Inuyasha looked appropriately ashamed. Kagome was satisfied, so she placed a kiss on his cheek and then linked her arm with his until he felt better.

The trip was uneventful at most. Though they all had plenty of cash as holiday gifts, they had also been given all of which they wanted, so there was nothing really to buy. Mostly, it was just another excursion to enjoy Kagome's company before she left for the remainder of the vacation. They had been there for a little less than two hours when Inuyasha first noticed they were being followed.

At first, he thought it was only a prank. Two kids, a boy and a girl, were subtly making their way through the crowds. Whenever the team went into a store, one would follow while the other waited outside. Whenever they changed direction, the two kids would suddenly find something in a window display excitingly interesting. He glared at them in passing, but neither paid him any heed. Their eyes were on Kagome.

The boy looked to be about fifteen, small for his age and lanky. Not the cunning warrior type, but Inuyasha knew never to judge a person by how they appear. Most powers are hidden from the casual observer. The girl was younger, maybe thirteen or fourteen. She was willowy and small. Both kids had curly brown-black hair; the girl's the longer. Their appearance suggested relation, a probable brother and sister pair. They watched Kagome with reddish-brown eyes with such calculated intelligence that it made Inuyasha a little nervous.

After another hour of the kids stop and go act, he swiveled his ears in their direction to pick up their whispers to each other.

"He keeps watching us," the girl said in a low whisper.

"At this rate, we'll never get close enough to her," the boy agreed.

"What's the plan?" the girl asked.

"I'll distract the others," he said firmly. "You get the miko." Inuyasha's ears perked at this. They wouldn't be stupid enough to attack Kagome in a crowded place in broad daylight, would they? Before he could consider this closer, someone tugged on his arm.

"Dog-boy?" Kagome asked, frowning. "Are you ok? You look distracted."

"I'm fine," he responded quickly, still trying to keep track of the two kids. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" he said, a little harsher than he meant. Kagome only frowned again and turned away from him. That was when Inuyasha saw the boy streak past him, toward Sango and Miroku. He was about to lunge after the kid, get a few answers, when he saw the girl coming up fast behind Kagome as she caught up with Rin. Almost before thought, he planted himself right in the girl's path.

"Ah!" she shrieked, pulling up short so fast she lost her balance and fell over.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha snarled, his arms open to shield Kagome from any attack the kid might be planning. The boy suddenly appeared beside her and lifted the girl back to her feet. They both looked at Inuyasha with mistrust and warning.

"Yukina?" a voice said from behind Inuyasha's left shoulder. "Nidaku?" He turned his head a fraction of an inch, trying not to take his eyes of the kids for even a second. Kagome stood behind him, eyes transfixed on the two children. 

Both suddenly dropped to one knee in submission, their heads bowed. "High Miko," they said in unison.

Kagome shoved past Inuyasha quickly. "It's ok," she explain, hurrying to them. "These are my cousins." Then she dropped to her knees beside Yukina, forcing the girl to meet her eyes. "Tell me what happened." They were distant relatives, second cousins of Kagome's and of no relation to Rin. Both had come to pay homage to her the week before, though she had met them before then. Theirs was a family very attune to the old ways.

"We were sent to bring you with us," Nidaku explained, looking up. "Our sister, Aiko, she has fallen gravely ill. Mother says that it is a demon possession." Kagome didn't need to hear anymore, she was already on her feet.

"Take me to her," she said in her most aristocratic voice. It still needed a little work. 

"Come," Yukina said, holding out her hand. Kagome was about to take it, but she remembered something and then signaled that she'd return in a moment.

"Sorry to cut our outing short," she said to Sango and Miroku with a lop-sided grin. "I'll see you guys next week." She hugged Rin quickly, promised to call while tweaking her braid, then quickly kissed Inuyasha. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Don't be too late," he warned. She only winked before pulling on her leather jacket and followed her cousins from the mall. The Martial Arts Team watched their fifth member leave.

Rin let out a heavy sigh. "This is what it's always going to be like," she said quietly. "Never knowing when a relative might pop up and need you to do something. Never knowing when a demon might need killing or whatnot. I already feel the noose tightening." The other three nodded gravely.

__

"Then I saw you at the beach talking with my friends,

I couldn't believe my eyes it was my lucky day,

So I just asked you out to the Forum to see No Doubt"

When the three reached the house, Nidaku threw open the door. Both children ran inside, screaming for their mother, to tell her that they had brought Kagome. The High Miko stepped inside and her senses were immediately assaulted with demon aura. She sneezed twice.

That was when the children's mother entered the room. Dita Higurashi. Her long black hair was unbound and her face was wet with tears. She had only to look at Kagome before she broke down once more. Kagome told Yukina to tend to her mother, then asked Nidaku to take her to Aiko.

Aiko was in a vacant room on the second floor. She was dressed all in white, clean closed, and laid out on a futon before the family shrine. Candles and incense were burning, filling the room and making Kagome's eyes burn. She placed her bag on the floor next to the futon--they had stopped at the dojo for Kagome's effects before coming to the house just outside the city. Kagome went about the room, opening all the windows and blowing out candles and incense in her path. When she was finished, the room was clean and clear once more. That was when she kneeled down beside her charge. 

Aiko was only eight years old, small and fragile. Her black hair was short and cropped, but it stuck to her sweaty face and neck. Her eyes were closed, but Kagome knew they were the same color as everyone else in the household. Kagome pressed her hand to the girl's forehead and clicked her tongue. A fever was wracking her body already. Whatever demon was inside her, it was trying to eat her from the inside out. If Kagome couldn't fish the beast out soon, there would be nothing left to save. Kagome sent a little bit of her power into the girl. Aiko flinched and cried out. Kagome could feel the demon burrowing deeper inside of it's host.

"What's happening to her?" came Nidaku's fearful voice from the doorway.

"Nidaku," she said calmly as she opened her bag. "Please hold Aiko's shoulders." The boy didn't question, he just did as he was told.

Kagome removed a small vile from her bag containing a clear liquid. She smoothed Aiko's hair from her forehead before pouring the liquid. Any skin the liquid touched began to turn a deep shade of blue. Aiko suddenly began to thrash around harshly. Nidaku had to lean down hard to keep her from hurting herself. Kagome inspected Aiko's forehead, then she quickly reached into her bag again. This time she pulled out a tall, thin jar containing herb leaves. Kagome extracted one and rolled in into a tube, like a long straw. 

"Nidaku," she said, still removing bottles from her bag, uncorking a few and pouring liquids into an empty cup. "Has Aiko come into contact with any lakes or pond recently?"

After a few moments, when Nidaku still didn't answer, Kagome looked up at him sternly. He was white as a sheet, staring fixedly on his little sister's forehead. Where the skin had turned blue, scales had suddenly surfaced, blue and peeling and mottled with black splotches. "Nidaku, has she?" Her cousin couldn't answer. He quickly turned away as he emptied his stomach on the floor beside him. Kagome turned her head with a sigh. 

"Yes," a voice said from the doorway. Kagome turned to see Dita, supported by Yukina, standing at the door. 

"What happened?" Kagome asked. Dita came to stand by her, watching over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome signaled for Yukina to help her brother, and Nidaku went to go clean himself up as his sister replaced him in holding down Aiko, who was trembling violently.

"We went skating four days ago," Dita said in a quivering voice. Kagome saw that her hands were shaking and she looked ready to burst into tears in another moment. "The ice was too thin near the far side. I told her not to go over there, but she always was such an adventurous child." Tears began to run from her eyes again. "My little Aiko is such a spirited girl." That was when she broke into sobs, folding to the floor once again.

"She fell into the water," Yukina said. Kagome turned to look at the girl. Tears ran from her eyes, but she still held firm. "We got her out and brought her home. She was fine until last night, when she collapsed." Kagome nodded, feeling Aiko's forehead again. She opened each of her closed eyelids, inspecting the pupils. She adjusted the dosage of medicine accordingly, then dipped the straw into the cup. She covered the tip with her thumb, to lock the liquid into the herb straw.

"Yukina, please lift Aiko's head and open her mouth."

Nidaku had returned, clean but still pale. Since he was the stronger of the two, he went back to holding down his sister. Yukina held her head so that Kagome could feed her the medicine a few drops at a time. The first few straws were coughed up, but after the fifth straw, the liquid slid down her throat without incident. Halfway through the dose, Aiko began to shudder and convulse viciously. Her siblings held her firmly and Kagome waited until she was still again to repeat the process. 

When all the medicine was gone, Kagome instructed the children to take their mother and get out of the room. She also warned them that no matter what happened, they were not to come in until she exited through the door. Grimly, they accepted the terms, and fled with their mother. Kagome gravely watched the young girl shudder. She could feel the demonic energy slowly intensify within her. Whatever it was, that demon was coming out.

Kagome took a few herbs from her bag and sprinkled them around all the windows and the door that led to the balcony. This would ward the exits, making it impossible for the demon to leave through any part of the room accept the door Kagome left unsealed--she stood between that door and Aiko. Reaching into her bag again, and sitting Indian style on the floor, Kagome retrieved two pieces of wood and a string. She deftly screwed the wood together, forming a curved wooden bow. She strung it just as Aiko's eyes opened.

They were glowing an unnatural blue. Her mouth also opened, as a blue mist rolled from her parted lips and covered the room. Through the mist came a shape, and from that shape came the demon. A large blue water lizard with blackish spots down its back and a long red tongue. It's black eyes searched the room for any way out, but it found none. None accept the door behind Kagome. The herbs restricted it's movements. That was the only way to get out.

Kagome reached once more into her bag before kicking it aside. From it, she pulled an arrow. It was not just any arrow, but a Higurashi clan arrow. Each Miko family had a signature type of arrow that could identify them. Kagome's arrow had a thin shaft with three lightning-bolts carved into the wood. The feather tips were black and white striped. A ring of green and a ring of brown circled the shaft near the arrowhead. Nimbly, Kagome notched the arrow and looked upon her prey. The water lizard was watching her closely.

"**So,**" he said with contempt. His was a voice that sounded like a waterfall hitting rocks, of rapids and of ocean waves hitting the shore at high tide. "**They send a child to defeat me.**"

"I am no child," Kagome said evenly. She brought up her arrow even with the demon. "I am the High Miko."

The demon let out a shriek, lashing it's tail as it charged the door. It was thinking of freedom and life; Kagome wouldn't give it that chance. She concentrated all of her internal energy into her arrow until the object began to glow with her green light. She let the arrow fly with an enraged cry. It struck the demon in the forehead, just between it's too black eyes. It fell to the floor as black and red blood flowed from the wound and pooled around it. The demon shrieked as it thrashed about in the throes of death. Finally it lay still. Kagome didn't move until she felt the last of the demonic aura leave her senses. That was when she knew it was dead.

Ever so calmly, Kagome unstrung and unscrewed her bow, placing it back in her bag. She then pulled out one final vile filled with a thick black soup. She uncorked it and a metallic smell hit her nostrils. Kagome emptied the vile over the demon's corpse. When the mixture hit the skin of the demon, it ate away like acid. The flesh crumbled inside the body and when Kagome's herbal remedy met with the demon's organs, it melted them away, disintegrating the corpse from the inside out until nothing remained but a pool of reddish black blood.

Kagome sighed, falling to her knees. She looked down at her shaking hands and rolled them into fists, willing herself under control. With a few deep breaths, she went to the door. Dita, Nidaku, and Yukina were all in the hallway, anxiously awaiting her presence. They all rushed to the door when she opened it. "Get me some water," she commanded. Yukina rushed to obey.

"Will she be alright, High Miko?" Dita asked quietly.

"I don't know yet," Kagome said sadly, but honestly. The demon had been a strong one. There might not have been enough of Aiko left to save her life. Yukina arrived with the water and Kagome shut the door again. She hated to leave them outside to worry, but they couldn't be inside to distract her when she needed to focus on Aiko.

Kagome kneeled next to the little girl, pulling her small frame against her own. Kagome propped Aiko's head on her shoulder and held the cup to the girl's lips, tilting cup and head back enough to let the liquid slid into her open mouth. After a few tense moments, Aiko coughed and some water spilt from her mouth. With another cough, her ruddy eyes opened and she blinked an unfocused gaze up at Kagome's face.

"Hello Aiko," Kagome said with a smile. "I need you to drink some more for me, okay?"

"Okay," Aiko said with a froggy voice. The cup was brought back to her lips and Aiko drank greedily until it was gone. Kagome took a little bottle from her bag and poured a green liquid into the water glass, giving it to Aiko. 

"This will taste a little weird," Kagome warned. "But it'll make you feel so much better." Aiko obediently drank, even though Kagome knew it tasted awful. After the medicine was gone, Kagome just held Aiko for a few minutes.

"I do feel better," the little girl said, focusing her eyes to look at Kagome fully now. Her voice also sounded better.

"Good," Kagome said with a smile.

"Can I see Mommy now?" Aiko asked.

"Of course," Kagome replied, going to the door. Once more, all three were on their feet in an instant. This time, Kagome opened the door wider so they could all see Aiko sitting up on the futon, waving at them as if she hadn't almost died. All three rushed passed Kagome to mob her with hugs and kisses and cries of joy. Kagome waited for a few minutes before pulled Dita away.

"How can I ever thank you High Miko?" she cried, looked at Kagome with such joy that it wrenched her heart. Kagome had to look away.

"Aiko is a strong little girl, but I need her to stay in bed for five days. No more skating for the rest of the winter." Dita nodded. "Expect her to get sick often in the next few months," Kagome explained. "The demon drained much of her body's defenses, and her heart may be in danger. If anything happens that you feel is life-threatening, just send Yukina and Nidaku, and I'll come right over." Dita nodded again. Kagome picked up her bag and pulled out the bottle with the green liquid which she promptly handed to Dita. "Give her four drops of this in the morning and before bed. If you run out and she still isn't well, come to me and I'll give you more."

"Thank you," Dita said, closing her hands around Kagome's. Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"It's my job." Then Kagome took her leave from the happy and relieved family to return her to her grandmother's dojo. She had an unofficial boyfriend to call. Maybe, if she was lucky, she would stop crying before she got there. 

__

"When you said you would go I thought I might explode,

Cause that I've been waiting for a girl like you,

And I know there's nothing I can do"

Well, there you go all, chapter 14. I'll try to get 15 out a little faster that this one, hehe. This was using American Hi-Fi's most excellent song, _I'm A Fool_. Time for reviewer's corner and then I'm outta here! Thanks for reading and remember to review!

****

moonlight-angel2003: I'm glad you liked last chapter. I hope this one was satisfactory. I love Simple Plan, they rock! Thanks for reading!

****

pruning shears: Let me say that just because they admit their love for each other, it doesn't make their relationship any easier. In fact, I think it'll make it harder. All of your questions will be answered, you just have to be patient. Let me write--and I will get to it--and you'll know all. Yes, a lot of people hate Sayaka, and I feel really bad to make her out as a person to be hated. She's really not! Well, if Kagome had run away, she would never have inherited the power and a lot of chain of events wouldn't have taken place--the next high miko would have been Souta's daughter because he is also a direct descendant. The fact is, Kagome would never have run away because her ascension was preordained. Even if she had genuinely wanted to run away, she never would have been able to outrun who she is. Sorry it took me so long to update!

****

SarahlovesDBZ: He finds out about Kagome's past in two chapters, so you can see the craziness for yourself! Sorry this chapter took so long. I promise to get the next one out really soon! 

****

NightstarAngel: I have a romantic soul, even if it is a little difficult for me to write romance. I don't know why, I just get really caught up in it. I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter though. I'm sorry I took forever to update this story, but I hope this chapter was good enough to make up for me in a slight way.

****

SakuraMona: I read your review! Jell-o and cults really don't mix, it's just bad. I'm sorry I took forever to update and I hope you like this chapter! 

****

Alice Deal: Lol, I'm glad you liked their date. You change your name faster than I can write a chapter. So sorry for the long delay, life sucks, you understand. Music is choice, and my readers are too, hehe.

****

Laraeliae Black: I write long chapters for this story, I don't know why. It just makes me what to write. Sorry for the long delay between updates. I hope you like this chapter. Mirokus-grl is one of my best readers.

****

Girl with the long name: I was too lazy to type out the entire name so here goes. Thanks for reading, sorry for the delay, hope you aren't sick!

****

Terenity Rose: I'm really happy that you like my story. I'm sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter was a good installment and I swear to get the next one out really soon!

****

Jaded Hanyou Girl: Yay, it's my groupie! Because you got all the songs correct--and were the only one--you win the great prize and privilege to read the final chapter of Tainted Blood before anyone else. Because I have your e-mail address, I will personally send you the finale chapter before it's posted. Congrats! I hope you liked the party episode, it was killer fun to write. As for Kag's decision, it'll be tough but I shall not give away my suspense ending just yet. 

****

Kiamo: I know, I'm so sorry it took so long! My beta reader has also been having a lot of person problems and we have been very slow. I promise to go faster with the next chapters, scouts honor! 

****

PurpleOboe: It's actually a manga that I adore--it's hysterically funny. Sorry to take so long updating, life has been hell. School is hell, friends are hell, love life--or lack of--is hell. I promise to get the next chapter out much faster than this. Thanks for hanging in there with me!


	16. Chapter 15: Facing Your Inner Demons

****

A/N: Okay everyone…seems I lost a bunch of readers along the way. Oh well, I changed the look of this story a little bit. I figured, since I'm lightening up on the angst a little bit now that we're gearing more toward the climax so I changed it to action/adventure. I also changed the summary, if you saw. I thought I could catch a few new eyes that way. Oh well. This chapter is a bit shorter than my normal ones, but that's because next chapter is a little involved and I thought it best to leave at this point. Also, this chapter uses my absolute favorite American Hi-Fi song ever, _Wall of Sound_. Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to that hunk of hanyou--except I got one of those head bands with dog ears on it for Easter…I do not own American Hi-Fi either, but I am their ever faithful groupie.

****

Chapter 15: Facing Your Inner Demons

__

"It don't mean nothing,

When you say its gonna be alright"

In a dark room, in a dark corner, sat a dark man pondering on his dark purpose. The window beside him had blinds that were mostly closed, only letting in a few rays of broken white light. It added an eerie glow to the darkness, making the man seem menacing as he sat, rigid and perfectly still, in his room. He was dressed plainly all in black, but seemed to hold a certain elegance. His long hair was held back at the nape of his neck. His eyes were half-lidded in thought as he fingered a small violet jewel that hung on a gold chain around his neck.

Footsteps from outside the closed door signaled that his solitude was about to be abruptly disturbed and he looked to the door expectantly. True to his assumption, a second later the door flew open and a very, very angry woman stood in it. Her hands were at her hips and she looked like she was struggling fiercely not to simply stroll inside and attack him. After a few moments of attempted control of her temper, Kagura simply glared.

"Naraku, why are you still sitting here?" Naraku appraised her briefly, then looked away, staring off into space for another moment. Kagura considered this a grave insult and narrowed her glare even more. "Just tell me when we can get the girl. You owe me that much," she spat at him.

The jewel around Naraku's neck flared briefly with a bright light as he turned to meet her angry red glare with a cool look. "Since when do _I_ answer to _you_, Kagura?" he asked her simply. "Last I checked, you were still under _my_ control."

She sniffed haughtily and straightened. "Get over yourself, _boss_," she sneered. "I'm just as much a victim as you are!"

"Really now?" he asked, rather annoyed at this point.

"Yes!" she confirmed. For a moment they simply stared at each other, but under the heat of Naraku's anger, Kagura turned away. "Why can't I just get the girl now?"

"Because you know it doesn't work that way," he said calmly.

"Please!" she sighed. "She already passed that fucking miko ritual thing! She has the power! Can't we just hit her over the fucking head and drag her back here? It's not exactly rocket science!"

"Kagura, calm yourself," a soft voice said from behind her. Kanna, a small girl looking no more than pre-teen years, strolled casually into the room. Dressed all in white, which did nothing to accent her pale hair and paler complexion, the girl kneeled before Naraku. "Everything you asked about has been set, my lord," she spoke quietly.

Naraku reached out and patted her head. "Good Kanna. Now I need you to oversee the final preparations for the ritual."

Kanna bowed and exited the room, pausing beside her sister for a moment. She took Kagura's hand in her own two smaller ones. "Be patient." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "This will all be over soon." And then she was gone.

Kagura, for the sake of her sister--the only creature in the world that Kagura loved-- would try to control herself. "What would you have me do, Naraku?" she asked.

"I need you to continue as you have been. Watch the girl and make sure she doesn't interfere with my plans."

Kagura bowed her head and turned to leave. The door was almost closed when she turned back quickly. "You mean to act soon though, don't you?"

"Yes Kagura," he said with a sigh. "But for right now, it's fun to see where things will go from here."

Kagura shook her head in an almost sorry manner. "You are a fucking bastard aren't you?"

Naraku looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "And you think yourself different from me?"

"Yes," she responded without any hint of hesitation. "I may kill when it serves me, but I have never tormented souls like you do." Kagura paused to simply shake her head and continue leaving. "I break bodies, but you break spirits."

Naraku chuckled at that last remark. Kagura seemed to be getting soft in her old age. It mattered little however, if her conscience suddenly gave. His plan was already in motion and their curse would soon be lifted. Naraku sighed, leaning back slightly from his position and moved his finger over the ground of the floor. He spoke softly, a few old words, drawing a shape over and over while speaking. When he took his finger away, the shape glowed silver briefly on the ground, flaring once before disappearing. The jewel around his neck also flared once before once more becoming a dull decoration. He didn't have enough power to tap into all of its powers, _yet_.

__

"Cause you'll tell me anything I wanna hear,

And it don't mean nothing"

Kagome got home around seven. The sun was gone from the sky and she felt drained, in spirit and energy. She had stopped crying a while before, but she still felt empty. It was horrible, crying. Once she began, it seemed so hard for her to stop. So many years of remaining dry-eyed left her dependant on inner strength to carry her through the hardest of times. Now, she felt that pain in her gut that made her eyes water over.

This time, she had cried for her own, selfish reasons. Not because of her job or her power, not for Aiko or her family. No, she had cried purely because she was jealous of them. She cried because seeing that family so worried and happy when that little girl was alright, it left an empty part of her heart yearning for her family. She missed her brothers--their warmth and devotion always made the pain in her heart less. Now that they were no where to be found, she felt alone even with her friends.

She hated lying. She hated keeping secrets. She hated hiding. Her life before coming to the city, though less happy, was much simpler. _Then again_, Kagome thought to herself, _maybe I'm just growing up_. It was hard, and long, and frustrating. She wanted something to fight, something to kill. Kagome, more than anything, just wanted someone to tell her that it would get better. It would be a lie, she already knew that. It would always be hard, but a person just had to keep fighting.

On that bittersweet note, she pulled into the parking lot of the dojo and went inside. Kaede was in the kitchen, making dinner for the two of them. "Hi Grams," Kagome greeted with a wave.

"You look tired," her grandmother observed, pushing her into a chair before setting a plate of food in front of her. "Rin called and said that you had to go do 'whatever it is that a High Miko does', so I made you your favorite."

"Cheese omelet and oden," Kagome laughed. "Thanks a lot Grams."

Kaede kissed her on the forehead before setting back to her tasks. "You deserve a little pampering. It was your first official act as High Miko, after all."

"Yeah," Kagome said quietly. "I just hope Aiko will be alright."

"I'm sure she will," her grandmother said absently. "That family is strong."

"Yeah, Nidaku and Yukina are so big now. I remember seeing them at Aiko's blessing ceremony. That was so many years ago."

"Ah, you're already getting nostalgic," Kaede laughed. "You shouldn't do that until you're my age." Kagome laughed and began eating her dinner. After a while, Kaede spoke again. "Are you all packed for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm thankful that Rin lent me her car. I'd never be able to carry the presents home in my saddlebags."

"Rin worries about you." It was a statement in passing, but Kagome still smiled.

"I know."

"They all do."

"I don't like lying to them," Kagome confessed. "But I guess I don't have to do much of that anymore since I'll be going back home soon."

There was a silence between them before Kaede turned to meet Kagome's two-toned gaze. "Have you told them?"

"They know that now that I'm High Miko, I have to return. I just didn't tell them when because I still don't know."

Kaede sighed and smiled slightly. "I have a lot of faith in you Kagome. Whatever you chose to do will be the right thing for you, but you have to remember that this choice is for _you_. You are the High Miko, but that is only _what_ you are. It is not _who_ you are. Don't let a title dictate who you are."

Kagome smiled slightly. "If only I could be reckless and do what I really want to do," she sighed wistfully.

"What would you do?" Kaede asked, taking a seat across from her. 

Kagome pondered this for a moment, them smiled a small, disarmingly beautiful smile. "I'd be just another stupid kid."

"That is where you are wrong, Kagome dear," Kaede said with a smile. She brushed a strand of Kagome's thick raven hair behind her ear. "If there is anything you're not, it's stupid. And you could never be just another kid."

"You have to say that, you're my grandmother," Kagome said with false exaggeration.

Kaede laughed again, hugging her granddaughter lightly before getting back up. "Now that you're done, don't you have a phone call to make?"

"Phone call?" Kagome said, blinking.

"Really, kids today," Kaede sighed. "One track mind."

"Oh! I have to call Inuyasha…" Kagome paused to look up at her. "How did you know I had to call him?"

Kaede smiled one of those grandmother smiles, full of secrets and knowledge and warmth. "I was your age once too, you know." Kagome only grinned before climbing the stairs out of the kitchen and toward her room to make the call.

__

"When you laugh at my jokes,

Cause it's all or nothing when I fall apart"

Inuyasha had been right in the middle of defeating the Nazgul in his _Lord of the Rings: Return of the King _video game when the phone rang. Still focused on the screen, he absently reached over and grabbed the phone from the cradle, tucking it against his shoulder so both his hands were free to use the controller.

"'lo?" he said distractedly.

"_Final Fantasy _or _Lord of the Rings_?" Kagome asked. She knew that tone of distraction in his voice and it could only be caused by a video game. She sighed inwardly. God help her, she was in love with a gamer.

"Rings," he answered. "What's up?" He paused his game and focused on her voice.

Kagome sighed and fell on to her bed, head and legs hang off either side. "Nothing," she replied. "Just tired."

"What happened?" he asked. Not really prying, but eager to know. Kagome smiled a little to herself and felt the tension begin to leave her body. She always felt relaxed around Inuyasha, like she could just be herself and that was good enough.

"Routine demonic possession," she said nonchalantly. "Those two kids from the mall? Their little sister. She was attacked by some kind of a gecko demon and I had to fight it."

"You ok?" Such a simple question that held so many different meanings.

"I don't really know," Kagome confessed. Inuyasha heard the tiny hitch in her voice and was immediately attentive.

"Tell me." A soft command that Kagome found herself answering without much actual thought.

"The demon thingy, it called me a child. And I'm not a child, but when it said that, it made me start thinking. And then Aiko was ok and the family was just so _happy_ and I felt so _jealous_ and then I was angry at myself. And now I feel so stupid for being jealous and I'm really tired and I have to drive home tomorrow to talk to my mother and I'm really unhappy right now." It all came out in a long rush, as if she expelled all of it on one breath, though it took several.

It took Inuyasha several minutes to sort out all of what she said, but the answer was simple--to him at least. "Come over."

"What?" Kagome blurted out.

"Come over," Inuyasha said with a laugh. "Mom and Sesshomaru went to one of their 'company functions' for something or other. They won't be back for another two days or something. Myoga went to visit his brother for the New Year. I'm all alone, so there will be no witnesses of your shame. Just come over."

"You know, you telling me that you're alone did not reassure me in any way," she drawled. He only chuckled again and Kagome sighed. Her answer was already imminent. "I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Good."

"But I can't stay long, I have to leave early tomorrow."

"I know."

"And this is only because I'm in a shitty mood so there's no reason for you to tell anyone about this."

"I know."

His calm was infuriating her. "I hate you," she muttered in a venomous voice. It wasn't true and they both knew it. She was just angry because she needed someone around her right now, and he was happily volunteering.

"Yep, but that's only because I'm so damn cute," he pointed out.

Kagome chose to ignore that remark. "I'm coming now."

"Alright then."

There was a small pause. "You will be feeding me while I stray over there, won't you?"

Another small pause followed. "Feh," was the only reply she got before hanging up.

__

"Fade, Fade, Fade, Into you,

You're under my skin now"

Kagome had no idea why she was going there, except that she needed some reassurance. Kaede had given her 'the look', the look that every parent gives a child when they are about to go over to a boy or girl's house without a chaperone. She didn't say anything, but Kagome knew the thoughts in her head. There were the same thoughts in Kagome's head, thoughts that made her blush and made her feel a little giddy and tingly at the same time.

All the same, she kept telling herself that this was not a physical thing. This was just a situation of support and nothing would happen. Nothing was ever that cut-and-dry, and unfortunately, Kagome had a very perverted id that kept talking about rather perverted things. She tried her best to push those thoughts aside as she climbed the steps up to Inuyasha's front door.

She fidgeted until he got to the door, feeling rather naked without her helmet since she had driven Rin's car over instead of using her bike. With flourish, he bowed and led her inside. Kagome, thinking him an idiot, only tweaked one of his ears good-naturedly and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Hey," she greeted, not knowing what else to say.

"Come on in," Inuyasha replied, kicking the door shut behind him and leading the way into the mansion. "We can basically do one of three things," he began. "We could go into the kitchen and veg. We could go into the den and veg. Or we could go to my room and veg."

"Um, tricky choice," she said playfully. "I guess I'd say den and veg. I'm tried, so we could just lay around on the couch."

"Sure. We can raid Fluffy's DVDs while he's away." Kagome smiled happily and followed.

Once in the room, Kagome tossed her leather jacket into one of the empty chairs before tossing herself across the leather couch. Inuyasha went over to the large flat screen TV, thumbing through a bunch of alphabetically organized DVDs. When he found the one he wanted, he flashed it at Kagome with a grin. She rolled her eyes and rejected it, as well as the other five after that.

"Pick one yourself," he finally said with a scowl.

"Fine," Kagome said with a lot of feminine attitude. She got up, pushed him out of the way, and thumbed through herself. She settled upon her DVD of choice in the C section. "Oh, I love this one!"

"_The Crow_?"

"Why not?" she asked. This relationship would never last if she went around mocking her favorite movie. He only shook his head and smiled. Then he surprised her by leaning forward and catching her lips with his own. Blinking a little dazed after he pulled back, Kagome cocked her head to one side. "What was that for?"

"I forget sometimes, that's all," Inuyasha said mysteriously, taking the movie from her hand and popping it in.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," he smirked while pulling her back on to her couch, "that you are unlike other females that I have come into contact with."

That seemed to warm her entire body. That one, flattering comment coming from that one rather extraordinary boy. Kagome only smiled and snuggled close against him as they settled in for the movie. Inuyasha didn't comment on it--he was too busy repressing a lot of inappropriate thoughts. They were, if nothing else could be said about them, teenagers after all.

The movie kept them occupied for the better part of two hours. When they roused themselves from the couch, stretching and yawning, it was around nine thirty and it began to lightly drizzle. Inuyasha popped out the disk, placing it carefully back into the case and putting it back in it's labeled slot. Heaven forbid anyone disorganize Sesshomaru's DVDs, the world was libel to end.

Once that was done, the two teens made their way into the kitchen. Inuyasha rummaged through the fridge while Kagome sat herself comfortable on the counter top of the island in the center of the room. Her legs dangling over the end, swinging carelessly as she watched Inuyasha try and find something that didn't require actual cooking. She had learned very early on that although Inuyasha could fight with the best of them, he was a fucking awful cook.

"Anything good, Cap'n?" she called.

"Nothing yet Skipper," he called back. "Unless you want cold chicken."

"Anything is fine Inuyasha," she assured him. Her stomach took that opportunity to growl a second to that statement.

"Chicken it is!" he announced, pulling out a plate of sliced chicken meat. They both ate a few pieces, enjoying a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes, Kagome decided to start a neutral discussion. "Have you worked with the Tetsusaiga lately?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah, I was practicing this afternoon actually. It handles like a dream."

"It doesn't feel as heavy as it really is," Kagome said with a secret little smile. "My grandfather made it with his own strength, but my father broke it once."

"He did?" Inuyasha asked. He never wanted to question Kagome about her father since it was such a painful subject of her, but he admitted--at least to himself--that he was greatly curious about the man.

"Yes. I was just a baby at the time, but he told me about it. He had been fighting a demon with my mother when it was bitten in half. My father took it back to my grandfather to see if it could be repaired, and then he had to take it to the sword crafter. He lives in a remote place very far from here," she explained. Inuyasha loved the way her eyes lit up when she told a story about her father, or about any of her family. She was so proud, so in love with everything they did. It was refreshing and genuine.

"How did he fix it?" Inuyasha pressed.

She grinned. "He pulled out one of Papa's fangs." She remembered how her father had held his cheek while telling this to her, as if it still pained him. "He used it to cast a mold and repair the blade. After that, it took Papa nearly a year to fully master the sword again, because of the weight. He had to begin relying on his own strength again."

"I'll have to make a mental note not to break the sword," Inuyasha said seriously.

Kagome started laughing. "Oh, Papa would have liked you!" she said suddenly.

Inuyasha perked. "You think so?"

She nodded eagerly, still smiling. "You're a lot like him," she said. "You act so tough and invulnerable, have tempers the size of the Pacific ocean, but you're both protective and sweet. You make me feel safe." She whispered the last part, as if it was some great secret she had been protecting, but was unsure of how to explain it. Inuyasha felt a tug in his chest. He would never really be sure why he asked the next question, it was just one of those things that he had to know. "Is that why you like me? Because I remind you of him?"

Kagome's smile faded, slowly. She looked into his gold eyes, as if trying to read the answer in the depths of his soul. He felt a shiver work it's way down his spine at that two-toned gaze. "No," she said at last, like a statement to reassure herself as well as him. "You're a lot like Papa was, but you aren't him. I wouldn't want you to be exactly the way he was. He was my father and I loved him and I would never find anyone exactly like him."

She reached out a hand, a little unsure of herself. Her fingers threaded through his hair and she watched as she combed through it. "You're Inuyasha, and I would never want to find someone exactly like you either. I guess what I mean is that I like you because you have some of the qualities that I need. I need someone who is a little stronger than me, a little cockier than me, a little braver than me. Someone who can make me feel safe. That I can be me around them all the time, and they'd never be intimidated or scared or who would 'put up with it'."

"You've met people like that." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," she agreed. "Some of my family. They looked down at my mother because she married outside of the circle, and what was worse, she married a man who had demon blood. But she was their High Miko, so they couldn't openly object to her, so they tolerated her and my father. Most of them never wanted anything to do with us, accept when they needed something. That's why I'm so close with Rin and Grams, but not with my mother's family, even if I am their miko."

"Well, more fools them," Inuyasha said, catching her gaze from where he was standing on the ground in front of her. "They didn't notice a good thing when they had it in front of them. I won't make that mistake."

"What do you know?" Kagome said in a breathy voice, looking down into his smoldering amber eyes. "You listen to Justin Timberlake."

"That joke is getting old," he said in an equally low voice.

"It's all I can think of when you look at me like that," she confessed.

"You should get a better line," he told her, his gaze lowering from her eyes to her mouth.

Kagome felt her pulse pick up speed and she swallowed hard. She hungered to be kissed by him, a real kiss. Not the kind that was meant in a comforting gesture or out of playful spite or gratitude. The kind of kiss that a girl waited her whole life for, the kind she talked about with her friends late at night when no boys were around. It made that place in her lower abdomen tighten in anticipation. Equal parts reluctant and eager, Kagome tried to postpone the act in favor of keeping her rational thought.

"So you'd insult a girl before you kiss her? That's a much better line."

Inuyasha grinned darkly, dangerously. Kagome bit into her bottom lip, not out of fear, but because she knew there was no way to stop herself from kissing him otherwise. She was utterly lost, and the majority of her didn't care in the least.

"I don't insult any girl," he replied, leaning up so that his mouth was a breath from hers. "You're special." And that was when he closed the gap and put a proper end to their discussion.

Just as Kagome knew would happen, she found herself being good and kissed by Inuyasha. Thoroughly and deeply enough to completely wash away all rational thought--or any thought at all of that matter--and leave her gripping his shoulders with her hands as they flexed open and closed. Heat rushed through her entire body, so much heat that she was sure her bones would start to melt.

Inuyasha knew he had no right to be doing what he was doing, right here in the middle of his kitchen, hungrily making out with a girl on the island counter. His rational mind--though hardly ever heeded--was properly yelling at him to stop this right now. He even entertained the thought for a moment, until Kagome moaned into his mouth and started kissing him back just as passionately as he was kissing her. That put him back in his place. That and the sweet torture of her roving hands as she found the hem of his shirt. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

For a few moments, they could do nothing but devour each other, caught up in a place where time was nonexistent and their problems were miles away. They kissed one another fiercely, with lips and teeth and tongue, kissing like neither of them had ever kissed before.

Inuyasha moved away from her lips, trailing his mouth across the line of her jaw and the curve of her throat. He lightly bit at her skin and Kagome went lax in his hold. He thrilled at the power he held over her, this woman who was always so determined to be in charge of her own life and destiny. If he couldn't change her lot in life, couldn't ease her doubts and fears, he could at least give her this. A brief respite from what made her cry. For him, that would be the best thing he could ever give her.

"Inuyasha," her voice was nearly breathless when she whispered his name. He pulled his head back, meeting her smoky gaze. He thought she was going to ask him to stop. Say that she should just go home and they should slow down.

He should have known better. Hadn't he fallen in love with Kagome because she was so different than other girls? But she could still surprise him, and she did in that moment.

"My first time is not going to be on a kitchen counter," she told him, her voice rough and her smile seductive. "Can we go back to the den?"

Inuyasha matched her smile, his eyes heated. "Anything you want Kagome," he replied. Then he slid her from the counter and carried her back to the den and to the couch. He wondered how so tall a girl could weight next to nothing. She wondered how a man who could hold a sword with such menace could be so gentle with her.

__

"I could shut out the world that we know,

I'll try to be everything that you want me to be"

(**A/N**: Okay people, here's the thing. Romance is actually quite a feat for me to write. For this reason, and nothing else, I have to say that I will not be writing an actual lemon. It is now implied that Inuyasha and Kagome have had sex. Yay, whooped-de-doo, let's move on in the story. _The following is public service announcement from Jesse the Wolf Demon_: Remember kids, always practice safe sex because you are sleeping with everyone they have ever slept with.)

When Kagome regained her senses, she was laying on the leather couch in Inuyasha's arms. Her pulse was slow again, her body cool, but still exposed. She felt at once both profoundly satisfied, and starkly afraid. She had thought…no, that was the real problem. She hadn't thought; she had only acted.

Even though she was a little angry at herself for not being a better judge of her actions, as she looked up at Inuyasha resting peacefully beside her, she couldn't regret what she had done. For once in her life, she had been that stupid kid she always wanted to be. She gave herself to the hanyou she loved. Kagome scoffed a little. She had never been the type of girl who would 'save herself' for marriage, not like some of the deluded, silly girls she had known at her old school. Kagome had always been waiting to fall in love, and if that had never happened, then she'd die a virgin. It never really bothered her.

It was a little scary when she thought about it. It had all happened so fast. It reminded her of something Kaede said, a long time ago. For so long you live in a life that is slow and easy-going and then suddenly something happens to start a series of events. It doesn't seem like much time has passed, that everything is happening at once, but over that time, you change more slowly than you realize. In the space of two months, she had made two friends she wouldn't trade for a lifetime, become closer with her cousin, inherited generations' worth of power, and fallen in love.

There was, however, one major obstacle in her life. Sayaka Higurashi and all the little lies that trailed from mother to daughter. All the lies Kagome had to live by, and hide in. Her very name was a lie she had to constantly hide from the one she loved most in the world. The one who had said, amidst the peak of pleasurable heights, that he loved her.

It made tears come to her eyes, out of both happiness and despair. She had hoped, somewhere, that he didn't love her. That he couldn't love her. That all the heat had simply been that, lust. Kagome had hoped in her heart of hearts that he wouldn't love her because she knew that if he did, she had to tell him the truth. She couldn't lie to him, not if he felt for her even half of what she felt for him. That was the one thing she feared to do.

Too many things were coming to life in her mind, too many declarations, too many fears and doubts and guilty murmurings. She had to get out of here, away from him, just until she could clear her head. Perhaps it was a good thing she was going home tomorrow. Once home, Kagome could confront her mother about Inuyasha and his family. She could refuse--she had that power now. It would give her a little respite from the terrible pain she felt over the love in her heart.

As quietly as she could, as stealthily as she could, Kagome slipped away from Inuyasha. He was asleep--and he did sleep pretty soundly--but with those sensitive ears, she had to be extra cautious. She gathered up her discarded clothes, pulling them on as she grabbed her coat and slipped out of the room. Her heart was beating faster now, for fear of being caught.

As she passed the entry room, she saw the small desk near the bottom of the stairs. Kagome walked over, opening the drawer and pulling out a small pad with a pen. It would be heartless of her to leave without the slightest of goodbyes. So, cold-hearted girl that she was, with tears stinging the back of her eyes, Kagome composed the best note she could and left it on the couch in the den.

As she drove home in the pouring rain, she was glad that she had taken Rin's car both for the fact that it provided shelter from the storm outside, but it also was easy on her body, which was still sore from her sexual excursions. She sighed once on her lonely drive home, looking at the clock. It flashed near midnight. Kaede would be up waiting for her, ready with a few words about what being home at a reasonable hour meant. Kagome didn't really mind. She wouldn't be able to sleep that night anyway, so she'd leave at first light. Before Inuyasha woke up and found her gone.

She just couldn't help it. No matter how much she wanted to be that stupid kid, she couldn't bring herself to stay that way for longer than a night. She had responsibilities. A title, a family to care for. She was High Miko now, and all that came with it. Maybe that wasn't all there was to Kagome, but it was an important part of her. No matter how much she wanted, she just couldn't be everything she wanted, or Inuyasha needed. Guilt ate at her like salt on a wound. Still, she smiled to herself through pain and shadow. There had been a moment, a single one perhaps, but a moment, when she had felt cherished. And that was worth all the consequences.

__

"And I've got a head start but I'm making the same mistakes,

Cause it's all or nothing when I fall apart"

It's one thing to fall asleep after participating in a rather strenuous act of the sexual kind. It's quite another to wake up with the partner in said act extremely missing from the couch beside you.

When Inuyasha's woke up, it was early in the morning, no later than seven. The couch beside him was vacant, but the indentation of Kagome's body was still in the leather. It took him a few minutes to remember everything that had taken place in the passed hours, and once he did, he simply sat in a daze for a few minutes. It also confused him that Kagome had taken off.

That's when he found the note she left on the couch. He quickly snatched it up and read the scrawl.

__

Inuyasha-- I told you that I had to take off because I'm going home. I'll talk to you when I get back, I swear. I'm sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye properly. I'm just a coward. I really am sorry. --Love, Kagome.

More confused than before, Inuyasha got up and quickly dressed. He didn't pause to assess his actions when he set out for the dojo. He just needed to talk to Kagome.

Remembering everything that happened last night also brought to mind a declaration he made in the middle of an act that he, perhaps, should have kept to himself. At a red light, he proceeded to bash his head against the steering wheel repeatedly.

"You are a fucking ass, Inutoya," he raged at himself. "How could you screw this up?" When the light was green, a few cars behind him honked until he started driving again. He wasn't even speeding today. Inuyasha didn't feel up to breaking the law when he was scared that Kagome might not want to see him anymore. It made that place in his chest tighten again.

Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot of the dojo before he could further ponder these thoughts. He hopped out of the car and walked up to the back door, gently wrapping on the window. Kaede was always up early, and he knew Kagome was leaving early.

Kaede was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here this early?" she asked him. "Your session isn't until this afternoon."

"I know," he said with a shrug, jamming his hands into his pockets as he struggled for casual. "I wanted to talk to Kagome before she left."

"You missed her by about an hour," Kaede said with a sigh. "She was packed an out the door at six, sharp."

Inuyasha's ears dropped. "Did she say why she was leaving so early?"

"Traffic," Kaede scoffed. "Looked to me like she was running from something, but what does an old woman know about these things?" She walked back inside with a shrug. "You'd think I'd have forgotten what it was like to be eighteen and in love."

"Mistress," Inuyasha began, trying to find the right words. "Did Kagome say anything to you, about what happened yesterday?"

Kaede eyed him suspiciously. "You didn't have a fight with her, did you?"

"No," Inuyasha said quickly. "No more then usual, anyway."

She looked at him for another long moment and Inuyasha thought she saw right through him. "You scared her, didn't you?"

"I don't see how," he said roughly.

Kaede sighed again. "Oh, this is going to be a tricky situation indeed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing lad," Kaede said quickly, shooing him out of the dojo. "Go home and get some rest. You look worn out and I need you in top form this afternoon." With that, she slammed the door and Inuyasha slumped back into his car, head against the steering wheel.

He didn't understand it. "_Women_!" he swore, starting the engine. He couldn't understand it, he just couldn't! Wasn't last night a good thing? She didn't stop him…little vixen had told him to take her back to the den! Why the hell was she running scared all of a sudden? Was it because of what he said?

He had told a woman that he loved her for the first time, apart from his mother of course. What did she do? She shoved it back in his face! Like it was nothing! She simply disappeared in the middle of the night with a note and ran back home to her mother!

Inuyasha had half a mind to go over to Rin's house, drag her out of bed and demand directions to Kagome's home so he could go and yell at her. The other part of him said not to bother, that it wasn't worth it. Kagome was a scared, stubborn woman who said she was so strong but turned and ran whenever faced with something hard. She was angry and troubled, more trouble than he should deal with considering all of his own issues. Kagome was secretive and frustrating.

He was almost sick with loving her. That was what hurt the most.

__

"Fade, Fade, Fade, Into you,

Caught in the rush of the crowd"

Kagome drove along the highway, the roads clear on both sides. Light was getting brighter now as the morning began to roll in on its merry way. The heaters in the car were on full blast, trying to ease away the frosty bite inside of the car and inside of the driver.

She was sure that Kaede knew what had happened between her and Inuyasha. The look she gave her, when she had walked in at midnight; it was 'the look'. What was even worse, when Kagome climbed the stairs to her room, she noticed the blood staining the inside legs of her pants. She hadn't even felt herself bleed and she blushed into the dark room. Kaede had to have noticed! And Kagome's cycle ended the week before. There was only one logical conclusion to it.

Not able to meet her grandmother's eyes the rest of the morning, Kagome simply loaded up the car, drank some tea in the dark room, and waited for morning. Then, when Kaede had come down to put on the tea water, she was surprised to see Kagome waiting to kiss her goodbye. Barely able to say two words before Kagome took her leave of the dojo in a flash. It was not exactly hard to know that she was guilty and hiding something.

Sighing, Kagome put the radio on low. She drummed her fingers along the steering wheel as the car beneath her brought her closer and closer to her childhood home. Toward her mother. And this time, she was going to face the music and tell Sayaka the truth. Kagome would not harm any of the Inutoya family. She would continue out her reign, she would live her life according to the laws of her family, but she would not exact vengeance. Kagome was a High Miko, she was not a judge and jury, able to carry out sentencing of death on a whim--especially since one of them was a human woman.

Kagome also came to another decision on that lonely drive. When she came back from her mother's house. When all was said and done and she returned to the dojo for however long it was she was going to remain, be it days or weeks or hours, she was going to find Inuyasha. She was going to tell him the truth, about her name and her mother. She was going to throw herself at his mercy and she hoped to all things that he would not forgive her.

Kagome didn't deserve forgiveness. She deserved pain and agony, and if he did reject her, that was exactly what she was going to get. Still, the only thing in her mind were those harshly whispered words that he had said to her less than twelve hours before. Words that were forever emblazoned upon her heart.

She loved him, and God help them both, he loved her back.

__

"Lost in the wall of sound,

You were ringing in my ear, my ear, Fade"

****

A/N: Okay, here is chapter 15. Short, yes, but the next one will be longer and very exciting!

****

pruningshears: Yup, but the real plot is kind of hidden beneath much of the subplots. Like I said from the beginning, this is a complicated story. Kagome can handle it, just with difficulty. Sayaka insight is coming in the next two chapters. Sorry it took so long for the update--my beta reader was indisposed for a while. Now she's out of school for the summer, so the chapters will come faster, promise!

****

Winter-hearted Oddity: Thanks for the words of support. I'm glad you like Kagome because I'm trying to make her seem professional without making her seem too rock-solid. Do you think I'm pulling it off all right?

****

mirokusgrl: No more caffeine for you! More plot twists are coming, so you will be far from bored, honest! Thanks for the review!

****

Sinn 01: I know, I hate when no one knows my band. I love them so much too! Sorry it took so long for the update but my beta has been busy. I promise to get more updates out at a quicker pace since I get out of school in a couple weeks as well. Thanks for the review!

****

sakuramona: Jell-o is for all, be they groupies or cult members or just random kids at a lunch table, lol. Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

****

Yami Ryoko: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like this story. As promised, as soon as I get out of school and have more time to concentrate, I swear I will finish up with Wanderers. There are about eight more chapters and I have the next two pretty much done--just have to tweak a little, but I'm trying to focus my attentions on this story and my schoolwork until I have more free time. It will be finished, I swear!


	17. Chapter 16: The Arrow

A/N: Dearest readers: I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. I've actually had about half of it done for two weeks now, but I put it off so I could study for my finals. On another note in regards to my beta reader: I love her work, she's great with fine-tuning my less-than-perfect work, but she takes a great amount of time to do her perfecting. Because I am afraid that you will stop reading if I take forever, I'm putting this chapter out now. Forgive the errors--it will be replaced when the actual edited chapter gets back to me. Thanks for your understanding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters there in. I do not own American Hi-Fi. All I own is my soul.

* * *

****

Chapter 16: The Arrow

"I wanna turn you on again,

Turn you around and maybe then tune you out."

"Kagome!" Before she had even fully closed the front door, Kagome was assaulted by two small, warm bodies. Shrieking, half laughing and half screaming, Kagome and her brothers fell backwards on to the floor.

"Souta, Shippou!" she laughed. "Let me get my coat off before you maul me."

"But you have to see what Momma got us for Christmas--"

"And you have to see what we have for you--"

"And then you have to see the tree--"

"And don't forget the gingerbread house--"

"Boys," a soft but firm voice called from the kitchen. "Why don't you go get Kagome's bags from the car while she takes off her coat?"

"Yes ma'am," they both chimed. Climbing up, Souta attempted to trip Shippou as they ran out the door. Shippou jumped on to Souta's back and they both ended up rolling around in the snow-covered front yard.

Kagome smiled, shook her head, and removed her coat. When she turned, she saw Sayaka standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. She was no longer wearing white robes, or any kind of robes for that matter. This morning, she was dressed in sweat pants and a Christmas sweater--with snowmen and trees woven on with colorful red and green wool. Kagome was struck by the sight--something so normal. It was unlike her mother to act anything less than perfectly like a miko. She was formality if nothing else, yet here she looked like any other mother.

"Welcome home Kagome," Sayaka said with the ghost of a smile. Her eyes looked almost sad.

"Hello Mother," Kagome responded with a deep nod.

"Come," her mother offered, motioning with her arm toward the kitchen. "There is hot coco to be drunk, and things to be discussed before the boys attack you with season's wishes and demand gifts." Kagome smiled slightly, nodding, as she followed her mother into the kitchen.

The teen had to admit that their normally immaculate home was cluttered and laden with holiday cheer. Everything from holly and garlands were strewn about doorways and arches, giving it a true look of Christmas. And here Kagome had expected it to look rather barren without her there to decorate. In fact, it always had been her who went into the attic every year, dragging out box after box of decorations, and spent hours getting everything just right.

Seeing her decorations put up with love without her made a small, dark part of Kagome's heart wither in self-doubt. Was she really needed anywhere? If her family could get along so well without her, why had she struggled for so many years to make everything perfect for them?

Sayaka placed a steaming cup of coco in her hands before those thoughts could progress further. It was then that Kagome's mind shifted from the huge Christmas tree in the corner of the living room--a living one that made the entire house smell delightfully like pine--to her mother. Her mother looked different than she had when in the city for Kagome's birthday. She looked older than her thirty-six years, exponentially older. There were circles under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in days, and there was a tiredness in the way she walked. Kagome felt her instincts stir and hurried forward to pull out a chair at the table for her mother to sit in.

For her part, Sayaka smiled in gratitude as she settled into her seat, motioning for Kagome to join her. Looking over her shoulder, Kagome saw Souta and Shippou grab her bags from Rin's car and scurry up the stairs with them. There would be time to give them presents later. For the moment, she wanted desperately to speak with her mother. That in itself was enough for Kagome to take the offered seat. She held the coco in her hands as if it was the Holy Grail, letting the heat of the mug sink into her icy hands.

"How are you Kagome?" her mother asked, bringing Kagome's attentions back into focus.

"I am...well, Mother," Kagome said with a little hesitation. Sayaka fixed her with a level gaze. Her deep mahogany eyes seeing right through Kagome.

"How are you Kagome?" she asked again. There was no mark of impatience or anger, no sign of disappointment or ulterior motives. She was patiently waiting for her daughter to answer a simple question.

That in itself was daunting to Kagome. Finally, she let the exhaustion overwhelm her as she stared at her mother. Tired tears pushed their way to her eyes and she shook her head. "I don't know how I am," she said, choking back a sob and trying to compose herself. "I can't tell which way is up."

Sayaka reached across the table and took on her Kagome's hands in her own, holding it gently in a warm gesture that made her daughter's throat tighten. "You will find your feet, just like you always do, Kagome. You're a Higurashi."

That sounded like her mother, and Kagome felt a little more at ease. She nodded, using her free hand to brush the few stray tears from her cheeks. "I know."

"I heard about how you helped Aiko," Sayaka said conversationally, sipping on her coco as she patted Kagome's hand and withdrew her hold. "You did a good job."

Kagome smiled, eyes shining. All she had ever wanted was her mother's approval. She never stopped to wonder why her mother was giving it, why her mother was acting so different than she usually did. It never registered in Kagome's mind that when her mother got up to get some more coco, and her back was turned, a small silver scar at the back of her neck seemed to shine against the contrast of her skin. It was probably just a piece of tree tinsel, a trick of the light, because when Sayaka turned back, it was as if nothing had ever been there.

"Do you think I handled it well enough?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Of course. I have taken you on dozens of exorcisms, routine and extreme. You hold yourself with power, Kagome. You _are_ the High Miko, and that alone will give you strength enough to face even the most difficult of challenges."

Kagome smiled brightly. She was about to continue their conversation, but Souta and Shippou barreled into the room and promptly ended the conversation. Sayaka shooed the three of them off into the living room to open gifts, play with toys, and act as they had acted so many times before on so many other Christmas days.

"I don't know how to make it real,

What ever you want it's no big deal"

Kagome was blissfully happy the rest of the day. Thoughts of Inuyasha, of the life of lies and guilt, all the doubts and sadness that had dragged her down for so long, were miles and miles away. All that was in focus was her family.

Souta and Shippou both fought for her attention, telling her all about what their mother had gotten them or what they had done on Christmas or who they had seen. Then, they made Kagome tell them all about Christmas in the city, about what Kaede had been up to, and all the presents Kagome had received.

That was when, as if on cue, she drew out a bag of brightly wrapped boxes and set them down before the two boys. Like starving wolves being handed a steak, they torn into the bag. Kagome retracted her hands quickly, for fear of losing them in the frenzy, but she was laughing good-heartedly. Once both boys had pulled out the various presents marked with their names on it, they left that bag in tatters, and the other present laying in the bag.

Kagome pulled it out and walked into the kitchen, handing the small green-wrapped gift to her mother with all the uncertainty that a small child has when giving a macaroni picture to their mother after their first day of kindergarten. Kagome had never given her mother a macaroni picture.

Sayaka, who had been watching the display from behind the counter, received the gift with a semi-surprised smile. She opened it slowly, meticulously. Each passing second making Kagome more and more nervous about whether or not her mother would appreciate the gift that her daughter had found.

When the paper fell away, Sayaka held in her hands a small pewter statue carved in the likeness of a young woman and a panther. Expecting such nonsense as one of those mugs with the pictures of children on it reading '#1 Mom' or such other wastes of money, she was delighted to find such a touchingly symbolic gesture.

"It's lovely Kagome," Sayaka said sincerely as she ran her fingers over the figure of the young woman, her dress long and elegant, small strokes of silver paint adorning her hair and clothes. The panther, outfitted with blue jewels for eyes, was accented with gold paint.

Kagome let out the breath she hadn't known she had been holding. "I'm glad you like it Mother. When I saw it, I thought of you and Daddy."

Sayaka nodded, getting up from her chair and moving over to a small cabinet in the living room. It held Rei's trophies and ribbons, all the awards he had fought for and received while he was alive. She opened the cabinet and placed the small statue in the center of the top shelf. Kagome felt a swell of pride in herself, that her gift was now on display for the world--or any part of said world that set foot into their living room--to see.

"Thank you Kagome," her mother said, placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek just as both boys bounded up to them with toys in hand. They claimed their sister's attention once more, long enough for them to present her with the gifts that had been left under the tree for her.

"Change my tone, I gotta disappear,

Don't wanna hear that sound on the radio"

The rest of her visit passed along those lines. Twice Kagome was called away because there had been need of the High Miko. Another, lesser, exorcism was performed and a ritual cleansing had to be performed for the marriage of Kagome's third of fourth cousin. She couldn't remember because she had only met the woman once.

Other than that, all of Kagome's time was spent in the company of her family. Her brothers had missed her sourly around the house, of that she was certain. They also kept hinting at the possibility of her coming home to stay again. Once or twice, Kagome caught herself thinking the same thing, but she shook her head firmly. She had to face things back in the city before she ran back home with her tail between her legs. First she'd settle things with Inuyasha, then she'd run away.

The day before she was set to return to the dojo, Kagome was feeling jittery and nervous. She was, at the same time, looking forward to returning and dreaded leaving this safe haven. It felt as though, in the company of her brothers and her mother, nothing bad from the outside could harm them. They were held in this little bubble of safety that would neither damn nor save them. It was just there to protect, keep all the bad things in Kagome's life from coming back in.

After she had tucked the boy into bed that night, she retreated to her room. Kagome through herself across her bed and stared at the poster of her father on the ceiling. The autographed one with the little hearts--the same one that hung on Inuyasha's door.

"Daddy," Kagome said to the poster. She did that sometimes, spoke to the poster as if her were real, flesh and blood, there to watch over and listen to her. "I wish you were here. I know that you could tell me what to do." She imagined her father cocking his head to one side as he did often when they had their little talks. His ears would swivel to give her his full attention and he would listen to her talk. So Kagome, enveloped in that feeling of safety that came from laying in her room and staring at her father's picture, told him everything that happened.

"So you see Daddy," Kagome said conversationally when she was done. "I'm scared of what I should do. I know that you'd tell me that I shouldn't think with my head, that I should go with my gut and my heart because those are what really matter, but I'm still scared." She sighed, hands folded over her stomach. "I know what I _want_ to do, I'm more afraid of what I _have_ to do."

There was a knock on her door, causing Kagome to jump and sit up as her mother entered. "Kagome," Sayaka said with a nod. "Would you come downstairs? I would like to talk to you about something."

"Sure," Kagome said with a nod. The corners of Sayaka's mouth lifted slightly as she closed the door and left. Kagome looked up at the poster with a lopsided smile. "You work fast, don't you?"

Then she got to her feet and followed her mother downstairs, into the kitchen. This was Kagome's moment of truth because she knew what her mother would ask. She had been avoiding the subject all week, but now it was time to come clean and tell her mother everything. Tell her that she would not be fulfilling her promise, that the Inutoya's would not meet their end at the hands of a Higurashi. It was only right, only fair. Her mother deserved the truth as much as Inuyasha, and only Kagome herself knew all sides of it.

Sayaka had her back to Kagome, busying herself with something or other in the sink. "You're leaving early tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied, nodding even though no one saw it.

"I want you to be straight with me Kagome," Sayaka said suddenly, her voice serious. "Do you intend to fulfill the promise you made to me?"

The moment of truth and Kagome found that her voice was caught in her throat. Every sense of Higurashi pride, every shred of love she had for her mother, was screaming that she say "Yes"! She shouldn't break her promise. Her loyalty lay with her mother, with her family, and no one else.

But then Kagome thought about how on her birthday, it was not _her_ mother who held her when she cried, soaking wet and scared beyond thought. That had been Hime, an enemy. And it was not Sayaka Higurashi who made Rin's eyes light up, and make the shy girl strive to be the best that she could be the way no one else could. That was Sesshomaru, an enemy. Most of all, it was not Sayaka who bickered with her, and watched kung fu movies with her, and made her feel as though she was special just by being herself. That was Inuyasha, her enemy, her lover.

And as certain as she had been about to answer her mother's question with a yes, Kagome was now more certain than anything in her life that the answer was, "No." It came out as a whisper, a scared and weak whisper.

"What?" Sayaka asked, turning to face her daughter.

"No," Kagome said more firmly. Louder, with her heart. "I will not harm that family, and would have no other harm them for all the power in my veins."

"So you would break a vow made to your High Miko?" her mother asked, her voice turning icy. A tone Sayaka had never before used.

"You are no longer my High Miko," Kagome said, feeling the spike in her blood. Her powers were singing, some kind of sense that told her only ill would come of this.

"I am still your mother."

"But I am not a little girl," the daughter replied. "I am a woman, with my own power and my own mind."

Sayaka's eyes darkened; her expression still blank. "You made a promise to your mother. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"It means a lot to me, Mother," Kagome said calmly. She was surprised by just how utterly calm she felt. "But not enough to change my heart."

"What has heart to do with obligation?"

"What has vengeance to do with honor?"

"You will watch your tone when you speak to me," Sayaka snapped angrily. "I may not be High Miko, but I am still your mother and I deserve that respect."

They lapsed into silence for a few long moments. Kagome looked down at the tile on the counter, running her fingers over the pattern. When she spoke, it was quietly and thoughtfully. "Why did you bring Shippou home to us?"

"What?" Sayaka asked, taken aback and clearly confused.

Kagome looked up at her with a guarded expression. "Why did you bring Shippou here? There are hundreds of places you could have taken him, a place where an orphaned young demon could have grown up with his own kind. Why did you bring him to us, adopt him as your own son?"

Sayaka looked at her with a level expression. In many ways, both Higurashi women were exactly the same. From their pensive expression to the way they stood when facing off against something they perceived as a threat. Subtle gestures, expressions and mannerisms were the same as well as physical features. Still, for all the ways they were alike, neither of them could read the other.

"He reminded me of your father," Sayaka said at last, sounding defeated. "He has the same eyes...big and green and lost in a world so strange to him. It was the same when I met your father, when I was just a little girl. When I saw Shippou, alone and scared, I just...I needed that. I needed that reminder of Rei, and I found that in Shippou."

"But you love him...don't you?" Kagome was unsure of the answer, and Sayaka gazed at her sadly when she understood her daughter's uncertainty.

"I love him as if he were mine. I had hoped that was clear, at least."

"What if...one day...Shippou's aunt or uncle came looking for him, and took him away. What more, what if they hurt Souta or me because you took him. What would you do?"

Sayaka looked away. "That's not the same thing."

Kagome walked to her, taking her mother's hands in her own. Sayaka looked as if she would have liked to pull away, but Kagome's grip was firm. "I love you Mother," Kagome said quietly. "You will always be my only mother, and you will always have my love." Kagome shook her head, eyes sad. "But I will not take innocent lives in your name. They are good people. They can't suffer for the mistake made by a man who is gone."

Sayaka did pull back then. "You'd betray your father?"

"Momma," Kagome said, tears welling her eyes at another rejection. "You killed the man who killed Dad. He's gone. Dad was avenged. It's over." Sayaka shook her eyes, eyes glassy. "His family suffers the same as we do. They lost a father and a husband, too. You can't punish them for that!"

"_Enough_!" Sayaka said. It wasn't a scream, or a yell, or even overly commanding. It was simply spoken with such venom that Kagome's righteous indignation withered into nothingness. "I will not have you under my roof dictating moral beliefs to me. You have betrayed me, and betrayed your father's memory."

"I have done no such thing!" Kagome yelled in response.

Sayaka only gave her a level glare. "You protect your enemies. You choice them over your own flesh and blood." She paused to shake her head and Kagome was once more struck by how tired her mother appeared. It was as if she used up all her energy just yelling at her daughter. Quietly, steadily, she continued. "Tomorrow, after you leave, you will no longer be welcome in this house."

All the blood drained from Kagome's face. "Mother--"

"This is not up for discussion." Sayaka turned and walked from the room. "I no longer have a daughter."

Kagome watched her go. Watched her walk up the stairs, head held high with the same regal display she always wore when she was the High Miko. But now Kagome was the High Miko. Kagome was the one with the power. So why was she the one left standing in the dark, trembling while trying to hold in her sobs?

"You want me gone?" Kagome whispered into the dark. "I'll save you the trouble of seeing me off tomorrow!" Without thinking about how sad her brothers would be in the morning. Without thinking about what her grandmother would say when she walked into the dojo in the middle of the night. Without much thought of anything at all except the hurt in her heart that only her mother could inflict, Kagome stuffed her duffle bag with her clothes, slung it over her shoulder and walked out the door. A door she was never allowed to enter again.

"Yeah we could all hum along cause it's the same old song,

I don't know how to make it stop"

As a matter of fact, Kaede had nothing to say when Kagome came home in the wee hours of the morning. She was already asleep. When she came down for breakfast, she was startled to find her granddaughter sitting at the table, still wearing her leather jacket, downing tea faster than the kettle could boil water.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" her grandmother asked, pulling out the chair beside her.

"Everything," Kagome replied in a muffled voice, head buried in her arms and out of view.

"Kagome, look at me," Kaede commanded. Kagome's head came up and she fixed her grandmother with a sad stare. Her two-toned eyes were red and her face was blotchy. She looked to be wallowing in utter misery. "What happened?"

"Mom disowned me," Kagome said with a straight face, two second before bursting into tears again. Kaede held her and rocked her, telling her that everything would be alright and that she didn't need to cry. "It's all because I won't hurt Inuyasha or his family. How am I supposed to kill my boyfriend!?" she sobbed against her grandmother.

"Your mother is not herself anymore, Kagome," Kaede explained to her. "She doesn't understand."

"It's just unfair," Kagome cried.

"I know," Kaede told her with a heavy sigh. "I know."

"Go left to the dial to really rock,

But I'm not sure yeah, I'll kick it over anyway"

Kagome went to sleep that morning and didn't wake up for a long time. When she did get up, it was late afternoon, the day before she was to start school again. She wasn't particularly happy about that. She wasn't particularly happy about anything that day. Figuring it was better to get all the bad things over with at once, stew in it for a few months then die a happy death, she summoned her energy and called Inuyasha.

That was the reason why she was sitting in the gazebo at the park as the sun was setting. She was waiting for her boyfriend so she could tell him all the lies she had told. Kagome Higurashi: about to start the new year off with a bang.

She heard his car long before she saw it--or him for that matter. When it pulled up, he got slowly and purposefully. He didn't want to appear to eager--even though he was--or seem like her cared too much--which he did. His gait was the same as always, controlled and powerful, but there was an edge to it as well.

He was angry, and Kagome could tell that the moment he looked her way. It made her instinctively more afraid to tell him much of anything, but she deserved his anger. She deserved everything she was about to get.

"Hello," she said lamely when he walked to the entrance of the gazebo. He looked at her, golden eyes level and contained. Her heart fell.

"Hello," he responded tonelessly.

There was a moment of silence in which Kagome fought the first wave of tears. She had been crying a lot lately, and it was driving her crazy. Tears helped no one and did nothing but make her look weak. So she bit her bottom lip and ignored the urge. "I didn't think you'd come," she said quietly, sitting down again.

"For a moment there, I didn't think I should," he admitted, taking a seat across from her. He didn't think he should get too close, though he wanted to.

Kagome nodded and looked down. "I'm sorry I took off like I did. It was just...it was all too much."

"What was too much?" Inuyasha asked defensively.

Kagome looked up and met his eyes for the first time. "I didn't think you'd love me," she said honestly.

That took him back and he looked at her with shock and confusion. "I'm sorry...?"

"No, don't be sorry," she said, almost laughing or almost crying--he couldn't tell which. "It's my fault really. I encouraged it so much because you were the only person who ever...I don't know...made me feel like I could be loved. I was safe around you, and I fell in love with that, with you. So I stayed near you, wanted to be near you. It...made things so wrong."

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, moving closer to her now. Half of him was feeling elated because she just admitted to loving him, but the other half of him was worried because he could sense something was very wrong here.

She was looking down again, at her hands. They were shaking. "I've lied to you," she said with pain in her voice. "I lied to all of you so many times that it makes me sick to my stomach."

Inuyasha perked at this and narrowed his eyes and looked at her thoughtfully. "Tell me," he said slowly. "Whatever it is you lied about, tell me, and I'll understand."

Kagome shook her head fiercely. "You won't forgive me, and I don't want you to. I just have to tell you the truth or I'll burst. Have to tell you the truth because you deserve it, deserve so much more than I gave you."

"I'm listening," he said quietly, laying a hand on her shoulder. Kagome brought one of her shaking hands up to cover his for a moment of contact, but then she pulled his hand off of her shoulder and got to her feet. She stalked to the other side of the gazebo, as far away from him as she could get while staying inside the structure.

"What do you know about Sayaka Higurashi?"

That had him dumbfounded. Of all the things running through his head about what her great secret could be, this totally threw him for a loop. For a few moments he openly stared at her before shaking his head. "She killed my father," he said, not comprehending the meaning, the connection, between his father's murderer and Kagome.

She simply nodded to herself glumly. "I know her," she said slowly. It was a beginning at least. It might be a little too much for him to say all at once, 'My mother killed your father and now she wanted me to kill you.'

Inuyasha was frozen for a long moment before he narrowed his eyes. "You know her?"

Kagome nodded. "Very well."

"You know she killed my father." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Kagome said, no emotion in her voice. It was too tiring. She just wanted to get this over with so she could go home and cry some more. Maybe that would make her feel better about herself--once the truth was out. Somehow she doubted it.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I was never going to. I was never supposed to care," Kagome breathed. "I was only supposed to come here, get close enough to know the routine, complete my mission, and then go home. Back to where I came from. I wasn't supposed to make friends, or fit in, or fall in love. This wasn't supposed to be my life."

"Where is she?" Inuyasha asked. When Kagome looked up at him, his eyes were harder than she had ever seen. A cold chill crept down her spine and she began to fear for her mother.

"I can't tell you that," Kagome said while shaking her head. "She is still under my protection."

"You'd protect that murder!" Inuyasha openly gaped. "Kagome, she _killed_ my _father_."

"I am aware of that," she said seriously. "But revenge won't bring him back. It will only make you into someone like her."

"I don't care!" Inuyasha growled, pushing himself to his feet. "I was only fourteen when my father died. _Fourteen_. He was a great man and he didn't deserve what that bitch did to him!"

"He got what he deserved too!" Kagome yelled, her fragile state snapped beyond the breaking point.

"How can you say that?! You didn't even know him!"

"I didn't know him, but he still killed my father!" A silence fell over them. Inuyasha took a few steps back, eyes wide and head shaking.

"You're lying," he said in a whisper.

"I wish to God that I was," Kagome replied. "But I remember that day. My eighth birthday party...Mom and Dad leaving because a demon was loose in the neighborhood destroying things. Hours going by and Mom coming home, screaming that 'Tai killed Rei'." She paused, shaking her head. "Revenge destroyed what was left of my mother, and I almost let it destroy me."

"This can't be happening," Inuyasha prayed aloud, looking up at her. His face had gone pale and too many emotions to read passed through his eyes. Fear, sorrow, confusion, anger, disbelief, and then a cold understanding.

"I came here to get revenge in the name of my parents," Kagome said in a small voice. "I lied about who I was so that I could get close enough without getting too close. But I got too close and I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt Rin or Kaede, or any of you that way." Kagome shook her head as if all her fears were slowly rising up and chasing after her. "I don't want to become my mother."

Inuyasha was slowly shaking his head, looking at her in a new way. Wary. Like he couldn't trust her. That hurt Kagome worse than if he'd been angry. "How could you not tell me this?"

Kagome shook her head. "I couldn't at first...but then, then I didn't want to." She paused to take a few deep breathes. "Now I figured I had nothing left to lose. My mother disowned me because I couldn't kill you. You'll hate me because I was supposed to kill you. Everyone will hate me because I lied. I can't see my brothers." She covered her face with her hands, half laughing and half sobbing. "I might as well kill myself."

Inuyasha, still adjusting to his new emotional turmoil, looked up at her with sympathy. Still, despite everything. Despite the pain and the anger and the disbelief, he couldn't deny that he was still in love with her...a little bit. So he got to his feet and walked toward her. With careful patience he would not have believed in himself, he pulled her hands from her face and tilted up her face. Pulling the sleeve of his jacket over his hand, he wiped her face dry of tears.

"I can't stand seeing women cry," he said, as if that was the reason for his behavior. Kagome looked at him with wide two-toned eyes, half hoping and half fearing what was going to happen next.

However, the next move was taken out of the hands of both teenagers. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw something glinting in the darkness. Inuyasha was too intent upon her to see it, and it was partially behind him. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome saw the rough shape of a human in the bushes near the lake.

Then her eyes snapped wide. The person was holding a bow with an arrow notched in the string. The head, glinting and sharp and deadly, was looming right at Inuyasha. With only a second to react, Kagome did the only thing she could think of doing. She shrieked, pushing Inuyasha away from her with all her strength and jumping in front of him as a human shield.

Too bad human shields bleed.

The arrow, slicing through the air with a howling sound struck her in the stomach, embedding itself into her flesh. The shaft, sticking straight out of her abdomen, made Kagome almost laugh at how much she looked like one of those butterflies in museums, pinned to a board by a tack through their stomachs.

That was when the pain hit her. Like a tidal wave it enveloped her even as the front of her clothes became stained in red and she felt herself falling backward. Looking around wildly, Kagome caught sight of the shooter as they ran from the scene.

Inuyasha had gained his bearing just in time to see the arrow slam into Kagome. His horror manifested itself in an angry howl as he grabbed her before she hit the ground. She was already covered in blood. Looking up, Inuyasha saw the person who had shot the arrow scurry out from behind some thick bushes, but he couldn't give chase and take care of Kagome. Her life came first. With all the anger already in him breaking the boiling point, Inuyasha snarled angrily and yelled, "If she dies, I will track you down and rip you to pieces!" Whether they heard him or not, he didn't know.

"This...is...going...to...leave...a...mark," she said, breathing in between each word due to pain. Inuyasha gave her a forced smile as he looked her over.

"Oh God," he breathed, paling.

"That...bad?" she asked. She took a few gulping breaths and grabbed his arm. "So...sorry..." she whined, trying to make him understand.

"I know, I know," he said. Kagome nodded, then passed out. "Oh God," he swore again. There was no time. Quickly, Inuyasha scooped her into his arms and took off running._ Please don't let her die_.

"It's cool but you're starting to decay,

It's in your face,

You could watch me come undone"

Naraku sat in his dark room and smiled to himself. Sitting before him was a small wooden doll, almost like a puppet. Currently it was almost severed in half, only a small piece of wood held the two ends of the puppet together. He was smiling broadly as he took the puppet in his hands.

Standing beside him was Kanna, with a large mirror in her hands. In it, he watched Kagome being rushed to aid, an arrow in her body causing her life's blood to spill all over the hanyou who carried her. It was amusing, like a soap opera being played out in front of him.

Kagura burst into the room, her annoyance making the air crackle. "Okay you bastard, enough is enough!"

Naraku sighed, turning to look at her. "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you," he commented aloud.

"My sparkling conversation," she snapped. She received two deadpan looks and rolled her ruby eyes. "Everyone's a critic."

"Do you have something relevant to say?"

Kagura bristled. "Can I get the girl now? You've had your fun, you've played with her mind enough."

"Not quite," he said with a smile. "There is still a little more to do."

Kagura sighed loudly, disapprovingly. "It has to be soon!" Kagura reminded him. "I can feel the Jewel's pulsing the same as you can."

Naraku growled. "Kagura, you'd do wise to watch your tongue."

The wind demon scowled. "You'd do well to stop playing your head games and finish this."

Naraku turned to Kanna with a sigh. "Would you take your sister and wait for me in your rooms? We'll be starting within the next day or so."

Kanna bowed and walked to Kagura, taking her hand in her own and steering them both to the hallway. "You'd better start soon!" Kagura threatened.

Naraku rubbed his temples. "Such an impetuous demon, but good help is hard to come by." He reached a hand into the collar of his shirt and pulled out the violet jewel that hung around his neck. It was pulsing slightly, tied to the fate of the woman struck by the arrow. "Soon, my wait will be over," he said to the jewel before tucking it back into his shirt. It pulsated near his heart, making him feel heady with power. "But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the meantime."

He held up the small puppet and broke it in half. There was a flash of silver light and it dissolved into dust in his palms. Naraku grinned happily, sadistically. "Well, I've cut the puppet's strings, let's see how long she can dance without them."

"You could hum along,

I wanna turn you on again,

Turn you around and maybe then"

* * *

A/N: Well, here is the end of the chapter. It was with use of the American Hi-Fi song Hi-Fi Killer. No responses this chapter, but there will be next one. Please remember to review!


End file.
